When It Kicks In
by Kana94
Summary: Il y a un autre côté au monde de la magie, un côté que personne n'avait présenté à Lily Evans quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, un côté dont on ne parle pas quand on raconte les aventures de Norbert Dragonneau ou des frères Peverell, un côté qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir.
1. Chapter 1

_Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men  
And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since eighteen  
_ _The A Team – Ed Sheraan_

Il y a un autre côté au monde de la magie, un côté que personne n'avait présenté à Lily Evans quand elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, un côté dont on ne parle pas quand on raconte les aventures de Norbert Dragonneau ou des frères Peverell, un côté qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais découvrir.

Si l'un de ses camarades de classe l'avait vue ce jour là, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Lily Evans avait changé. Elle n'était plus la même depuis qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, depuis que tout s'était compliqué.

Ses parents étaient tous les deux décédés dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans, et sa sœur avait vendu leur maison. Lily, encore en septième année à ce moment là, avait vite compris ce qui l'attendait, elle avait vite compris que la vie ne serait plus aussi douce qu'elle l'avait été jusque là.

Ses amies l'avaient compris aussi. Elles lui avaient proposé de l'héberger pendant les vacances d'été, le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement, et Lily avait bien volontiers accepté l'aide de Mary McDonald avec qui elle avait toujours été très complice. Ce n'était que plus tard que les choses s'étaient gâtées.

Elle n'avait pas voulu profiter de la bienveillance de son hôte trop longtemps, alors elle s'était jetée sur le premier appartement du chemin de traverse qu'elle avait trouvé. De l'extérieur, il ne ressemblait qu'à un vieux tas de bois. De l'intérieur, ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux malgré les efforts de la jeune femme pour le décorer un peu.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'un an qu'elle y vivait et les dettes commençaient à s'accumuler. Ce n'était pas simple, pour une fille de moldu, de trouver du travail dans le monde sorcier. Elle avait pourtant décroché de bonnes notes aux ASPICs, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle n'avait pas eu les opportunités, ou alors, elle n'avait pas su les saisir, et elle se retrouvait maintenant à renouer avec ses vieux démons, ou plutôt avec son vieil ami.

Elle avait croisé Severus Rogue par hasard, un soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après avoir postulé dans toutes les petites boutiques sorcières qu'elle avait déniché. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de lui faire part de ses difficultés, il avait tout de suite compris, en la voyant, qu'elle s'était laissée piéger par la vie.

Il lui avait proposé de travailler avec lui. Il l'avait prévenue. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer, mais elle aurait fait n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'elle gagne un peu d'argent, pourvu qu'elle ne se retrouve pas à la rue. Alors elle l'avait fait. Elle avait commencé à travailler avec lui.

« C'est un petit business de potions », lui avait-il expliqué, et elle avait rapidement compris de quoi il s'agissait en fait. Fournir des gens dépendants, leur vendre des potions d'hilarité, les regarder se faire exploser la cervelle, au figuré, avec des philtres de vertige, et des breuvages bien pires dont elle n'aurait jamais imaginé l'existence avant, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une gentille petite préfète candide.

Elle avait réussi à ramener un peu d'argent avec ça. Pas assez parce qu'elle avait, par la même occasion et guidée par une curiosité maladive, commencé à goûter ses propres potions. Les ingrédients n'étaient pas donnés, et elle avait rapidement créée une dépendance dont elle essayait maintenant de se débarrasser.

Malheureusement, il était compliqué de redevenir celle qu'elle était avant quand toutes les offres d'emploi auxquelles elle postulait ne recevaient que des refus. Elle avait développé l'idée, la conviction même, que sa vie était un échec, et qu'elle resterait un échec.

Elle était perdue. Peu importe le chemin qu'elle prendrait, elle était perdue. Plus les jours passaient, plus cela devenait une certitude. C'était ancré en elle. Visible même sur son visage émacié, pâle, dans ses grands yeux hagards et voilés, et sur son corps maigre et pourtant si lourd à porter...

Chaque heure de plus dans ce monde était un fardeau. Elle avait même commencé à se faire peur en pensant qu'elle gagnerait certainement plus de gallions en vendant son corps, et précisément à ce moment là, alors qu'elle se faisait cette effrayante réflexion, quelque chose bougea derrière elle.

Le Chemin de Traverse était généralement désert ces temps-ci. La guerre avait eue raison de toutes les animations que l'on voyait habituellement, de toutes les jolies lumières des enseignes qui clignotaient comme des guirlandes de Noël, de tous les éclats de rire des sorciers et sorcières, et même des battements d'ailes des hiboux. Il n'y avait plus rien, la nuit, pour prouver que le quartier n'était pas mort avec les victimes de Voldemort.

« Les gars, il faut l'intercepter maintenant, entendit-elle. »

A ce moment là, elle sut qu'elle était foutue, et la peur qu'elle pensait ressentir ne fut rien à côté du soulagement qui l'envahit. Severus l'avait prévenue. Les aurors étaient sur les dents. Une brigade entière était chargée de capturer tous ceux qui vendaient des potions dans l'illégalité. Il lui avait dit de faire attention, de ne pas se promener la nuit, que l'on était jamais aussi invisible aux yeux de la justice que lorsque l'on se baladait en plein jour, mais elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Pas ce soir là, en tout cas.

Elle réajusta un peu son sac sur son épaule, et les chaudrons tintèrent entre eux à l'intérieur. Quand elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi elle cherchait à s'échapper, parce que tout en elle lui criait de s'arrêter. Tout en elle hurlait, lui martelait qu'elle avait envie qu'on l'attrape, que tout s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute, que ce cauchemar se termine, et ce, même si c'était pour en entamer un autre à Azkaban.

Les détraqueurs ne lui semblaient plus si effrayants que cela maintenant qu'elle avait vu à quel point la vie pouvait être cruelle. Elle lâcha son sac devenu trop lourd pour son corps frêle au détour d'une librairie, et elle continua sa course jusqu'à ce que les chaussures de ses poursuivants arrêtent de fouler les pavés de la rue.

Quand elle n'entendit rien d'autre que ses propres pas, elle ralentit l'allure pour se mettre à trottiner, tout en s'insultant mentalement. Elle avait fui. Encore. Elle avait fui tout ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Elle était perdue si elle restait là, si elle continuait à travailler avec Rogue, elle était foutue, et pourtant, elle était incapable de se laisser rattraper par le bien.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'oeil derrière elle en hésitant un instant à rebrousser chemin, et soudain, elle percuta quelque chose. Quelqu'un. Là, enfin, elle sut que tout était terminé, car de larges mains l'avaient agrippée et ne semblaient pas vouloir la lâcher. Elle ne bougea pas, elle se laissa faire quand l'auror lui retira la capuche qui recouvrait partiellement son visage, mais quand ses yeux verts en croisèrent deux autres qui lui étaient profondément familiers, son cœur manqua un battement.

Il avait gardé le même visage enfantin qu'à Poudlard, avec cependant, cette espèce de grandeur, d'arrogance, et simultanément cette grande tristesse qu'elle n'avait jamais su comprendre. Sirius Black avait toujours été une véritable énigme pour elle, aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Comment pouvait-on être à la fois si terrible et si bienveillant ?

« Evans ?! S'exclama t-il, profondément dérouté. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Ses yeux restèrent figés dans les siens, fascinés. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle voyait presque toute leur vie se jouer derrière ses deux iris, ces souvenirs d'eux lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des enfants et qu'ils se taquinaient pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avaient les meilleures notes.

Ils s'était rapprochés en sixième année, pas jusqu'à être amis, mais ils avaient partagé une certaine complicité qu'elle avait chérie pendant longtemps. Elle s'était trompée sur Black. Elle s'en était rendue compte quand elle avait su ce qu'il faisait pour Rémus Lupin. Potter, Pettigrow, et lui étaient plus nobles que n'importe qui n'auraient pu l'imaginer.

Il était devenu digne de son respect, et elle se demandait maintenant si elle était digne du sien. Elle ne le croyait pas. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il appelait « préfète parfaite », celle qui lui donnait des retenues pour avoir métamorphosé un camarade en chaise de bureau et s'être assis dessus, ou celle qui pouvait lui hurler dessus quand il estimait approprié de faire un croche-pied à un serpentard dans les escaliers.

« Black, tu as quelque chose ? »

Une voix inconnue s'éleva à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux. Sirius bougea imperceptiblement les lèvres, mais aucun son n'émergea de sa bouche. Il fronçait les sourcils et balayait le visage de Lily à une allure folle, comme s'il espérait trouver une solution au problème qui se tenait juste devant lui.

Lily laissa filtrer un sourire face à l'ironie. C'était amusant, et cela aurait été hautement invraisemblable auparavant, de constater qu'elle était devenue son problème quand il avait été le sien pendant sept longues années d'étude. Elle le fixait avec une certaine forme d'encouragement quand elle prit la parole.

« Alors Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il desserra un peu son étreinte sur son bras, comme s'il avait fallu qu'elle parle pour qu'il comprenne que c'était bien elle, Lily Evans, qu'il venait de coincer pour ventes et détention de potions illicites, des potions qui pouvaient tuer, qui tuaient tous les jours, et qui allait certainement la tuer elle aussi si elle continuait à les consommer, et alors que les pas de ses collègues commençaient à se faire de plus en plus proches, ses doigts s'agrippèrent de nouveau fermement à elle, et elle se sentit transplaner.

Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à cela. Elle fut presque en colère, quand elle réalisa qu'il l'avait sauvée d'une arrestation certaine ainsi que d'un séjour à Azkaban, mais elle ne prononça pas un mot quand il la poussa à l'intérieur d'un grand appartement luxueux. Lui, au moins, il avait réussi. Rien d'étonnant. Qui avait-il de plus terrifiant dans le monde sorcier que le nom « Black » ? A part celui de Voldemort, bien sûr. N'importe qui l'aurait engagé pour ne pas avoir affaire avec ses parents.

Lily l'envia l'espace d'un instant juste le temps de parcourir des yeux le grand salon, et lorsqu'il se retrouva de nouveau face à elle, elle retrouva l'enfant triste et terrible qu'elle avait côtoyé à Poudlard. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi connectée à lui qu'à ce moment là, alors qu'il la dévisageait avec curiosité, incrédulité.

Elle n'était pas celle qu'il pensait, exactement de la même façon qu'il n'avait jamais été celui qu'elle avait cru connaître avant leur sixième année. Voilà qu'ils étaient à égalité maintenant, deux énigmes réunies dans la même pièce, à se toiser sans savoir s'ils devaient s'étreindre ou se méfier l'un de l'autre.

Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à un large bureau en bois noble, lisse et brillant, attrapa exactement trois parchemins, griffonna quelques mots sur chaque, et les attacha à la patte d'un hibou grand-duc posé sur le bord de sa fenêtre, puis il se cala bien au fond de sa chaise, soupira, et planta de nouveau ses deux yeux gris dans les siens.

« Tu as sûrement soif, après avoir autant couru. Tu n'as jamais été une très grande sportive... »

Il y avait un poil de moquerie dans sa voix, un petit quelque chose de familier auquel Lily se raccrocha quand elle acquiesça, la peur au ventre maintenant qu'elle était là, en face de quelqu'un chez qui elle pouvait clairement lire de la déception.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas aussi fort que ce que tu prends, lui dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau. »

Son cœur se serra quand il lui tourna le dos pour aller s'appuyer sur son bureau, les yeux rivés vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle il avait laissé partir son hibou. Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté cela, la déception. C'était la raison même pour laquelle elle avait passé l'année entière à éviter ses amies. Ni Alice, ni Mary, ni Marlène n'avaient eu de nouvelle d'elle.

Elle n'aurait pas pu voir son reflet dans leurs yeux. Elle n'y aurait pas survécu. Cela n'aurait été qu'une flèche de plus plantée en plein dans son cœur qui ne lui semblait être plus qu'une minuscule boule de pâte à modeler durcie, un corps étranger logé dans sa poitrine sans raison apparente.

Elle sursauta quand on frappa à la porte, le verre lui échappa des mains et se brisa à ses pieds. Sirius pointa sa baguette vers elle d'un geste désinvolte, et les morceaux brisés se recollèrent en l'espace d'une petite seconde, juste quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rémus Lupin.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Le lycanthrope s'arrêta net quand son visage pivota vers celui de Lily. Elle sut qu'il l'avait aussitôt reconnue, mais quand il s'avança vers elle en plissant les yeux, la bouche à moitié ouverte, elle réalisa également qu'elle devait avoir changé encore plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Elle avait passé l'année à éviter les miroirs de peur d'y voir son reflet.

« Mon dieu, Lily, que t'es t-il arrivé ? Souffla t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas, se contenta de baisser les yeux sur son verre d'eau. C'était une chose, d'être une déception pour Sirius Black, c'en était une autre, d'être une déception pour Rémus Lupin. Il avait toujours été un exemple pour elle. Sa vie n'avait jamais été facile, et pourtant, il s'en était toujours sorti la tête haute.

« Patmol, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a fait du mal ? Est-ce que les mangemorts sont à ses trousses ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'écrire dans ta lettre ? »

Il posait les questions à son meilleur ami, mais il se retournait systématiquement vers la jeune femme dont le regard vide ne laissait rien paraître. Peut-être que ce n'était pas de la déception qu'elle avait lu sur son visage, peut-être que c'était juste de l'inquiétude. La méritait-elle seulement ?

« Je croyais que tu traquais les allumés qui vendent des potions, qu'est-ce que tu... »

Le regard de Sirius dévia une fois, une seule fois vers Lily, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Rémus pour comprendre.

« Non ?! Chuchota t-il. Non. »

Lily déglutit, immobile, ses grands yeux cernés toujours figés sur son verre d'eau. Elle espérait pouvoir s'y noyer maintenant, mais elle leva la tête un peu contre sa volonté, comme si par la simple puissance d'un regard, Sirius la forçait à faire face à des choix qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu faire.

« Je l'ai trouvée en premier. Ils ne l'ont pas vue. Je l'ai ramenée ici, marmonna simplement Sirius.  
\- Tu as enfreins la loi, pointa Rémus, inquiet pour son meilleur ami.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire ? S'exclama t-il, soudainement agacé. La laisser là bas ? Les laisser la prendre ? C'est Lily Evans ! Lily Evans, bon sang ! Il... Il ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si je... »

Lily avala difficilement sa salive. Elle savait qui était ce « il ». Elle le savait pour avoir trop souvent pensé à lui. Plus qu'elle n'avait cru qu'elle le ferait. Le soleil ne s'était pas couché une seule fois sans qu'elle ne revoit son sourire illuminer la salle commune. Son cœur en pâte à modeler venait tout juste de se ramollir.

« Merlin, je ne me le serais jamais pardonné, reprit Sirius en tournant en rond comme un lion en cage. Regarde la. On dirait une épave. Une putain d'épave.  
\- Merci, commenta t-elle en resserrant nerveusement ses doigts tremblant sur son verre.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris aujourd'hui ?  
\- Rien. J'ai ce physique de rêve naturellement, plaisanta t-elle sans savoir comment elle y parvenait. »

Elle n'avait pas menti. Sirius et Rémus le savaient, mais ils étaient décontenancés, troublés par ce qu'était devenue celle qui représentait autrefois toute la droiture d'un gryffondor, celle qu'ils étaient fiers d'appeler leur préfète, le parfait exemple de la sagesse qu'ils étaient certains de ne jamais atteindre eux-même.

« Tu crois que c'est drôle ? L'alpagua Sirius avec une agressivité qu'il ne dissimulait pas et qui effaça immédiatement le léger sourire qui était apparut sur le visage de Lily. Tu crois que j'ai envie de me marrer, là, Evans ?  
\- Je... Je...  
\- Tu as toujours été très intelligente, trancha t-il sèchement, est-ce que toutes tes potions de merde ont grillé tes neurones ?  
\- Sirius... Intervint Rémus en lui jetant un regard dissuasif.  
\- Ça fait six mois que je suis à tes trousses, je m'attendais à tout. A Avery, à Mulciber, à Rogue, Merlin, je commençais même à penser que ça pourrait être Dorcas Meadowes, et je tombe sur toi. Evans. Lily Evans ! Répéta t-il comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas complètement dingue en prononçant le nom à voix haute.  
\- Je suis désolée.  
\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu comme ça. Il n'était pas seulement furieux, il était épouvanté. Rémus restait silencieux, mais il semblait tout aussi confus que son meilleur ami, et Lily ne savait pas quoi leur dire. Elle n'avait pas d'excuse à leur donner, elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une seule phrase pour justifier les erreurs qu'elle avait commises.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda Rémus. »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur son verre d'eau à moitié vide. Sirius s'était pris la tête entre les mains et avait donné un violent coup de pied dans son balai, posé contre son bureau.

« Bon dieu, réponds ! Lui hurla t-il en se retournant rapidement vers elle. »

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, et Peter Pettigrow apparut sur le seuil. Lui non plus, n'avait pas changé. Rondouillard, la bouille joviale, il la salua avec un grand sourire sans immédiatement ressentir la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, sans même se demander ce qu'elle faisait là jusqu'à ce que ses deux camarades portent un regard grave sur elle.

« J'ai tout perdu, murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. »

Les trois maraudeurs restèrent interdits. Les jambes de Lily tremblèrent un peu, et une chaise se glissa sous ses genoux avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Elle ne sut lequel des trois l'avait empêchée de s'écraser sur le sol, mais son instinct se dirigea droit sur Sirius.

Il ne lui en fallut pas d'avantage pour fondre en larmes. La dernière fois qu'elle avait pleuré comme ça, c'était lorsque ses parents étaient morts. Encore une fois, elle pouvait mettre les mots sur ce qu'il se passait : Elle n'avait plus rien. Cependant, cette fois-ci, un mince espoir se forma dans son esprit. Ils étaient là, une partie de sa famille d'adoption était là, les gryffondors étaient là.

Aveuglée par les larmes, elle ne vit pas Rémus Lupin s'agenouiller devant elle et dégager ses cheveux roux de son visage livide avec une douceur qu'elle lui avait toujours connue. Elle l'entendit murmurer des mots qu'elle n'écouta pas vraiment mais qui eurent le mérite de l'apaiser malgré la colère de Sirius qui tranchait l'air.

Elle l'entendit expliquer vaguement la situation à Peter qui demeura muet comme une carpe, et elle put sentir leur deux paires d'yeux la sonder. Elle savait qu'ils se demandaient comment elle avait pu tomber si bas, mais elle leur était intérieurement reconnaissante de ne pas poser encore une fois la question. Elle ne pouvait pas leur répondre.

« Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici, affirma fermement Sirius quand les sanglots de Lily cessèrent. Donne moi ta baguette. »

Elle hésita un instant, mais Rémus tendit la main devant elle, et si Rémus tendait sa main, Lily savait que c'était parce qu'il avait une bonne raison de le faire. Soudain, elle réalisa. Elle n'avait pourtant rien oublié de leurs années d'étude, mais elle comprit seulement à l'instant où ses yeux verts se posèrent à l'intérieur de la paume de la main du jeune lycanthrope qu'elle était la prochaine que Sirius sauverait.

Après avoir tout donné à Rémus, après avoir enfreint toutes les lois pour lui, il allait faire de même pour elle, et cela même s'il devait aller contre les règles. Elle aurait voulu refuser qu'il fasse un tel sacrifice pour elle, mais elle n'en eut pas la force, et elle déposa soigneusement sa baguette magique entre les doigts de celui en qui elle avait toute confiance.

Rémus lui adressa un semblant de sourire qui la conforta un peu dans son choix, et puis il se leva pour tendre le morceau de bois à son meilleur ami qui le glissa dans sa poche. Il avait toujours l'air contrarié, mais Lily pouvait lire une certaine forme de détermination dans ses yeux et c'était tant mieux, car c'était celle qu'elle n'avait pas la force d'avoir pour sauver sa propre personne.

« Maintenant, viens ici, lui ordonna t-il en pointant son bureau du doigt. »

Elle s'aida du dossier de sa chaise pour se lever, puis elle s'avança et se laissa tomber sur un grand fauteuil en cuir avant que Sirius ne lui mette une plume entre les doigts, et dépose un encrier à sa droite, ainsi qu'un tas de parchemins devant elle.

« Tu vas écrire à toutes les personnes que tu fournis et leur dire c'est terminé et que tu les dénonceras au ministère s'ils reprennent contact avec toi d'une quelconque façon. Je n'en ai rien à cirer, s'il faut y passer la nuit entière. Tu vas le faire immédiatement. Et tu vas écrire la même chose à ta petite équipe, si tu en as une.  
\- Rogue, prononça t-elle simplement.  
\- Bien sûr, Rogue, répéta t-il en lâchant un rire ironique. »

Elle savait bien ce qu'il pensait. Elle savait aussi ce que pensaient Rémus et Peter. Rogue avait été odieux avec elle à Poudlard. Il avait fait voler leur amitié en éclats en la traitant comme une moins que rien, et ils se demandaient comment elle avait pu renouer avec lui. Ils commençaient à réaliser qu'elle avait perdu tout le respect qu'un être humain est supposé avoir pour lui même.

Alors qu'elle trempait sa plume dans l'encrier de Sirius, elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi elle lui obéissait aussi docilement et pourquoi elle ne songeait pas le moins du monde à l'embobiner en écrivant des fausses lettres à des personnes qui n'existaient même pas. Il attrapa une chaise, s'assit juste devant elle, l'observa avec attention, et cela fit toute la différence.

L'attention. Il faisait attention. Personne n'avait fait attention à elle, ces derniers temps. Pas même Rogue. Personne ne lui avait montré que sa vie valait quelque chose. Personne ne s'était énervé contre elle parce qu'elle la fichait en l'air, personne, sauf Sirius Black dont les yeux gris ne semblaient pas réussir à se détacher d'elle.

« Bon sang, il va devenir fou, murmura t-il pour lui même. »

Les sourcils de Lily se froncèrent imperceptiblement, sa mâchoire se serra, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa plume qui frottait faiblement le parchemin. Ce « il » la rendait malade. Son estomac semblait faire des galipettes dans son ventre. James Potter allait arriver d'ici peu. Elle le savait, Sirius avait envoyé trois parchemins. Un pour chacun de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle sentait qu'il n'était plus très loin. Il était déjà un peu là, dans Rémus, dans Peter, dans Sirius, dans les mots qu'ils utilisaient, dans la façon dont ils se tenaient, dans l'expression de leur visage... Elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant, à quel point il y avait du James chez eux. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur un détail en particulier, mais ils étaient lui.

« Où est Cornedrue ? Demanda finalement Peter. »

Elle n'avait pas entendu ce surnom ridicule depuis plus de deux ans, et Merlin, elle réalisa soudainement à quel point il lui avait manqué. C'était terrible. C'était comme recevoir un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre et en avoir la respiration coupée. Il n'était plus un simple souvenir de sa vie d'autrefois, un secret qu'elle avait découvert par hasard et que Rémus lui avait confié un peu plus tard, Cornedrue était à la fois son présent et son futur, et tout devint brutalement à la fois très angoissant et très rassurant.

Elle se souvenait avoir ressenti la même chose un après-midi de juin, en septième année, juste avant les ASPICs. Cette journée là avait été la plus chaude de l'année, et après le déjeuner, Lily avait décidé de faire un crochet vers les toilettes des filles pour s'asperger le visage d'eau fraîche. Elle voulait avoir les idées claires pour le dernier cours de Métamorphose de l'année, et ceux qui suivaient un peu plus tard.

Elle était en train de se passer de l'eau sur le visage lorsque la porte s'était ouverte derrière elle. A sa grande surprise, James Potter avait fait irruption dans un territoire qui lui était pourtant interdit. Elle s'était contentée de rouler les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vraiment accordé d'importance aux règles et elle doutait qu'un sermon à quelques jours seulement de la fin de leur scolarité ne l'atteigne, mais elle lui avait tout de même demandé ce qu'il fichait là.

Il lui avait répondu que le cours de Métamorphose avait déjà débuté et que le professeur McGonagall, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir débarquer, avait décidé d'envoyer le préfet-en-chef à la rescousse au cas où quelque chose lui était arrivé. Il avait bien insisté sur son titre, qu'il portait fièrement depuis le début de l'année. Cela avait beaucoup amusé la jeune femme qui n'en avait pourtant rien laissé paraître.

Elle lui avait répondu que tout allait bien, et puis elle était passée à côté de lui et s'était avancée vers la sortie, mais la porte avait claqué juste devant son nez et quand elle avait voulu actionner la poignée, elle n'était pas parvenue à l'ouvrir. Quelqu'un les avait enfermé.

James Potter avait essayé aussi, sans succès. Ils avaient rapidement sorti leur baguette et tenté tous les sorts de déverrouillage qu'ils connaissaient sans pour autant parvenir à un résultat probant, alors ils avaient abandonné en songeant que quelqu'un finirait par s'inquiéter de leur absence. Ils étaient restés cinq heures dans ces toilettes. Cinq heures. Cinq heures qui avaient tout changé, ou plutôt, tout confirmé. Elle doutait qu'il s'en souvienne, mais elle n'avait pas oublié.

« Il ne devrait pas tarder, lui répondit Rémus qui semblait toutefois se poser la même question.  
\- Il y avait une réception pompeuse chez ses parents, leur appris Sirius. Avec le ministre et tout le gratin. Pas facile de s'extirper de ce genre de mondanité. »

Il surveillait attentivement Lily qui continuait à écrire sans montrer de réaction malgré sa panique intérieure. Il allait la voir comme ça. James Potter allait la voir comme ça, après avoir passé la soirée avec le ministre en personne. Quel changement d'ambiance... ! Il n'allait certainement pas être déçu du voyage.

Elle osa à peine imaginer la façon dont il allait la regarder. Avec pitié ? Compassion ? Pire, allait-il la prendre pour une œuvre de charité ? Plus les minutes passaient, plus son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Le regard de James Potter l'effrayait d'avantage que tous les autres. Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas y penser, de continuer à écrire comme un automate, sans réfléchir, il refaisait toujours surface dans sa tête à un moment ou à un autre.

L'agonie de l'attente dura un moment. Un long moment. Une heure, ou deux. Elle n'en savait trop rien. Les garçons étaient restés muets, mais à chaque fois que Lily levait les yeux vers eux, elle constatait qu'ils semblaient pris dans une profonde discussion silencieuse.

Elle posa sa plume au moment précis où l'on frappa à la porte. Son regard vert se figea aussitôt dans l'entrée. Les secondes étaient interminables. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, de ne plus savoir respirer, et ce fut pire quand James Potter actionna finalement la poignée et qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement de son meilleur ami.

« Désolé les gars, Harold Minchum a essayé de me caser avec sa fille, j'ai dû métamorphoser discrètement la lampe à pied de maman en dragon pour réussir à les mettre dehors. »

Il retira son manteau et le jeta sur le canapé d'un geste désinvolte, sans avoir remarqué la présence de Lily, partiellement dissimulée derrière le grand bureau, et puis il pointa sa baguette vers le buffet qui rejeta quatre verres.

« Alors, c'est quoi l'urgence ? Demanda t-il en attrapant une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu qui vola dans sa direction dès qu'il eut agité sa baguette. »

Lily n'avait jamais été autant consciente qu'elle avait des veines. C'était comme si son sang s'était changé en espèce de courant électrique qui s'amusait à la faire tressaillir à intervalles réguliers. Aucune potion au monde n'aurait pu lui faire ressentir cela, aucune potion au monde ne se rapprochait du sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

Trois ans plus tôt, elle était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine, et elle avait eu la sensation que la passion qu'elle éprouvait pour lui s'était atténuée avec les années pour ne devenir plus qu'un vieux trésor qu'elle gardait précieusement enfoui au fin fond d'elle-même, mais il venait de le déterrer sans même à avoir à donner un seul coup de pelle.

« On a une invitée en plus, lui souffla Rémus. »

James se retourna alors, et enfin, ses yeux bruns tombèrent sur Lily. Elle les vit s'agrandir subitement sous le coup de la surprise, et puis ses sourcils se froncèrent, et il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté sans cesser une seule seconde de la regarder.

Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux non plus. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il avait l'air plus sage, peut-être, sans pour autant avoir perdu cette étincelle de folie dans le regard, celle qui l'avait rendue malade d'amour pour lui.

Elle respirait à toute allure. Jamais elle n'avait respiré si vite de toute sa vie. Le garçon était devenu un jeune homme et elle était toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui. C'était ahurissant, surprenant, de voir que rien n'avait changé et que les années ne gommaient pas les sentiments.

C'était étonnant, de voir qu'il suffisait qu'il pénètre dans la pièce pour qu'elle redevienne l'adolescente candide qu'elle était à Poudlard, lorsqu'il l'avait connue. C'était prodigieux qu'il puisse avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur elle, celui de lui donner l'impression de redevenir une personne décente.

Il ne la regardait ni avec pitié, ni avec compassion. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire d'elle une œuvre de charité non plus. Il était étonné, troublé, peut-être un peu ému, mais ce qui frappa le plus Lily fut la chaleur de son regard. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'avoir peur, il était là, et son petit cœur en pâte à modeler était en train de doubler, de tripler de volume.

Il ne prononça aucun mot. Elle non plus. Il s'approcha, elle l'observa sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait honte de ce qu'elle était face à lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Pas à ce moment là, au moins. Elle se demandait simplement comment il avait pu lui faire oublier la présence de Rémus, Peter, et Sirius.

Il contourna le bureau et ses doigts glissèrent sur les parchemins qu'elle avait entassé à côté d'elle. Il en prit un et le lut silencieusement pendant qu'elle étudiait son visage parfait, et quand il eut terminé, il en lut un deuxième. Puis un troisième. Et là, seulement, il s'arrêta et ses beaux yeux accrochèrent encore les siens.

Il savait maintenant qui elle était devenue et ce qu'elle faisait là, mais il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de pitié chez lui. Il y avait de la douleur. C'était comme s'il s'était emparé de celle qu'elle ressentait avant qu'il ne déboule dans l'appartement, parce qu'elle avait l'impression que toute la sienne s'était transformée en paix.

La sérénité, c'était ce que James Potter lui avait apporté ces dernières années. C'était étonnant, quand on avait fréquenté le personnage à Poudlard. C'était un héros. Celui qui ramenait les coupes à Gryffondors, celui qui permettait à la maison de se transcender, de s'inscrire dans la légende, et comme les autres héros, il avait un goût du risque sur-développé.

James Potter aurait été capable de se jeter dans la gueule d'un dragon juste pour prouver qu'il le pouvait, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé de le faire. Il n'y avait rien de très paisible chez lui, on ne pouvait pas le décrire comme quelqu'un de calme et raisonné, et si Lily n'avait autrefois vu chez lui qu'une énorme propension à se faire mousser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, elle avait fini par distinguer quelque chose de plus aux alentours de leur sixième année.

C'était à ce moment là que la guerre avait pris des proportions énormes, que des moldus avaient commencé à tomber, que Voldemort avait commencé à revendiquer la supériorité des sangs-pur. James Potter avait subitement cessé de se comporter comme un héros, et elle doutait qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Gryffondors était en pleine puissance, personne ne pouvait arrêter les élèves rouge et or, il leur avait donné la force de mener son combat à ses côtés sans même le leur demander. Il arborait un air grave quand elle le surprenait seul dans la bibliothèque, et un sourire malicieux lorsque Sirius Black apparaissait à ses côtés.

Elle avait mis du temps à comprendre où il avait pu caser toute l'énergie qu'il dépensait habituellement à s'encenser, et finalement, elle avait trouvé. Un papier était tombé de sa poche alors qu'il se levait de sa chaise un jour. Elle s'était penchée pour le récupérer, elle avait voulu le lui rendre, mais lorsqu'elle s'était redressée, il n'était plus là.

Guidée par sa curiosité, elle l'avait déplié pour y découvrir une liste de noms, dont le sien. Certains étaient rayés, d'autres suivis d'un point d'interrogation, mais il n'y avait rien en face de Lily Evans. Rien du tout. Elle avait froncé les sourcils, puis ses yeux étaient tombés sur des mots griffonnés à la va-vite probablement par Sirius Black.

« _Voilà ceux qui pourraient nous aider. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais l'idée qu'Evans botte le derrière de ce cher Voldy me réjouit assez. Il ne sait pas à qui il à affaire. D'ailleurs, à propos, est-ce qu'on devrait trouver un nom à notre petite armée clandestine ? Que penses-tu de : Patmol's puppies ?_ »

A ce moment là, Lily avait cessé d'avoir peur. Il était là. James Potter était là, et il était le héros de Gryffondors. Il allait la sauver. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû se sauver elle même, mais elle n'était pas encore capable de mener son propre combat. Elle avait beau lui avoir rabâché qu'il n'était pas mature au fil des années, elle s'était rendue compte à ce moment précis qu'elle était celle qui avait peur de se comporter comme une adulte, car tout était beaucoup plus facile quand on agissait comme un enfant.

A partir de cet instant, à chaque fois que James Potter avait pénétré dans une pièce où elle était déjà, un profond sentiment de sécurité l'avait envahi. La sérénité. Elle l'accompagnait partout. Lily avait même fini par réussir à s'apaiser rien que par le souvenir de son visage, se rappelant qu'il serait toujours là pour se battre et qu'il gagnait toujours.

Il avait fini par venir à elle un jour, vers la fin de leur sixième année, et par lui demander si elle voulait se battre avec lui. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas prête, qu'elle ne s'était pas faite à l'idée de sacrifier sa vie alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans, et il avait compris. Cela avait été la pire décision de sa vie. Elle aurait dû lui dire oui ce jour là, elle aurait dû accepter le deal. Sa vie n'aurait pas été la même. Elle aurait valu quelque chose.

Mais comment était-elle supposée le savoir ? Comment pouvait-elle se voir tenir tête à un si grand mage noir à seulement seize ans ? Comment pouvait-elle accepter l'idée même de mourir avant d'avoir quitté l'adolescence ? Elle était encore une enfant apeurée qui jetait un coup d'oeil sous son lit tous les soirs avant de se coucher, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce à quoi ressemblait la vie d'un adulte, mais elle voulait avoir la chance de le savoir un jour.

Et comme s'il n'avait pas oublié le regard navré et apeuré de l'adolescente qu'elle avait eue devant lui ce jour là, il fit un ultime pas vers elle, posa sa main sur sa tête, et la laissa appuyer sa tempe contre sa hanche dans une étreinte qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue mais qu'elle avait déjà imaginée un bon milliard de fois.

Elle aurait été incapable de se lever de sa chaise maintenant, et il avait l'air de le savoir. Sa large main caressait ses cheveux roux comme s'il se doutait que c'était absolument ce dont elle avait besoin. Sirius lui avait donné de l'attention, Rémus de l'affection, Peter ne l'avait pas jugée, et James faisait les trois à la fois.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, respirant le parfum qui s'attardait sur les vêtements du jeune homme, cette odeur pure, la sienne, à la fois rassurante et euphorisante, et elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle l'avait fait un nombre incalculable de fois, penser à lui les yeux fermés, quand elle était dans son lit miteux, et elle se demanda soudainement à quel point il l'aurait prise pour une dingue si elle le lui avait confié.

« Je veux faire partie de quelque chose. Je veux t'aider maintenant, dit-elle d'une petite voix. »

Elle savait que Rémus, Sirius, et Peter ne comprendraient probablement pas ce à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais elle était certaine que James saurait, lui. Elle regretta de le voir s'écarter d'elle, mais quand il fit rapidement pivoter la chaise roulante sur laquelle elle était assise, qu'il s'agenouilla devant elle et qu'il lui jeta un sourire à en tomber par terre, elle comprit qu'il n'avait aucune intention de l'abandonner là.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas à ton tour de m'aider, Evans. »

Ce nom. Depuis quand ne l'avait-elle pas entendu prononcer son nom ? Elle était incapable de s'en souvenir, mais le réentendre maintenant lui donna la sensation que son cœur en pâte à modeler s'était étalé dans tout son corps et que James prenait un malin plaisir à essayer de l'étirer le plus possible.

« Ah, tu fais sûrement référence à ma sale tête, plaisanta t-elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils et ses yeux parcoururent son visage à une lenteur qui aurait probablement dû la mettre mal à l'aise mais qui, à la place, attisa sa curiosité.

« Je lui ai dis de ne pas essayer de faire de l'humour, mais visiblement, son esprit de contradiction est intact, commenta Sirius, appuyé contre le buffet, les bras croisés.  
\- C'est parfait, lui répondit James sans pour autant quitter Lily des yeux.  
\- Je me doutais que tu dirais ça, répliqua son ami en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Vraiment ? Toujours ? Intervint Peter en observant James avec étonnement. »

James laissa simplement filtrer un sourire. Lily n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire, les maraudeurs avaient toujours leur propre façon de communiquer que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait comprendre, et elle avait appris à l'accepter.

« Il faut que je retourne au bureau avant que la brigade ne rapplique ici pour vérifier que je suis bien vivant, reprit Sirius en tendant la baguette de Lily à James. Elle est à toi maintenant. »

Il ne parlait pas de sa baguette, Lily le savait, et si elle l'avait ignoré, elle l'aurait deviné lorsque James s'avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami pour l'étreindre brièvement et lui glisser un « merci mon vieux » auquel Sirius répondit quelque chose que Lily n'entendit pas, mais qui lui valut une violente tape à l'arrière du crâne.

« Peter et moi allons y aller aussi, il est tard, ajouta Rémus en faisant signe à son ami de le suivre. »

Et juste comme ça, il ne resta plus que James. Il attrapa la chaise que Sirius avait occupé un moment plus tôt, juste en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du bureau, et il s'y assit confortablement, bien au fond, les jambes croisées, sa cheville reposant sur sa cuisse, son index passant pensivement sur ses lèvres, il fixait Lily.

« Je pensais que la prochaine fois que je te reverrai, tu serais ministre de la magie, commença t-il.  
\- Eh bien, je crois qu'on peut affirmer sans en trembler que tu n'as pas toujours eu un instinct incroyable, lui répondit-elle, ses doigts triturant nerveusement le bois du grand bureau. »

James lui sourit, pourtant pas amusé le moins du monde par sa déclaration. Il avait cet air énigmatique figé sur son visage qui troubla Lily plus qu'elle ne put se l'avouer.

« Il n'est jamais trop tard.  
\- Oh, oui, c'est exactement ce dont le monde magique à besoin, une ministre défoncée qui fait dans la vente de potions illégales, ironisa t-elle.  
\- Tu es défoncée ? L'interrogea t-il en la regardant attentivement.  
\- Non, pas maintenant, mais...  
\- Hier ne compte pas, la coupa t-il. Hier ne compte plus maintenant que Sirius t'a trouvée.  
\- Peu importe ce que tu pourras dire, hier sera toujours là. »

Elle avait baissé les yeux, un trou béant s'était formé dans la pâte à modeler alors qu'elle se sentait forcée de lui montrer à quel point elle avait merdé, à quel point tout avait dérapé, à quel point tout avait échappé à son contrôle. Elle ne le vit pas hocher la tête.

« Peut-être que tu as raison... Après tout, hier me rappelle à quel point j'ai déconné avec toi, admit-il. Jouer au con à chaque fois que tu passais devant moi juste pour que tu me remarques... Jeter des sorts à n'importe qui juste pour que tu puisses contempler l'étendu de mes talents... C'était pathétique. Hier me rappellera toujours les erreurs que j'ai commises, alors c'est sûrement une bonne chose qu'hier soit là, quelque part dans ma tête, pour m'empêcher de les reproduire. »

Elle n'avait jamais compris les choses de cette manière. Si James Potter jouait avec sa baguette au détriment des autres pendant la plupart de leur scolarité, elle en était venue à la conclusion que c'était parce qu'il adorait montrer au monde entier à quel point il était doué, à quel point il était le meilleur, elle n'avait jamais réalisé que ce comportement puéril n'était déclenché que par sa présence, alors maintenant, son aveu rebouchait doucement le trou dans la pâte à modeler.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, demain est plus important, reprit-il. Sirius a dû être clair avec toi, tel que je le connais, et je vais l'être aussi. Si tu es là, c'est qu'il a mis sa carrière en jeu pour toi, sa vie toute entière. Je ne te laisserai pas tout foutre en l'air. Tu resteras ici. Peu importe à quel point hier te manquera au fil des jours, tu ne retourneras pas d'où tu viens.  
\- Hier ne me manquera pas, affirma t-elle.  
\- Oh que si, crois-moi, hier te manquera, répliqua t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Peut-être pas ta vie elle-même, mais ce que tu prenais pour oublier à quel point elle était misérable te manquera.  
\- Comment tu sais qu'elle était misérable ? Comment tu sais que je ne faisais pas ça juste pour m'éclater un peu plus ? Le questionna t-elle avec une pointe de défi dans le regard.  
\- Parce que je te connais plus que tu ne le penses, Evans. »

C'était la bonne réponse, celle qui la laissa interdite. Ses yeux sombres la transperçaient comme aucun ne l'avait fait avant, comme ceux de Severus Rogue n'avaient jamais pu, su le faire, et elle se laissa tomber à l'intérieur. La chute fut lente et agréable, douce et plaisante, plus satisfaisante que toutes les mixtures qu'elle aurait pu inventer.

 **Coucou à tous ! Je voulais remercier ceux qui me suivent, notamment les "Guest" à qui je ne peux pas répondre quand ils me laissent des reviews :(, s'il vous plaît, inscrivez vouuus. Certains d'entre vous m'ont mis des reviews tellement gentilles que j'étais frustrée de ne pas pouvoir les remercier en y répondant...**

 **Merci à ceux qui vont se lancer dans cette fic en tout cas, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_When will I know that I really can't go  
To the well once more - time to decide on.  
When it's killing me, when will I really see, all that I need to look inside.  
Come to believe that I better not leave before I get my chance to ride,  
Well it's killing me, what do I really need - all that I need to look inside.  
_ _Snow – Red Hot Chili Peppers_

« Debout. »

La voix de Sirius Black la tira de son lit. Ou au moins, la réveilla. La voix de Sirius Black ? Son lit ? Elle grommela quelque chose d'inaudible tout en tâtonnant son matelas, beaucoup plus grand que dans ses souvenirs, puis son oreiller, beaucoup plus moelleux que ce dont elle se rappelait. Quand elle inspira ce ne fut pas l'odeur âcre des fonds de chaudrons qui lui obstrua les narines, mais celle d'une tarte à la mélasse, celle qu'elle avait l'habitude de manger au petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

« Debout. »

Encore la voix de Sirius Black, pas celle de ses voisins qui s'engueulaient. Elle grogna, encore à moitié endormie, et puis elle entendit des pas s'éloigner, et un bruit, comme quelque chose qu'on ouvre, et quelques secondes plus tard, les gazouillis des oiseaux dehors, et le vent sur les feuilles des arbres.

Le paradis semblait être partout autour d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait connu que l'enfer ces derniers temps. Elle n'ouvrit les yeux que quand les pas quittèrent la chambre, interpellée d'avantage par un manque familier qui commençait à grandir au fond d'elle que par les sons enchanteurs qui venaient gentiment chatouiller ses oreilles.

Ses yeux verts tombèrent d'abord sur une jolie table de chevet blanche en bois sculpté, puis sur une large fenêtre dont les voilages immaculés se balançaient sensuellement à chaque nouveau coup de vent, et à ce moment là, elle se redressa. Assise dans ce qu'elle avait pris pour son propre lit, elle tomba nez à nez avec un grand miroir posé au fond de la pièce qui lui renvoya l'image qu'elle essayait tant d'éviter depuis des mois et des mois.

Une jeune femme rousse était agenouillée dans un lit aux draps bleus océan qui sentaient bon le linge frais. Elle n'avait pas l'air sale, simplement négligée. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas été coupés depuis un moment et ils encadraient son visage avec fougue, l'avalant presque. Ses yeux, ternes, témoignaient d'un manque de sommeil certain et ses joues creuses, d'une sous nutrition évidente. Elle n'avait pourtant pas tant maigri que cela, son corps était loin d'être osseux, mais les potions lui avaient parfois coupé l'appétit.

Dès qu'elle y songea, elle sauta du lit à l'intérieur duquel elle s'était endormie la veille. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements abandonnés sur le sol, puis se pencha pour regarder si quelqu'un n'avait pas rangé son sac sous le lit. Il n'y était pas. Elle se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et entreprit de fouiller la pièce avant de se souvenir que ce qu'elle cherchait était tombé dans la rue lorsque les aurors la poursuivaient.

Elle pesta, jura, s'insulta. Elle en avait besoin. Elle en avait besoin, maintenant, de ses chaudrons, de ses ingrédients, de ses potions. Elle se sentait déjà commencer à trembler. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, les jointures de ses doigts blanchissants à vue d'oeil alors qu'elle tournait en rond dans la pièce et que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire.

Elle repensa à ce que James Potter lui avait dit, à la façon dont Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, et Remus Lupin l'avaient regardée. Elle se laissa retomber sur le lit de la chambre d'ami du maraudeur qui l'avait recueillie et elle essaya en vain de réguler ses tremblements. Ils étaient encore légers. Elle savait que ce serait pire le soir et le lendemain, bien pire, et cette simple pensée lui arracha une larme qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

Après avoir tant bien que mal réussi à se calmer un peu, elle se leva de nouveau et entrouvrit légèrement la porte, avec une méfiance certaine qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas à avoir. Deux yeux gris attrapèrent les siens et ce fut comme si le simple pouvoir de son regard l'arrachait à sa solitude pour l'obliger à venir se planter devant lui.

Sans un mot, il désigna le bol en face de lui, et y fit dégringoler une pluie de Corn Flakes à l'aide de sa baguette, puis un peu de lait. Une part de tarte à la mélasse la narguait, elle n'avait pas perdu tous ses sens. Un coup d'oeil suffit à le remercier quand elle s'installa devant lui et attrapa le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de lui servir tout en balayant la pièce du regard.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? L'interrogea t-il en brandissant un petit sac à dos en cuir marron devant elle avant de le lâcher sur la table, entre eux. Je l'ai récupéré dans les pièces à conviction cette nuit. Tu peux le reprendre si tu veux. »

Elle n'y croyait pas. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il l'observait attentivement pendant que son regard à elle jonglait entre ses yeux gris et le minuscule sac qui contenait tout ce dont elle avait envie à présent, tout ce qui pouvait la faire sentir bien. Alors elle avança lentement sa main, et là, là seulement quand elle croyait pouvoir enfin se soulager un peu, il reprit la parole.

« Par contre, si tu y touches maintenant, tu peux dire adieu à tout ça. »

Il désigna l'appartement d'un simple signe de la main, continuant à la fixer avec attention alors que sa fine main s'était arrêtée au dessus du sac tant désiré.

« J'ai pris la liberté de fouiller un peu. J'ai trouvé ton adresse. Comment est-ce que tu as pu vivre là dedans ?  
\- C'est toujours chez moi, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.  
\- Non. Chez toi, c'est ici, maintenant. A moins que...  
\- Sirius, c'est ridicule. Je ne vais pas vivre ici. Toi et moi, on sait l'un comme l'autre que...  
\- Que quoi ? On a déjà vécu ensemble, à Poudlard.  
\- Il n'y avait pas les impératifs de la vie. Je n'ai pas les moyens de te payer un loyer, je...  
\- Je ne te le demande pas, la coupa t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Je ne comprends pas, souffla t-elle très honnêtement. »

Il soupira, engloutit une cuillère de céréales, et plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

« Evidemment, tu n'as jamais vraiment compris. »

Elle continua à le fixer sans rien dire, en attendant simplement qu'il lui explique, et c'est ce qu'il fit quand elle laissa sa main retomber sur ses propres cuisses, bien loin du petit sac qu'elle avait pourtant tellement envie d'ouvrir...

« A Poudlard, on était une famille. Pas si proches, mais pas des étrangers non plus. Lily, tu me connais quand même assez pour savoir que je suis loyal.  
\- Je sais, lui dit-elle.  
\- Alors tu comprends. Est-ce que tu m'aurais abandonné, toi, si tu m'avais repêché de la même façon que je t'ai repêché toi ?  
\- Non, affirma t-elle avec une détermination qui la surprit elle même. »

Il eut un semblant de sourire, probablement aussi étonné qu'elle par la vitesse à laquelle elle avait répondu, comme si l'idée même de laisser sombrer quelqu'un avec qui elle avait vécu sept ans de sa vie lui était inconcevable. Cependant, en le regardant un peu plus attentivement, elle eut l'impression qu'il y avait plus, une autre raison qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner, ou pas maintenant en tout cas.

« Je sais qu'il s'est passé deux ans depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier, que tu descendais les escaliers du dortoir des filles à toute allure en me hurlant dessus avec des parties génitales dessinées sur le front, poursuivit-il en souriant largement cette fois.  
\- Oh, merci pour ça, j'avais presque oublié. J'ai mis quatre jours à réussir à m'en débarrasser, répondit-elle vaguement agacé par le souvenir en question.  
\- Je t'avais bien dit, en troisième année, que je finirai par trouver le moyen de rentrer dans le dortoir des filles. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me rire au nez.  
\- Une erreur que je ne referai plus, certifia t-elle. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice, et ce fut comme s'ils avaient transplané dans le passé.

« Tu es libre de partir. Tu es libre de prendre ton sac et de retourner à ta vie, mais Lily, je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles le faire non plus. Je crois que tu voulais que je t'attrape, hier. Tu ne t'es pas débattue, je crois que tu as besoin d'être sauvée.  
\- Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir le faire ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être pas moi, mais peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre le pourra, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui serra très fort la gorge et l'estomac de Lily qui soupçonnait l'identité du « quelqu'un d'autre » en question.  
\- Alors quoi ? Je reste ici, à errer dans ton gigantesque appartement tout en profitant de ton argent ?  
\- Pas nécessairement. Tu peux me donner des lettres de motivation, ton cv. Je peux t'aider à trouver du travail.  
\- Sirius, j'ai déjà cherché partout, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je suis tombée là dedans ? Si j'avais eu un autre choix, je...  
\- Je sais, la coupa t-il abruptement. Je sais, reprit-il plus doucement, mais je sais aussi que je peux t'aider. Je peux te faire connaître, j'ai des relations, je connais des gens qui pourraient avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi.  
\- D'une pauvre fille ruinée et dépendante ? Ironisa t-elle en baissant les yeux vers son bol de céréales.  
\- Non. D'une personne de confiance, forte et courageuse, et Merlin, plus douée que n'importe qui au monde en sortilèges, la corrigea t-il. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de manger ses céréales en silence, son regard déviant de temps en temps vers son sac qui la narguait. Elle avait l'impression d'être misérable, et il contenait tout ce qui pourrait l'aider à se faire sentir incroyable. Ce serait peut-être éphémère, mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Je dois aller au travail. Tu seras toute seule cet après-midi, alors tu pourras choisir d'écrire tes lettres de motivation, ou de partir avec ton sac plein de merdes. Si je reviens ce soir et que tu n'es plus là, je ne viendrai pas te chercher chez toi. »

Il se leva, enfila sa veste en cuir, et lui tourna le dos. Dans l'entrée, il lui jeta un dernier regard. Un regard suppliant. C'était la première fois que Sirius Black la regardait de cette manière. Quand était-il devenu aussi attachant ? Elle soupira quand la porte claqua derrière lui, et encore une fois, elle fut tentée de plonger sa main dans le sac.

Elle était seule, maintenant. Elle aurait pu l'ouvrir, prendre l'un de ses chaudrons, quelques ingrédients, et se concocter une petite potion. Elle aérerait un peu l'appartement, et il reviendrait le soir sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle songea à le faire pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle y songea très sérieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se demande comment elle se sentirait, en voyant l'expression de fierté sur le visage de Sirius Black quand il reviendrait du travail pour constater qu'elle était toujours là, et comment elle pourrait supporter le sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentirait à cet instant précis.

Elle ne le pourrait pas. Elle serait incapable de lui faire une telle chose à lui. Pas là, pas après tout ce qu'il avait mis entre parenthèses pour elle, pas après les risques qu'il avait pris juste pour lui donner une chance, celle que la vie ne lui avait pas donnée quand elle avait quitté le château. Alors, elle termina son petit déjeuner et s'installa derrière le grand bureau du jeune homme.

La main tremblante, elle attrapa la même plume qu'elle avait utilisé la veille, et la trempa dans la même encre, et lentement, en prenant son temps, elle fit exactement ce qu'il lui avait demandé de faire. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête pour observer son sac, le manque la prenant à la gorge, et puis sa détermination était plus forte, et elle se concentrait sur le morceau de parchemin que ses doigts frêles refusaient de lâcher.

Elle ne déjeuna pas, ce midi là. Elle était incapable de se lever de sa chaise avec la conviction qu'elle ne toucherait pas à ses chaudrons, alors elle préféra continuer à écrire, la faim au ventre. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle visait, à travers ses lettres de motivation. Elle ciblait simplement tous les corps de métier auxquels elle pouvait penser.

Quand vint le soir, la sueur perlait sur son front. Le manque était tel qu'elle l'avait prédis le matin même, pratiquement insurmontable, et elle commençait à croire que si ce sac restait sous ses yeux une heure de plus, elle replongerait. Elle était incapable de se contrôler. Elle n'y arrivait plus. C'était rapide, violent, plus que n'importe quelle substance que les moldus prenaient. Le monde magique était intense dans tous les sens du terme, sur tous les niveaux, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Quand la pile de parchemins sur le bureau menaça de dégringoler tant elle était haute, elle se dégagea du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers la table, vers son sac. La main au dessus, elle hésita un moment, et puis finalement, ses doigts se refermèrent sur le cuir.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, sentant un brutal sentiment de culpabilité l'envahir avant même qu'elle n'ait commis l'irréparable, et puis elle se précipita vers la grande cheminée et le balança à l'intérieur en chancelant. Elle chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, et se rappela que Sirius la lui avait prise et l'avait confiée à James.

Elle pesta, ouvrit tous les tiroirs de la cuisine à la recherche d'un outil inflammable, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu l'aider à faire exploser la seule chose qui pouvait la ramener vers un monde dont elle voulait s'extirper, et puis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna dans le même mouvement. Sirius était rentré, et ses yeux étaient directement tombés sur elle, puis sur le sac qui était négligemment posé en plein milieu de l'âtre. Il fronça les sourcils, lui lança un regard profondément déçu, passa devant elle, ouvrit un tiroir trop haut pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, et laissa tomber une petite bourse juste devant son nez.

« Je crois que c'est ce que tu cherches, lui dit-il. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, détacha lentement l'élastique, et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la sacoche pour y découvrir de la poudre de cheminette. Elle ouvrit la bouche et reporta son regard sur Sirius en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je... Je ne... »

Les mots se perdirent au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il lui avait tourné le dos, incapable de ne pas la fixer avec colère. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le voir comme ça, d'être une déception pour lui, qu'il puisse penser une seule seconde qu'elle s'était apprêtée à trahir sa confiance, alors elle lui arracha simplement sa baguette de la poche.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, elle était déjà à plusieurs mètres de lui. Ses yeux gris étaient devenus noirs et incandescents. Sa fureur était terrifiante. Il s'approcha d'elle à grandes enjambées, mais elle refusa de lui donner une chance de l'arrêter.

« Confringo ! »

Le maléfice d'explosion se dirigea tout droit vers son sac en cuir, et l'âtre de la cheminée retint à peine les flammes qui s'élevèrent soudainement quand les ingrédients à l'intérieur explosèrent dans l'air, provoquant un immense souffle brûlant qui leur frôla le visage à tous les deux. Même les chaudrons éclatèrent en morceaux qui furent projetés dans tous les coins de la pièce.

Lily laissa la baguette de Sirius lui glisser entre les doigts alors que l'incendie se calmait. Le jeune homme la dévisagea, complètement ahuri pendant probablement une longue minute avant de s'accroupir pour récupérer sa baguette, puis de la serrer étroitement dans ses bras.

« Tu as fait le bon choix. »

Elle le savait, mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre prononcer les mots, et elle avait soudainement l'impression qu'ils valaient toutes les potions du monde. Cette impression s'évapora une seconde plus tard, quand il la lâcha et que ses yeux verts tombèrent sur les restes calcinés de son sac.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, lui avoua t-elle, un peu honteuse.  
\- Tu sais comment on se débarrasse d'une dépendance ? L'interrogea t-il. »

Elle haussa les épaules, secoua la tête, et il accompagna sa réponse d'un sourire espiègle, celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir au détour des couloirs de Poudlard quand un mauvais coup se tramait.

« On en créée une autre. Saine, bien sûr, s'empressa t-il de rajouter alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour protester.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda t-elle quand il se précipita vers son bureau.  
\- J'organise une petite soirée...  
\- Ici ? Ce soir ?  
\- Hmm, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le meilleur moyen pour moi de...  
\- Oh crois-moi, c'est le meilleur moyen, la coupa t-il avec ce même sourire malin. »

Elle le regarda ensorceler une dizaine de plumes puis entasser une soixantaine d'invitations, anxieuse, la peur au ventre, et quand il s'en rendit compte, il contourna son bureau, s'y appuya, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ce sera une fête inoffensive. Rien qui puisse te faire replonger. Seulement du whisky-pur-feu et du rhum groseille. Rien de dangereux, Lily, la rassura t-il.  
\- Il y a des tas de trucs qui peuvent me faire replonger, Sirius. Là, maintenant, j'ai envie de replonger. Je sais que je ne dois pas, mais j'ai envie... Murmura t-elle en essayant d'ignorer l'étau qui enserrait son corps.  
\- Il faut te changer les idées, c'est tout. Regardes ce que tu as accompli aujourd'hui, lui dit-il en pointant la gigantesque pile de lettres de motivations. C'est impressionnant. Ne te sous-estimes pas. »

Elle resta silencieuse, prête à lui faire confiance et à accepter qu'il puisse avoir raison. Après tout, une petite fête ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas mis les pieds dans un endroit surpeuplé ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dansé jusqu'à en avoir mal aux chevilles ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas simplement trinqué à la santé de quelqu'un ? Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas rit ?

Et puis soudain, elle prit peur. Et si il avait invité Mary, Alice, ou Marlène ? Et si elles la voyaient comme ça ? Que pourrait-elle bien leur dire ? Comment pourrait-elle affronter leurs regards ? Elle oublia de respirer pendant probablement trop longtemps puisque Sirius finit par la secouer.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu n'as pas invité mes amies, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Qui ça ? McDonald, McKinnon et compagnie ? Non, Merlin. Tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé en septième année ? »

Lily le fixa, perplexe, avant de se souvenir du gigantesque drame que Marlène et Mary avaient traversé lors de leur dernière année d'étude. Elle avait haït Sirius pendant des mois pour ça.

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que j'ai oublié que tu es sorti simultanément avec les deux pendant trois mois sans qu'elles ne soient au courant ?  
\- Elles ont fini par être au courant, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Et toi aussi. Tu m'as jeté un sort, ce jour là. C'était la première fois que tu jetais un sort à quelqu'un en dehors des cours.  
\- Ma première et dernière heure de retenue, commenta t-elle. Je suis encore en colère contre toi pour ça.  
\- Ah, ça va te passer, Evans, lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin en lui tapotant l'épaule. »

Il passa devant elle et brandit sa baguette en l'air, transformant l'appartement en salle des fêtes, métamorphosant plusieurs livres de sa bibliothèque en chandelier qu'il ensorcela pour qu'ils flottent au dessus de leur tête, faisant jaillir des bouteilles de toutes sortes et de toutes formes du buffet et les plaçant sur la table de la cuisine qu'il avait allongée pour qu'elle serve de bar. Lily le regardait faire, toujours un peu anxieuse.

« Il n'y aura que mes amis, reprit-il pour la rassurer.  
\- Tu as envoyé plus de cinquante lettres, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- J'ai beaucoup d'amis. »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire. C'était dans ces moments là qu'il lui rappelait James Potter. Merlin, elle espérait profondément qu'il serait là. Elle le voulait tellement qu'elle avait l'impression que Sirius pouvait le lire sur son visage, et cela la terrorisait un peu.

« Tu crois que tout le monde va venir ? Osa t-elle demander.  
\- Certainement.  
\- Rémus n'est pas trop pris par le travail ?  
\- Rémus ne raterait jamais une soirée chez moi.  
\- Ah. J'imagine que Peter et James non plus, alors, glissa t-elle en essayant de paraître désintéressée.  
\- Hmmm... Peter sera là. James a pas mal de boulot ces temps-ci, mais il ne pourra pas résister à l'invitation, répondit-il en arborant toujours ce sourire en coin qui donnait à Lily l'impression qu'il voyait clair dans son jeu.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?  
\- James ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il bosse au plus près du ministre avec son père. Ils font des trucs ultra secrets, ils rencontrent des personnalités haut placées des autres pays, ils jouent aux marionnettes avec eux, et ils s'amusent avec l'argent, ce genre de trucs pompeux.  
\- Oh, fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à prononcer. »

Ainsi, quand James l'avait revue la veille, il devait avoir songé qu'il venait de toucher le fond. Après avoir passé la journée avec des célébrités, voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé avec Lily Evans, petite dealeuse de potions, vivant dans un taudis au beau milieu d'un quartier malfamé... Ce n'était pas très glorieux.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. James ne se soucie pas de ça, reprit-il sans prendre la peine de la regarder mais en continuant d'afficher son sourire malin.  
\- De... De quoi ? Bafouilla t-elle, le rouge lui montant doucement aux joues.  
\- De ce que tu n'as pas.  
\- Je ne... Je n'étais pas en train de penser que... Pourquoi est-ce que... Ce n'était pas du tout mon...  
\- Bon, quand tu pourras formuler une phrase complète, tu me feras signe, Evans. Pour l'instant, on a du pain sur la planche, la provoqua t-il en lui faisant signe d'ouvrir l'un des placards de la cuisine. »

Rouge de honte, elle se précipita vers le meuble en espérant que quand elle se retournerait vers le maraudeur, l'embarras aurait disparu. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle passa devant lui en regardant ses chaussures, une dizaine de verres dans les bras, et elle les étala soigneusement sur la longue table pendant qu'il la toisait avec amusement, et le manège dura un moment, jusqu'à ce que les premiers convives arrivent, dissipant le malaise sans même le savoir.

Lily ne connaissait personne, et personne ne connaissait Lily. D'après ce que Sirius lui raconta, la plupart des invités étaient des gens qu'il avait rencontré au détour de ses escapades avec les garçons dans les bars d'Angleterre. D'autres avaient travaillé avec James, et certains avec Peter. Il y avait aussi des voisins avec qui la jeune femme discuta brièvement tout en sirotant un rhum groseille.

C'était un soulagement, de pouvoir repartir à zéro, que personne n'ait d'à priori sur elle. C'était agréable de voir qu'on ne la regardait pas comme un déchet de l'humanité, bien qu'aucun des maraudeurs ne lui ait accordé ce genre de regard condescendant.

« Tu es sûre de vouloir rester comme ça ? Lui demanda cependant Sirius peu avant que Peter ne débarque.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Andromeda, ma cousine, elle a laissé quelques vêtements dans l'armoire de ta chambre lors de sa dernière visite. Elle est un peu plus grande que toi, mais avec quelques retouches... Ça devrait le faire. Enfin... Ce sera mieux, en tout cas.  
\- … Penche toi, s'il te plaît.  
\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea t-il en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- Pour ramasser ma confiance en moi qui vient juste de tomber à tes pieds, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard mauvais. »

Il éclata de rire, et Lily resta de marbre, à le fixer en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce son depuis trop longtemps. C'était habituellement tout ce qui la mettait en rogne, quand elle voulait étudier calmement dans la Salle Commune, mais ce soir là, elle adora ce rire.

« Je ne dis pas que tu es horrible, je dis juste que... Dis moi, est-ce que ce t-shirt avait déjà des trous quand tu l'as acheté ?  
\- C'est bon, Black, tu peux arrêter tes sarcasmes, je vais me changer. File moi cette baguette.  
\- Hors de question, répondit-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête d'un air grave.  
\- Est-ce que je n'ai pas prouvé aujourd'hui que j'étais déterminée ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse des retouches si tu ne me la confie pas ?  
\- Tu m'as dit qu'un rien pourrait te faire replonger. C'est pour ton bien, Evans. Tu n'auras qu'à hurler quand tu auras trouvé ton bonheur, je viendrais arranger ça. »

Elle soupira bruyamment, comme une enfant capricieuse qui n'a pas eu son jouet favoris à noël, remplit son verre de whisky-pur-feu, l'avala cul-sec, et s'enferma directement dans la chambre qu'elle avait quitté le matin même.

Comme Sirius le lui avait indiqué, elle tomba nez à nez avec tout un tas de vêtements féminins quand elle ouvrit les portes de la grande armoire. La plupart semblait hors de prix, et elle se sentait coupable rien qu'en les effleurant. Il y avait de grandes et longues robes de cocktail, le genre qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé porter dans ses rêves, et puis il y avait des vêtements plus classiques, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi Sirius avait fait allusion lorsqu'il lui avait plus ou moins subtilement demandé de s'habiller en conséquence.

Une petite robe noire attira son attention, un peu à l'écart des autres. C'était comme si elle avait été mise là pour elle. Elle était tout ce que Lily aimait, discrète et simple, mais assez sophistiqué pour que Sirius ne vienne pas l'enquiquiner d'avantage. Elle retira rapidement ses anciens vêtements et passa la robe, légèrement trop grande pour elle, avant de croiser son regard dans le miroir et d'arranger un peu ses cheveux.

Elle se tortilla une bonne minute pour réussir à venir à bout de la fermeture dans son dos, et lorsqu'elle parvint à la remonter jusqu'en haut, elle entrouvrit la porte juste pour jeter un coup d'oeil dans la pièce principale. Sirius avait mis de la musique, et la plupart de ses invités étaient arrivés. Elle n'arrivait pas à le retrouver parmi la foule, mais elle sursauta lorsque James lui barra la vue en se plantant juste devant elle.

« Besoin d'aide Evans ? L'interrogea t-il. »

Ce qui frappa Lily en premier fut qu'il était habillé comme un moldu. Il portait un gros sweat à capuche rouge et un jean. Fort heureusement, il avait à peu près respecté les associations du monde dans lequel elle vivait. Elle retint un gloussement en repensant à cette fête que le professeur Slughorn avait organisé en son honneur à la fin de la septième année, et lors de laquelle il avait insisté pour que tout le monde vienne avec des vêtements moldus.

Certains étaient parvenus à trouver des chemises et des pantalons parfaitement banales, mais le professeur avait débarqué dans sa salle de réunion affublé d'une cagoule en moumoute, d'un foulard en soie rose pâle, d'un haut de costume trois pièces, d'un jogging bleu électrique, et d'une paire de palmes. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir réussi à dégotter tous ces habits qu'elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait le look d'un moldu lambda...

« Je... J'ai... C'est trop grand, est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-elle en tirant un peu sur la robe pour qu'il ait une idée des modifications à apporter.  
\- Ah, répondit-il en l'obligeant à se décaler pour entrer dans la chambre avec elle. On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un problème de vêtements aujourd'hui. »

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire auquel il ne répondit pas, pointant sa baguette sur elle et faisant des miracles avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Elle se retourna vers lui pour le remercier et remarqua à ce moment là qu'il avait l'air profondément contrarié.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Rien. Je suis juste fatigué, répondit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.  
\- Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les vêtements moldus que tu portes ? Tenta t-elle dans une tentative inespérée de le retenir un peu plus. »

Il avait entrouvert la porte, mais quand il entendit sa question, il la referma et se retourna tout en la fixant avec un air curieux avant d'avoir une illumination.

« Tes parents étaient moldus.  
\- Heu... Oui.  
\- Alors tu dois savoir. C'est peut-être une bonne chose que je n'aie pas eu le temps de rentrer me changer... Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'agressif dans ma tenue ?  
\- Quelque chose d'agressif ? Répéta Lily en l'observant avec des yeux ronds comme des souafles.  
\- Oui. De déplacé. J'avais rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre moldu aujourd'hui, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas mes habits... Expliqua t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, embêté. »

Lily cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de lâcher un léger rire puis de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche en voyant une étincelle de colère apparaître dans ses yeux bruns.

« Oh parfait, je suis content qu'au moins un de nous deux s'amuse !  
\- Non, non, non ! Le coupa t-elle rapidement en claquant la porte quand il l'ouvrit de nouveau. Excuses-moi. Je... C'est juste que... C'est bien ! C'est très bien ! Tu passerais inaperçu dans une rue pleine de moldus. »

Il fronça les sourcils pendant qu'elle retenait ses mots, ne sachant pas vraiment lesquels utiliser pour ne pas le vexer.

« Trop décontracté ? L'interrogea t-il finalement.  
\- C'est ça, pointa t-elle. Trop décontracté. Mais c'est... C'est franchement bien. Je veux dire... Ça aurait pu passer... Si ce n'était pas le premier ministre. »

Il se tourna et se retourna plusieurs fois, l'air contrarié, sa main bloquée dans ses cheveux comme s'il voulait se les arracher, et Merlin, Lily priait pour qu'il ne le fasse pas parce que ses cheveux étaient vraiment un don du ciel.

« Allez, je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave.  
\- Oh non, c'était juste le Premier Ministre, après tout, ironisa t-il en laissant tomber sa main le long de son corps, de dépit.  
\- Je doute qu'il accorde beaucoup d'importance à tout cela... Tu as fait l'effort, c'est le principal.  
\- Combien de verres est-ce que tu as bu pour penser que le premier ministre est assez clément pour voir l'effort avant tout ? »

Lily ne répondit pas, et cette fois, ce fut-elle qui ouvrit la porte pour s'enfuir, et James qui la referma d'un geste rapide.

« Combien ? »

Elle parvenait à peine à soutenir son regard. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi près de lui, capable de distinguer tous les plus infimes détails de son visage, de nommer les ingrédients les plus discrets de son parfum, ceux qu'elle connaissait tous pour les avoir manipulé un jour ou l'autre au cours de ses fabrications de potion.

« Trois, souffla t-elle d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas beaucoup. Et puis, Sirius dit que pour se débarrasser d'une addiction, il faut en trouver une autre.  
\- Sirius a dit ça ? S'exclama James, faussement étonné et un peu amusé.  
\- Il a parlé d'une addiction saine... Avoua t-elle un peu honteuse.  
\- Je vois, commenta James avec le même sourire malin que son meilleur ami quelques minutes plus tôt. Je pense qu'il faisait allusion à autre chose qu'à l'alcool, Lily. »

Il l'observa attentivement une seconde ou deux, attendant une réaction de sa part, mais son visage resta aussi inexpressif que celui d'un poulpe. Elle s'en voulut dès qu'il disparut dans le salon, avec ce maudit sourire qu'ils avaient tous en commun. Y-avait-il seulement quelque chose qu'ils ne partageaient pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

_You don't have to pretend no one knows  
Like there's no one that understands you  
I'm not just some face you used to know  
I know all about you  
And you should know that someone cares about you  
I know all about you  
_ _All about you – Birdy_

« Alors quoi, j'ai le droit à une baby-sitter, maintenant ? Demanda t-elle à James alors qu'ils traversaient Pré-Au-Lard à grandes enjambées pour rejoindre Gaichiffon.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis ton garde du corps, répondit-il en souriant, les mains dans les poches.  
\- Oh, bien sûr. Ça te paraît certainement plus glorieux, mais crois-moi, tu es ma baby-sitter, et rien de plus, trancha t-elle alors qu'il poussait la lourde porte du magasin juste devant elle en roulant les yeux. »

Elle se faufila à l'intérieur et entreprit de se perdre entre les rangées de vêtements. Elle était chez Sirius depuis plus d'une semaine. Le manque était terrible, tel qu'elle dormait à peine. Quand elle y arrivait, elle se réveillait en sueur au bout d'une heure ou deux seulement, son corps pris de tels tremblements qu'il lui était impossible de se rendormir.

Elle avait beau essayer de ne pas montrer les effets du manque, elle savait que Sirius savait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait demandé à James de l'accompagner ce jour là. Il craignait que ce soit trop difficile pour elle. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui dire, elle l'avait compris, et peut-être qu'il avait raison.

Elle grognait sur James, faisait semblant de lui en vouloir juste pour la forme, mais véritablement, elle se demandait quand pour la dernière fois quelqu'un s'était autant inquiété pour elle qu'ils le faisaient. C'était rassurant de se sentir soutenue, portée, même.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui s'était accoudé dans l'entrée du magasin et l'observait attentivement. Elle avait beau râler, elle ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle était en pleine lévitation à cet instant précis. Elle aurait tout donné pour passer chaque jour de sa vie à traverser Pré-Au-Lard avec lui en prétendant lui en vouloir de la suivre à la trace.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? La questionna t-il lorsqu'elle revint vers lui avec un sac rempli de vêtements.  
\- Ça devrait suffire pour les dix prochaines années. Je te rembourserai.  
\- Non merci.  
\- Ce n'était pas une proposition, lui dit-elle en le suivant sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient.  
\- Franchement, tu aurais pu dépenser mille fois cette somme, je n'aurais vu aucune différence sur mon compte en banque, alors laisse tomber Lily, répliqua t-il un poil agacé.  
\- Il n'y a même pas de débat à avoir. Ces gallions reviendront dans ton coffre, un point c'est tout. »

Il soupira mais il n'eut pas le temps de sur-enchérir. Quelqu'un avançait droit vers eux, et il l'avait reconnu aussi clairement que Lily qui était devenue encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était habituellement.

« Lily Evans ! S'exclama Severus Rogue en arrivant à leur hauteur. Et Potter... Termina t-il avec dédain.  
\- Rogue, répondit James sur le même ton.  
\- Moi qui me demandais pourquoi je n'avais plus de nouvelle... Reprit-il en sondant Lily. »

Elle pouvait voir l'agressivité dans son regard. James Potter était probablement la dernière personne sur terre avec laquelle il aurait voulu la voir se promener, avec laquelle il aurait imaginé la voir se promener, mais l'avis de Severus Rogue sur ses fréquentations n'importait plus à Lily depuis bien longtemps.

« J'essaie de trouver du travail, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- On sait tous les deux comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être t'en aller avant qu'une brigade d'aurors n'arrive. Imagine le sourire sur le visage de mon meilleur ami s'il te mettait la main dessus, intervint le maraudeur en faisant un pas vers Rogue. »

L'ancien Serpentard hésita un instant, son regard jonglant entre les yeux verts de Lily et ceux, menaçants, de James, et puis il passa sa route. Le contact avait été bref, mais il avait ébranlé la jeune femme qui ne parvint plus à prononcer un seul mot pendant un long quart d'heure.

James avait choisi une table aux Trois Balais, et ils s'étaient assis pour prendre une biéraubeurre. Il y avait du monde, trop de monde. Elle aurait largement préféré qu'ils rentrent à l'appartement de Sirius, mais elle redoutait que James s'en aille à ce moment là, alors elle ne lui demanda pas de la raccompagner.

Elle observait fixement sa propre main qui tremblait sur la table, les larmes aux yeux. Il suffisait d'un rien pour la faire rechuter, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit à Sirius, et ce rien venait de lui passer à côté.

Elle s'excusa auprès de James et disparut dans les toilettes du pub. Elle s'aspergea le visage d'eau sans oser croiser son reflet dans le miroir. Elle s'accrochait au lavabo, son corps tout entier était pris de soubresauts, et bientôt, elle s'effondra en larmes.

Assise contre le mur en carrelage, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, elle enfouit sa tête entre ses mains et essaya tant bien que mal de se reprendre, mais elle avait l'impression d'être gelée et ses doigts ne voulaient pas s'arrêter de frémir. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le pub comme cela, elle n'aurait même pas été capable de boire sa bièraubeurre.

Son regard se posa sur la petite fenêtre qui menait directement sur la rue, et elle songea véritablement à s'enfuir. Encore. Depuis que Sirius l'avait recueillie, la tentation était toujours là. C'était fou, elle avait pourtant tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, chez lui, il lui manquait simplement la fierté d'avoir réussi à accomplir cela toute seule.

Severus Rogue faisait ressurgir des choses en elle qu'elle pensait disparues depuis son adolescence et qui venaient la surprendre à chaque fois. Il avait ce pouvoir sur elle, d'être capable de la rendre misérable à tout moment, et avec n'importe quel mot, aussi anodin soit-il. Il l'avait toujours eu. Il l'avait toujours fait. Volontairement, ou involontairement.

« Merlin, Lily... »

James avait à peine chuchoté, mais elle l'avait entendu, et en une seconde il était accroupi en face d'elle, les mains posées sur ses genoux, à essayer de la calmer, et il ne se rendait certainement pas compte que c'était tout. C'était tout, pour elle.

« Tu es dans les toilettes des filles, lui fit-elle remarquer d'une petite voix quand elle eut réussi à contrôler ses sanglots. »

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, pointa sa baguette sur lui même, et quand Lily s'essuya les yeux, elle remarqua que son apparence avait partiellement changé. C'était étrange, c'était toujours lui, mais... C'était elle, maintenant.

« Comme ça, ça va ? L'interrogea t-il en prenant une voix haut perchée. »

Elle ne put faire autrement que de lâcher un petit rire. Il avait maintenant de longs cheveux qu'il s'amusa à rejeter en arrière de manière hautement caricaturale juste dans l'espoir de la faire rire un peu plus, et cela fonctionna.

« Tu es vraiment un abruti.  
\- Un abruti incroyablement doué en métamorphose, corrigea t-il. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout un gloussant à nouveau entre ses larmes, puis elle s'essuya les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient encore. Elle doutait que cela s'arrête un jour. Elle avait tellement honte que James Potter puisse la voir aussi vulnérable, plus bas que terre, qu'elle envisagea une fois de plus de disparaître par la petite fenêtre.

« Ça me rappelle quelque chose, pas toi ? L'interrogea t-il en faisant un signe désinvolte de la main autour d'eux. »

Ses yeux attrapèrent les siens au vol quand elle détourna la tête de la fenêtre. Son cœur tapa un coup dans sa poitrine. Un coup fort. Un coup tonitruant. Il se souvenait. James Potter se souvenait des cinq heures passées avec elle, coincés dans les toilettes de l'école dans laquelle ils avaient grandi. Elle avait pensé qu'il vivait tant d'aventures que celle-ci serait rapidement oubliée, mais c'était peut-être mal le connaître, et elle le connaissait effectivement mal.

« Est-ce que tu peux juste redevenir toi même, s'il te plaît ? C'est... Distrayant, lui dit-elle juste après avoir hoché lentement la tête. »

Il sourit, acquiesça, puis agita sa baguette devant son visage et elle retrouva le charmant jeune homme qui l'avait toujours remuée sans vraiment qu'elle puisse mettre le doigt sur une raison autre que ses airs de bellâtre bien sous tout rapport, ou presque.

« On n'a jamais su qui nous avait enfermé, ajouta t-elle, pensive alors qu'il s'asseyait contre le mur à côté d'elle. »

Il ne répondit pas, et quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, elle distingua quelque chose sur son visage qu'elle identifia immédiatement : de la culpabilité.

« C'était toi ?! S'exclama t-elle scandalisée.  
\- Oh vraiment ? Tu m'accuses maintenant, trois ans après ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais fait ça ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien ! Pour... Rater le cours de métamorphose par exemple !  
\- Moi, vouloir rater le cours de métamorphose ? Répéta t-il, perplexe, en riant. »

C'était son cours préféré. Celui où il brillait plus que les autres. Lily avait toujours été secrètement jalouse de la façon dont le professeur McGonagall le regardait quand il exerçait la magie pendant ses cours, comme s'il était un petit prodige, un génie tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle dut admettre que son accusation ne tenait pas la route. James Potter n'aurait jamais délibérément séché un cours dans lequel il était autant mis en avant.

« C'était Sirius, lui apprit-il lorsqu'elle eut l'air déçue de ne pas avoir percé le mystère.  
\- Sirius ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

James lâcha un nouveau rire. Un rire à la fois amusé, et aussi très triste. Un rire déroutant. Et ce fut tout. Il haussa les épaules et se redressa sur ses deux pieds avant de lui tendre la main pour la hisser à sa hauteur. Ses doigts étaient chauds autour des siens, et elle évita soigneusement son regard en songeant bêtement que cela allait suffire à ce qu'il ne remarque pas qu'elle était encore devenue rouge pivoine.

S'il le remarqua, il ne fit aucun commentaire quand ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la table qu'ils avaient abandonné quelques minutes plus tôt. Les tremblements de Lily s'étaient calmés. Elle observait distraitement ses doigts qui s'étaient refermés autour de sa choppe de bièraubeurre qu'elle porta délicatement à ses lèvres.

« Eh bien James, tu es à l'agonie, à ce que je vois. »

Une voix grave retentit juste à côté d'elle, elle en lâcha sa boisson mais James la rattrapa in extremis. Il n'avait pas perdu ses réflexes de joueur de quidditch. Il lui décrocha un sourire désolé en la reposant devant elle, mais elle ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi.

Elle leva simplement les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant leur table, et elle eut l'impression de voir double l'espace d'une seconde. Il ressemblait à James comme deux gouttes d'eau. Ou plutôt, James lui ressemblait, car l'étranger qui n'en était pas un pour tout le monde semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'homme de cet âge aussi séduisant, aussi impressionnant.

Il portait un costume hors de prix, c'était flagrant, mais il y avait quelque chose de très simple dans sa façon de se tenir, et elle sut instantanément qu'aussi intimidant soit-il, le père de James Potter n'avait aucune once de méchanceté en lui. Il avait cette petite malice dans l'oeil, cet air espiègle qui le rendait tout de suite plus avenant, le même que James.

« Et merde, lâcha James en grimaçant.  
\- Je crois que tu peux le dire, répliqua son père en haussant un sourcil d'un air sévère.  
\- Hum... Lily, voici mon père. Papa, c'est Lily Evans. »

Il avait fait les présentations rapidement puis s'était plaqué la main sur le visage quand celui de son père s'était éclairé dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de la jeune femme. Il s'était ensuite précipité pour lui serrer la main, et elle avait encore rougi jusqu'aux oreilles avant de bégayer un « bonjour » qu'elle jugea parfaitement ridicule.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec Lily Evans, au lieu de me raconter que tu n'avais pas digéré la purée de citrouille de ta mère ? Demanda t-il à son fils.  
\- Parce que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, Merlin, répondit-il l'air un poil honteux en jetant un rapide regard d'excuse vers Lily qui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre.  
\- Il n'y a plus de raison de mentir une fois que tu t'es fait attraper, James. Ah, me faire porter malade au boulot pour aller flâner avec ta mère, c'est exactement le genre de choses que j'avais l'habitude de faire autrefois...  
\- Ce n'est pas... Papa, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. Lily et moi on était juste...  
\- Il m'aide à trouver du travail, en fait, le coupa Lily. »

Elle lut un « Merci » clair sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit par un sourire discret. Le père de James les fixait tour à tour sans avoir l'air de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et puis il y eut un moment étrange pendant lequel elle eut l'impression qu'il entretenait une conversation mentale avec James, exactement comme ce dernier semblait toujours le faire avec Sirius.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai un rendez-vous important, déclara t-il en faisant un léger signe de tête vers un minuscule sorcier avec un monocle à l'autre bout de la pièce. Rassurez-moi Lily, vous ne me l'enlevez pas toute la semaine ?  
\- Non, il sera tout à vous demain, répondit la jeune femme en étouffant un rire pendant que James, dépité, s'était levé pour aller payer leur consommation.  
\- Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis très content de l'avoir trouvé avec vous plutôt qu'au lit avec une grosse fièvre, la rupture avec Emmeline i peine un mois a été compliquée à vivre pour lui, mais nous avons un boulot monstre au ministère et... »

Lily n'écouta pas un traître mot qui suivit. Elle était bloquée sur cette révélation. Ainsi, quand Fleamont Potter s'excusa de son départ, elle ne fut capable que de lui retourner un discret sourire tant elle était distraite par le nombre de questions qui surgissaient dans sa tête.

« J'espère qu'il ne t'a rien raconté d'embarrassant, déclara James lorsqu'il réapparut à côté d'elle les mains dans les poches.  
\- Non. Rien, s'empressa t-elle de répondre, un peu dans le vague. »

Il n'insista pas et il la raccompagna chez Sirius dès qu'elle eut terminé sa bièraubeurre. Il n'était pas question qu'un autre membre du ministère tombe sur eux alors qu'il était supposé être en train de souffrir le martyr chez lui.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies menti à ton père.  
\- Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir, répondit James en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je croyais que tu avais pris un jour de congé. Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais fait porter malade.  
\- C'est la même chose.  
\- Non, Merlin. Tu n'aurais pas dû. J'aurais pu me débrouiller autrement. J'aurais attendu que Sirius soit disponible.  
\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Lily, ils peuvent bien se passer de moi une journée. »

Ils se retournèrent simultanément quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Sirius qui s'arrêta net dans l'entrée et les dévisagea un moment, un sourire malin figé sur son visage, avant de finalement retirer sa veste et de la balancer négligemment sur le canapé en cuir noir.

« J'espère que je n'interromps rien.  
\- Ferme la, Patmol, lui dit James sur un ton sec loin d'enlever le sourire persistant sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Je vais y aller.  
\- Tu ne restes pas manger ? L'interrogea Sirius alors que Lily s'était dirigée droit vers sa chambre pour aller y poser le sac de vêtements qu'elle avait acheté. »

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête et suivit Lily à l'intérieur de sa chambre en ignorant le clin d'oeil appuyé que lui lançait son ami. Elle venait de poser son sac sur son lit lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui et qu'elle sursauta en se retournant avant de le regarder curieusement.

Elle savait qu'il devait la trouver bizarre, à le fixer comme une psychopathe, mais Merlin, il était encore dans sa chambre, et il avait fermé la porte, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans sa chambre, et cette simple vérité lui donnait à la fois la nausée et l'impression d'avoir englouti dix potions d'euphorie d'un seul coup.

« Dans les toilettes, tout à l'heure, je voulais te dire quelque chose, commença t-il nerveusement. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et elle continua de le détailler, les yeux grands ouverts, en se demandant à quel moment il était devenu aussi foutrement sexy. Oh, elle l'avait toujours trouvé très beau à Poudlard, mais son esprit naïf d'adolescente sage n'avait jamais divagué comme il divaguait maintenant.

C'était peut-être le lieu qui la déstabilisait. Il n'aurait jamais dû choisir la chambre pour parler avec elle. Elle n'allait pas être concentrée, mais elle pouvait difficilement le lui expliquer. Elle n'allait quand même pas lui avouer de but en blanc que ses mains auraient déjà dû être sur elle plutôt que dans ses maudits cheveux.

« S'il te plaît, ne fais plus semblant quand tu es avec moi. »

Cette phrase la déstabilisa profondément. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Elle fronça presque imperceptiblement les sourcils, mais il le remarqua. Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ses yeux bruns qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'il lui parle aussi franchement. Ils avaient toujours agi un peu étrangement l'un autour de l'autre, en jouant un rôle, sans la moindre honnêteté ou presque, parce qu'être vrais leur avait toujours paru effrayant quand ils étaient ensemble.

Lily avait soudainement un peu mal au ventre, et elle savait que c'était la peur qui revenait. La peur de ne pas être celle qu'il pensait qu'elle était, la peur de ne pas être celle qu'il voulait qu'elle soit. Voulait-il seulement quelque chose ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Que pensait-il d'elle ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus, mais elle tremblait à l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir une once de négativité là dedans, et sans qu'elle le sache, il avait les mêmes doutes et ressentait la même peur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour Sirius, mais moi... Je... Il s'interrompit et la regarda comme s'il avait peur de la vexer avant de poursuivre. Je ne veux pas que tu te caches pour pleurer. Tu peux le faire devant moi. »

Elle resta muette, se mordant nerveusement la lèvre sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle sentait que les larmes commençaient à monter, mais aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître compte-tenu de son aveu, elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui ce soir là.

« Je sais qu'on ne s'est pas revus depuis plus de deux ans, mais je ne suis pas un étranger.  
\- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que si, souffla t-elle en baissant les yeux. »

Elle l'entendit soupirer et elle en eut le cœur gros. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir ce sentiment là, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Une grosse boule bloquait sa gorge. Elle déglutit et dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille avant de se retourner pour attraper son sac de vêtements et les ranger un à un dans l'armoire où traînaient encore ceux d'Andromeda.

« On a passé sept ans ensemble. Je te connais. Je connais tes habitudes. Je te connais par cœur, insista t-il.  
\- Non, répliqua t-elle d'une voix douce mais tremblante. Tu ne me connais pas par cœur. Je ne te connais pas par cœur. On a passé sept ans ensemble, et on ne sait rien l'un de l'autre. Tu connais peut-être mes habitudes, je connais sûrement les tiennes, mais c'est tout et c'est... C'est vraiment tragique. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, occupé à réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et forcé d'avouer qu'elle avait certainement raison. Elle prenait bien soin de ne pas croiser son regard, c'était tout ce qui pouvait la protéger maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé d'être vrais l'un envers l'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être une déception, pas maintenant.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si important que cela, reprit-il. Peut-être que ce qui compte, c'est juste que je m'inquiète pour toi.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- Alors est-ce que tu peux être toi-même avec moi ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que tu peux être toi-même avec moi ? »

Cette fois, elle avait fermé les portes de l'armoire et s'était tournée vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. C'était terrifiant, de voir à quel point ils débordaient de vérité, d'honnêteté, et de loyauté. Il hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il comprenait vraiment ce à quoi une telle franchise l'engageait, et elle fit de même, et ils surent tous les deux que ce jour là était le début d'une toute nouvelle aventure.


	4. Chapter 4

_And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt  
Please just save me from this darkness  
_ _Make this go on forever – Snow Patrol_

« Sirius, je peux te poser une question ?  
\- Vas-y Evans. Je suis tout ouïe, lui répondit le jeune homme alors qu'ils se promenaient dans Hyde Park. »

C'était un dimanche d'été, un beau dimanche ensoleillé, et elle l'avait tiré de son lit pour qu'ils aillent pique niquer tous les deux. Il avait d'abord refusé, et puis il avait rendu les armes devant son air de chien battu et avait commencé à préparer deux sandwichs tout en ronchonnant pendant qu'elle sautillait en levant les poings en l'air derrière lui.

« En fait, je vais en poser plusieurs.  
\- Ça m'aurait étonné, ironisa t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Elle grimaça légèrement mais continua à marcher à ses côtés, ou plutôt à trottiner parce qu'il semblait faire volontairement des pas de géant. Il s'arrêta cependant lorsqu'ils atteignirent un endroit tranquille sous des grands arbres, et il en profita pour faire apparaître une grande nappe à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il déposa leur panier de pique nique dessus puis s'allongea sur le dos, les bras repliés sous sa tête, les yeux fermés. Elle n'aurait pas osé le déranger s'il n'avait pas été Sirius Black et s'il ne lui avait pas fait subir le même sort pendant sept ans.

« Rémus, est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Commença t-elle.  
\- Rémus ? S'étonna Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Pas que je sache, mais je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il me le dirait si c'était le cas.  
\- Oh, je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu es pourtant si discret avec ces choses là d'habitude, ironisa Lily en esquissant un léger sourire.  
\- Je sais ! S'exclama t-il sans avoir saisi son ironie. C'est dingue, non ? Aucune confiance, marmonna t-il. »

Lily retint un rire en s'asseyant non loin de lui, dos au tronc de l'arbre qui leur apportait assez d'ombre pour qu'ils n'aient pas la sensation d'étouffer sous la chaleur. Elle avait réalisé la première étape de son plan haut la main : parler de Rémus avant de parler de James pour que Sirius n'aille pas se mettre quoi que ce soit en tête.

« Et James ? Il sortait avec Emmeline Vance quand nous étions en septième année, reprit-elle prudemment en tripotant distraitement un brin d'herbe.  
\- Hmmm... Se contenta d'émettre Sirius au grand dam de la jeune femme.  
\- Ça a duré longtemps ? Osa t-elle à nouveau.  
\- Ils ont rompu il y a un mois.  
\- Oh. Si longtemps ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si étonnée ? Tu ne croyais pas James capable d'avoir une relation si sérieuse ? »

Cette fois, il avait ouvert les yeux et arborait un sourire malin. Lily tourna la tête qu'elle plongea dans son sac juste pour se donner une contenance, et elle attrapa leur deux paires de lunettes de soleil et lui tendit la sienne.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était si sérieux, quand nous étions à Poudlard.  
\- Ah, évidemment, c'était le début, et puis tu étais toujours là.  
\- Comment ça, j'étais toujours là ?  
\- Voyons Lily, ne fais pas celle qui ne sait pas, lui répondit-il en se redressant sur un coude.  
\- Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, lui affirma t-elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là dedans ? »

Sirius l'observa d'un air perplexe, soupira, secoua la tête, et se laissa retomber en arrière sur la pelouse fraîche avant de reprendre la parole.

« Devinette. Qu'est-ce qui fait 1m83, se promène avec un buisson sur la tête, a été préfet en chef de gryffondor ainsi que son plus grand poursuiveur, et était raide dingue de Lily Evans de sa cinquième année jusqu'à... Heu... Je ne sais foutrement pas quand cette obsession s'est arrêtée... Ou si elle s'est arrêtée. Alors Lily ? »

Ses yeux verts étaient grands ouverts. Sirius avait mis ses lunettes de soleil, mais son sourire trahissait la lueur espiègle qu'elle était certaine de voir si il les retirait. Elle resta interdite pendant plusieurs secondes, ahurie, complètement déstabilisée, puis elle épousseta nerveusement sa jupe et reprit la parole.

« Tu te moques de moi.  
\- Oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je mens. »

Et soudain, Lily eut l'impression que plusieurs pièces du puzzle venaient s'assembler. Si elle n'avait jamais agi avec honnêteté avec James c'était parce qu'elle en était amoureuse et qu'elle avait peur que celle qu'elle était ne lui plaise pas, et puis parce qu'elle était toujours incroyablement nerveuse quand il entrait dans une pièce, ce qui lui faisait dire toutes sortes d'imbécillités qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment. Et si cela avait été pareil pour lui ? Et s'il avait ressenti exactement la même chose ?

« C'est pour ça que tu nous a enfermé dans les toilettes, en septième année ?  
\- Oh, tu as découvert que c'était moi ?  
\- Il me l'a dit.  
\- Traître, pesta Sirius sans toutefois effacer son sourire malin de son visage.  
\- Mais il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas... S'il était... S'il était intéressé par moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas venu me le dire ?  
\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était intéressé par toi, j'ai dit qu'il était raide dingue de toi, la corrigea t-il. Il était intéressé par Vance, vaguement intéressé, et il avait moins peur de lui faire face que de te faire face. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je l'ai compris en tout cas, mais je ne suis certainement pas le mieux placé pour répondre à tes questions.  
\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas les lui poser à lui. Son père m'a confié que la rupture avec Emmeline avait été difficile...  
\- Tu as déjà rencontré ses parents ? Mais dis-moi Evans, les choses vont beaucoup plus vite que ce que je ne m'imaginais, la taquina t-il.  
\- Non, je... On l'a simplement croisé l'autre jour, quand on était à Pré-au-Lard, on a à peine eu le temps de discuter, mais... Il m'a dit ça et je ne voulais pas faire de peine à James en amenant le sujet.  
\- Tu as certainement bien fait. Il s'était attaché à Emmeline. Je crois même qu'il a fini par tomber amoureux d'elle. »

Cette information eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur Lily. Si le manque des potions lui avait paru bien loin pendant quelques heures, il réapparut soudainement, lui donnant la nausée et l'envie irrépressible de rendre ses derniers repas.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda t-elle finalement.  
\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. J'imagine que quand ils se sont mis à habiter ensemble, ils ont commencé à se disputer sur des trucs débiles. C'est ce qu'il se passe pour tous les couples, non ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
\- Tu n'as jamais été avec quelqu'un ?  
\- Si, mais je n'ai jamais éprouvé l'envie d'habiter avec quelqu'un.  
\- Ah, bienvenue au club, Evans. Et pourtant, regardes-nous tous les deux, habitant sous le même toit.  
\- Ca, c'est parce qu'il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous.  
\- Tu me brises le cœur, lâcha t-il en portant sa main à sa poitrine en feignant une grimace de douleur qui la fit pouffer. »

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se relaxer sous le grand arbre, à l'ombre, avant de finalement mordre dans leur sandwich. Sirius demeura silencieux bien plus longtemps que d'habitude, ce qui inquiéta légèrement Lily.

« Tu ne vas pas lui dire que je t'ai posé toutes ces questions, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Nooooon, répondit-il en s'étirant alors qu'elle soupirait de soulagement. Enfin... Si je n'ai pas besoin de le faire.  
\- Si tu n'as pas besoin de le faire ? Répéta t-elle en l'observant curieusement.  
\- Vois-tu, Evans, si tu lui avoues toi même que tu t'intéresse à lui, je ne me sentirais pas dans l'obligation de m'en mêler, lui répondit-il avec cet habituel sourire narquois qui donna soudainement envie à Lily de l'étrangler.  
\- Je ne m'intéresse pas à lui ! Protesta t-elle un peu trop rapidement.  
\- Mauvaise réponse, affirma t-il en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'exclama t-elle, effarée quand elle le vit tirer une plume et un encrier de son sac. »

Il ne répondit pas cette fois-ci. Il s'allongea sur le ventre, mordilla sa plume un instant en contemplant pensivement les allées boisées du parc, puis il la trempa dans son encrier et commença à écrire après avoir placé un bouquin de Lily sous le parchemin pour éviter qu'il ne se déchire. Elle se retrouva rapidement à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, à lire par dessus son épaule les premiers mots qu'il écrivait « Cher Cornedrue ».

« Arrête ça immédiatement ! Lui ordonna t-elle en tentant maladroitement de lui arracher le morceau de papier.  
\- Il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour que j'arrête ça.  
\- Merlin mais depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu avais prévu ça ?!  
\- Hmmm... Cinq ans.  
\- Sociopathe. »

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement et il posa de nouveau sa plume sur le parchemin tout en observant Lily, guettant impatiemment le moment où elle cracherait enfin la vérité qu'elle essayait de dissimuler depuis qu'elle avait revu James.

« Ecoute, je connais à peine ton meilleur ami, je ne vais pas lui dire que je m'intéresse à lui juste parce que tu me fais du chantage.  
\- Oh Lily arrête, tu le connais depuis dix ans.  
\- Je ne le connais pas. Pas vraiment, en tout cas. Je n'ai... James et moi, on a jamais vraiment discuté ensemble à Poudlard, sauf cette fois où tu nous as enfermé dans les toilettes, mais c'était... On a juste parlé de trucs superficiels, de quidditch et des points...  
\- Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de discuter avec toi une fois que tu lui auras dit que tu t'intéresse à lui, reprit Sirius avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard qui rendit Lily folle d'agacement.  
\- Je te jure que si tu envoies ce parchemin, je t'étrangle, je t'enroule dans cette nappe de pique-nique, et je te donne à bouffer à des hippogriffes affamés, le menaça t-elle en pointant un index accusateur devant son nez.  
\- Tu crois vraiment t'en sortir en menaçant un auror ? Evans, Evans, Evans... Tu as encore tellement de choses à apprendre, soupira t-il en se remettant à écrire. »

Elle inspira profondément et se dressa d'un bond sur ses pieds, faisant les cent pas à côté de lui, parfaitement détendu, pendant qu'elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Elle savait qu'il comprendrait. Elle savait que ses questions la trahiraient, et Merlin, il avait fallu qu'elle les pose quand même !

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?! Tempêta t-elle finalement.  
\- Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que tu avais besoin d'une nouvelle addiction, une qui serait saine ?  
\- Alors c'est ça ton plan ? Tu veux que James soit ma nouvelle addiction ? Le questionna t-elle avant de se mettre à rire jaune.  
\- Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais te faire devenir alcoolique ? Lui demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- Non, mais, Merlin, Sirius, on ne joue pas avec des choses comme ça !  
\- Qui a parlé de jouer ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle referma la bouche et laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps au même moment. Sirius la fixait d'un air profondément sérieux et cela la troubla pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il essayait de faire, alors elle s'assit de nouveau à côté de lui et se radoucit.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça... Sirius, ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais y arriver.  
\- Si, mais tu ne le sais pas encore, lui affirma t-il. »

Elle se tut et considéra sa proposition un instant : avouer qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour James Potter, et voir où cela la menait, et puis la peur l'attrapa à la gorge avant qu'elle n'ait pu se laisser partir dans un monde où elle serait heureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera s'il me répond qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi ? Demanda t-elle à Sirius d'une toute petite voix.  
\- Crois-moi, quand un gars accompagne une fille faire du shopping, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose, répondit-il simplement.  
\- Je ne vais pas miser ma vie sur une sortie shopping, rétorqua t-elle à juste titre.  
\- Oh bon sang Evans, est-ce que tu regardes seulement sa tête quand il te retrouve ? Il est comme un gamin à Noël !  
\- Je n'ai pas remarqué ça.  
\- Évidemment. La seule personne plus aveugle que lui, c'est toi.  
\- Est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose par rapport à moi ?  
\- Non, mais...  
\- Tu as dit tout à l'heure qu'il était tombé amoureux d'Emmeline Vance, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Tu n'étais plus là ! Protesta Sirius. »

Il s'était redressé sur ses genoux et avait complètement chiffonné le parchemin au grand soulagement de Lily qui s'était toutefois laissée partiellement convaincre.

« Peut-être qu'il est toujours amoureux d'elle, reprit-elle.  
\- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien, mais James n'a jamais vraiment été capable de cacher son jeu avec moi, et je peux te jurer sur la tête de Rémus qu'il ressent toujours quelque chose pour toi.  
\- J'espère pour Rémus que tu as raison.  
\- Rémus ne risque rien, lui assura Sirius. Tu sais, ils vont venir à la maison ce soir, les garçons...  
\- Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Ils ne resteront pas longtemps, on sort cette nuit, mais...  
\- Pleine lune ?  
\- Hmmm. James aurait bien besoin d'un bisou de départ du héros avant d'y aller.  
\- Bouse de dragon, tais-toi ! »

Elle le frappa sur l'épaule alors qu'il éclatait de rire devant son embarras notable, et bientôt, elle le rejoignit dans son hilarité sans pour autant cesser de lui asséner des coups qui n'avaient pour effet que de le faire rire un peu plus fort.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter dans le parc. Sirius apportait à la vie de Lily un certain second degré qu'elle n'avait plus été capable d'avoir depuis longtemps. Il parvenait à relativiser pas mal de choses, ce qu'elle avait du mal à faire. Elle savait qu'à tous moments, elle pouvait craquer à cause du manque, et elle savait aussi qu'à tous moments, il serait là pour elle. Sirius était simplement ce genre d'ami, celui qui devient rapidement indispensable.

Ils quittèrent le parc, un peu à contre-coeur, lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures, à regarder le ciel se découper en couleurs toutes plus chaudes les unes que les autres, en pensant à ses parents, à sa sœur, à la vie qu'elle avait voulu avoir et qu'elle avait manqué de près...

« Allez Evans, tu ne veux pas être en retard pour ton âme sœur, si ? L'interrogea Sirius en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et attrapa la main qu'il lui tendit afin de transplaner. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, ils constatèrent que Rémus, Peter, et James étaient déjà arrivés. Ils avaient pris leurs aises. L'un était en train de se servir un jus de citrouille pendant que les deux autres débattaient sur la politique étrangère du ministre.

« Bon dieu, c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Peter en les voyant arriver. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?  
\- Ca ne te regarde pas, Queudver, mais puisque tu insistes... Lily avait besoin d'un grand bol d'air frais, donc on s'est promené, on a pique-niqué, et...  
\- Toi, pique-niquer ? Se moqua James sans retenir un rire sarcastique.  
\- Et on a fait l'amour sur la nappe, termina Sirius en jetant un regard perfide à son meilleur ami. C'était absolument époustouflant. Qui aurait-cru qu'Evans était si souple ? »

A côté de lui, Lily lui jeta un regard assassin avant de lui enfoncer l'index dans les côtes, le faisant se plier en deux pendant que les trois garçons les observaient tour à tour avec des yeux ronds, cherchant probablement à savoir où se trouvait la vérité.

« Tu as dû en profiter quand j'étais endormie, parce que je ne me souviens de rien. Et plus grave, je n'ai absolument rien senti. Rien du tout, insista t-elle en passant devant lui la tête haute alors que Rémus retenait un gloussement.  
\- Tu es diabolique Evans, commenta sombrement Sirius. »

Elle se contenta d'un sourire satisfait, et elle disparut dans la chambre qu'elle occupait juste le temps de poser sur sa table de chevet les livres qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Quand elle réapparut dans le salon, les maraudeurs étaient déjà sur le départ.

Les yeux de James attrapèrent les siens au vol alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine, et elle ignora le regard insistant de Sirius qu'elle sentait bloqué sur elle. Merlin, elle avait tellement peur qu'il ouvre la bouche, tellement peur qu'il agisse comme il avait l'habitude de le faire qu'elle regretta que les garçons ne lui aient pas rendu sa baguette. Un sort de mutisme aurait été très utile.

« Ca va aller toute seule, Lily ? L'interrogea James alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un verre dans un placard.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui vais passer la nuit la plus difficile, lui fit-elle remarquer en revenant vers eux.  
\- Ca, une nuit difficile ? Pfff, c'est la meilleure du mois ! Répliqua Sirius en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. »

Lily laissa apparaître un sourire pendant que Rémus roulait les yeux, beaucoup moins serein, il était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Peter semblait à la fois apeuré et excité, et James, lui, avait simplement l'air exténué.

« Tu es sûr que c'est bien raisonnable que tu viennes ? Lui demanda Rémus en surprenant le regard de Lily sur son ami.  
\- C'est bon, Lunard. Je ne suis plus à une nuit blanche près, lui répondit-il en enfilant sa veste.  
\- Je ne le prendrais pas mal si tu décidais de rentrer chez toi...  
\- Ou de rester ici avec Lily, intervint Sirius l'air de rien, déclenchant une tempête à l'intérieur de la jeune femme.  
\- Je sais que tu ne le prendrais pas mal, mais je n'ai aucune intention de rater ça, ajouta James sans prendre en compte la remarque de son meilleur ami. »

Le jeune lycanthrope n'ajouta rien. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun argument capable de contrer ceux de James. Il ne changerait pas d'avis, Lily le savait aussi. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait compris à Poudlard, c'était que James Potter était la définition même de la détermination. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était comme une tempête, un ouragan qui s'emporte et emporte tout avec lui, et Merlin, il l'avait emportée sans même le réaliser.

Quand il quitta l'appartement derrière ses amis et qu'elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, elle ressentit de nouveau ce manque familier sans savoir si c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué ou ces foutues potions qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit. Elle était encore face à un dilemme, mais cette fois, elle savait qu'elle avait la force de prendre la bonne décision. Elle savait parce qu'elle l'avait déjà fait.

Elle aurait pu concocter exactement ce qu'elle voulait en l'absence de Sirius, mais elle aurait trahi sa confiance et tiré un trait sur la nouvelle vie qu'elle essayait de mener, alors elle savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle savait qu'elle en était capable. Parfois, c'était comme si Sirius Black et James Potter déteignaient sur elle. Elle était plus forte, plus déterminée, et se surprenait à commencer à avoir confiance en elle, à ne plus se redouter.

Chaque jour était encore une épreuve, mais chaque jour était un jour qu'elle passait avec un ami dans les yeux duquel elle pouvait voir une certaine fierté, à la fois envers lui-même et envers elle. Il était content d'avoir réussi à l'aider, d'avoir accompli quelque chose qui comptait, elle le savait, et elle ne pouvait pas ébranler cette joie qu'il avait à la regarder évoluer.

Cela ne marchait pas forcément comme elle l'aurait voulu, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé de travail et elle avait l'impression désagréable de vivre aux crochets de Sirius, mais il arrivait à effacer ses sentiments négatifs la plupart du temps, à raviver ses espoirs, à lui donner le courage de ne pas laisser tomber et c'était peut-être le plus important.

Elle ferma les yeux et, épuisée par la journée qu'ils avaient passé dans le parc, le sommeil la cueillit sans même qu'elle ait eu le temps de se glisser dans sa chambre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi sereinement. Une éternité, qu'elle n'avait pas été hantée par des insomnies. Ici, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait en sécurité, et c'était ce qui comptait.

Elle fut réveillée à l'aube par un violent coup contre la porte. Elle se redressa lentement, se frotta les yeux, et fixa la porte sans bouger, un poil terrorisée. Une minute plus tard, elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas simplement fait un cauchemar, alors elle se leva lentement et balaya le salon des yeux. Rien n'avait bougé depuis la veille. La porte de la chambre de Sirius était grande ouverte, et les rayons du soleil s'étalaient sur le sol, laissant apparaître une multitude de petites particules de poussière.

A nouveau, un coup à la porte attira son attention, moins violent que le premier. Elle hésita un instant, jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge dont les aiguilles indiquaient 6h12, puis elle se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée, et colla son oreille à la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

Sirius et James étaient tous les deux avachis sur le seuil, mais ce qui frappa immédiatement Lily fut la quantité de sang dans laquelle ils gisaient. Elle resta pétrifiée devant eux peut-être deux ou trois secondes avant que Sirius ne tende la main vers elle. Il était le seul à être conscient. James ne bougeait pas.

« Merlin, souffla t-elle alors que des larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues.  
\- Pas Sainte-Mangouste, pas Sainte-Mangouste, répéta Sirius.  
\- Je...  
\- S'ils découvrent que Rémus... »

Elle comprit immédiatement, il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Elle attrapa sa main et il s'appuya sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lâche sur le canapé, ne le laissant que pour aller chercher James, mais il était bien trop grand, bien trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse le porter toute seule. Elle dut fouiller dans sa poche et en tirer deux baguettes, celle du jeune homme, et celle qu'il lui avait subtilisé le jour où elle était arrivée chez Sirius. Elle la pointa sur lui.

« Levi corpus. »

Il fut propulsé en l'air et elle le laissa retomber sur son lit. Elle repéra rapidement la source du problème : une profonde griffure sur sa côte, là où son t-shirt était déchiré, laissait s'écouler beaucoup trop de sang.

Elle sut aussitôt ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle passa en revue tous les placards de la salle de bain et de la cuisine jusqu'à trouver de l'essence de dictame. Elle en appliqua sur la coupure pour faire cesser l'hémorragie, puis elle se dépêcha de retourner voir Sirius dont les blessures étaient plus superficielles mais toutes aussi impressionnantes. Elle écarta quelques mèches de cheveux de son front pour pouvoir soigner une entaille et s'occupa ensuite de ses deux jambes qui étaient toutes les deux tailladées.

« James, souffla t-il simplement entre ses dents alors que l'essence de dictame devait le brûler atrocement.  
\- J'ai soigné sa blessure mais... Sirius, vous n'avez-pas été mordus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua simplement la tête, et quand elle entendit James s'agiter de l'autre côté, elle se dépêcha d'aller le voir. Il ne semblait toujours pas conscient, mais comme pris de violentes convulsions qui la paniquèrent un quart de seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits en réalisant qu'elle allait devoir faire exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir à faire. Toucher de nouveau à un chaudron, à des ingrédients qu'elle ne voulait plus approcher, sentir l'odeur familière et dangereuse d'une potion en cours de préparation.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. La main tremblante, les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, elle disparut dans la cuisine, inspira profondément, et commença. Elle tira une marmite d'un placard et la plaça sur le feu avant de faire bouillir l'eau qu'elle y avait mis.

« Accio poudre bleue, accio sirop d'ellébore, accio mandragore... »

Elle fut soulagée lorsque tous les ingrédients s'échappèrent du buffet pour venir s'échouer directement dans sa main libre, mais elle entendait toujours James bouger de l'autre côté et elle savait qu'il y avait urgence. Elle n'avait même pas le temps de se poser des questions, il fallait qu'elle réussisse cette potion. Elle connaissait les risques, si elle la ratait. Le philtre de paix ne pardonnait pas. Il apaisait, ou il tuait.

Elle n'avait pas le temps de rechercher la recette dans la livre, elle l'avait dans la tête. Elle savait qu'elle la connaissait à la lettre, mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle dut s'arrêter une seconde pour reprendre confiance en elle et s'empêcher de douter. Elle le savait, si elle hésitait une seule seconde, elle le tuait.

Elle se remémora rapidement les instructions qu'elle avait lu une bonne vingtaine de fois dans ses bouquins, puis elle se lança. A son grand soulagement, elle obtint une potion blanchâtre au bout de quelques minutes. Sirius ne parlait plus derrière elle, elle songea qu'il s'était probablement endormi.

Elle se hâta de verser une petite quantité de philtre de paix dans un verre, le fit tournoyer légèrement pour inspecter une dernière fois sa couleur, puis le fit avaler à James sans attendre plus longtemps et en étant obligée de le pétrifier pour le tenir immobile.

« Finite, murmura t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur lui lorsqu'elle lui eut fourré toute la mixture dans la bouche. »

Il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler, et il toussota un peu avant de grogner, de se tourner sur sa hanche qui avait été épargné, et puis plus rien. Elle dut attraper son poignet pour vérifier qu'il avait toujours un poud régulier, et elle fut soulagée de constater que c'était le cas.

Ses yeux verts se posèrent avec horreur sur les draps blancs maculés de sang. Il en avait perdu une sacrée quantité. Elle parvint à le retirer d'un simple coup de baguette, mais elle resta à côté du jeune homme pendant une petite heure, inquiète. Il s'était endormi, sa blessure s'était totalement refermée, et elle savait qu'il allait s'en remettre, mais elle ne pouvait faire passer cette boule d'angoisse qui s'était logée dans sa gorge.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift

Il était près de dix-huit heures quand Sirius se réveilla. Lily surprit son regard sur elle alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, en train de vider la marmite de philtre de paix dans la baignoire. Elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de le faire avant. A chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu s'en approcher, elle avait aussi voulu en prendre une louche, alors elle avait simplement attendu en se disant que le moment où elle serait assez forte viendrait.

Il était venu, mais les vapeurs de la potion lui donnaient envie de sauter à l'intérieur de la baignoire et d'en lécher toute la paroi, ce qui pouvait paraître particulièrement absurde pour n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit, mais qui ne l'était simplement pas pour elle. Rien n'était simple, et quand le liquide se fut entièrement écoulé à travers le siphon, elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et soupira bruyamment.

« Comment va James ? Lui demanda Sirius.  
\- Il dort, ça va aller, répondit-elle simplement.  
\- Bien. Je vais écrire à Rémus pour le prévenir. »

Il quitta la salle de bain et Lily le suivit de près, pensive. Elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait une tonne tant son cœur était lourd. Elle était encore en état de choc, de les avoir récupéré tous les deux avachis dans une mare de sang devant la porte. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait, mais ils étaient toujours en vie alors peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas si mal réagi...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Lunard était calme, alors James s'est endormi sous sa forme animale. Une heure après, Lunard lui a mis un coup de griffe pour jouer,. On les évite d'habitude, mais là, comme il dormait, il ne l'a même pas vu venir. Je me suis interposé entre les deux mais je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose... Et Peter non plus, sous sa forme de rat...  
\- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
\- Pete ? Oui. Il est rentré avec Rémus. C'était mieux comme ça. Il a dû s'en vouloir à mort quand il s'est réveillé, il fallait que quelqu'un soit là pour lui certifier que ce n'était pas de sa faute, répondit-il tout en trempant sa plume dans son encrier.  
\- James n'aurait jamais dû y aller.  
\- Il voulait simplement être là pour son meilleur ami, Lily, lui expliqua Sirius en lui lançant un regard perçant.  
\- Je sais, mais il aurait pu se faire tuer, te faire tuer. Comment Rémus l'aurait-il vécu, à ton avis ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de soupirer et d'écrire à son ami lycanthrope. Lily savait qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qu'elle lui disait, mais c'était la vérité. Ils auraient tous dû retenir James en voyant qu'il n'était pas en état de passer une nuit blanche aussi mouvementée que celle-ci. Elle osait à peine imaginer l'état d'angoisse et de culpabilité dans lequel devait se trouver Rémus à cet instant précis, comme s'il n'avait pas la vie assez dure comme cela.

Elle était un peu en colère, à la fois contre elle-même et contre James. Elle le lui dirait, quand il se réveillerait. Elle lui dirait qu'il avait été irresponsable, et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'être dans un cas comme celui-ci.

Elle avait toujours une boule dans la gorge quand elle commença à préparer le dîner. Rémus n'avait pas répondu à Sirius, mais ce dernier doutait de recevoir des nouvelles de son ami avant le lendemain ou le surlendemain tant il devait s'en vouloir. Ils mangèrent donc en silence, sachant tous les deux qu'ils venaient d'éviter un drame.

Ils avaient tout juste terminé le dessert lorsque James pénétra dans le salon. Il ne portait plus le t-shirt lacéré que Lily avait dû écarter pour le soigner. Contrairement à elle, il ne s'en était pas embarrassé, et elle se maudit de devenir rouge écarlate lorsqu'elle se surprit à avoir les yeux qui traînaient sur son torse.

« Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Cornedrue ! S'exclama Sirius en tirant la chaise à côté de lui. »

Lily retint un soupir d'envie quand James passa sa main dans ses cheveux, avançant lentement jusqu'à la place que son meilleur ami lui réservait tout en adressant à la jeune femme un sourire moqueur.

« Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai dormi ? Demanda James en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.  
\- Une douzaine d'heures, lui répondit Sirius pendant que Lily débarrassait négligemment sa vaisselle dans l'évier, manquant d'en casser la moitié.  
\- Sacrée nuit, marmonna t-il en observant l'endroit où il avait été griffé qui n'était presque plus visible depuis que l'essence de dictame avait fait effet.  
\- J'ai cru qu'on allait y passer, l'espace d'une seconde, déclara Sirius en lâchant un rire tonitruant auquel James répondit par un sourire.  
\- Ah oui, c'était tellement hilarant, commenta Lily sur un ton glacial. »

Elle était dos à eux, appuyée sur le meuble de l'évier, et quand le silence tomba sur la pièce, elle sut qu'ils étaient en train de se lancer des regards équivoques mais elle les ignora, trop occupée à retenir ses sanglots.

Au bout d'une minute seulement, elle réalisa que cela ne servait à rien. Se contrôler, ce n'était pas leur rendre service, et cela ne l'aidait pas non plus elle-même. Au contraire. Alors elle renifla bruyamment et laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« J'ai surtout adoré le passage où j'ouvre la porte et où je me retrouve face à deux abrutis noyés dans leur propre sang, reprit-elle en se retournant vers eux, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.  
\- Lily... Commença Sirius pour essayer de la calmer. »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, fit de son mieux pour esquiver le regard insistant de James, puis elle tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il avait laissé le lit défait et son t-shirt traînait négligemment sur le sol. Cette vision la troubla un peu. Elle ne les entendait plus parler à côté, mais elle savait que c'était simplement parce qu'ils chuchotaient.

Elle hésita un instant à plonger dans son lit, là où il était resté allongé les douze dernières heures, mais c'était comme si ce côté était devenu sacré. Elle le contourna et s'assit sur l'autre bord, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre, au dehors, sur le soleil qui commençait à décliner et les nuages qui disparaissaient doucement.

Elle pouvait encore sentir faiblement son parfum flotter dans l'air, et c'était apaisant. Celui du sang avait disparu. L'odeur du philtre de paix, par contre, persistait un peu, et elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas pour cette raison que ses sanglots avaient cessé.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle sursauta et se retourna en essuyant les dernières gouttes salées qui persistaient sur ses joues. James était entré dans la chambre et il avait l'air profondément embêté. Il grimaçait légèrement et semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre. Sirius avait dû lui dire qu'en débarquant ici, il devrait s'attendre à recevoir une soufflante, et il avait raison.

« Mais enfin, à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?! S'exclama t-elle.  
\- A Rémus, répondit-il simplement, un poil surpris de la voir toujours aussi contrariée.  
\- Ah ça non, je ne crois pas ! Affirma t-elle en pointant un index menaçant vers lui. Si tu avais pensé à lui, tu n'aurais pas risqué qu'il te morde, ou pire, qu'il te tue. Tu voulais juste continuer à t'amuser avec Sirius, à faire ce que tu fais d'habitude : c'est à dire n'importe quoi ! »

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de les laisser se perdre sur le sol, comme un enfant pris en faute, et Lily était loin de s'attendre à une telle réaction. Elle pensait qu'il allait lui hurler dessus en retour, essayer de lui démontrer de toutes ses forces qu'elle avait tort parce qu'il avait toujours estimé avoir raison, mais il se contenta de récupérer la baguette sur la table de chevet, de se pencher pour ramasser son t-shirt, de murmurer une formule qui rendit toute trace de griffes invisibles, et de l'enfiler.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire une potion pour moi, reprit-il ensuite alors qu'elle se concentrait pour ne pas se laisser embobiner par ses regards doux.  
\- Je ne... Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis en colère !  
\- Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait passer par là. Crois-moi, je m'en veux vraiment, insista t-il en laissant ses bras retomber le long de son corps, l'air impuissant, et Merlin, jamais ô grand jamais elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi adorable qu'à ce moment précis. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il pouvait l'être, pas de cette façon en tout cas, pas avec elle. »

Une chose bien étrange se passa. Elle trembla légèrement, juste pendant une petite seconde, le temps de tomber dans ses yeux et de s'imaginer bondir par dessus le lit pour aller nouer ses mains autour de son cou et l'embrasser comme aucune fille ne l'avait jamais embrassé avant, et puis elle se demanda si ce n'était finalement pas lui qui allait le faire, et en fin de compte, personne ne bougea d'un pouce.

Où était passé le jeune homme sérieux qui conseillait le ministre ? Où était passé celui qui était tant sur la réserve lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble qu'elle n'avait jamais pu prétendre le connaître ? Où était-il ? Soudain, elle comprit. Il était lui même, avec ses failles et ses faiblesses, il était lui même devant elle, à nu, prêt à tout pour qu'elle ne soit plus en colère, du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du reste de la potion ? L'interrogea t-il sans même qu'elle ait l'impression qu'il puisse songer qu'elle aurait pu la garder.  
\- Je l'ai versée dans la baignoire, répondit-elle avant de déglutir. »

Ses deux mains tremblotaient le long de ses hanches. Elle essaya de garder une contenance, mais le simple souvenir de l'odeur de la mixture lui donnait l'impression de devenir dingue. S'il n'avait pas été là, elle était certaine qu'elle se serait précipitée dans la baignoire et en aurait retiré le siphon pour essayer de récupérer tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas.

« Je ne me faisais pas confiance, expliqua t-elle avant de rajouter dans un souffle : je ne me fais pas confiance. »

Les yeux de James semblaient scellés sur son visage, et elle aimait cela autant qu'elle détestait cela. C'était intimidant, elle avait l'impression qu'il était capable d'interpréter le plus bref des haussements de sourcils, le plus discret frémissement de lèvres et la plus secrète de ses émotions. Elle réalisa après plusieurs secondes de silence que ce n'était pas grave, s'il avait ce genre de super pouvoir. Ça pouvait être rassurant, d'avoir quelqu'un capable de la comprendre.

« Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses, affirma t-il.  
\- Je n'en sais rien, murmura t-elle en soupirant.  
\- Moi je sais, trancha t-il. »

Il se retourna pour s'en aller mais alors que sa main s'était posée sur la poignée de la porte, Lily l'arrêta avec un simple « Attends » qui le fit pivoter. La tête penchée sur le côté, il l'observa en attendant qu'elle parle, curieux.

Elle aurait tout donné pour qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle avait eu peur que Sirius et lui ne la laissent seule ici, quand elle les avait trouvé sur le perron. Elle avait vraiment eu peur de les perdre, et si elle avait trouvé le courage, elle se serait secouée et aurait parcouru les quelques mètres qui les séparait pour venir l'étreindre, mais elle était trop choquée, trop troublée pour parvenir à se déraciner du sol.

« Tes blessures se sont refermées, mais ce n'est pas prudent de transplaner maintenant. Tu devrais rester dormir ici, lui conseilla t-elle. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque chose changea dans ses yeux sans qu'elle ne puisse savoir ce dont il s'agissait, et puis soudain, elle réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas totalement compris et encore une fois, ses joues se colorèrent vivement.

« Je veux dire... Pas... Pas ici, ici. Pas dans ma chambre, dans... Dans le canapé ou...  
\- J'avais compris, l'interrompit James en retenant un rire. »

Elle s'insulta mentalement de se rendre aussi ridicule devant lui alors qu'il lui adressait un dernier sourire amusé avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, elle se laissa tomber la tête la première dans son lit et étouffa un juron dans son oreiller qu'elle serrait contre elle si fort qu'elle en eut mal aux doigts.

Puis elle roula et se retrouva à l'exacte place qu'il avait occupé quand il était inconscient. Son odeur était partout dans les draps, plus satisfaisante que n'importe quelle potion, n'importe quel philtre. Merlin, peut-être qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Peut-être qu'elle aurait simplement dû espérer qu'il avait mal compris.

Allongée sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond immaculé, elle se surprit à se demander comment elle se serait senti s'il l'avait prise au mot, comment elle se serait sentie s'il avait de nouveau retiré son t-shirt, s'il s'était glissé dans ce lit avec elle, si elle avait osé le toucher, ou s'il avait osé le faire en premier. Elle se surprit à imaginer ce qu'elle aurait ressenti s'il l'avait embrassé, à se demander si elle aurait réussi à calmer le feu d'artifice au fond d'elle, l'incendie qui aurait pris ses joues en otage avant de clamer son corps en entier...

« Alors ?! Tu lui as dit ?! »

Elle se redressa subitement et tomba nez à nez avec Sirius. Elle était encore écarlate, elle pouvait sentir la chaleur persister, alors elle le maudit intérieurement d'être entré dans sa chambre à cet instant précis.

« Tu ne sais pas frapper ? L'interrogea t-elle en lui lançant un regard hostile pour masquer son trouble.  
\- J'ai frappé au moins quinze fois, répondit-il. Mais avec cet air idiot sur ton visage, j'imagine que tu étais trop occupée à ressasser quelque chose...  
\- Quoi ? Lui demanda t-elle en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- James est sorti de là en souriant comme un crétin, et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait, il a juste rigolé et s'est avachi sur le canapé sans me répondre, on aurait dit qu'il était en pleine forme, aucune trace de douleur alors j'imagine que...  
\- Non, le coupa Lily. N'imagine rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.  
\- Rien ?  
\- Rien du tout, répondit-elle pendant qu'il affichait une moue renfrognée.  
\- Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? C'est quand même pas si difficile que ça ! »

Elle soupira et se laissa retomber la tête sur son oreiller, le bras sur le front. C'était difficile. C'était plus difficile que n'importe quoi d'autre. Peut-être même plus que de résister à une potion. La vérité était difficile, et la dire était un vrai casse-tête. Elle avait certainement plus à gagner qu'à perdre, mais elle avait tellement peur de ne plus avoir le peu qu'elle avait qu'elle était terrorisée à l'idée de laisser James Potter découvrir ses sentiments, terrorisée à l'idée qu'il puisse les trouver embarrassants.

« Je vais le faire, Sirius. Je vais le faire, je... Il faut juste... Je veux juste le bon moment.  
\- Vous, les filles, vous avez beaucoup trop d'états d'âme. Si j'étais toi, j'irais simplement lui sauter dessus en sous vêtements pendant que je l'ai sous la main, et...  
\- On dirait que tu y as réfléchi. Fais-toi plaisir, Sirius, le taquina t-elle en gardant les yeux vissés sur le plafond.  
\- Si tu crois que je ne lui ai jamais sauté dessus en sous-vêtements, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil, ma vieille. On a partagé un dortoir pendant sept ans, je te rappelles.  
\- Merlin, Sirius, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce genre de choses ! S'exclama t-elle en riant après lui avoir envoyé un coussin qu'il évita avec aisance.  
\- Il faut t'y faire Evans, il a déjà été plus loin avec moi qu'avec toi, reprit-il en ricanant.  
\- Ah, Merlin, alors je n'ai aucune chance ! Dit-elle en feignant une grimace. »

Il laissa échapper un dernier rire et la laissa seule dans sa chambre, le cœur léger. Sirius réussissait toujours à lui redonner sa bonne humeur. Tout l'embarras qu'elle ressentait juste avant qu'il n'arrive avait disparu. Son cœur était léger comme un nuage, un nuage en pâte à modeler.

Il était beaucoup plus facile de s'endormir comme ça. Ses mains avaient presque cessé de trembler et elles avaient plongé sous l'oreiller sur lequel elle avait enfoncé son visage maintenant paisible. Elle avait fermé les yeux, oublié les images horribles qui l'avaient suivie toute la journée, et Morphée l'avait entourée de ses bras.

Il était pourtant tôt, mais l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti toute la journée l'avait exténuée. De toutes façons, Sirius et James étaient probablement en train d'écrire une nouvelle lettre à Rémus pour témoigner de leur bonne santé à tous les deux, et elle songea qu'ils allaient certainement fêter cela en ouvrant une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu et qu'elle ne voulait pas être là pour leur dire que ce n'était pas raisonnable après les blessures qu'elle avait dû soigner.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, surprise par la brise qu'elle sentait sur ses joues. Elle fut encore plus décontenancée lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans son ancien appartement, debout au milieu du salon. Elle balaya la pièce des yeux, ahurie. Il y régnait un désordre inimaginable.

Des chaudrons et marmites s'entassaient en tous sens, des fioles étaient à moitié renversées sur la table et une goutte d'un liquide jaunâtre semblait tenir en équilibre sur le bord d'un tube à essai qui menaçait de se briser sur le sol. Sur l'étagère en bois rongée par les mites, une grande quantité de flacons étaient remplis de potions à destination de ses clients qui attendaient probablement leur livraison depuis plusieurs semaines.

Une boule d'angoisse la prit à la gorge en même temps que l'odeur âcre des fonds de chaudrons. Il faisait chaud, dans le vieil appartement. Seule la porte d'entrée, ouverte, laissait passer des courants d'air frais qui lui envoyait directement le parfum de ses potions préférées dans les narines.

Ses mains avaient recommencé à trembler le long de son corps. Elle était au milieu de la pièce, impuissante, et elle savait que si elle bougeait, ce serait pour se ruer sur une des fioles qui la narguait. Elle n'arriverait pas à sortir, et pourtant, elle pouvait faire ce choix là. La porte était ouverte. Elle n'attendait qu'elle, mais les yeux verts de Lily ne la voyaient même pas. Ils étaient concentrés sur tout ce qui lui était familier, tout ce qui pouvait la rendre sereine, parfaitement calme, sous contrôle.

Les choses s'enchaînèrent plus vite qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. Elle avait cru qu'elle était plus forte, pendant un moment. Elle avait cru pendant un temps qu'elle pourrait y arriver, qu'elle pourrait se contenir mais pourtant, elle se précipita sur un flacon, ce petit bonheur en bouteille, cet horrible enfer en bouteille, et elle le déboucha avant de l'ingurgiter d'une traite, sentant la culpabilité s'insinuer en elle en même temps que cette sensation familière de plénitude qui lui avait tant manqué...

Et puis elle se réveilla en sursaut. De grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front sur lequel des mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées. Elle se redressa, haletante, constatant sans réussir à ressentir le moindre soulagement qu'elle était chez Sirius.

Elle se hissa hors du lit, grelottante alors que les voilages de la fenêtre qu'elle avait oublié de refermer se soulevaient sous la force du vent. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en coton, et un drôle de goût persistait sur sa langue.

Elle atteignit les toilettes plus vite qu'elle ne se serait pensée capable de le faire, et elle y rejeta son dîner en se tenant à la cuvette avec l'impression étrange qu'elle était en train de se débarrasser d'une partie d'elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir si mal à l'intérieur sans raison. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible de toute sa vie.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur des toilettes, les genoux repliés contre elle-mê vision n'était plus très claire, de la transpiration dégoulinait en grosses gouttes le long de ses tempes, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi proche de la mort qu'à cet instant précis. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que son corps était en train de lui faire, mais elle savait une chose : elle avait envie que cela s'arrête immédiatement.

Malheureusement, Ce ne fut pas le cas, et elle dut se pencher par dessus les toilettes encore trois ou quatre fois sans savoir où elle trouvait la force. Elle avait songé à tort que le plus dur était derrière elle, mais elle avait été bien loin du compte en s'imaginant une telle chose. L'addiction peut être terrible quand elle est dirigée sur des mauvaises choses, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle expérimentait. Le manque, pur et dur. Son corps lui disait qu'il était à bout et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le calmer. Rien, à part replonger, et Merlin savait que cela aurait été pire que tout.

Son cauchemar l'avait profondément troublée. Elle avait, le temps d'un songe, oublié Sirius, James, Rémus et Peter. Elle avait oublié qu'on comptait sur elle. Elle avait oublié qu'elle n'était pas seule, et elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une volonté, une détermination et que les garçons essayaient de lui reconstruire une confiance en elle en lui montrant qu'elle valait le coup qu'on se batte pour elle.

Mais c'était dur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quel effet avaient les drogues sur les moldus, mais les potions étaient un sacré piège pour les sorciers. Quand le liquide se répandait dans un corps, c'était magique. Vraiment magique. Tout changeait. Tout ce qui était noir devenait rose. Tout ce qui était horrible devenait merveilleux. Toute la douleur se changeait en bien-être, et toute la peine en bonheur.

Elle tenta de se redresser pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais elle n'y parvint pas et elle retomba à genoux en face de la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée devant elle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait la tête cachée dans ses genoux et elle n'osa même pas la relever pour savoir s'il s'agissait de James ou de Sirius. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire sacrément pitié, elle avait tellement honte qu'elle préféra rester recroquevillée sur elle-même. Qui qu'il soit, peut-être qu'il partirait. Peut-être qu'il la laisserait.

Elle crut pendant un bref instant sans avoir entendu le moindre bruit que c'était ce qu'il avait fait, mais quand elle sentit une main passer dans son dos, et une autre sous ses genoux, elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec ceux de James qui s'était penché pour la soulever sans un mot.

Il la déposa doucement dans son lit avant de disparaître une petite minute et de revenir avec un verre de jus de citrouille qu'elle sirota doucement. Elle avait froid. Il sembla s'en apercevoir car il contourna son lit pour aller fermer la fenêtre et alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait partir, il se hissa à côté d'elle et resta assis contre la tête de lit.

Elle se haïssait de ne pas réussir à arrêter de trembler, de ne pas pouvoir cacher cette horrible part d'elle-même qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il ne voit jamais, mais il n'eut pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il posa sa main à plat sur le drap, entre eux, paume vers le haut, et il la fixa intensément.

« Je suis là. »

Ce n'était que trois mots, mais additionné au geste, ou plutôt à l'invitation de loger sa main dans la sienne, Lily sentit le manque se combler presque soudainement. C'était l'effet que les potions lui faisaient. Le même que ses yeux sombres plantés dans les siens. C'était magique, vraiment magique, et tout changea. Tout ce qui était noir devint rose. Tout ce qui était horrible devint merveilleux. Toute la douleur se changea en bien-être, et toute la peine en bonheur.


	6. Chapter 6

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance  
I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down  
Would you let me lead? You can step on my feet  
Give it a try, it'll be alright  
_ _All About Us – He is we_

Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, Lily entendit un léger bourdonnement familier qu'elle ne parvint pas à identifier mais qui lui rappelait Poudlard sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi. Puis elle respira un parfum rassurant, un mélange de vanille et de cèdre, quelque chose de boisé, viril, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Son cœur avait commencé à battre plus vite sans qu'elle ne s'en soit réellement rendue compte. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et desserra son emprise sur son oreiller. Couchée sur le côté, elle se retourna jusqu'à se retrouver sur le dos, et là seulement, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur James Potter, elle se remémora les souvenirs de la veille, ou plutôt de la nuit.

Elle déglutit et fut soulagée qu'il ne remarque pas immédiatement qu'elle était réveillée. Il était assis à l'exacte même place que quelques heures plus tôt, quand elle s'était endormie, mais maintenant, il semblait concentré sur une petite balle dorée qui voletait à toute vitesse autour de lui et qu'il fixait avec attention. D'un geste rapide et précis, il l'attrapa avant de la relâcher presque aussitôt et de recommencer à la suivre des yeux d'un air studieux.

C'était de cela qu'elle était tombée amoureuse en premier, cette fascination qu'il avait pour le quidditch et la façon dont il jouait, avec tout son cœur, comme si sa vie était en jeu. Il n'était jamais aussi concentré que lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un terrain, prêt à gagner un match. Il n'était jamais aussi majestueux que quand il montrait à quel point il était passionné.

Sa grande main se referma de nouveau sur la petite balle dorée, Lily retint un soupir profondément admiratif et considérablement pathétique. Il n'était pas attrapeur. Il était poursuiveur, mais Merlin, il aurait pu jouer sur tous les postes et ramener quand même la coupe à Gryffondor. Il méritait toutes ses victoires, et c'était ce qui les rendait d'autant plus belles.

Sur le terrain, il avait toujours eu une attitude irréprochable, le héros de Gryffondor. Même dans les temps les plus durs, il avait su remotiver son équipe avec le courage et la force d'un leader. Lily n'oubliait pas ces quelques années à Poudlard, celles pendant lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée à l'encourager dans les gradins sans l'assumer totalement. Merlin, elle avait été forcée d'admettre auprès de Mary et d'Alice qu'il était difficile de ne pas être impressionnée par ses prouesses, et les deux avaient gloussé.

« Hé, salut ! Lui lança t-il en détournant toute son attention du vif d'or pour la reporter sur elle quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était réveillée. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide pour toute réponse, et se redressa jusqu'à se retrouver assise en tailleur à côté de lui. Dans le mouvement, elle remarqua un minuscule plateau posé sur sa table de chevet. Une part de tarte à la mélasse trônait dessus, accompagnée d'un verre de jus de citrouille. Ses yeux jonglèrent entre le plateau et le jeune homme à côté d'elle, et Merlin, elle se demanda un instant si tant de perfection pouvait vraiment être la réalité.

« C'est Sirius qui l'a préparé, lui dit-il un peu ennuyé. Je l'ai juste amené ici.  
\- Merci. »

Il haussa les épaules puis captura le vif d'or avant de le relâcher pendant qu'elle sirotait le jus de citrouille, les joues roses en songeant que Sirius avait dû bien se frotter les mains en envoyant son meilleur ami lui amener le petit déjeuner au lit. Elle pouvait presque l'entendre pousser des cris de joie alors qu'il était certainement au travail, à des kilomètres de là. Au travail ?!

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda t-elle à James.  
\- Onze heures... Par là.  
\- Tu es en retard, pointa t-elle en l'observant comme s'il était fou, Merlin, il travaillait avec le ministre !  
\- J'ai pris un jour de congé, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Encore ?! Mais... Mais tu... Ton père, il va...  
\- Quoi ? Me priver de quidditch pendant deux semaines ? Se moqua t-il gentiment. »

Lily s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle referma sa bouche, songeant que rien d'intelligent ne pouvait en sortir quand il se passait la main dans les cheveux comme il le faisait à cet instant précis.

« Et puis je croyais que ce n'était pas prudent de transplaner après un tel rafistolage, ajouta t-il en tapotant ses côtes par dessus son t-shirt.  
\- Tu m'as l'air en forme, puisque tu es capable de jouer avec ton vif d'or. »

Il attrapa une nouvelle fois la petite balle dorée, mais cette fois, il la garda prisonnière à l'intérieur de son poing, affichant un sourire en coin que Lily ne savait pas vraiment comment interpréter.

« Tu as toujours détesté ça.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Que je joue avec ce vif d'or.  
\- Je n'ai rien contre ce vif d'or en particulier, répliqua t-elle l'air de rien.  
\- Oh, c'est moi, alors ?  
\- Que je détestais ? Non, répondit-elle en lâchant un rire ironique. C'est frustrant quand quelqu'un sait tout faire, tu vois, expliqua t-elle alors qu'il la fixait sans avoir l'air de comprendre.  
\- Attraper un vif d'or, c'est un jeu d'enfant.  
\- Pitié, j'ai assisté à ce match contre Serdaigle qui a duré huit heures parce qu'aucun des deux attrapeurs n'y arrivait, tu sais, lui rappela t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.  
\- Ils n'étaient pas attentifs. Regarde. »

Il ouvrit son poing devant elle et la balle s'envola juste devant son nez, si rapidement qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer ses ailes.

« Ne le quitte pas des yeux, lui indiqua t-il doucement. Tu vas t'habituer à la façon dont il bouge, aussi imprévisible soit-il. »

Elle lui obéit sans même y réfléchir. Elle était comme hypnotisée par le vif d'or. Elle comprenait l'attrait, maintenant qu'elle l'avait sous le nez. Il semblait la narguer, la défier d'essayer de faire ne serait-ce que l'effleurer, mais elle se surprit à vouloir absolument l'avoir dans le creux de sa main.

« Concentre toi. Quand tu sens que tu as compris comment il fonctionne, attrape le. Ne réfléchis même pas, continua t-il alors qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur la balle. »

Elle ne savait pas trop si c'était le jus de citrouille qui lui avait fait du bien ou la nuit de sommeil que lui avait offert la présence rassurante de James à ses côtés, mais elle se sentait d'attaque pour une nouvelle journée, pour un nouveau défi, bien loin de ses démons.

Elle ne réfléchit pas quand elle tenta d'attraper le vif d'or, exactement comme le lui avait conseillé James, mais elle le manqua puis il s'envola un peu plus haut alors elle se leva et se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens sur son lit pour essayer de le capturer, en vain. Surpris, James s'était mis à rire pendant qu'elle pestait à chaque tentative infructueuse, la regardant courir en tous sens, descendre du lit, faire le tour de la chambre à toute vitesse, remonter sur le lit, se cogner le doigt de pied dans les meubles ou manquer de tomber en escaladant l'armoire.

Elle soupira quand, sans aucun effort et sans avoir bougé d'un millimètre, ce fut lui, qui captura la balle. Elle resta debout, à côté de la fenêtre, un peu boudeuse et surtout déçue. Elle n'aimait pas perdre. Elle n'avait jamais aimé cela. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à avoir les meilleures notes possibles à Poudlard. Ça n'avait pas toujours fonctionné, mais la plupart du temps, elle s'était retrouvée en tête de classement, à côtoyer James, Sirius, et Rémus.

Les oiseaux gazouillaient dehors et quand elle ouvrit la fenêtre pour prendre une bouffée d'air frais, une petite mélodie qui venait de la rue commerçante d'à côté se fraya un chemin jusque dans sa chambre.

« Un jeu d'enfant, hein ? Reprit-elle en s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre après l'avoir ouverte.  
\- Peut-être pas pour tout le monde, finalement, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire narquois qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.  
\- Tu vois, c'est exactement ce que je disais. C'est frustrant quand quelqu'un sait tout faire.  
\- Je ne sais pas tout faire.  
\- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui résiste encore au grand James Potter, alors ? »

Il lâcha un rire et détourna le regard un instant tout en enfonçant sa main dans sa poche, et par la même occasion le vif d'or. Puis il bondit du lit pour se retrouver juste devant elle, et lui présenta sa main pendant qu'elle lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne sais pas danser, expliqua t-il.  
\- Oh ? Est-ce qu'on ne vous apprend pas ce genre de choses dans les réceptions guindées ? »

Il essaya de retenir un sourire, mais il n'y parvint pas, et lança un regard insistant vers sa propre main, toujours tendue devant elle. Elle hésita juste parce qu'elle redoutait que la sienne soit affreusement moite, mais au diable les complexes, James Potter voulait vraisemblablement qu'elle lui apprenne à danser, dans quel monde pouvait-elle se permettre de le lui refuser ?!

Au moment précis où elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, où elle posa ses yeux dans les siens, elle commença à retenir sa respiration. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, elle le réalisa seulement quand il logea sa deuxième main dans son dos et qu'ils commencèrent à se balancer doucement. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche de lui, assez proche pour essayer de trouver des défauts sur son visage.

Elle constata avec un mélange d'ennui et d'admiration qu'il n'en avait absolument aucun. C'était injuste. Il avait la belle vie, la vie facile, celle qu'elle aurait aimé avoir, et en plus, il était physiquement parfait. Elle était trop distraite par leur proximité pour réaliser qu'elle ne lui apprenait rien du tout et qu'il menait la danse avec l'aisance de quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de le faire.

La mélodie ne s'était pas arrêtée depuis que Lily avait ouvert la fenêtre, et elle priait pour qu'elle continue encore un peu, un tout petit peu. C'était étrange comme elle se sentait forte quand il la tenait. C'était comme si aucun garçon ne l'avait prise dans ses bras avant. Il y en avait eu pourtant, mais jamais de la même façon, jamais avec autant de retenue, avec un tel respect.

« Tu es un sale menteur, lâcha t-elle quand elle reprit ses esprits. »

Elle ne s'était pas encore habituée à son contact, mais elle avait réussi à contrôler son trouble maintenant. Enfin, elle en douta un peu quand un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de James et qu'il s'écarta légèrement juste pour la faire tournoyer avant de la rattraper fermement. Calée contre lui, elle poussa un juron qui le fit éclater de rire.

« Désolé. Je pensais pouvoir faire semblant, lui avoua t-il.  
\- J'aurais peut-être eu quelques doutes si tu m'avais marché sur les pieds...  
\- Hmmm... Effectivement... Mais c'est exactement ce qu'on nous apprend à ne pas faire dans les réceptions guindées, répliqua t-il avec un sourire malin tout en continuant à la faire danser doucement. »

Elle pouffa et secoua la tête avant de détourner le regard vers la fenêtre et le ciel bleu qui s'étalait devant eux. Elle sentait ses yeux bruns sur son visage et ses joues se teinter de secondes en secondes. Ses jambes n'étaient pas plus stables qu'elles l'avaient été cette nuit là. Néanmoins, c'était loin d'être pour la même raison.

Le manque n'était plus là, la douleur n'était plus là. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre à la place, une impatience certaine, une joie difficilement contenue, un bonheur intense et chaud. Sirius avait raison. James était meilleur pour elle que n'importe quoi d'autre. L'effet qu'il lui faisait n'était pas si différent d'une potion, mais il avait cet avantage qu'elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité.

« On sait au moins que tu es un piètre acteur... Pointa t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
\- Je savais que tu en tirerais quelque chose de positif, ironisa t-il, amusé.  
\- C'est positif, insista t-elle. Je commençais à croire que tu n'étais pas humain. »

Son rire envahit de nouveau la pièce. Il était éclatant, spontané, céleste. Rien n'était plus honnête chez lui que son rire. Ou ses regards. Ou ses gestes. Ou peut-être ses paroles. Merlin, elle n'en savait fichtrement rien, tout semblait parfait. Tout était parfait. Il était parfait.

« Tu es parfait. »

Les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait eu une chance de les rattraper. Il fronça les sourcils et elle fut surprise de voir ses joues prendre la même teinte que les siennes. C'était un sacré retournement de situation.

« Heu... Est-ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute ? L'interrogea t-elle en le lâchant. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et hocha la tête en retenant un sourire.

« Je voulais dire, c'est super énervant, que tu saches tout faire, se reprit-elle en se félicitant de ne pas avoir trébuché sur chaque mot.  
\- Est-ce que tu ne viens pas de qualifier mon jeu d'acteur de piètre ? Lui rappela t-il.  
\- Ah. Si. C'est vrai. Il y a ça. Ouf, il y a ça, tu es humain, on est sauvé, répéta t-elle en poussant un long soupir de soulagement qui le fit encore rire.  
\- Tu es une drôle de personne, Lily Evans. »

La façon dont il avait prononcé son nom, la façon dont il l'avait regardée, droit dans les yeux, et la façon dont il avait replacé une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille l'avaient rendue aussi molle qu'une bullebaveuse. Il était en train de modeler son cœur exactement comme il le voulait, sans même le savoir, et il prenait la forme de son nom.

Et puis il y eut une énorme détonation qui les fit sursauter tous les deux. James sauta par dessus le lit pour rejoindre l'entrée et Lily le suivit à toute allure. Sirius se trouvait au milieu du salon, baguette à la main, devant deux sorciers, un homme et une femme de grande taille et à l'allure impérieuse.

« Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire d'éclater ma porte ?! S'exclama t-il avant de lâcher un soupir ennuyé.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas la manière douce, lui répondit la femme.  
\- Je comprends très bien la manière douce, mère. J'ai appris la manière douce à une petite moldue pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, et je peux t'assurer qu'elle a adoré ça. Hé, tiens, d'ailleurs, regarde, j'ai une amie fille de moldue ici. »

Lily écarquilla les yeux au moment même où les deux sorciers retiraient leurs capuches, dévoilant chacun un visage absolument sans défaut, excepté cet air de supériorité dont Sirius n'avait pas hérité. Oh, la jeune femme voyait bien la ressemblance. Elle était claire. Il avait les cheveux de sa mère, fin, noirs comme le jais, brillants, et il possédait les yeux gris acier de son père, sans toutefois qu'on puisse y lire une telle dureté.

Aucun des deux ne lui adressa un regard. Lily savait bien pourquoi. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour comprendre. Les sorciers d'un tel rang n'honoraient pas les gens de sa classe en posant les yeux sur eux. Ils voulaient que tous les « sang de bourbe » comme ils les appelaient, n'aient pas l'impression d'exister, d'être de véritables personnes, et l'une des manières de le leur faire ressentir ce genre de sentiment était de faire comme s'ils ne les voyaient pas, simplement.

« Cesse immédiatement tes âneries ! Espèce d'abruti ! Vociféra t-il en agitant un index menaçant vers son fils.  
\- Tu as deux choix maintenant Sirius. Sois tu arrêtes immédiatement, sois nous t'arrêtons. »

Le ton de sa mère était plus posé sans pour autant être plus rassurant, et James avait dégainé sa baguette et poussé légèrement Lily derrière lui. Quelque chose lui laissait à penser que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de scène se déroulait devant lui.

« Arrêter quoi, exactement ? De faire partie de l'Ordre, ou de travailler pour le bureau des aurors ? Les questionna le jeune homme en faisant tournoyer sa baguette entre ses doigts, l'air faussement détaché. »

Ses deux parents eurent l'air particulièrement choqués par ses propos. L'un tressaillit, et l'autre enfouit sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Lily devina qu'ils n'étaient probablement pas au courant de tout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, mère ? Me jeter un sort ?  
\- S'il le faut, répondit-elle, stoïque.  
\- Je ne retournerai pas dans la cave.  
\- Peut-être bien que tu n'auras pas le choix, vermine ! Scanda son père en s'avançant vers lui d'un pas menaçant.  
\- Stop ! Les interrompit James en s'interposant entre les deux. Il est temps de rentrer chez vous maintenant.  
\- De quoi est-ce que tu te mêles, Potter ?  
\- Sirius, dis à ton ami de s'écarter s'il te plaît. Nous ne voulons pas le blesser. Rien ne sert de s'énerver. »

Sirius échangea un simple regard avec son meilleur ami qui baissa aussitôt sa baguette. Lily aurait souhaité qu'il ne le fasse pas. Orion Black était terrifiant.

« Oh, je vois. On ne veut pas avoir le ministère sur le dos, Walburga ? Demanda t-il à sa mère en lui adressant un sourire insolent. »

La femme ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta d'une moue agacée et d'un froncement de sourcil à peine perceptible.

« Tu vas rentrer avec nous, Sirius.  
\- Je regrette mais non, mère.  
\- Je ne croyais pas les autres quand ils disaient que tu faisais partie de cette bande d'illuminés qui combattent le seigneur, mais Merlin... Tu es vraiment tombé si bas. Tu fais honte à la famille. Comment oses-tu jouer avec notre réputation de cette manière ? Nous sommes des Blacks, une des plus anciennes famille de sorcier, notre sang est pur et il est hors de question pour que nous laissions un de nos enfants saccager notre arbre généalogique et...  
\- Mère, je dois vous prévenir que je vais certainement utiliser ma baguette sur vous, la coupa t-il en brandissant sa baguette.  
\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, espèce de parasite ! Hurla son père en dégainant sa baguette à son tour. »

Lily n'eut pas le temps de réagir, James non plus. Deux éclairs de lumière jaillirent simultanément et s'entrechoquèrent au milieu du salon. Lily regretta amèrement que les garçons aient gardé sa propre baguette. Si elle l'avait pu, elle aurait sauvé Sirius comme il l'avait sauvée elle.

Elle constata quand Orion Black tomba comme un morceau de bois sur le sol qu'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle. Il venait de combattre son propre père en duel, de lui jeter un sort avec la ferme intention de lui faire du mal, ou au moins, de se protéger, et Lily réalisa à ce moment là des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais réalisé avant.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle Sirius la comprenait autant, une raison pour laquelle il voulait autant la sauver. Chacun d'eux avait honte d'une partie de lui même. Lily le vit sur son visage lorsque ses yeux gris tombèrent sur son père, inconscient. Il aurait voulu ne jamais en arriver là. Il aurait voulu qu'ils comprennent, qu'ils soient les parents qu'il avait toujours voulu, qu'il avait vu les autres avoir, il aurait voulu avoir une vie normale. Comme elle.

Mais rien n'était normal chez eux. Rien. Pas une seule chose n'était ce qu'elle aurait dû être. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il y avait eu des faux contacts chaque jour de leur vie, et ils avaient appris à survivre avec, sans pour autant réussir à vivre. C'était peut-être aussi ce qui les avait guidé vers James. Les abeilles attirées par le pot de miel.

Il avait tout ce qu'ils avaient désiré. Ils ne l'enviaient pas, ils étaient juste étonnés d'avoir réussi à faire partie de la vie de quelqu'un d'aussi parfait. Ils étaient fiers de pouvoir se tenir près de lui et de se dire qu'ils avaient au moins réussi cela, à tisser des liens avec quelqu'un de profondément honnête, quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais commis d'erreur, l'exact opposé d'eux même.

« Expelliarmus ! »

Walburga Black avait profité du choc des trois amis pour subtiliser la baguette de son fils et celle de James par la même occasion. Sonnés, les deux garçons n'eurent pas le temps d'échanger un nouveau regard car un sort se dirigea droit sur Sirius et une épaisse corde s'enroula autour de lui.

Elle allait le ramener chez eux, et d'après ce que Lily avait entendu, il n'allait pas passer un bon moment. Le mettrait-elle dans la cave, comme il l'avait prétendu plus tôt ? Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Et Merlin seul savait ce que cette dame lui ferait en plus de l'enfermer comme un indésirable.

Lily ne pouvait pas laisser faire cela. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas. Sirius était tout ce qui faisait qu'elle n'habitait plus dans son taudis, à obéir aux ordres de Rogue sans en avoir vraiment le choix, à concocter des potions effrayantes qui lui faisaient faire des cauchemars la nuit, qui la rendaient malade.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans le fait d'être une fille de moldus, c'était que les gens comme Walburga ne voulaient pas la regarder. De cette façon, il était très simple de se faufiler derrière elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive ou sans qu'elle ne veuille s'en apercevoir.

Ensuite, l'unique avantage dans le fait d'avoir vécu dans un taudis et dans un quartier malfamé, à concocter des potions pour des gens très particuliers et parfois violents, était que l'on apprenait rapidement des petits trucs pour se défendre.

Alors quand Lily surgit derrière Walburga Black et coinça bien solidement son bras autour de sa tête, elle fut soulagée, pour la première fois, d'avoir vécu l'enfer afin de pouvoir sauver Sirius. Rien n'arrivait par hasard, et elle n'en fut jamais plus consciente que ce jour là, quand la mère de son ami tomba doucement dans ses bras après s'être brièvement et vainement débattue.

Lentement, Lily la déposa sur le sol, à côté du corps de son mari, puis elle lui subtilisa les trois baguettes et les tendit à James qui l'observait avec des yeux ronds comme des souafles.

« Elle n'est pas morte. Elle est juste dans les vapes, expliqua t-elle alors qu'il restait interdit. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis pointa sa baguette sur son meilleur ami pour le libérer des cordes qui l'entouraient.

« Tu viens de foutre ma mère K.O ! S'exclama Sirius, tout aussi ahuri  
\- … Désolé. »

Sirius secoua la tête et se rua sur elle pour l'étreindre. Elle crut qu'elle allait étouffer tellement il la serrait fort, mais elle ne dit rien, elle rendit juste timidement le sourire que James lui lançait, derrière son ami.

Dans le silence le plus complet, James rédigea une lettre et quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs aurors apparurent sur le palier pour emmener les parents de Sirius. Lily n'osa pas demander où ils allaient, mais elle entendit brièvement son ami expliquer à ses collègues qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient conduits à Azkaban.

« Bon... Tu sais tout maintenant, lâcha t-il en sortant trois verres et une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu du buffet. »

Lily l'observa sans l'ombre d'un sourire déposer les verres sur la table devant eux et les remplir en silence. Elle avala le sien cul sec. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que la soirée se terminerait de cette façon, qu'elle apprendrait qu'il essayait de s'en sortir probablement aussi fort qu'elle. Ils ne venaient peut-être pas du même monde, mais ils partageaient certainement la même envie de s'en tirer sans trop d'égratignure.


	7. Chapter 7

_We are, we're the ones with the scars and the stripes  
Banded forever to a battle that's worth the fight  
Not the little kids you knew before  
We are, broken hearts with the motive to move the world  
Doesn't matter your past, all my boys and girls  
With the stories held tight in our hands  
Lead the fight on  
_ _Lead the fight on – He is We_

« Dépêches toi, la pressa Sirius. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici plus longtemps que nécessaire.  
\- Je vais aussi vite que je peux, lui répondit Lily en rassemblant ses affaires. »

Il avait enfin accepté qu'elle retourne dans son ancien appartement pour récupérer les quelques biens qu'elle y avait laissé et qui lui tenaient à cœur, comme les photos de ses parents, ou les lettres de ses amies.

« Tu ne m'as pas raconté ta nuit avec James, au fait, reprit-il tout en jetant un coup d'oeil méfiant dans la rue.  
\- Ma nuit avec James ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il m'a trouvé à quatre pattes dans les toilettes en train de vomir, tu crois vraiment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
\- Il a passé la nuit dans ta chambre, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je vomissais ! Répéta t-elle, dégoûtée.  
\- Il en faut plus que ça pour décourager un maraudeur.  
\- Visiblement, ça lui a suffit.  
\- Hmm... James est juste un gentleman. »

Lily leva les yeux au plafond et enfourna une dizaine de parchemins dans son sac avant de se retourner vers son ami tout en s'efforçant de ne pas se laisser envahir par les odeurs de potions. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir lorsqu'un « pop » sonore retentit et qu'ils se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, tout aussi surpris qu'eux.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis étonné, dit-il d'une voix traînante avant de passer à côté de Sirius pour rentrer dans l'appartement de Lily. Je t'ai trouvé avec Potter la dernière fois, Black paraît être la suite logique...  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils, le regardant balayer son ancienne habitation des yeux.  
\- Est-ce que tu sais qu'on frappe avant d'entrer chez les gens ? Le questionna Sirius en lui lançant un coup d'oeil méprisant que Lily ne manqua pas. »

Le serpentard ne les gratifia d'aucune réponse. Il se contenta de faire quelques pas dans ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un salon et s'empara de plusieurs fioles qu'il fourra dans sa poche.

« Hé ! C'est à Lily, ça ! S'exclama Sirius en faisant un pas vers lui pour l'arrêter.  
\- Laisse. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais encore envie de m'en servir.  
\- Mais...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Black ? Tu vas m'emmener devant le Magenmagot pour avoir pris trois fioles chez ta nouvelle copine ? Le provoqua Severus.  
\- Si seulement il n'y avait que cela, répliqua Sirius.  
\- Eh bien, on se retrouvera quand tu auras des preuves. En attendant, j'espère que tu es conscient que si tu ouvres ta bouche, le magenmagot viendra perquisitionner l'appartement. Je suis curieux de voir leur réaction quand ils verront le nom sur le bail.  
\- Sirius, est-ce que tu peux attendre devant s'il te plaît ? »

Il observa la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, et elle hocha la tête comme si elle avait compris la question qu'il lui posait, et quand il lui tourna docilement le dos pour la laisser avec Severus Rogue, elle ressentit à la fois un sentiment de solitude et un sentiment de fierté. Elle était capable de communiquer comme une maraudeuse maintenant, avec un simple coup d'oeil. Cela en disait probablement long sur leur relation.

« Je suis désolée, avoua t-elle à son vieil ami. »

Il se retourna vers elle, décontenancé. Ses yeux étaient devenus plus doux, maintenant que Sirius n'était plus dans la pièce, mais Lily avait l'impression qu'ils l'étouffaient, la tuaient doucement en la ramenant vers le rivage qu'elle avait décidé de quitter quelques mois plus tôt.

« Tout ça, ce n'était pas bien pour moi. Ce n'était pas...  
\- Tu étais douée pour ça, la coupa t-il. Personne n'est meilleur que toi là dedans. »

Malgré la froideur de leur échange passé, elle pouvait entendre de la fierté dans sa voix. Cela la réconforta sans vraiment l'apaiser.

« Tu pourrais arrêter, toi aussi. Ce n'est pas parce que nos chemins se sont séparés à Poudlard que... Elle s'interrompit en voyant son visage se fermer, sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle prononce les prochains mots avec prudence. Je sais que tu regrettes les choses que tu m'as dites à l'école, mais je... Elles sont sorties et... Tu les as pensées à un moment, je sais que tu les as pensesé, et je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas être cette personne là, celle qui vend des potions illicites qui font du mal aux gens et qui accepte de collaborer avec quelqu'un qui lui a fait mal aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne veux pas ton bien.  
\- Je t'ai supplié de me pardonner, lui rappela t-il avec douleur.  
\- Non, s'empressa t-elle de lui dire. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, je... Severus, aucune excuse ne changera les choses, je ne veux même pas revenir là dessus, je... Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes qu'il y a d'autres moyens plus nobles de vivre sa vie.  
\- Comme quoi ? Faire le beau devant le Ministre comme Potter et ses amis ?  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu les mêles à tout ça ? Lui reprocha t-elle en lui lançant un regard furibond.  
\- Parce qu'ils s'en sont déjà mêlés, de toutes manières. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils feront, quand ils en auront marre de t'avoir dans les pattes ? Je vais te le dire : Ils te jetteront. Et qui te récupéreras encore ? »

Il pointa son propre index droit vers lui, et Lily sentit la colère l'envahir, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus encombrante.

« Ils ne sont pas comme ça, marmonna t-elle la mâchoire serrée. »

Il soupira et roula les yeux pour toute réponse, et Lily fut soulagée qu'il n'en dise pas plus à leur sujet car elle aurait probablement explosé.

« Je voulais juste te dire que j'aimerais que tu t'en sortes...  
\- Je m'en sors très bien, rétorqua t-il.  
\- Severus... Un jour ou l'autre, les aurors te tomberont dessus. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être comme ton père.  
\- De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de parler de mon père ? Tempêta t-il.  
\- Je sais qu'il y a une époque où tu aurais voulu que je te dises tout ça.  
\- Et tu as tourné la page sur cette époque, lui rappela t-il sèchement. »

Elle esquissa une grimace et fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de lui jeter un dernier regard qui sonnait comme un au revoir, et de quitter pour de bon cet endroit de malheur dans lequel elle espérait qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle lui disait, mais c'était comme parler dans le vide. Plus elle voulait le tirer de là, plus il se dérobait sous ses doigts. Severus avait choisi sa voie.

Sirius l'attendait toujours devant. Il l'observa curieusement dès qu'elle émergea de l'appartement, comme s'il tentait de savoir si elle allait bien ou non. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, il remarqua à son visage qu'elle avait connu de meilleurs jours, mais il ne lui posa pas de questions immédiatement.

Il passa simplement son bras autour de ses épaules, et il la fit transplaner chez lui. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre et déposa les photos de ses parents sur sa table de chevet avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait faire changer Severus. Elle n'avait jamais eu la prétention d'avoir autant de pouvoir sur lui, mais elle espérait du plus profond d'elle même qu'elle pourrait le faire réfléchir. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient toujours été des ennemis, ce n'était pas comme si elle lui souhaitait du mal. Malgré les erreurs qu'il avait commises, elle n'aurait pas pu vouloir autre chose pour lui que du bonheur. Il en avait besoin.

Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de réguler sa respiration. Ses rencontres avec Severus étaient toujours intenses. Pas forcément de la bonne manière, mais elles l'étaient, et elles la rendaient faible. Elle n'aimait pas la personne qu'elle était en sa présence et elle n'aimait pas non plus cette peur qui la prenait au ventre quand elle se retrouvait confrontée à lui, celle de redevenir quelqu'un pour qui elle n'avait aucune estime.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, et rejoignit Sirius dans le salon lorsqu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait à peu près évacué Rogue de son système. Le maraudeur était en train de faire à manger, et il lui lançait sans cesse des regards interrogateurs qui eurent raison d'elle.

« Crache le morceau, lâcha t-elle en s'asseyant à la table.  
\- C'est quoi l'histoire entre Rogue et toi ? Lui demanda t-il sans détour.  
\- C'est compliqué, soupira t-elle. »

Elle fut étonnée, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il ne lui ait pas demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait à l'intérieur de l'appartement pendant qu'il l'attendait, qu'il n'ait pas évoqué la possibilité que Rogue puisse l'avoir convaincue de reprendre le business ou qu'elle n'ait pas été tenté de lui réclamer une potion, et puis elle réalisa que Sirius n'était pas comme Severus. Il lui faisait confiance.

« C'est compliqué on-a-couché-ensemble-mais-finalement-je-me-suis-rendue-compte-que-c'était-un-immense-crétin, ou c'est compliqué il-a-toujours-voulu-coucher-avec-moi-mais-pas-moi-et-en-plus-maintenant-je-le-déteste ? Lui demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil. »

Elle lâcha un rire ironique et se passa une main sur le visage avant de constater avec surprise que Sirius affichait une expression de dégoût notable. Merlin, ce truc de communication silencieuse devenait plus flippant que cool, finalement.

« Ne révèle jamais ça à James, lui dit-il en pointant un index menaçant dans sa direction.  
\- Oh, zut. J'avais tellement envie de lui en parler, ironisa t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. »

Sirius ne répondit pas mais lui lança un regard mauvais qui l'irrita un peu. Elle savait que Severus Rogue n'était pas sa personne favorite sur terre, mais Merlin, ce n'était plus la sienne non plus.

« Et si on ne se jugeait pas pour les mauvais choix qu'on a fait ? Lui proposa t-elle alors qu'il déposait deux assiettes de purée de citrouille sur la table.  
\- Je ne te juge pas. Je trouve juste ça répugnant, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Rogue était mon plus vieil ami. Je le connais depuis toujours. J'étais seule et il était là, et malgré les choses qu'il m'a dites, je... Je n'en sais rien, j'ai juste eu un moment de faiblesse.  
\- James est mon plus vieil ami, et je t'assure que nous n'avons jamais eu ce moment de faiblesse là. »

Elle soupira et plongea sa fourchette dans sa purée sans toutefois la manger, mais en faisant de petits tas par ci, par là, pensive.

« Tu sais que Rogue est un mangemort ? Reprit-il. »

Lily leva les yeux vers lui, l'expression de son visage complètement neutre permit à Sirius de deviner qu'elle était déjà au courant des mauvais choix de son ancien ami.

« Personne ne lui a vraiment donné le choix, répondit-elle. »

Sirius lui lança un regard estomaqué avant d'avaler une grosse bouchée de purée. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il pensait, mais il avait l'élégance de ne pas le dire à voix haute.

« Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à le défendre, tout ce que je dis, c'est que de notre côté, tout le monde l'a rejeté.  
\- Et pourquoi, à ton avis ?  
\- Parce qu'il a commis des erreurs, évidemment, admit-elle. Mais qui n'en a pas fait ? Je veux juste dire qu'il ne pouvait pas nous rejoindre, de toutes manières.  
\- Il aurait pu ne pas prendre parti. Certains le font.  
\- Non, il ne pouvait pas. Severus est doué. Voldemort le sait. Il lui a demandé son aide. On sait tout ce qu'il se passe quand il demande et qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il veut. Il avait simplement le choix entre dire oui et mourir. Il a fait ce choix, tu penses certainement que c'était le mauvais, mais il a choisi sa vie, et peut-être que ce n'est pas plus mal pour nous. »

Cette fois, Sirius laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son assiette. Lily sentait bien que cette discussion commençait à l'irriter. Il n'avait jamais porté le serpentard dans son cœur. A vrai dire, il n'avait jamais porté aucun serpentard dans son cœur, mais il y avait une véritable histoire entre Rogue et Black que Lily n'ignorait pas.

Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, le maraudeur avait fait une très mauvaise blague à son ennemi qui avait failli causer sa mort. James avait sauvé Severus, et tout avait empiré par la suite. Les relations entre les deux maisons s'étaient dégradées, et Rogue avait tout fait pour faire renvoyer Sirius, en vain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Il a des sentiments pour moi, reprit Lily. Si je... Peut-être que si je commençais à me battre moi aussi, il...  
\- Attends, l'interrompit Sirius en l'observant avec des yeux ronds. Tu veux te battre ? Je croyais que...  
\- Quand James me l'a proposé la première fois, j'étais trop jeune et j'avais peur, je n'étais pas prête à mettre ma vie en jeu, j'ai été égoïste, avoua t-elle. Je regrette maintenant. Je voudrais juste faire quelque chose. Je n'en peux plus de rester ici toute la journée, au moins, je me sentirais utile au sein de l'Ordre. »

Sirius continua à la fixer pendant un long moment. Il semblait réfléchir. Lily ne savait pas vraiment à quoi, puisque sa décision était prise et que personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le fasse, mais son petit discours dut faire son effet puisqu'il hocha simplement la tête.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais convoquer l'Ordre ce soir.  
\- Sirius, à propos de Severus...  
\- Il en est hors de question, trancha t-il. »

Et Lily sut qu'il n'y avait rien à faire pour le convaincre. Il était catégorique. Quelque part, elle le comprenait. Elle non plus, n'était pas sûre à cent pour cent de son plan, mais elle sentait qu'ils avaient peut-être une chance, et qu'on ne laissait jamais passer de telle occasion, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de gagner une guerre.

« Le professeur Dumbledore sera ravi de te revoir, ajouta t-il en déposant deux yaourts sur la table. »

La simple évocation du nom fit surgir en elle un nouvel espoir. Lui, il l'écouterait. Pour le bien du plus grand nombre, le professeur Dumbledore saurait faire un choix difficile. Elle le savait, car ils avaient quelque chose de similaire tous les deux. Ils étaient capables de donner une seconde chance aux gens. Ils étaient capables de voir le bon, même lorsqu'il était enveloppé du mal.

Elle ne se trompa pas, ce jour là. Malgré le nombre importants de convives chez Sirius, elle avait réussi à s'entretenir discrètement avec le directeur de Poudlard, et il l'avait écoutée. Il n'avait émit aucune réticence, l'avait simplement regardée à travers ses lunettes en demie-lune et avait attendu qu'elle finisse de parler. Cela avait pris une dizaine de minutes. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il puisse penser que son idée était terrible qu'elle avait mis en place tout un argumentaire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, Lily ? Lui avait-il demandé.  
\- J'aimerais que vous supervisiez tout cela. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que je ne suis pas qualifiée pour le faire, et que les autres membres de l'Ordre refuseront, même si cela peut nous apporter un avantage considérable. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un qu'il respecte, et je ne peux penser à personne d'autre qu'à vous.  
\- Et vous croyez que Severus Rogue sera d'accord avec cela ?  
\- Je crois qu'il se sentira obligé de l'être. Et s'il ne l'est pas, nous ne perdrons rien, de toutes façons. »

Le vieux sorcier détailla Lily pendant un bref moment. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment quand il le faisait. Elle avait l'impression qu'il connaissait tout d'elle rien qu'en l'ayant regardée dans les yeux, et elle aurait préféré qu'il ne voie pas certains passages de sa vie. Le professeur Dumbledore était probablement la personne qu'elle estimait le plus sur cette terre, et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était d'être une déception pour lui.

« On peut dire que vous savez soigner vos entrées, Lily, conclut-il.  
\- Est-ce que cela veut dire que vous allez vous en charger ?  
\- Cela veut dire que vous êtes un membre à part entière de l'Ordre du Phoenix à présent, et que cela va probablement changer plus de choses que vous ne l'imaginez. »

Il tapota amicalement son épaule avant de passer devant elle en lui accordant un sourire mystérieux, et lorsqu'il eut rejoint les autres, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle avait redouté cette conversation, redouté qu'il lui dise lui aussi que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et même si elle n'était pas certaine qu'il donne une chance à son plan, au moins, il l'avait écoutée, et elle osa penser, pendant une minute, qu'il l'envisageait.

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord. »

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir venir. James l'avait attrapée par le poignet et attirée un peu plus à l'écart des autres, regroupés près de l'entrée. Ils arrivaient au compte goutte et cela arrangeait bien Lily puisque pendant que Sirius était occupé à les accueillir, il ne pouvait pas la surveiller.

« Salut James.  
\- Oui, salut. Tu n'es pas prête pour ça ! Reprit-il en faisant un signe vers le groupe de sorciers agglutinés sur le seuil de la porte.  
\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais en faire partie, lui rappela t-elle en lui jetant un regard curieux. »

Il semblait à la fois paniqué et ahuri. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir déjà vu cette curieuse expression sur son visage, cette espèce de colère contenue. Elle n'était pas non plus certaine de l'avoir senti lui serrer le poignet si fort un jour, mais elle était certaine de ne jamais avoir eu l'impression que des tambours de guerre résonnait contre sa poitrine quand ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans les siens.

« Tu as plus besoin de nous que l'Ordre a besoin de toi, ajouta t-il avec force. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils, et dégagea son poignet de son étreinte. Ses yeux verts lancèrent des éclairs, et il comprit qu'il l'avait froissée puisqu'il fit un pas en arrière. Elle en fit un en avant, et planta son index sur son torse.

« Je pensais que Sirius essayerait de me dissuader, et je croyais que tu serais celui qui me comprendrait, lâcha t-elle avant de se retourner et de le laisser planter là. »

Elle se dirigea vers le groupe qui, petit à petit, finit par être au complet. Emmeline Vance fut la dernière à arriver, et elle lui envoya un sourire. Lily le lui rendit, mais il disparut dès que la jeune femme déposa deux bises sur les joues de James. Son estomac se serra d'une drôle de façon.

« Ils sont restés en bons termes, lui chuchota Sirius qui avait surpris son regard.  
\- Peu importe, lui répondit Lily en détournant les yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu allais l'étriper.  
\- Je crois qu'il ne veut pas de moi ici. »

Sirius échangea un rapide coup d'oeil avec son meilleur ami, toujours à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis il tapota le haut du crâne de Lily en laissant sortir un rire franc.

« Ah, un jour, tu comprendras, lui souffla t-il. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Un instant plus tard, il était en train de la présenter aux membres qui ne la connaissaient pas encore, et lorsqu'elle eut traversé la pièce, et qu'elle se retrouva devant Marlène McKinnon, Mary Mcdonald, et Alice Cooper, son estomac remonta jusque dans sa gorge.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas les voir avant ? Comment Sirius avait-il pu lui cacher qu'elles étaient maintenant membres de l'Ordre, elles aussi ? Elle essaya de lui attraper la main pour la lui broyer, mais il n'était plus à côté d'elle, il était derrière ses trois amies qu'il poussa gentiment vers elle.

« Ne me touches pas, Black, lui ordonna Marlène.  
\- Oh allez Marly, je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus de rancoeur.  
\- Il y aura toujours de la rancœur, lui répondit Mary en lui enfonçant sa baguette dans les côtes, ce qui eut le mérite de le faire reculer.  
\- Lily, comment vas-tu ? »

La question venait d'Alice. Elle l'observait avec inquiétude, ce qui laissait à penser que Sirius leur avait raconté pas mal de choses. Peut-être que Lily aurait dû être en colère contre lui pour cela, mais à la place, elle lui en fut profondément reconnaissante. De cette manière, elle n'avait pas à le faire elle-même. Elle n'avait pas à leur dire pourquoi elle avait soudainement disparu de leur vie, et à quel point elle se sentait honteuse de ne pas leur avoir donné de nouvelle.

Aucune d'entre elles ne semblèrent lui en tenir rigueur puisqu'elles fondirent dans ses bras toutes les trois, dans un seul mouvement, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. Ce fut soudainement comme si les horribles choix qu'elle avait fait après Poudlard n'existaient plus. Les filles étaient là, et elles ne lui en voulaient pas. Peut-être qu'il y avait un sens à tout cela, finalement. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait savoir à quel point la vie était douce que lorsque l'on savait à quel point elle pouvait être impitoyable.


	8. Chapter 8

_Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that will light those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
_ _Secrets - One Republic_

« Bon, tu viens ?  
\- Il ne m'a pas invité, répondit-elle sur un ton faussement dégagé en feignant de lire un livre sur la métamorphose qu'elle avait emprunté à son hôte.  
\- Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir le dire ? L'invitation était pour nous deux ! S'exclama Sirius Black, profondément exaspéré.  
\- Ton nom était dessus, le mien n'y était pas.  
\- Il a écrit « N'amenez aucun cadeau. » C'est du pluriel. Mon meilleur ami ne me vouvoie pas.  
\- Il a sûrement envoyé la même lettre à tout le monde. Et de toutes façons, quel genre d'invité arrive à une réception sans cadeau ?  
\- S'il n'y a que ça qui te gêne, tu pourras certainement lui offrir ton corps. »

Lily s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et lança un regard hautement désapprobateur à son ami, appuyé sur la porte d'entrée, qui la fixait d'un air à la fois espiègle et ennuyé.

« Il m'en veut.  
\- Mais non, soupira Sirius. Il est juste un peu... Contrarié.  
\- Un peu contrarié ? Ça fait deux semaines qu'il n'est pas venu ici.  
\- Deux semaines ? S'étonna Sirius. Non, ça ne peut pas faire si longtemps...  
\- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne suis pas étonnée que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte, étant donné que vous vous voyez tous les deux jours chez Rémus, marmonna t-elle en lui jetant un coup d'oeil en coin.  
\- … Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?  
\- Tu me prends pour un troll ou quoi ? Tu rentres plus tard à chaque fois, et les garçons ne t'écrivent plus. J'ai vite compris que c'était parce que vous vous voyez autre part, quelque part où je ne suis pas.  
\- Ah, tu es bien trop intelligente pour ton bien, Evans, lâcha t-il. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire ironique et tourna la page qu'elle n'avait absolument pas réussi à lire en espérant qu'elle pourrait se concentrer sur la suivante, mais ce ne fut pas le cas car son ami continuait à la dévisager avec insistance.

« Ça fait des mois qu'il a eu cette promotion et il la fête juste aujourd'hui, crois-moi, il veut que tu sois là.  
\- Non, il veut juste que je quitte l'Ordre.  
\- Il n'a pas dit ça.  
\- Oh bien sûr, tu vas le défendre, répliqua t-elle en refermant brutalement le livre.  
\- Bouse de dragon, je retire ce que j'ai dit il y a une minute ! Tu n'es pas si intelligente que ça !  
\- Merci Sirius, ironisa t-elle. Tu as une autre déclaration qui pourrait aider ?  
\- J'en ai plusieurs, même, mais ce serait tellement plus divertissant que tu comprennes toute seule. A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'il pourrait s'être emporté comme ça ? Dans quelles situations a-t-il l'habitude de dire des choses débiles qu'il regrette ? De se comporter comme un vrai abruti ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour comprendre. Elle était tombée si bas et était remontée si haut... James ne voulait pas qu'elle gâche tout cela. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Ça paraissait tellement évident et en même temps tellement surprenant qu'elle osa à peine y croire.

« Maintenant, tu prends tes affaires, et tu viens avec moi, lui ordonna t-il en lui tendant sa veste. »

A court d'arguments, Lily se leva du canapé et se dirigea droit vers lui. Il y avait une boule qui bloquait sa gorge, mais elle tenta de l'ignorer en s'efforçant de penser que Sirius avait raison, qu'il connaissait James mieux que quiconque et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de croire qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à sa fête si son hôte lui martelait le contraire.

Une minute plus tard, ils étaient devant la porte du manoir de la famille Potter, et elle sentit son estomac se serrer encore plus lorsque Fleamont les accueilli. Un grand sourire apparut pourtant sur le visage du père de James lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Lily, et il l'étreignit brièvement en lui souhaitant la bienvenue avant de donner une grosse tape dans le dos de Sirius qui la lui rendit volontiers.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurait ses parents, lui glissa t-elle quand Fleamont disparut avec leurs vestes dans les mains en leur disant d'aller se mettre à l'aise dans le salon.  
\- Oh. Ah bon ? Alors je ne t'ai pas averti pour le ministre non plus ?  
\- Très drôle, répondit-elle en éclatant de rire alors qu'ils pénétraient dans une immense pièce. »

Il y avait une centaine de personnes à vue de nez, et Lily s'étonna de constater que la plupart était âgé. Cependant, ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur un petit groupe à l'écart qui riait aux éclats. Il était composé de quelques membres de l'Ordre. Merlin, elle aurait aimé que Mary ou Alice en fassent partie, mais il n'y avait que les amis les plus proches de James.

Cependant, elle distingua la silhouette de Marlène à quelques mètres de là. Elle fronça les sourcils, un peu surprise, mais quand elle vit son père et sa mère à côté d'elle en train de discuter activement avec Kingsley Shacklebolt, elle se rappela avoir entendu son amie mentionner une amitié entre ses parents et ceux de James quand elles étaient à Poudlard.

Elle pensa à la rejoindre mais une petite sorcière passa près d'eux pour leur servir un verre de rhum groseille et détourna l'attention de Lily qui accepta bien volontiers l'offre, cherchant distraitement James du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Rémus, Peter, et les autres membres de l'Ordre.

« Sirius Black ! Je me disais bien que j'allais vous trouver ici. Comment avancent les affaires ? S'exclama un grand homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux impeccablement peigné en arrière, habillé d'une robe de sorcier hors de prix.  
\- Lentement mais sûrement, monsieur le ministre, lui répondit Sirius sur un ton égal. »

Lily manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de rhum groseille et Sirius dut lui tapoter sans le dos pour qu'elle réussisse à reprendre sa respiration. Harold Minchum était en train de lui présenter sa main, et elle s'embarrassait devant lui. Elle se hâta de la prendre et de la serrer brièvement pendant que Sirius la présentait.

« Lily Evans, une amie de Poudlard.  
\- Ah, c'est donc vous, dont Potter m'a parlé !  
\- James vous a parlé de moi ? S'étonna Lily en jetant un regard curieux vers Sirius qui haussa les épaules.  
\- Vous êtes la fille de moldus, n'est-ce pas ? L'interrogea t-il après avoir hoché la tête.  
\- Heu... Je...  
\- Oh, j'oubliais. Voici Paula, ma fille, la coupa t-il en attrapant adroitement une jeune femme qui passait devant eux. »

Elle se retourna et lança un regard dédaigneux vers Sirius et Lily. Tortillant une grosse boucle brune autour de son index, elle les salua du bout des lèvres avant de tourner la tête dans tous les sens comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle avait l'air profondément agacée que son père l'ait stoppée dans son élan.

« Paula, c'est Lily Evans, la fille de moldue dont Potter nous a parlé.  
\- Ah, lâcha simplement la jeune femme. »

Lily avait l'impression d'être ni plus ni moins qu'une bête de foire et elle eut une envie irrépressible de disparaître quand la fille du ministre lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Fort heureusement, cinq doigts se refermèrent autour de son poignet et elle se sentit attirée vers un coin de la pièce. Elle se laissa faire, bien consciente que c'était sa seule chance d'échapper au ministre et à sa fille.

« Alors c'est toi, la jolie fille qui était en ville avec James l'autre jour ? »

Les doigts s'étaient détendus pour enfin lâcher son poignet, et la femme qui se tenait devant elle logea un petit four dans sa main en lui lançant un regard chaleureux. Son sourire était familier, il éclairait la pièce.

« Oh, excuses-moi. J'en perds mes bonnes manières. Euphémia Potter, se présenta t-elle en lui tendant une main que Lily attrapa après avoir brièvement hésité. Pardonne Harold pour son manque de tact, il est un peu tendu avec toutes ces affaires avec le ministre moldu...  
\- Ce n'est rien, mais je...  
\- Ah vraiment, Fleamont avait raison quand il m'a raconté que James traînait avec une charmante jeune femme aux Trois Balais.  
\- Heu... Merci, mais...  
\- Oh oui, je sais, James m'a dit. « On est amis, maman, arrête de t'imaginer des choses », mais je me suis dit, puisqu'il n'a revu personne depuis Emmeline, peut-être que... Enfin bon. Je n'en sais rien après tout. Je ne veux pas te gêner. Merlin, parfois, je ne me rends pas compte que je suis un peu intrusive. C'est juste que James n'a plus l'air de s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'à son travail, alors quand j'ai su que... J'ai pensé que... A moins que ce ne soit Sirius qui t'intéresse puisque tu es venue avec lui. Oh, il est charmant, c'est un bon garçon, un très bon garçon, et dans ce cas là, je...  
\- Est-ce que tu veux bien arrêter de m'embarrasser ? La coupa James qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle. »

Lily avait les yeux grand ouverts, et elle observait les deux Potters avec une expression de perplexité évidente. Sa mère était un véritable phénomène. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de parler, et James dut littéralement la pousser un peu plus loin pour qu'elle se taise. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle croisa Sirius et l'étreignit si fort que Lily le vit grimacer. Elle retint un rire et se retourna vers James qui avait l'air profondément ennuyé.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment de cette manière que je voyais les présentations... Marmonna t-il.  
\- Ta mère est...  
\- Extraordinairement bavarde. Je sais. Estime toi heureuse que Sirius ait croisé son chemin, sinon tu aurais dû l'écouter jusqu'à l'aube... »

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné, et Lily se retrouva à l'être tout autant quand ses yeux dévièrent sur les gens qui les entouraient. Elle avait un peu l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Les quelques discussions qui parvenaient à ses oreilles évoquaient les finances du ministre ou les nouvelles destinations de vacances à la mode pour les gens fortunés.

« Je suis désolée si... Si je n'étais pas invitée, lui dit-elle enfin en rougissant légèrement d'embarras. Je pensais que ce n'était pas le cas, mais Sirius m'a assuré que si, et il n'a pas mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'une réception familiale...  
\- A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie que tu viennes non plus. »

Son aveu eut le mérite d'être clair. Elle grimaça légèrement et laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps en murmurant une excuse qu'elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas entendu. Elle avait l'impression de mourir de honte devant lui. Elle hésita un instant à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

« Mais maintenant que tu es là, cette fête devient un peu plus supportable. »

Il lui adressa un discret sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas, perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais trop su sur quel pied danser avec James Potter. Il était capable de lui donner l'impression effrayante de tomber d'un immeuble de dix étages et puis une seconde plus tard, de se retrouver sur un gros nuage moelleux et confortable.

« Oh merde. Paula Minchum se dirige droit vers nous.  
\- La fille du ministre ? Elle a l'air spéciale, commenta Lily en se retournant jusqu'à se retrouver à côté de James pour pouvoir apercevoir la jeune femme en question.  
\- Spéciale ? Répéta James en l'observant d'un air ahuri. Elle est complètement tarée.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Vraiment, confirma t-il en hochant la tête. Son père essaie de la caser avec moi depuis des mois et des mois. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux est le pire. Ne dis à personne que j'ai dit ça, rajouta t-il hâtivement.  
\- Je croyais que tu bossais avec lui ?! S'exclama Lily en retenant un rire.  
\- Je bosse avec lui, ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec tout ce qu'il dit ou tout ce qu'il fait, Merlin.  
\- Il m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi. »

Soudain, James lâcha des yeux Paula Minchum pour les poser sur Lily. Sa mâchoire se serra un peu, et elle le vit déglutir, comme s'il avait peur de ce que le ministre avait bien pu lui raconter, et la jeune femme confirma ses craintes dès qu'elle se remit à parler.

« Il a dit à Paula que j'étais « la fille de moldus » dont tu leur avais parlé.  
\- Je suis désolé pour ça, s'excusa t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je t'ai mentionnée le lendemain de la fête chez Sirius, quand tu m'as dit que mes vêtements moldus n'étaient pas adaptés. Il voulait te rencontrer pour un entretient, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de personnes qui s'y connaissent dans ses rangs, j'étais censé te passer le message mais je...  
\- Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Le coupa t-elle, le regard incandescent. Ça fait des mois que je cherche du travail !  
\- Je sais ! S'empressa t-il d'ajouter. Mais Minchum a une façon particulière de travailler qui ne te conviendrais pas.  
\- Comment est-ce que tu peux affirmer que ça ne me conviendrait pas ?  
\- Lily, Paula arrive, s'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard, il faut que je me tire d'ici.  
\- Tu me dois une explication ! Insista t-elle en refermant ses doigts sur son poignet. »

Elle sentit son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. La colère montait en même temps que l'incompréhension, et il était comme pétrifié devant elle, à la regarder droit dans les yeux avec une expression de culpabilité évidente qui calma légèrement Lily sans pour autant lui faire relâcher la pression autour de son poignet.

« James ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! S'exclama Paula Minchum en s'arrêtant juste devant eux. »

Elle était un peu plus grande que Lily, presque de la taille de James. Plutôt jolie, mais elle avait quelque chose de fou dans ses yeux bleus, et la jeune femme rousse comprit immédiatement ce à quoi James faisait allusion lorsque son regard se braqua sur elle comme la fois précédente, avec un certain dédain, à l'exception près qu'elle semblait aussi avoir envie de lui lancer un avada kedavra maintenant.

« Ah ! Paula ! Justement, on parlait de toi. Il paraît que tu as rencontré Lily, ma petite-amie ? »

Il dégagea sa main de l'étreinte de la jeune femme rousse qui leva rapidement la tête vers lui en lui lançant un regard ahuri pendant qu'il balançait son bras autour de ses épaules en affichant un sourire faussement décontracté qui lui laissa à penser qu'il redoutait vraiment qu'elle profite de cette proximité pour lui ficher un coup de pied là où elle pouvait mettre en péril la suite de l'arbre généalogique des Potters.

Elle ne le fit pas, malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. La confusion était plus grande. Le trouble était violent. Elle se savait rouge des pieds à la tête. Elle sentait son bras sur elle comme elle l'avait souvent imaginé, et même si elle avait envie de lui hurler dessus pour tout ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, elle était enivrée par sa proximité, et elle était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour le repousser.

« Ta petite-amie ? Répéta Paula. »

Lily fut surprise de constater qu'un regard pouvait refléter à la fois les trois sorts interdits. Elle esquissa un sourire qui dut probablement ressembler à une grimace pendant que James hochait la tête. Elle n'écouta pas vraiment ce qu'il lui répondit, mais cela eut le mérite de faire fuir la jeune femme.

« Désolé, j'ai paniqué, lâcha t-il quand Paula fut hors de vue.  
\- Oh bien joué, ironisa t-elle. Tu as fichu la fille du ministre en rogne. Au moins maintenant, je sais que je n'ai plus aucune chance de décrocher ce job !  
\- Ce n'était pas un job pour toi, de toutes façons, répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules. »

Elle inspira profondément et retira hâtivement son bras de son épaule avec toute la volonté qu'elle fut capable de réunir.

« Je voulais vraiment te féliciter pour ta promotion, passer une bonne soirée, et mettre notre désaccord de côté, mais Merlin, c'est comme si tu faisais exprès ! Reprit-elle, furieuse.  
\- Comme si je faisais exprès ?  
\- Je... Je ne sais pas ce que tu fabriques ! Tu prends des décisions pour moi et... Merlin, je suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait jusque là, mais tu n'as pas à faire ça ! »

Son ton avait tranché l'air, et elle avait rapidement tourné les talons, bousculant Sirius sur son chemin auquel elle lâchait un simple « je rentre à la maison » pendant qu'il la regarda partir, impuissant. Elle était arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, la colère tapant contre ses tempes, lorsqu'Emmeline Vance apparut devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. La cerise sur le gâteau.

« Evans ! Tu pars ? L'interrogea t-elle alors que Lily passait devant elle.  
\- Oui, je... J'ai autre chose, autre part, bafouilla t-elle.  
\- Oh... Bon... J'ai l'impression qu'on est destinées à seulement se croiser... J'espère qu'on se verra un autre jour pour rattraper le temps perdu... »

Un peu décontenancée, Lily hocha la tête et se volatilisa. Merlin. Emmeline Vance était parfaite en tout point, et elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis Poudlard. Toujours le même visage enfantin, adorable. Elle ressemblait à une déesse, et était d'une gentillesse incroyable. Lily n'avait jamais été amie avec elle, mais quelque part, elle avait toujours voulu l'être.

Emmeline n'était simplement pas du même monde. Elle traînait toujours avec des gens qui semblaient au dessus de tout. Elle n'était pas comme eux, elle n'avait jamais été hautaine, au contraire. Elle avait accepté de faire du tutorat pour les premières années quand Lily le lui avait demandé lors de leur septième année, et elle avait aidé avec succès tous ceux qui avaient croisés son chemin.

Elle voyait bien ce que James lui avait trouvé. Emmeline était quelqu'un de profondément bon. Le genre de personne que l'on rêve tous d'être. Lily s'était toujours demandée comment elle faisait pour rester calme en toute situation, pour ne jamais s'énerver contre qui que ce soit, pour toujours être d'humeur égale, souriante, pour être exactement ce que l'on attend d'une sorcière... Exactement ce que Lily n'avait jamais réussi à être.

Pour dire vrai, elle était contente qu'Emmeline ait semblé déçue en la voyant s'enfuir, presque honorée, même, de constater qu'elle gardait une bonne image d'elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait changé d'avis si elle avait su ce qu'il lui était arrivé après Poudlard, mais Lily n'osa pas l'imaginer. Emmeline Vance voulait rattraper le temps perdu, et si James ne l'avait pas autant agacée, cela aurait éclairé sa journée. C'était stupide, mais c'était le cas.

Et maintenant, elle rentrait seule dans l'appartement, se couchait seule dans son grand lit, et se retrouvait à se battre contre le manque sans savoir si c'était le manque de lui, ou le manque des potions. Elle savait déjà que Sirius allait rentrer peu après elle et lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, lui demander pourquoi, encore une fois, elle n'avait pas pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû lui avouer trois ans plus tôt, et elle s'entendait déjà lui répondre que si elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas censée le faire.

Elle croyait depuis qu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard que les choses arrivaient pour une raison bien précise. Elle avait fortement douté de cette conviction lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler avec Severus Rogue, mais elle s'était surprise à y croire de nouveau quand Sirius avait croisé son chemin, et quand James avait suivi. Elle s'était dit que peut-être, _peut-être_ , Merlin lui donnait une deuxième chance.

Elle se retourna dans son lit, et frissonna légèrement. Elle avait mal au ventre. Les disputes avec James Potter n'étaient pas comme les autres disputes. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait cesser d'exister pour lui à tout moment, et cela la terrifiait. Il le lui avait prouvé pendant deux semaines. Il savait parfaitement comment l'éviter, et elle se surprenait à ne plus savoir le faire elle-même. C'était comme si les quelques années qu'elle avait passé sans lui avaient épuisé son quota. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer qu'ils s'étaient quittés, un jour, sur le quai de la gare, pour ne plus se revoir pendant des années entières.

Comment avait-elle pu ? Comment avait-elle pu vivre deux ans sans ressentir cela ? Cette horrible sensation de tiraillement dans le ventre paradoxalement si plaisante, cette impulsion intenable dans son cœur dès qu'il apparaissait devant elle, et cette sensation de brûlure sur ses joues, sur son épaule, là où il avait posé ses yeux, son bras. Merlin, comment avait-elle pu se passer de cela ? Elle soupira, ferma les yeux, et rapidement, comme on tombe amoureux, elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et sursauta légèrement quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans sa chambre. Une silhouette était en train de quitter la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, baguette allumée à la main.

« Sirius ? Appela t-elle, encore somnolente. »

A sa grande surprise, ce fut James qui se retourna. Elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa, prenant soin d'emporter la couverture avec elle pour ne pas se retrouver assise en sous-vêtements devant lui, bien que cette situation ne lui aurait pas forcément déplu dans un autre contexte.

« James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- J'ai un peu bu, répondit-il comme pour la prévenir. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda se déplacer lentement vers elle puis se laisser tomber juste à côté de son lit. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, et elle eut envie de l'attirer avec elle, sur elle, presque autant qu'elle avait envie de lui hurler de sortir de sa chambre. Quand il constata que la lumière de sa baguette l'incommodait, il murmura un simple « finite » et elle regretta presque de ne plus pouvoir voir son visage.

« Il est quelle heure ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle après avoir longuement baillé.  
\- Cinq heures. Les invités sont restés longtemps, je pensais que je pourrais venir plus tôt. Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ah. C'est donc ça... Tu veux savoir si j'ai touché à une potion. Eh bien non, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, répondit-elle en se recouchant, se recouvrant de sa couette, dépitée.  
\- Attends, attends, reprit-il en tâtonnant le matelas.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?  
\- Pousses toi.  
\- James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'exclama t-elle en s'écartant alors qu'elle sentait le matelas s'enfoncer à côté d'elle.  
\- Il faut que je dorme. Je travaille dans deux heures.  
\- Dans mon lit ? L'interrogea t-elle, confuse.  
\- C'est le lit de Sirius, théoriquement.  
\- Merlin, combien de verres est-ce que tu as bu ?  
\- C'était une fête en mon honneur. Tu n'es même pas restée boire un verre avec moi, répondit-il simplement. »

La déception dans sa voix la fit tressaillir. Elle déglutit et serra un peu plus la couverture contre elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Elle avait voulu que James Potter soit dans son lit un nombre incalculable de fois, et maintenant qu'il y était, elle n'était pas capable de faire un geste vers lui.

« Et quand les gens ne trinquent pas avec toi, tu débarques chez eux en pleine nuit et tu te faufiles dans leur lit ?  
\- C'est le lit de Sirius, répéta t-il. »

Elle soupira et s'insulta mentalement quand son parfum commença à venir semer un bordel insensé dans sa tête. Elle aurait dû le virer du matelas sur le champ. Ou virer ses vêtements de son corps sur le champ. L'un ou l'autre, mais la situation actuelle était ridicule.

« Je voulais t'expliquer. Minchum est un gros con. Si tu travaillais avec lui il te traiterait comme de la bouse de dragon juste parce que tu es une fille de moldus. Je ne veux pas lui donner une chance de le faire. »

Lily resta silencieuse une minute, surprise par la façon dont il parlait du premier ministre, elle mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Penaude, elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule. Enfin, sur ce qu'elle put atteindre. Il poussa un juron et se frotta le membre en question avant de reprendre la parole.

« Hé, j'ai fait ça pour toi.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me protéger.  
\- … Bon, ok, ce n'est pas totalement vrai.  
\- Tu es le plus mauvais menteur que je connaisse, lui avoua t-elle en laissant échapper un rire.  
\- Je sais ! S'exclama t-il. En fait, c'est parce que si Minchum te traite comme de la bouse, je crois que je risque de lui jeter un sort. Un sort terrible.  
\- Un sort terrible ? Répéta t-elle.  
\- Je ne parle pas d'un furonculus, répondit-il sur un ton grave.  
\- Oh. Alors... Tu préfères que je ne travaille pas avec le ministre parce que tu pourrais le changer en hamster à la moindre contrariété ?  
\- Comment est-ce que tu as deviné ? L'interrogea t-il, l'air réellement impressionné.  
\- Tu adorais transformer les serpentards en hamsters, à Poudlard. Sirius et toi aviez même créé un parc à rongeurs dans la salle commune. Je m'en rappelle, McGonagall m'avait demandé de le démonter. Ça m'a pris des heures, et je me suis faite mordre par Avery et Carrow. »

Pendant une minute, elle n'entendit rien d'autre qu'un léger rire, et cela fut suffisant pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Ou alors, c'était tout le reste. Le fait qu'il soit là, le fait qu'il soit capable de s'expliquer, le fait qu'elle arrive à le comprendre, le fait qu'il soit probablement saoul et pourtant si lucide. S'il n'avait pas ce petit quelque chose de très direct et enfantin dans sa façon de parler et qu'il ne lui avait pas avoué qu'il avait bu, elle ne s'en serait probablement pas aperçue.

« Lily... J'aimerais que tu trouves un travail qui te plairas.  
\- Celui là aurait pu me plaire.  
\- Avec des gens qui te traitent bien, termina t-il. Au ministère, c'est... C'est la galère ces temps-ci. Si tu n'es pas né de sorciers, les gens te traitent mal. Ils te regardent de haut en bas et te jugent. Et ce sont les plus agréables. Il y a bien pire. Il y a des gens dangereux. Sirius te dira comme moi.  
\- Je me fiche du regard des gens, répliqua t-elle à voix basse.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »

Elle déglutit et porta sa main à son front, rejetant ses mèches de cheveux roux sur le haut de son crâne. Ses yeux commençaient doucement à s'habituer à l'obscurité, et elle pouvait voir que James était allongé sur le côté, sa main soutenant sa tête, et ses yeux braqués dans sa direction comme deux spots.

« Quand Sirius t'a trouvée et que j'ai débarqué ici, j'ai remarqué que tu étais terrorisée de ce que je pourrais bien penser de toi, ajouta t-il.  
\- Ce n'est pas pareil.  
\- Pourquoi ? »

 _Pourquoi_ ? Se répéta t-elle en retenant un rire jaune. Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, quel idiot. Son avis était déterminant sur tout. Son regard était déterminant sur tout. C'était certainement le moment de le lui dire, mais elle eut beau prendre une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage, elle n'y parvint pas.

« Tu poses beaucoup de questions quand tu as bu.  
\- Je sais. C'est le côté maternel qui ressort, je n'y peux rien. »

Elle lâcha un rire et serra un peu plus la couette contre elle. Le manque qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était revenue avait disparu, il l'avait chassé avec une facilité déconcertante, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.

« Je suis désolée pour l'autre partie aussi, reprit-il.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Quand j'ai dit à Paula que tu étais ma petite-amie. Je t'ai mise dans une mauvaise position. J'ai vu que je t'avais gênée.  
\- Ah, ça. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux perdus sur le mur au fond de la pièce qu'elle ne pouvait même pas distinguer. C'était LE moment. Maintenant ou jamais. Il lui tendait la perche. Elle n'avait que quelques mots à lui dire. « On pourrait faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas un mensonge ». Elle avait la phrase en tête. Elle l'avait.

Elle l'eut pendant une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes... Elle respirait de plus en plus vite. Que risquait-elle ? Au pire, il ne daignerait même pas lui donner de réponse. Elle osait espérer qu'il serait franc avec elle si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, mais elle avait en même temps vraiment peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire et de ce qu'il pourrait s'en suivre.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un béguin passager. Elle avait beau ne pas le connaître autant qu'elle l'aurait voulu, elle était dingue de lui et de tout ce qu'il dégageait. En plusieurs années, elle avait eu le temps de s'inventer des histoires, d'interpréter la moindre de ses paroles envers elle, le moindre de ses gestes, de se surprendre à croire que peut-être, elle n'était pas seule là dedans.

Elle s'était pensée folle plusieurs fois, à se remémorer ses mots, à se dire que ses regards étaient un peu plus longs que ceux que lui accordaient d'autres garçons, et quelque part, elle avait voulu y croire. Elle avait commencé à s'en persuader, sans trop vouloir se l'avouer. C'était terrifiant, maintenant, de penser qu'elle avait peut-être totalement fait fausse route et qu'elle s'était juste laissée berner par des fantasmes naïfs.

« James... »

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse, mais de toutes façons, elle n'en attendait pas. Elle avait laissé sa phrase en suspend, et elle n'osait toujours pas regarder dans sa direction. La phrase qu'elle retenait fit une nouvelle pirouette à l'intérieur de son crâne et Lily la libéra, incapable de la retenir.

« On pourrait faire en sorte que ce ne soit pas un mensonge. »

Elle n'avait pas bafouillé. Elle ne s'était pas ridiculisée, et un sentiment profond de soulagement l'envahit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle ne pensait pas que laisser sortir la vérité pouvait être aussi libérateur. Elle se retourna vers lui pour observer son visage, essayer d'y discerner de l'horreur ou de la joie, mais en se rapprochant, elle constata que ses yeux étaient clos et que sa respiration était devenue lente et régulière.

Il s'était endormi, et elle avait envie de se frapper le crâne contre la tête de lit en bois. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils se ratent ? Elle pesta intérieurement et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en étouffant un soupir de frustration avant de songer que c'était probablement mieux comme cela. Peut-être qu'il était plus sage de tout lui dire un jour où il serait sobre, un jour où elle était sûre qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour lui répondre. Peut-être que ce jour là, enfin, ils arrêteraient de se rater.


	9. Chapter 9

_All I ever wanted,  
All I ever needed  
Is here in my arms.  
Words are very unecessary  
They can only do harm  
_ _Enjoy the silence – Depeche mode_

Lily fut la première à se réveiller. Elle avait fait un drôle de rêve. Plaisant, mais étrange. Elle était dans la cuisine d'un petit appartement, assise sur un plan de travail pendant que James Potter l'embrassait avec une impétuosité qui troublait dangereusement ses hormones. A son grand dam, il cessait quand elle commençait à remercier le ciel d'être solidement assise, mais ses yeux sombres restaient figés dans les siens et elle y voyait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu y voir.

Il l'aimait, il l'aimait tant qu'elle en avait le vertige, mais elle le lui rendait si bien qu'elle avait l'impression que la boucle était bouclée. C'était ça. Simplement ça. C'était tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir, et c'était déjà beaucoup trop. James Potter était intense. Elle l'était aussi, lorsqu'elle était entre ses mains.

Il n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, et elle déplorait que sa bouche ne soit pas encore sur la sienne, mais en même temps, elle était incapable de renoncer à ses yeux, et ce fut à ce moment là que la vérité la frappa en pleine face, sans prévenir, sans lui laisser le temps de l'assimiler. Elle voulait épouser cet homme là, et elle allait le faire.

« Épouse moi, s'il te plaît. »

Les mots étaient sortis de sa propre bouche, l'implorant. Elle avait à peine été déstabilisée par sa propre audace, mais elle l'avait été par son ton, et elle pouvait deviner qu'il l'avait été aussi rien qu'en balayant son visage des yeux à toute vitesse. Jamais elle n'avait supplié qui que ce soit, mais Merlin, elle se serait mise à genoux pour lui, elle aurait tout fait pour un « oui » de sa part.

Là seulement, elle était sortie de sa torpeur, à la fois émerveillée et interloquée. Complètement recroquevillée de son côté du lit de peur de toucher James sans son accord, elle pivota pour essayer de déterminer la place qu'il prenait. Elle bougea le plus doucement possible, mais le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux presque aussitôt et ils se fixèrent curieusement. Pendant une minute, elle se demanda s'il se rappelait ce qu'il faisait là.

Il se redressa un peu, passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux, tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure sur le réveil, pesta, puis se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller en poussant un long soupir pendant qu'elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille et qu'elle était incapable de répéter maintenant que l'atmosphère avait changé.

« Je suis désolé.  
\- De m'avoir évité pendant deux semaines, de m'avoir privé d'un travail, ou d'avoir envahi mon lit ? L'interrogea t-elle. »

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se retourna vers elle, puis bondit hors du lit et attrapa sa baguette qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Elle aurait aimé ne pas le regarder comme elle le faisait, mais le voir le matin était un véritable plaisir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était le fait qu'il essaie vainement d'aplatir ses cheveux qui était particulièrement amusant, ou si c'était le fait qu'elle se soit réveillée avec lui qui était fascinant.

« Sûrement un peu de tout, répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Il faut que j'y aille. »

Cette fois, elle se redressa vivement alors qu'il entamait un pas vers la porte, et elle l'interrompit.

« Wow, on ne me l'a jamais faite celle-ci. »

La main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrêta net et se retourna en lui lançant un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit bien volontiers, sentant subitement le courage de gryffondors couler dans ses veines et lui donner assez d'audace pour l'affronter.

« Excuses-moi, tu es le premier garçon qui quitte ma chambre comme un voleur, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment ça marche. »

Il resta aussi flegmatique que s'ils étaient de retour trois ans en arrière, en plein cours d'histoire de la magie, avant de lâcher un rire et de revenir s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

« Je suis en retard et j'ai une migraine d'enfer, mais si j'avais pu, j'aurais probablement passé la matinée ici. »

C'était la dernière phrase que Lily s'attendait à entendre. Elle avait voulu le mettre dans l'embarras, et elle s'était faite prendre à son propre jeu. Elle avala sa salive avec difficulté sans réussir à le quitter des yeux en se répétant que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se méprendre sur leur relation, pas quand il lui disait quelque chose comme ça.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, pas maintenant, et pourtant, elle le regarda se lever et refaire le trajet jusqu'à la porte, le cœur serré. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure, cherchant un moyen de le retenir, sachant qu'il n'y en avait aucun. Elle était certaine que dès qu'il aurait quitté sa chambre, elle ressentirait encore le manque. Elle le ressentait déjà, alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle seulement.

Et puis soudain, elle eut une idée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose capable de calmer ce manque : savoir qu'elle allait le revoir. Si elle le laissait partir, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il reviendrait avant un moment, pas s'il lui jouait le même tour que ces deux dernières semaines.

« Ce soir ? Laissa t-elle échapper.  
\- Quoi ce soir ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il avait déjà fait un pas hors de sa chambre.  
\- Heu... Les Trois Balais. Ce soir. Tu veux ? Pour... Hum... Parler de l'Ordre... »

Il resta interdit pendant une seconde, puis il hocha la tête et disparut à l'extérieur de la chambre pendant qu'elle poussait un long soupir de soulagement en se tenant la tête entre les mains. Une minute plus tard, elle était en train de sauter sur son lit, un sourire ineffable figé sur ses lèvres et le cœur battant à une allure folle.

« Alors Evans... On a passé une bonne nuit ? Lui demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin lorsqu'elle émergea de sa chambre. J'ai croisé James il y a cinq minutes.  
\- Je te raconterais bien, mais tu risques d'être déçu, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant à la table avant de mordre dans un toast.  
\- Non, désolé, je ne peux pas croire que vous avez passé une deuxième nuit ensemble sans vous tripoter un minimum, nia t-il en secouant vigoureusement la tête.  
\- Et pourtant... »

Il avait attrapé sa veste pour partir au travail mais s'était immobilisé devant elle en lui jetant un regard incrédule.

« James n'est pas si gentleman que ça, ajouta t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Il avait bu. J'ai essayé de lui parler mais... Il s'est endormi. »

Sirius resta impassible pendant une seconde avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant qui fit légèrement grogner Lily.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de se moquer.  
\- Excuses-moi mais c'est hilarant. Pour une fois que tu arrives à te lancer, il se met à roupiller, reprit-il sans même essayer de masquer son amusement.  
\- Tu peux rire, mais il n'empêche que j'ai réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous. On doit se rejoindre aux Trois Balais ce soir.  
\- Oooh ! Félicitations Madame Potter ! S'exclama t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas s'il sait que c'est un rendez-vous... Ajouta t-elle avec une grimace ennuyée.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne saurait pas ?  
\- Parce que j'ai dit que c'était pour parler de l'Ordre.  
\- … Tu as encore des choses à apprendre, Lily, trancha t-il avec une étincelle espiègle dans le regard.  
\- J'ai paniqué !  
\- 'C'pas grave. James n'est pas bête, je suis sûr qu'il a compris. Bon, je dois y aller. Si je ne suis pas rentré d'ici ce soir, bonne chance. Rentre lui dedans.  
\- Ça me paraît un peu direct comme approche, souffla t-elle, perplexe.  
\- Hé, tout ce que ta méthode t'a apporté, c'est deux nuits ensemble sans vous toucher, alors donne une chance à la mienne. »

Elle ne répondit pas mais déposa une rapide bise sur sa joue lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle pour l'étreindre légèrement en guise d'au revoir, et pour la première fois, elle n'eut aucun pincement au cœur quand elle le vit passer le pas de la porte et aucune impression de suffocation.

Elle n'avait pas le sentiment de risquer quoi que ce soit, et c'était la première fois. La première fois qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle-même quand Sirius la laissait seule ici, la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas peur de vider ses placards comme une hystérique à la recherche de chaudrons et d'ingrédients divers pour faire une potion, n'importe laquelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle se faisait assez confiance pour ne pas passer la journée à s'enfermer dans les lettres de motivation.

Le peu de réponse qu'elle avait reçu jusque là étaient des refus, mais elle ne se décourageait pas. Si le ministre avait bien voulu d'elle, d'autres se manifesteraient sûrement. Elle avait décidé d'écouter James là dessus, bien qu'elle n'en fut pas totalement ravie. Elle lui faisait confiance. C'était l'une des rares personnes en qui elle avait foi, une des rares personnes qui voulait son bien avant tout, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si grave, de rater une occasion, si c'était pour ne pas replonger.

Il ne fallait pas se mentir, si elle avait eu l'impression que le ministre s'était intéressé à autre chose qu'à son statut de fille de moldus, elle y aurait peut-être réfléchi d'avantage, mais le fait qu'il ne semble voir que son sang l'avait un peu perturbée. Elle n'avait pas envie de servir de faire-valoir auprès du ministre moldu.

Elle commençait à désespérer de trouver quelque chose, quelque chose de digne. Elle trouvait cela incroyable que des gens refusent d'engager des sorciers comme elle à cause de leurs origines. Parfois, elle jetait de nouveaux coups d'oeil à ses résultats d'ASPICs pour vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée quand elle avait constaté que ses notes étaient les meilleures dans la quasi totalité des matières, et à chaque fois elle se demandait ce qu'elle aurait pu faire de mieux pour pouvoir vivre dans le monde dans lequel elle voulait vivre.

Evidemment, il aurait peut-être été plus simple pour elle de retourner dans le monde moldu. Elle aimait les études. Il aurait juste fallu qu'elle suive un cursus qui lui plaisait, et elle aurait été assurée de cartonner, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi renier un monde qui lui avait fait voir mille merveilles ? Pourquoi avoir appris tout ce qu'elle avait appris si ce n'était pas pour utiliser ses connaissances ?

Sirius lui avait un jour expliqué que les sorciers avaient peur de s'engager avec un né moldu. Il lui avait aussi dit que cela le révoltait, et elle s'était passée de lui répondre qu'elle les comprenait un peu. Voldemort était en pleine puissance, qui aurait risqué de tout perdre pour un employé au sang impur ? Certes, elle les détestait de penser de cette manière quand tant de jeunes sorciers vivaient pauvrement, mais une partie d'elle-même restait empathique. Elle ne pouvait pas exiger de qui que ce soit qu'il prenne un tel risque.

Elle avait épluché une bonne partie des magazines de quidditch de Sirius lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher. Elle ne s'y était jamais intéressée autant que ce jour là, alors qu'elle savait que quelques minutes seulement la séparaient de James. Tout ce qui la rapprochait de lui était bon à prendre, alors le quidditch faisait bien l'affaire. Elle se fichait bien de savoir quel balai était plus rapide que l'autre, mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait une certaine beauté dans ce sport qui la fascinait.

Elle referma un ultime magazine avant de se tourner vers l'horloge et de décider qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester une minute de plus à attendre dans cet appartement. Elle doutait que James soit déjà arrivé aux Trois Balais, mais elle préférait y être en avance, ne pas rater une seule minute de ce rendez-vous, alors elle s'extirpa du canapé et transplana.

Elle poussa timidement la porte du pub et choisit d'aller s'asseoir à la table la plus en retrait. Elle commanda une biéraubeurre et attendit patiemment en balayant des yeux le paysage par la fenêtre. Il y avait moins de monde que la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Pré-Au-Lard, et elle préférait largement cela.

« Hé, mais c'est la sorcière la plus canon de Londres ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête alors qu'une voix familière venait chatouiller ses oreilles. Avant même qu'elle ne pose les yeux sur Marlène McKinnon, la tête de Lily s'était remplie de souvenirs et elle sentait encore l'odeur de la poussière dégagée par les batailles de polochons qui avaient ponctué leurs années d'étude à Poudlard.

« Marly ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?  
\- Oh, moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir, merci ! Répliqua Marlène en prenant un air faussement vexé avant de se pencher pour déposer une bise sur la joue de Lily.  
\- Excuses-moi, je suis contente de te voir, je ne m'y attendais pas.  
\- Moi non plus figures toi. Je suis avec Martin.  
\- Martin ?  
\- Le beau garçon à la table près de la porte, répondit Marlène en lui montrant du doigt le jeune homme en question. »

Elle émit un petit rire et se glissa sur la banquette en face de Lily pour lui confier qu'elle sortait avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines et qu'elle pensait bien que c'était fait pour durer. La jeune femme rousse lui souriait en l'écoutant, songeant qu'elle s'était bien trompée en se tenant éloignée des filles pendant si longtemps.

Si elle ne les avait pas retrouvées à la première réunion de l'Ordre, peut-être qu'elle aurait toujours cette horrible appréhension, peut-être qu'elle se demanderait toujours si elles la regarderaient de travers en sachant ce qu'elle était devenue. Ce n'était pas le cas. Aucune d'entre elles ne l'avait fait, et elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir pensé qu'elles la jugeraient.

Plus Marlène bavardait, et plus Lily retrouvait cette jeune fille qu'elle était à Poudlard, la préfète parfaite que tout le monde aimait, et elle adorait se rapprocher de cette image, retrouver celle pour qui elle avait du respect. Et puis ce qui était bien avec Marly, c'était qu'elle parlait pour deux. Ce n'était pas la peine de songer à combler les blancs, il n'y en avait jamais.

« Bon, je ferais mieux d'y retourner avant que Martin ne décide de s'en aller sans moi, trancha t-elle après un long quart d'heure. On se voit à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre ?  
\- Il ferait une grave erreur, répondit-elle après avoir acquiescé. »

Marlène lui sourit et s'extirpa de la banquette avant de s'arrêter net devant la table et d'observer Lily d'un air suspicieux.

« Au fait, qui est-ce que tu attends, toi ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que James Potter pénétra dans les Trois Balais, la cherchant des yeux. Elle lui adressa un léger signe de la main pour lui signaler sa présence et elle détourna son regard quand elle entendit Marlène glousser.

« Potter ? Tu attends Potter ? Tu attends ENCORE Potter, après tout ce temps ? Lui demanda t-elle les yeux pétillants.  
\- On doit juste discuter de l'Ordre, lui répondit Lily en rougissant violemment. »

A Poudlard, Marlène avait pris l'habitude de la taquiner à chaque fois que James Potter croisait leur chemin, à croire qu'elle avait vu clair dans son jeu. Lily pensait pourtant être discrète, mais c'était sans compter sur l'instinct aiguisé de sa plus fidèle amie.

« De l'ordre dans lequel il va retirer tes vêtements cette nuit ? Pouffa Marlène juste avant que James n'atteigne la table.  
\- Marlène ! S'exclama Lily en lui jetant un regard scandalisé.  
\- Salut Marlène, lui lança James avant de déposer deux bises sur sa joue.  
\- James. Je te la laisse. Prends en bien soin. Elle aime bien qu'on lui caresse les cheveux avant de dormir, conclut Marlène avant de rejoindre son petit-ami tout en dissimulant un rire derrière une toux. »

Les yeux exorbités, Lily regretta profondément de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle. Elle osa à peine reporter son regard sur James, et quand elle le fit, son sourire amusé la détendit un peu. Elle avait toujours l'impression que son visage était en flammes, mais Marlène n'était plus là pour attiser le feu.

« Ta migraine est passée ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit-il en s'enfonçant dans la banquette et en soupirant. Mais en évitant de boire du whisky-pur-feu d'ici ce soir, j'ai bon espoir qu'elle disparaisse. »

Lily acquiesça simplement, sentant le stress l'envahir un peu. Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir quand il était à côté d'elle. Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient vrais l'un envers l'autre désormais, mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Essayer de ne pas meubler la conversation avec quelque chose de superficiel ? Lui avouer directement qu'elle voulait parler de tout sauf de l'Ordre ?

« Alors... A propos de l'Ordre... Commença t-il prudemment. »

 _Raté_ , pensa t-elle. Elle leva les yeux de sa bièraubeurre pour les planter dans les siens, noirs, si profonds qu'elle en avait des vertiges à chaque fois qu'elle s'y perdait un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et elle sentit son estomac se serrer.

« Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me faut, lâcha t-elle. L'Ordre me tiendra occupé.  
\- Est-ce que tu m'écouteras si je te dis que c'est un choix risqué ?  
\- Je t'entendrai, répondit-elle en hochant lentement la tête, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis. Tu me l'as proposé quand j'avais seize ans, j'avais trop peur, mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant.  
\- Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dans quoi je t'embarquerais à ce moment là, répliqua t-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.  
\- Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas que je peux être capturée, torturée, tuée ? Je lis la gazette du sorcier, Sirius me raconte sa journée quand il rentre, je sais très bien ce que je risque, ce que nous risquons tous. »

Il détourna le regard et ses yeux se figèrent sur un point dehors. Il avait l'air préoccupé. Plus que Lily ne l'avait jamais vu l'être. C'était étonnant de le voir comme cela. Il semblait presque vulnérable. Le grand James Potter qui gagnait toutes ses batailles avaient l'air fragile. Le monde tournait à l'envers.

« Emmeline Vance fait partie de l'Ordre, pointa Lily. »

James fronça légèrement les sourcils, son index passa pensivement sur ses lèvres, puis ses yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Cette fois, il eut l'air sur la défensive, et Lily se demanda si elle n'aurait pas dû se taire. Elle entrait dans un territoire inconnu, sa vie intime, un endroit où elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds, un endroit où très peu de gens avaient déjà mis les pieds, concernant James Potter.

Il était assez secret, quand on y pensait. Pas particulièrement expansif avec qui que ce soit, sauf avec Sirius, Rémus, ou Peter. Il n'était pas la même personne avec eux, il était lui, mais un autre lui. Un lui plus léger, plus serein, et paradoxalement, plus fou aussi. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Vance, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux, et le regard de James lui laissait à penser qu'elle aurait dû se contenter de rester dans l'ignorance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères me faire dire en évoquant Emmeline Vance ? L'interrogea t-il finalement.  
\- Rien, je... Je me disais juste... Tu l'as laissée y entrer, répondit-elle en bafouillant, de nouveau écarlate devant son regard inquisiteur.  
\- Ok Lily. C'est bon. Je laisse tomber. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, trancha t-il un peu sèchement en se levant. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le retenir mais elle était tellement surprise qu'il ait entamé un mouvement pour s'en aller qu'elle ne parvint pas à laisser sortir un seul mot. Décontenancée, elle ne put bientôt que garder les yeux vissés sur son dos qui disparut rapidement derrière la porte battante des Trois Balais en réalisant qu'elle était allée trop loin.

Un instant plus tard, elle sortait aussi. A peine dehors, elle jeta un regard de chaque côté de la rue et quand elle l'aperçut, elle se hâta à sa poursuite. Il marchait droit vers la cabane hurlante et elle dut trottiner pour parvenir à le rattraper.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai parlé d'elle, je...  
\- Tu sais exactement pourquoi tu as parlé d'elle, Lily, la coupa t-il sèchement. »

Il accéléra un peu l'allure, elle aussi. Une certaine panique commençait à l'envahir. Elle savait que si elle laissait partir James Potter maintenant, elle ne le reverrait pas de si tôt. Elle avait pensé, à tort, que sa rupture avec Emmeline ne le touchait pas tant que cela. Elle avait imaginé qu'il s'occupait d'elle maintenant. Sottement, elle avait cru qu'il ne pensait plus à Vance. Merlin, c'était comme si l'on venait de faire un trou dans son cœur.

Elle se trouvait tellement stupide. James Potter avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie avec Emmeline Vance, ils avaient vécu ensemble des choses qu'elle n'imaginait probablement même pas, et voilà qu'elle se permettait de débarquer dans sa vie avec des convictions débiles, en se prenant pour la seule et unique personne qui comptait. Quelle idiote.

« Je ne croyais pas que tu étais encore attaché à elle. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.  
\- C'est tout le problème. Tu ne sais rien.  
\- Alors dis-moi, l'encouragea t-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'ils atteignaient tout juste la cabane hurlante. »

Il soupira bruyamment et s'arrêta devant la porte. Ses yeux balayaient le paysage à toute allure. Ils tombaient partout, sauf sur elle. Elle crevait d'envie de le forcer à la regarder, mais elle se contenta de rester devant lui, les bras ballants, à attendre qu'il parle de nouveau.

« A t'entendre, c'est comme si elle ne comptait pas pour moi alors que tu n'as aucune idée de... Merlin, tout ça, ça a duré si longtemps... Et Lily, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était compliqué pour elle.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était compliqué ? »

Il lâcha un rire ironique, se retourna et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle y resta un moment. Lily ne savait pas trop si elle devait partir ou rester. Trop de choses lui échappaient, et elle avait l'impression qu'il comptait garder la plupart de ces choses secrètes.

« Je n'avais pas plus envie qu'elle entre dans l'Ordre que j'ai envie que tu y rentres, reprit-il. Et c'est en partie à cause de cela que nous ne sommes plus ensemble maintenant.  
\- En partie ? »

Il se retourna et cette fois, ses yeux se posèrent dans les siens sans détour. Elle eut la sensation pendant une seconde qu'il voulait lui confier quelque chose, mais sa mâchoire se crispa et il resta comme glacé devant elle, exactement comme elle l'était devant lui. Elle avait tant fait fausse route jusque là qu'elle avait peur de le froisser encore, et pourtant, elle reprit la parole.

« Je sais que tu tiens à elle. Je le réalise maintenant, je veux dire, c'était stupide de ma part d'imaginer le contraire. Trois ans... On n'oublie pas comme ça. Je... Je n'avais juste aucune idée que vous vous étiez disputés à cause de l'Ordre, je cherchais juste un argument solide pour t'empêcher d'essayer de me décourager. Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais pas évoquée.  
\- Je sais, répondit-il en se passant la main sur le visage d'un air las.  
\- James, je... Tout ce que je veux, c'est faire quelque chose qui me donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien. »

Le visage du maraudeur se radoucit. Un bref sourire vint même éclairer son visage. Un sourire triste, mais un sourire quand même. Il hocha doucement la tête, comme s'il comprenait, et elle sut que c'était gagné. Elle sut qu'ils allaient, pour une fois, se battre côte à côte.

« Tu es déjà quelqu'un de bien. »

Elle souffla un bref « merci » et une seconde plus tard, sans savoir si c'était elle ou lui qui avait fait le premier pas, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, à l'étreindre étroitement. Ses mains agrippaient son pull et celles de James étaient logées dans le creux de son cou et sur ses cheveux. C'était clair, maintenant. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Peu lui importait les disputes, peu lui importait les différents, peu lui importait les combats qu'ils menaient, du moment qu'ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois, du moment que tout se finissait par elle dans ses bras, ou par lui dans les siens. Après tout, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, et elle apprenait maintenant que c'était aussi ce dont elle avait besoin.

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux et celles qui continuent de me laisser des reviews de chapitres en chapitres, c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_ _In The End – Linkin Park_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Demanda Lily à Sirius. »

Le maraudeur, un sourire narquois figé sur le visage, lui lança un regard malin. La réunion de l'Ordre était presque terminée, et Lily l'avait entendu se pencher vers son meilleur ami pour lui proposer d'aller boire un verre avec eux aux Trois Balais juste après. James avait bien évidemment accepté sans hésiter. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu dire non à Sirius.

« Mais parce que vous ne sortez pas encore ensemble, lui répondit-il simplement.  
\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te mêler de mes histoires ? Soupira Lily.  
\- Quand vous serez mariés, lâcha t-il du tac-au-tac en se balançant sur sa chaise. »

Elle arqua un sourcil, soupira, et reporta son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore, à l'autre bout de la table. Elle arrivait à peine à enregistrer ce qu'il disait. Elle sentait un regard peser sur elle, et lorsque sa tête pivota légèrement, elle constata qu'il s'agissait de celui d'Emmeline Vance, qui lui adressait un sourire amical.

Lily se sentit profondément mal à l'aise quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait probablement entendu sa conversation avec Sirius. Elle se racla nerveusement la gorge, et s'efforça de se retourner vers le directeur de Poudlard qui énonçait les derniers résultats de mission, positifs et négatifs. Quelques enfants de moldus avaient été libérés dans une planque de mangemorts, non loin de Pré-au-Lard, mais Dedalus Diggle, un membre de l'Ordre, avait été blessé pendant le processus. Sa vie était hors de danger, mais il allait passer un certain temps à Sainte-Mangouste pour récupérer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice, Mary, et Marlène se postèrent devant elle. Elles discutèrent un bon moment pendant que Sirius et James attendaient impatiemment Lily devant la porte du quartier général, jetant des regards appuyés vers leur montre dès que ses yeux verts déviaient dans leur direction.

« Je suis désolée les filles, mais Sirius risque de mettre des bombabouses dans mon lit si je ne me dépêche pas...  
\- Il fait toujours ce genre de blague ? S'étonna Mary.  
\- Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je ne préfère pas le découvrir, répondit Lily après les avoir chacune enlacées. »

Elle se dirigea vers la chaise sur laquelle elle avait laissé son sac, et elle sursauta quand elle se retourna et qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la belle Emmeline Vance. Elle resta figée devant elle, se remémorant la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius un peu plus tôt, et elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers les garçons.

Peter et Rémus s'étaient ajoutés au groupe, et Sirius ne semblait plus trop accorder d'attention à l'heure. James, lui, avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Ou sur Emmeline. Elle ne savait pas vraiment, et peu lui importait. Il avait juste cette expression indéchiffrable sur son visage qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite.

« Ce n'est encore pas aujourd'hui que nous allons pouvoir passer du temps ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Emmeline en suivant son regard vers les garçons.  
\- Je suis désolée, Sirius a eu une journée pénible au boulot, je lui ai promis que nous irions boire un verre aux Trois Balais, commença Lily avant de s'interrompre, embarrassée. Je t'inviterais bien, mais je ne sais pas si...  
\- James serait mal à l'aise, la coupa Emmeline en secouant rapidement la tête de droite à gauche pour décliner l'offre. Mais c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé. D'autant que d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce soir devrait être LE soir.  
\- Oh Merlin, Emmeline, je suis navrée que tu aies entendu cette discussion, Sirius plaisantait, s'excusa Lily, mortifiée.  
\- Hé, Lily, ça va. James et moi, on a rompu d'un commun accord. »

Elle avait éclaté d'un rire cristallin devant l'expression horrifiée de Lily et lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule. Évidemment. Emmeline Vance était la perfection incarnée, et la perfection incarnée pardonnait tout. Lily eut brutalement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'en fit rien, elle se contenta de la fixer curieusement comme la personne bizarre qu'elle était. Merlin, elle ne lui arriverait jamais à la cheville.

« Fais attention à lui, s'il te plaît, reprit-elle d'un air grave que Lily n'avait jamais vu sur son visage angélique. Je sais que j'ai l'air gentille, mais si tu lui fais du mal, je te casserai une jambe. Et Sirius te cassera sûrement l'autre, ajouta t-elle à voix basse. »

Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent devant la menace et elle bafouilla légèrement quelques mots inaudibles avant de retrouver toute sa tête.

« James a l'air de pouvoir se défendre tout seul, répliqua t-elle sans une once de méchanceté. »

Emmeline plissa légèrement les yeux et lâcha un rire ironique, le même que James quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle lui avait demandé ce qui était compliqué pour Emmeline dans leur relation et qu'il n'avait pas répondu.

« Il peut, devant une armée de mangemorts, sans problème, mais devant toi, c'est une autre histoire, répondit-elle en lui lançant cette fois, un sourire compréhensif.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? L'interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils, perdue.  
\- Disons juste que c'est très compliqué de vivre dans ton ombre. Bonne soirée Lily, et si un jour tu veux passer à la maison, n'hésite pas. J'habite sur Victoria Grove. Je t'offrirai un thé. »

Elle avait agité sa main devant son visage perplexe et s'était volatilisée presque instantanément. Ou alors, Lily avait mis un peu trop de temps à enregistrer ses paroles et à revenir à la réalité. Quand elle se retrouva seule avec son sac sur l'épaule et que ses yeux trouvèrent encore ceux de James, ce fut comme si toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. « _Merlin, Lily, tu ne sais pas à quel point c'était compliqué pour elle._ » « _Disons juste que c'est très compliqué de vivre dans ton ombre._ ».

Emmeline Vance, la parfaite Emmeline Vance l'enviait, ou l'avait enviée, mais ce n'était pas la conclusion la plus importante de l'histoire. La conclusion la plus importante était que James Potter avait pensé à elle tout ce temps, quand elle pensait à lui, qu'elle était seule et qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre qui comptait que son souvenir pourtant lointain.

Le cœur à la fois étonnement lourd et léger, elle se dirigea vers les quatre garçons. Le regard de James ne dévia pas une seule fois de son visage, mais quand Sirius passa un bras autour de ses épaules, elle détourna le sien pour accorder un sourire radieux à son meilleur ami qui s'était bruyamment exclamé « Enfin ! Rosmerta, j'arrive ! », la faisant pouffer.

« Alors Lily, que donne ta recherche de travail ? La questionna Rémus quand ils furent assis autour d'un whisky-pur-feu.  
\- Pas grand chose. Je désespère... Répondit-elle en soupirant bruyamment.  
\- Quelqu'un va finir par te répondre, la rassura Peter en lui tapotant l'épaule pendant que Sirius et James étaient tous les deux en train de baratiner Rosmerta.  
\- C'est gentil Peter, mais... Je ne sais pas. Il y a trois ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé en être rendue là. Je veux dire, tout le monde me prédisait un avenir brillant et j'y croyais... Je ne pensais pas que les choses tourneraient de cette façon.  
\- On ne sait jamais ce qu'il va nous arriver, c'est tout l'attrait de la vie, commenta Rémus en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant.  
\- Tu trouves ça attrayant, toi ?  
\- Hé, ce ne sera pas toujours aussi difficile, lui répondit-il. »

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il avait raison, mais elle ne préférait pas trop y croire. Jusque là, la vie l'avait déçue, vraiment déçue. Elle était bien consciente qu'il y avait des gens à qui elle souriait, mais ce n'était pas encore son cas. Elle devait encore lutter contre le manque de toutes les substances qu'elle avait prises pour essayer d'oublier qu'elle avait raté le train qui était censé l'amener vers un avenir sûr et confortable, et ses échecs constants dans sa recherche d'emploi.

« Deux mornilles sur Sirius, entendit-elle Peter dire à Rémus.  
\- J'ai déjà dit que j'arrêtais les paris là dessus, vieux, répliqua son meilleur ami en jetant un coup d'oeil vers les deux autres maraudeurs, accoudés sur le bar, toujours en train de discuter avec Rosmerta.  
\- Vous êtes sérieux ? Vous prenez des paris sur qui réussira à coucher avec elle ? Les interrogea Lily, essayant de réfréner ses élans de jalousie avant de lever les yeux au ciel devant l'expression de culpabilité évidente que Peter affichait.  
\- Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient parié avec nous... Lui répondit-il toutefois.  
\- Encore heureux, je n'imagine même pas si...  
\- Mademoiselle ? »

Elle fut interrompue par un serveur qui déposa un nouveau verre de whisky devant elle en lui indiquant un jeune homme brun au sourire éblouissant à quelques tables d'eux.

« C'est de la part de ce jeune homme, lui indiqua le serveur avant de pousser un peu plus le whisky-pur-feu vers elle. »

Elle devint écarlate quand la personne en question lui adressa un signe de la main et que Rémus et Peter se retournèrent tous les deux pour l'apercevoir, puis pivotèrent de nouveau vers elle, chacun avec un sourire narquois sur le visage.

« Cinq mornilles qu'elle va rentrer avec ce gars là, chuchota Peter à Rémus.  
\- Merlin, Peter, est-ce que tu écoutes au moins ce que je dis ?! Chuchota rapidement Lily, dépitée et rouge de honte.  
\- Attendez, c'est Bertram Aubrey ! S'exclama Rémus avant d'éclater de rire. Tu te rappelles quand Sirius et James lui ont fait gonfler la tête comme un ballon ? Demanda t-il à Peter qui jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil derrière lui avant d'acquiescer et de glousser aussi. »

Lily osa, elle aussi, un énième regard vers le jeune homme en question et s'aperçut que Rémus avait visé juste. Il s'agissait bien de Bertram Aubrey. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne pas le reconnaître avant, il n'avait pas vraiment changé. Elle avait travaillé de temps en temps avec lui à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle aimait son esprit et sa compagnie, et elle l'avait toujours trouvé beau garçon, ce qui ne gâchait rien au plaisir de s'exercer en sortilèges à ses côtés, et ils avaient fini par sortir brièvement ensemble sans toutefois s'afficher aux yeux de tous. Ça n'avait pas duré très longtemps, trois mois tout au plus.

Il était aussi batteur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, à l'époque. Elle se souvenait d'un match pendant lequel il avait envoyé un cognard sur Sirius. Le maraudeur l'avait reçu droit dans les côtes. Il n'y avait aucune faute, mais les garçons s'étaient vengés quelques jours plus tard en jetant à Bertram un maléfice qui avait doublé la taille de sa tête. L'incident s'était terminé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et les points de Gryffondor avaient largement diminué par la suite.

« C'est Stebbins avec lui, non ?  
\- Celui qui a triché aux ASPIC ? Demanda Peter.  
\- C'était aux BUSE, et il n'a pas triché, répondit rapidement Lily. Il a simplement continué d'écrire alors que l'épreuve était terminée.  
\- J'appelle ça de la triche, reprit Peter en lui jetant un regard perplexe.  
\- Oh remets toi, Queudver, ça fait des années, lui dit Rémus en riant et en lui tapotant l'épaule. Et en plus, il me semble qu'il avait juste eu un Acceptable.  
\- On devrait aller leur dire bonjour, non ? Les interrogea Lily.  
\- Hé, ils ne nous ont pas offert un verre à nous, lui fit remarquer Peter en marmonnant. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, et se hissa hors de sa banquette pour traverser le pub. En passant devant le comptoir, elle constata que Sirius et James étaient toujours en train de faire les yeux doux à Rosmerta et elle eut envie de leur jeter un maléfice à chacun. A James plus qu'à Sirius, pour être parfaitement honnête, mais elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la table de Stebbins et Aubrey en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air aussi amère qu'elle l'était.

« Salut ! Lâcha t-elle en s'arrêtant devant eux, un sourire discret sur le visage.  
\- Evans ! Stebbins n'était pas sûr que ce soit toi, mais je te reconnaîtrais entre mille !  
\- J'espère bien, après le temps qu'on a passé à la bibliothèque ensemble.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fichais chez Gryffondor ? Intervint Stebbins alors qu'Aubrey lui faisait une place à côté de lui. »

Elle lâcha un rire et haussa les épaules avant de s'asseoir avec eux. Ces quelques mois avec Sirius lui avaient ôté l'appréhension de revoir des gens qui la connaissaient à Poudlard. Elle avait reprit confiance en elle et quand elle croisait son reflet dans le miroir, maintenant, elle se reconnaissait. Elle n'était plus exactement la même qu'avant, mais elle se retrouvait peu à peu.

Elle resta à la table d'Aubrey et Stebbins une petite heure, à discuter de tout et de rien, plus particulièrement de ce qu'ils étaient devenus pendant qu'elle évitait de parler d'elle. Elle éclata de rire quand Bertram évoqua la fois où ils s'étaient tous les deux fait exclure de la bibliothèque parce qu'ils avaient, sans le faire exprès, jeté un maléfice d'explosion sur une étagère de livres alors que leur première intention était en fait de la ranger.

Dans l'euphorie du moment, en plein fou rire, elle avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Bertram pour se soutenir pendant qu'il imitait la voix de la bibliothécaire qui les avait fichu dehors, et ce fut à ce moment précis que son regard accrocha celui de James, à quelques mètres de là. Il avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage. Il s'était redressé pendant que Sirius essayait toujours de charmer Rosmerta qui rougissait de plus en plus à ses avances en jetant des coups d'oeil appuyés vers James dont le visage s'était durci.

Lily l'ignora, mais elle tapota quand même l'épaule d'Aubrey en le remerciant pour le verre qu'il lui avait offert, et le salua d'un signe de main avant de retourner vers la table où Peter et Rémus discutaient toujours. Elle les entendit évoquer Dedalus Diggle, elle s'apprêtait à leur demander s'ils avaient eu de ses nouvelles lorsqu'elle vit, du coin de l'oeil, James quitter le pub, la main de Rosmerta emprisonnée dans la sienne.

La jeune femme blonde semblait ne pas avoir la moindre idée d'où le maraudeur l'entraînait, mais elle n'émettait aucune objection, faisant juste signe à un serveur de passer derrière le bar à sa place pendant que Sirius revenait vers la table où Lily, Peter, et Rémus étaient assis, dépité. Au moment même où il se posa à côté d'elle, Lily se leva comme un ressort et le bouscula légèrement pour se ruer vers la sortie.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle allait faire, ni ce qu'elle allait dire, mais son cœur battait à toute allure et sa tête lui martelait qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser James partir avec Rosmerta. Elle déboula dehors et se retrouva face à une rue déserte. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés, désespérée, avant d'entendre un gloussement dans une rue adjacente.

Elle s'y précipita et s'arrêta net quand elle les trouva enfin, et plus précisément, quand elle le vit embrasser fougueusement Rosmerta contre un mur en briques. Elle demeura immobile pendant une ou deux secondes avec la nette sensation qu'on venait de lui arracher le cœur, de le jeter par terre, et de le marteler de coups, de sorts en tout genre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en espérant en faire sortir un son qui pourrait l'arrêter, en cherchant l'insulte qu'elle ne voulait pourtant pas lui lancer, mais finalement, ce fut un sanglot qui attira son attention, et juste quand il tourna les yeux vers elle, une avalanche de larmes dévala ses joues et elle transplana au premier endroit auquel elle put songer.

Elle se retrouva au milieu d'un bordel inimaginable. Son ancien appartement semblait avoir été dévalisé, mais Lily s'en fichait éperdument. Les vapeurs des potions qu'elle avait concoctées ici emplissaient ses narines comme si elles ne les avaient jamais quittées, lui octroyant un sentiment de honte masqué par un profond réconfort sur lequel elle se focalisa.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé aux Trois Balais. Elle n'avait pas compris, et plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle songeait qu'elle n'avait décidément rien compris depuis le début. Elle avait cru qu'il y avait quelque chose. Ils ne s'étaient rien avoués, rien promis, mais elle avait cru qu'il ressentait pour elle ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Pendant un moment, elle l'avait vraiment pensé, elle avait vraiment eu l'espoir.

Elle avait cru qu'elle s'en sortirait. Tout allait bien. Elle ne pensait plus beaucoup aux potions, elle pensait à lui, se focalisait sur lui, certainement trop, et la chute était brutale. Elle sentait des bleus sur tout son corps sans qu'ils n'y soient. Les tremblements avaient repris, le manque s'était réinstallé dans sa tête, sournois, il avait profité du choc pour la hanter encore.

Et tout était devenu soudainement plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait tourné et retourné chaque coussin, matelas, avait passé au peigne fin tous ses placards, avait même vérifié son frigo duquel se dégageait des odeurs nauséabondes d'ingrédients de potion en décomposition, et puis elle avait enfin trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait.

A l'abri, soigneusement dissimulé derrière une brique mouvante de la cheminée, se cachait une petite fiole à l'intérieur de laquelle un liquide immaculé dormait depuis probablement plusieurs années. Elle l'agita un instant et l'observa attentivement. Il n'avait pas l'air très net, mais les larmes obstruaient sa vue et la peine obstruait sa raison, alors elle fit sauter le bouchon et engloutit le philtre de paix d'une seule traite.

Et puis elle s'avachit sur le canapé, attendant que la potion fasse son effet, avec la nette impression de sentir des poignards transpercer son corps à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait James embrasser Rosmerta. Il l'avait faite espérer. S'en était-il seulement rendu compte ? Avait-il réalisé que dans chacune de ses paroles, elle avait trouvé une raison de s'accrocher à lui, à l'espoir insensé qu'il puisse vouloir d'elle ?

Elle avait totalement écarté de son esprit tout ce que Sirius lui avait raconté, tout ce qu'Emmeline Vance lui avait révélé, et elle s'était laissée aller à l'évidence. Elle s'était imaginée des choses, comme elle l'avait toujours fait quand il s'agissait de lui, comme elle l'avait fait à Poudlard à chaque fois qu'il était passé devant elle en la regardant un peu plus longtemps que la normale, comme elle l'avait fait quand elle avait passé cinq heures dans les toilettes avec lui et qu'il lui avait accordé des sourires qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu accorder à qui que ce soit.

Merlin il était fort. Il était bon. Il était vraiment doué à ce jeu là. Capable de faire tomber n'importe quelle fille. Elle aurait dû parier sur lui avec Peter. Sirius était vraiment beau, mais James avait un tel charme qu'il aurait pu rendre une harpie folle d'amour pour lui. C'était comme s'il savait exactement quel mot prononcer à quel moment, quel geste faire à quel moment, et quel regard lancer à quel moment.

Il y arrivait toujours. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas compris avant. C'était tellement évident. Depuis Poudlard, il avait toujours eu la fille qu'il avait voulu avoir. Personne ne lui disait non. Il n'en avait pas abusé, mais il avait toujours obtenu exactement ce qu'il avait souhaité, et à la fin, il n'avait jamais été celui qui souffrait.

Elle pleurait encore quand elle commença à se sentir d'avantage fatiguée qu'apaisée. Le philtre de paix n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'effet sur elle. D'habitude, c'était rapide. En cinq minutes, un sentiment profond de béatitude l'envahissait et la laissait en plein extase. Ce ne fut pas le cas, ce soir là.

Elle sentit son regard devenir trouble, et lentement, sa tête tomba sur le bras du canapé alors qu'elle se rappelait de l'aspect étrange du liquide. Elle se souvint trop tard d'un cours de potion du professeur Slughorn datant de sa cinquième année, celui où il leur avait appris à concocter un philtre de paix. Les mots de l'homme lui revinrent subitement en tête « Si la potion est trouble, c'est que les dosages sont mauvais, et si les dosages sont mauvais, vous risquez de vous endormir pendant une bonne partie de votre vie. »

« Elle est là ! Entendit-elle. »

C'était la voix de Sirius, elle était rassurante. Elle vit une ombre s'arrêter devant elle et s'agenouiller, puis une deuxième, debout, un peu en retrait, et elle sentit une main se poser sur sa joue puis la quitter pour attraper la fiole logée dans sa main devenue molle.

« Philtre de paix, lut Sirius à haute voix.  
\- Ça ne devrait pas faire ça. »

Cette fois, ce fut la voix de James qu'elle entendit. Elle lui brisa le cœur. Elle ne le voulait pas là. Elle le voulait partout, sauf près d'elle. Si elle avait pu, elle le lui aurait hurlé, mais elle arrivait à peine à garder les yeux entrouverts.

« Merde. Est-ce qu'elle fait une mauvaise réaction ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit James, et Lily put clairement entendre de la panique dans sa voix.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Si on l'emmène à Sainte-Mangouste, ils vont faire des analyses et poser des questions et appeler la brigade d'auror quand ils vont se rendre compte qu'elle n'en est pas à sa première dose et...  
\- Slughorn, le coupa James.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- On transplane chez Slughorn.  
\- Tu veux aller chez notre vieux professeur de potion en plein milieu de la nuit ?  
\- Il aide l'Ordre fréquemment, et là, il s'agit de Lily. Il fera ce qu'il pourra, c'est sûr. Tu vois une meilleure solution pour lui éviter de se retrouver à Azkaban, ou pire ? »

Elle n'entendit plus rien, mais elle sentit les bras de Sirius passer derrière ses genoux et sa nuque, puis il la souleva et quelques instants plus tard, ils transplanaient. Elle sombrait de plus en plus dans un sommeil profond, et bientôt, elle n'entendit même plus leurs voix, ne ressentit plus aucune peine, et tout ressembla étrangement à la fin. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, elle s'était battue, et elle n'avait pas gagné.


	11. Chapter 11

These things will change  
Can you feel it now?  
These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down  
This revolution, the time will come  
For us to finally win  
Change – Taylor Swift

Ce fut violent, comme un spasme, quand Lily se réveilla. Elle s'était redressée d'un coup et avait entendu trois soupirs de soulagement simultanés avant de prendre conscience qu'elle revenait de loin. Sa bouche était pâteuse et elle avait l'impression que son corps venait de se faire rouler dessus par le Poudlard Express, mais elle ne savait pas si cette dernière sensation était due à la potion qu'elle avait avalée ou par le regard de James Potter sur elle.

Merlin, il était là, debout devant le canapé miteux sur lequel elle était à présent assise, et il ne bougeait pas. Il la fixait simplement, et elle le détestait. Elle le détestait de ne rien dire, de ne rien faire, d'être là et de lui avoir fait le mal de chien qu'il lui avait fait, de toujours lui faire ce mal de chien. Elle lui détestait d'avoir un pouvoir incontestable sur elle.

« Lily, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? L'interrogea son professeur de potion. »

Elle posa ses yeux verts sur lui, étonnée qu'il soit là, puis elle observa rapidement la pièce autour d'elle et réalisa qu'elle se trouvait chez lui. Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds avant, mais quelques photographies étaient exposées sur les meubles environnants et elle reconnut rapidement l'une d'entre elles qu'ils avaient pris en septième année avec le reste du club.

« Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de mourir à l'intérieur, mais les trois hommes autour d'elle semblaient pourtant si soulagés qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était peut-être en meilleure forme qu'elle ne le pensait.

« Sirius, je voudrais rentrer. »

Sa voix était un peu brisée. Un profond sentiment de honte commençait à l'envahir, et elle n'était pas prête à pleurer devant James. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lui montrer à quel point elle était faible, à quel point il l'avait atteinte, à quel point il lui avait fait mal, à quel point il l'avait détruite, si simplement, si aisément que c'en était pathétique.

Car il ne fallait pas se mentir, il l'avait fait. Si elle se retrouvait ici, c'était parce qu'il l'avait brisée en deux, en mille. Merlin, elle n'arrivait même pas à lui hurler dessus. Elle ne l'aurait pas pu. C'était la première fois qu'il était muet devant elle, la première fois qu'il était muet devant son meilleur ami, et Sirius n'était pas fou. Il sut.

Il sut à l'instant même où Lily lui intima de se baisser et s'appuya sur son épaule de toutes ses forces pour réussir à se lever du canapé sur laquelle on l'avait déposée. Le professeur Slughorn s'était aussi précipité pour mettre ses bras bizarrement autour d'elle sans même la toucher, juste pour pouvoir la rattraper au cas où elle tomberait, mais Sirius la tenait, et Lily savait que tant qu'il était là, elle ne risquait rien.

« Est-ce que c'est possible de la faire transplaner ? Elle ne risque rien ? Demanda t-il au professeur Slughorn.  
\- Non, mais...  
\- Ne dîtes rien à personne. Jurez-moi que vous ne direz rien à personne sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, le coupa t-il d'une voix ferme.  
\- Bien sûr, je le jure, pour Lily Evans, mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour...  
\- Ses problèmes ? Je vais m'en occuper.  
\- Sirius... Intervint James, je crois qu'il faut que...  
\- Je crois que tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui, trancha sèchement le maraudeur, le bras enroulé autour de Lily pour la soutenir. »

La jeune femme déglutit et une minute plus tard, elle se retrouva dehors, accrochée à celui qui la sauvait toujours de tout et qui continuerait à le faire jusqu'à sa mort, et elle se sentit transplaner. Il la soutint jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa soigneusement dans son lit avant de la recouvrir de sa couette et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle en fuyant son regard.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmura t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Je sais que c'est ce que tu es en train de te dire, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, répéta t-elle. »

Il soupira et haussa les épaules, remontant un peu plus la couette sur elle quand elle frissonna. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et lui envoya un regard qui signifiait simplement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle ne lui en voudrait jamais d'être qui il était. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Il la protégeait constamment, il était tout ce qui se rapprochait d'une famille dans sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Osa t-il demander. »

Ils savaient tous les deux très bien à qui il faisait allusion. Lily retira sa main de la sienne et essuya une larme qui roula rapidement sur sa joue pâle. Merlin, il l'avait juste évoqué et elle était déjà sur le point de déverser la Tamise dans son lit.

« Il a embrassé Rosmerta. »

Sirius resta silencieux un instant avant de pousser un juron et de se plaquer la main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, lui non plus, mais cela ne soulagea pas Lily pour autant. Elle avait envie de disparaître. Sauter par la fenêtre lui paraissait même envisageable tout à coup, mais il y avait Sirius, et jamais elle n'aurait pu l'abandonner.

« Je suis désolé. »

Lily ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de s'excuser pour son meilleur ami, mais elle ne le lui confia pas. Elle se contenta de déglutir et de se retourner, serrant son épaisse couette contre elle. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il la voit pleurer, mais elle savait que c'était inévitable. Pourtant, dès qu'il l'entendit renifler bruyamment, il pressa brièvement son épaule, et elle sentit qu'il se levait de son matelas.

Une seconde plus tard, la porte de sa chambre se refermait. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux, de dormir, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle se détestait à un tel point qu'elle se demandait si elle serait capable de vivre avec cela. Elle détestait ce qu'elle avait vu et ce qu'elle avait fait pour y remédier, mais Merlin, pendant un bref moment, quand elle s'était vue partir, elle avait été soulagée.

Bizarrement, toutes ses questions sans réponse n'avaient plus eu aucune importance. Elle s'était simplement laissée sombrer jusqu'à en oublier qui elle était, et la chute avait été douce, presque plaisante, incroyablement attirante.

Elle revoyait James, debout devant le canapé, à la regarder simplement, le visage vide de toute émotion. Merlin, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait fait. Elle était prête à parier qu'il ne savait pas à quel point elle était dingue de lui, à quel point elle avait l'impression de crever, à quel point ça faisait mal...

Cette soirée avait été tout ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être. Toutes les erreurs les plus fatales avaient été commises, et Lily s'était retranchée dans le plus étroit et cauchemardesque endroit de son esprit. Elle savait qu'elle y resterait coincée pendant un moment, un long moment, et elle espérait qu'il ne durerait pas toute sa vie. Elle espérait que Sirius, d'une façon ou d'une autre, parviendrait à la tirer hors de là, parce qu'il n'y avait plus qu'en lui qu'elle avait foi maintenant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

« Lily, il ne comprend pas.  
\- Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit-elle en se jetant sur le canapé de Sirius, un magasine sur les créatures magiques entre les mains.  
\- Au contraire, ça l'est, insista t-il en se plantant devant elle. »

L'épisode du philtre de paix était passé depuis presque un mois. Le professeur Slughorn, comme promis, n'en avait parlé à personne. Il n'aurait jamais voulu entacher sa mémoire, elle avait toujours été sa petite préférée, elle en était bien consciente, et elle avait été touchée de voir qu'elle le restait malgré ce fâcheux événement.

Il lui écrivait de temps en temps pour savoir si elle allait bien, mais elle ne lui répondait que rarement. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait son nom sur une enveloppe, tout la ramenait à ce soir là, et colère envers James revenait la submerger comme une vague. Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il s'était bien fichu d'elle, et elle n'avait jamais voulu entendre aucune explication de sa bouche car il n'avait même pas à en lui donner.

Sirius avait également été furieux après lui. Cela avait duré quelques jours. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés. James n'avait plus remis les pieds dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami accepte de lui parler de nouveau, sous les conseils avisés de la jeune femme qui s'en voulait atrocement d'avoir creusé un fossé entre eux, et qu'ils redeviennent aussi inséparables qu'ils l'étaient auparavant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils s'étaient vraisemblablement expliqués, et Lily était curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient dits, mais jamais elle ne l'aurait avoué. A chaque fois qu'il était là, Lily s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être près de lui. Elle en était venue à la conclusion qu'il était aussi nocif pour elle qu'une fiole de potion.

« Tu n'étais pas du même avis, avant, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
\- Parce que je ne réfléchissais pas !  
\- Merlin, j'ai dû te pousser à retourner lui parler parce que tu étais constamment en train de gémir ! Répliqua t-elle en baissant son magazine pour pouvoir lui lancer un regard agacé.  
\- Exactement, et maintenant, tout est redevenu comme avant, alors peut-être que si toi aussi tu allais lui parler, il...  
\- Retourner lui parler ? Le coupa t-elle. Retourner lui parler ? Répéta t-elle, la voix de plus en plus grave. Parce que tu crois que je veux que tout redevienne comme avant ? Qu'il se moque de moi encore ? Qu'il...  
\- Oh bon sang Lily, ce n'était pas ce qu'il faisait ! Trancha t-il, agacé.  
\- Non, tu as raison, lui accorda t-elle en reportant son regard furieux vers son magazine. Il a joué, et il a gagné. »

Quand Sirius disparut de son champs de vision, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il allait partir travailler et quand il reviendrait, elle serait en train de dormir, reportant la discussion au lendemain matin. Malheureusement pour elle, il réapparut devant elle une fois qu'il eut passé sa veste en cuir.

« Tu n'es pas juste. Tu ne lui as rien dit. Il ne sait même pas ce que tu ressens pour lui.  
\- Ce que je ressentais, corrigea t-elle après avoir dégluti tant le mensonge avait du mal à passer.  
\- Ne commence pas à te raconter des histoires, s'il te plaît, la réprimanda t-il gentiment. Ça ne t'aideras certainement pas.  
\- Il savait, reprit-elle d'une voix sèche.  
\- Il ne savait pas ! Protesta Sirius. Il s'en doutait, au mieux, et encore... ! Je n'en suis même pas sûr. Vous, les filles, vous savez parfaitement cacher ces trucs là.  
\- Il m'a regardé droit dans les yeux juste avant de partir avec Rosmerta, lui rappela t-elle la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Merlin, Lily, je ne sais plus quoi te répondre, soupira t-il. Peut-être qu'il s'en doutait, peut-être qu'il voulait juste voir ta réaction, je ne sais pas, mais bouse de dragon, si tu tolérais seulement sa présence, peut-être qu'il pourrait s'expliquer et...  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'entendre s'expliquer. Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'est rapproché de moi quand j'étais faible, et il m'a...  
\- Non, la coupa fermement Sirius. Je ne vais pas te laisser dire qu'il a profité de la situation. Il n'a rien fait, à part être là pour toi. Il ne t'a rien demandé. Bon sang, est-ce que tu te rends bien compte de ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Des larmes commençaient à s'agglutiner dans ses yeux et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde les laisser tomber encore devant Sirius. Il les avait trop vues, et elle en avait marre de perdre pied devant lui, elle en avait marre qu'il soit témoin des bleus que son meilleur ami avait laissé sur elle.

« Il n'est plus très drôle en ce moment, Lily, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce.  
\- Bien.  
\- Il aimait passer du temps avec toi.  
\- C'est lui qui te l'as dit ?  
\- Il n'a pas besoin de le dire. C'est mon meilleur ami. »

Elle lâcha un rire ironique et ne lui répondit pas mais s'écarta légèrement quand il s'assit sur le bord du canapé qu'elle occupait. Ses yeux gris vagabondèrent une minute dans la pièce avant de revenir se poser sur elle, tristes. Elle savait qu'il savait. Elle savait qu'il pouvait sentir son cœur brisé à des kilomètres à la ronde, que son ressentiment envers James n'était qu'une armure dans laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité, et elle lui en voulait d'essayer de la lui briser.

« Avec Rosie, c'était juste un flirt sans importance. C'était juste comme ça, parce qu'on avait un peu bu, qu'on avait envie de se tester, et qu'elle est plutôt jolie. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais on agit comme ça des fois, comme des cons.  
\- C'est presque pire que s'il voulait être avec elle, laissa t-elle échapper.  
\- Pourquoi ? L'interrogea Sirius, sincèrement intéressé par sa réponse. »

Elle avait piqué sa curiosité, et elle comprenait bien pourquoi. Il croyait qu'elle en voulait à James simplement parce qu'il avait embrassé Rosmerta mais ce n'était pas tellement cela, et elle n'avait jamais su le lui expliquer jusque là.

« J'étais persuadée qu'on finirait ensemble ce soir là, après ce qu'Emmeline m'avait dit, quelque chose comme quoi vivre dans mon ombre était compliqué, expliqua t-elle un poil sur la retenue. Je suis tombée tellement de haut quand je l'ai vu avec Rosmerta, Merlin, je... Je n'avais aucune idée que ça aurait cet effet là sur moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait déjà cet effet là sur moi, et j'ai... J'ai soudainement eu à la fois l'impression qu'il était tout et qu'il n'était plus rien alors je me suis tournée vers la seule autre chose rassurante que je connaissais, et Sirius, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je m'en veux, termina t-elle en murmurant, une boule dans la gorge. »

Il resta immobile, assis à côté d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans ses yeux gris qui lui laissait à penser qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Elle était furieuse contre elle même, plus furieuse contre elle-même qu'elle ne l'était contre James.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça, lui confia t-elle pour la première fois depuis que l'incident s'était produit.  
\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.  
\- Bien sûr que si. J'ai été horrible depuis ce jour là avec toi, et tu ne savais même pas pourquoi. Tu as été là pour moi depuis le début et tu as risqué beaucoup pour moi. Je te dois toutes les excuses du monde. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, pas un seul instant, alors que j'aurais dû, murmura t-elle sans pouvoir soutenir son regard.  
\- Alors tu n'es pas en colère contre lui ? Tu es en colère contre toi ?  
\- Si, bien sûr que si, je suis en colère contre lui, et ça fait un mal de chien, avoua t-elle un peu à contrecœur. »

Elle s'était redressée sur le canapé, et il lui avait lancé un sourire compatissant puis lui avait tapoté le haut du crâne avec affection.

« Alors peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter, non ? Je crois qu'il a assez payé. La fille du ministre a remarqué que tu n'étais plus dans le paysage, elle a recommencé à lui courir après, et si tu veux mon avis, c'est une sacrée punition.  
\- Eh bien, quel joli couple, donne leur ma bénédiction, commenta t-elle avec ironie, faisant légèrement rire Sirius.  
\- Il va être ravi. »

Il se leva du canapé et se pencha juste pour déposer une bise sur sa joue avant de quitter l'appartement pour se rendre au bureau des aurors, et elle resta à demi allongée dans le canapé, à réfléchir attentivement à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir.

Elle voulait sincèrement être capable d'arrêter de bouder dans son coin comme une enfant, mais James... Il avait joué. Que Sirius le nie ou pas, il avait joué avec elle. Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit capable de l'avouer, de le lui dire, mais il avait agi comme s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, et cela l'avait braquée.

Et maintenant, il y avait dans son cœur un manque colossal, un vide qu'elle n'aurait jamais suspecté qu'il puisse laisser. Elle se surprenait à attendre à la fenêtre de temps en temps, avec l'espoir de voir surgir son hibou, mais jamais il ne venait, alors elle se contentait de ressasser cette soirée avec un goût d'amertume tenace dans la bouche.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Sirius venait de partir et elle ne voyait qu'une seule personne susceptible de venir frapper à sa porte pour la voir. James. Mais était-ce vraiment lui ? S'était-il soudainement rendu compte qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose ? Elle l'espérait vraiment alors qu'elle marchait avec appréhension vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit lentement et fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Severus Rogue. Elle fronça les sourcils et lâcha la porte, l'observant les bras ballants, les yeux ronds. Il y avait un air grave sur son visage.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ? La questionna t-il. »

Elle hésita un instant, et finalement, elle s'effaça et il passa devant elle. Ses yeux noirs scrutèrent l'appartement avec lenteur et dégoût alors qu'il se déplaçait dans la pièce principale. D'un coup de baguette, il retourna tous les cadres montrant les maraudeurs.

« Alors c'est là, que tu vis, marmonna t-il en balayant toujours la pièce des yeux.  
\- Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
\- J'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il d'une voix froide. Il m'a tout raconté. »

Son regard était dur. Elle avait le sentiment qu'elle l'avait trahi alors qu'elle était juste persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix en changeant de vie. Elle ne savait même pas comment il l'avait trouvée. Peut-être qu'après l'avoir vu ramasser ses affaires avec Sirius la dernière fois, il en avait déduit qu'elle vivait chez lui, puis elle se rappela rapidement que les parents de Sirius se battaient dans son camp, l'information venait probablement d'eux. Ou peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore le lui avait confié, quoi qu'il en soit, elle était assez mal à l'aise de se retrouver là avec lui.

« C'était l'une de tes idées, apparemment, poursuivit-il.  
\- Quoi ? L'interrogea t-elle sans réussir à le suivre.  
\- De me recruter. De risquer ma vie. De me laisser agir à la fois pour celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et pour l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Il y avait cet air étrange sur le visage de son ancien ami, il semblait à la fois profondément contrarié, et complètement admiratif. Elle attendit simplement qu'il reprenne la parole, un peu anxieuse.

« Rien n'a changé, Lily. »

Elle savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait allusion, même s'il ne le disait pas. Il ne le disait jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais elle avait toujours su. Il l'aimait. Et elle pensait l'avoir aimé un temps aussi, mais il avait cessé d'être le garçon gentil qu'elle avait connu à ses dix ans quand il avait commencé à traîner avec Avery, et elle n'était plus la même non plus.

« Si tu veux que je fasse ça pour toi, je le ferai, continua t-il. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, complètement décontenancée quand il se laissa tomber à genoux à ses pieds, l'air aussi misérable que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quitté. Plus elle le regardait, et plus elle avait l'impression d'être lui, aux pieds de James. Elle détestait cette sensation. Elle n'aimait pas dépendre de lui, et de la même manière, elle suspectait Rogue de détester dépendre d'elle.

« J'ai juste besoin d'une petite chose... Reprit-il.  
\- Quoi ? Le questionna t-elle immédiatement en lui faisant signe de se relever.  
\- Une promesse, répondit-il sans daigner se redresser.  
\- Severus, cette guerre... Ta position, ça... Ca pourrait tout changer. On pourrait enfin avoir une chance, mais je ne vais pas recommencer à travailler pour toi, c'est terminé, je te l'ai dit et...  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, la coupa t-il en plantant ses yeux droits dans les siens. »

Il tira quelque chose de sa robe de sorcier, et elle eut peur, juste l'espace d'un instant, que ce soit sa baguette, mais son regard vert se posa sur une petite boîte noire qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant un anneau en or qui valait probablement une petite fortune, plus que tout ce qu'il possédait. Ahurie, elle resta comme gelée sur place pendant une minute, les yeux exorbités, en se demandant si elle n'aurait pas préféré que ce soit sa baguette, finalement.

« On le fera discrètement, personne sauf nous ne sera au courant, pour ton bien et pour celui de l'Ordre. Je te prouverai que ton sang n'a pas d'importance pour moi. Je te prouverai que je peux changer, que je peux tout arrêter, que je peux trouver un travail honnête, que je peux être pour toi tout ce que tu veux que je sois si tu me dis oui. Je ne peux pas risquer ma vie sans une promesse, Lily.  
\- Je...  
\- Ne réponds pas maintenant. Réfléchis. Tu peux me retrouver ce soir chez moi, et ça voudra dire que tu es d'accord, ou tu peux ne pas venir, et... Je saurais que tu préfères rester avec eux plutôt qu'avec moi, ajouta t-il en désignant d'un air sombre les photos des maraudeurs qui étaient toutes face contre mur.  
\- Mais je...  
\- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas dire oui au professeur Dumbledore sans avoir l'assurance que tu seras à moi. Je ne peux pas faire tout cela sans rien avoir en retour. Pense à ce que nous étions avant. Je n'ai jamais oublié. »

Il se redressa juste pour lui glisser l'écrin dans la main, obligeant son poing à se refermer dessus, puis ses doigts glissèrent subrepticement sur sa joue pâle, et il quitta l'appartement avant même qu'elle ait pu reprendre ses esprits.

Il était déjà parti depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsqu'elle réalisa pleinement qu'il venait de la demander en mariage. Sa main s'ouvrit mécaniquement devant elle, dévoilant de nouveau la petite boîte qu'il lui avait tendu. Elle se dirigea d'un pas paresseux vers la table de la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

Si elle avait bien compris, c'était d'ailleurs un peu le cas. Severus Rogue acceptait d'être un espion pour l'Ordre à une seule et unique condition, qu'elle l'épouse. L'idée ne lui aurait pas paru repoussante quelques années plus tôt, mais maintenant, elle demandait réflexion. Elle pouvait faire cesser une guerre, ou elle pouvait continuer à voir des gens se faire massacrer.

Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela, lorsqu'elle avait soumis son idée au professeur Dumbledore. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Severus aurait besoin d'une telle assurance. Elle savait qu'elle en demandait beaucoup, qu'il risquerait gros s'il acceptait, qu'il se ferait probablement tuer après avoir été longuement torturé s'il était découvert, mais Merlin, c'était la plus belle chance de gagner la guerre qui leur était offert depuis longtemps, elle en était persuadée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu tiens là ? »

La voix de Sirius la fit sursauter. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver si tôt, mais d'un simple coup d'oeil furtif vers l'horloge du salon, elle remarqua que l'heure du dîner était déjà passée, et qu'il était même en retard.

Il s'avança vers elle et observa curieusement l'écrin vide avant de poser les yeux sur l'anneau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts depuis un sacré bout de temps sans s'en être rendu compte. Elle essaya vainement de le dissimuler. Il l'avait vu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-elle hâtivement.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je crois ? Reprit-il en l'observant, le visage parfaitement neutre.  
\- Que c'est... Je n'en sais rien, bafouilla t-elle en rougissant.  
\- Que c'est une bague de fiançailles, répondit-il finalement. Lily, je sais que j'ai dit qu'il fallait peut-être que tu arrêtes de mettre James à l'écart, mais là, tu vas trop vite. Crois-moi. Il va flipper. Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait. Une bague de fiançailles... Merlin, tu ne peux pas épouser quelqu'un avec qui tu n'as pas encore... Heu... Joué aux médicomages. »

Horrifiée, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux, elle se contenta de ranger rapidement l'anneau dans la boîte posée entre eux.

« A moins que vous n'ayez déjà joué aux médicomages, auquel cas, je...  
\- Non, le coupa t-elle rouge d'embarras, nous n'avons jamais « joué aux médicomages », Sirius ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, ce n'est même pas à moi. C'est à Sev... C'est à Rogue. C'est à _lui_. »

Sirius resta interdit pendant une seconde, puis il fronça les sourcils et scruta rapidement la pièce. Il venait à peine de s'apercevoir que tous les cadres étaient retournés, et Lily pouvait déjà entrevoir une certaine colère sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est venu foutre ici ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?! S'exclama t-il en se retournant subitement vers elle et en pointant l'écrin du doigt.  
\- Il est venu me donner ça, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, les yeux figés sur l'écrin.  
\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je croyais que tu ne le voyais plus ?  
\- Je ne le vois plus ! Rétorqua t-elle d'une voix plus forte cette fois-ci, effrayée qu'il puisse penser une seule seconde qu'elle lui ait menti. J'ai juste... Tu te rappelles de cette discussion, à propos de lui et de l'Ordre ? J'en ai parlé avec le professeur Dumbledore, et il n'est pas du même avis que toi.  
\- Ne me dis pas que...  
\- Sirius, on a une chance. Pour la première fois, on a une chance ! S'écria t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.  
\- Une chance de tous se faire tuer, ouais ! Bravo, Lily ! Bravo ! Putain ! Toujours aussi butée ! Toujours aussi bornée !Tempêta t-il.  
\- Je sais que tu ne lui fais pas confiance, mais s'il te plaît, fais moi confiance.  
\- Tu sais très bien que je te fais confiance, marmonna t-il agacé, la main figée dans ses cheveux à la manière de James.  
\- Alors agis comme tel, trancha t-elle. »

Il fit les cent pas pendant plusieurs secondes, soupirant de temps en temps, murmurant des choses que Lily ne comprenaient pas, poussant des jurons sonores, et puis il s'arrêta de nouveau devant elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir là dedans ? L'interrogea t-il en désignant de nouveau l'écrin.  
\- C'est l'assurance qu'il demande, répondit-elle doucement.  
\- L'assurance ? Répéta t-il, peu sûr de comprendre.  
\- Il pourrait tout perdre, y compris la vie, s'il était découvert. Il veut juste être sûr que je serai à lui malgré tout. Je dois lui donner une réponse ce soir. Soit je reste ici, et il sait de quoi il en retourne, soit je le retrouve, et...  
\- A lui ? La coupa-t-il, sur un ton révolté cette fois-ci. Merlin, Lily, tu n'es pas une marchandise !  
\- Ce n'est pas... Sirius, il ne faut pas le voir comme ça. Si j'accepte, on peut mettre un terme à la guerre.  
\- Dis moi que tu ne considères pas sérieusement sa proposition, souffla t-il en plongeant ses yeux gris dans les siens. »

Elle eut soudainement l'impression d'étouffer sous son regard. Elle y voyait une profonde inquiétude, une déception qui la brisa, et une peine monstre qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ignorer.

« Lily, ça s'appelle du chantage. Tu n'as jamais répondu à ce genre de choses. _Jamais_. C'était exactement ce que tu punissais quand on était à Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a mis dans la tête, mais c'est... C'est du vent.  
\- Il y a une guerre en jeu, on ne parle plus de faire perdre des points à sa maison, répondit-elle en essayant de garder la face.  
\- Il y a ta vie en jeu ! Répliqua t-il en plaquant brutalement ses deux mains sur la table. Ne fais pas ça, bon dieu, ne fais pas ça !  
\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.  
\- Non, putain, non ! Merlin, même si tu me regardais dans les yeux en m'assurant que tu aimais ce type, je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir d'ici.  
\- Sirius, c'était mon meilleur ami, je le connais, je ne risque rien et...  
\- Raconte ça à la Lily que j'ai récupéré il y a plusieurs mois, pesta t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, hein ? Il t'a sorti des jolies phrases, j'imagine ? Ne me dis pas que tu as cru à ça. Pas toi, Lily. _Pas toi_.  
\- Il est amoureux de moi, et il n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire pour que je le sache. Il fera tout ce que je veux si je le rejoins ce soir. On pourra gagner, Sirius. On pourra enfin vivre tranquillement.  
\- Soyons honnêtes deux minutes, Lily. Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ça ressemble à ça, être amoureux de quelqu'un ? »

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et elle savait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là, elle savait très bien qu'il faisait allusion à James et elle, à leur relation qui n'avait jamais vu le jour mais qui, elle en était certaine, n'aurait jamais eu à subir ce genre de supercherie. Elle tremblait. Elle savait qu'elle allait prendre une mauvaise décision, mais elle ne savait simplement pas laquelle.

Et puis ses yeux verts dévièrent vers la fenêtre. Le soleil s'était couché. Sirius l'avait remarqué aussi, il la dévisageait avec attention. Elle resta pétrifiée un long moment, le cœur serré, lourd, meurtri, et puis elle glissa la boîte dans la poche de son jean, enfila sa veste, et se précipita hors de l'appartement sans que Sirius, bouche bée, ne puisse la retenir.


	12. Chapter 12

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
When sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight  
_ _Iris – Goo goo dolls_

Lily marcha un moment avant de trouver la maison qu'elle cherchait. Elles se ressemblaient toutes, dans ce quartier là. Elle poussa le minuscule portillon noir qui la séparait de l'entrée et frappa trois coups à la porte sans être totalement sûre d'elle. Elle hésita à faire demi tour plusieurs fois, et ce ne fut que quand elle s'y décida que la porte s'ouvrit doucement devant elle.

« Lily ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.  
\- Oui, je sais, je... Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû prévenir, tu dois sûrement être très occupée, j'ai juste une urgence et...  
\- Non, Merlin, depuis le temps que je dis que nous devons rattraper le temps perdu ! Rentre, voyons. »

Emmeline Vance s'effaça et Lily la remercia par un bref sourire avant d'entrer dans sa demeure. Comme elle s'y attendait, tout était chic à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas étonnant. On ne vivait pas dans cette partie de Londres à moins d'en avoir les moyens, et sa jeune camarade de Poudlard les avait toujours eu.

Sirius lui avait appris qu'elle possédait plusieurs magasins de prêt-à-porter pour sorciers et sorcières dans le monde entier, et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'elle manque des réunions de l'Ordre à cause de son travail très prenant. Elle y consacrait tout son temps et toutes ses forces, Emmeline était quelqu'un de déterminé et de talentueux, elle avait toujours obtenu des notes correctes à Poudlard et il était arrivé, rarement, mais deux ou trois fois que Lily travaille en binôme avec elle. Elles n'avaient jamais eu moins qu'Efforts Exceptionnels ensemble.

« J'étais en train de me faire une tisane, est-ce que tu en voudras une aussi ? Lui proposa t-elle. »

Lily acquiesça simplement, émerveillée par la beauté du salon dans lequel Emmeline venait de la conduire. Les meubles étaient tous faits à partir de bois nobles et la décoration épurée donnait l'impression que la pièce était beaucoup plus spacieuse qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

« Assieds-toi, l'invita Emmeline en tirant une chaise.  
\- Merci, lui répondit Lily quand elle lui déposa une tasse fumante entre les mains. Je suis désolée de débarquer ici à l'improviste, j'ai... Besoin de toi... En quelques sortes...  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est grave ? C'est James ?  
\- Oui, enfin... Non, rajouta t-elle rapidement en voyant une certaine panique passer sur le visage d'Emmeline. James va bien. Il va même très bien.  
\- Alors c'est toi ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu t'es disputée avec Sirius ? Tu peux passer la nuit ici, si c'est ce qui te tracasse, mais je suis surprise, je pensais que tu irais plutôt vers Marlène ou Mary...  
\- Non, l'arrêta Lily en grimaçant légèrement. Je voulais juste... Dis moi, je dépasse peut-être les limites, mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez rompu ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? »

Lily avait besoin de savoir. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre une seule décision sans être sûre à cent pour cent qu'elle serait en phase avec elle-même, et Emmeline Vance était actuellement la seule personne capable de l'aider à y voir plus clair. La jeune femme brune inspira profondément, se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise, et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Lily, un sourire fin, un peu nostalgique figé sur son visage.

« Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ? Demanda t-elle à Lily.  
\- En quelques sortes. Il a flirté avec Rosmerta, et je croyais que... Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions ensemble ou quoi que ce soit...  
\- Il a flirté avec Rosmerta ? Répéta Emmeline, surprise.  
\- Il a embrassé Rosmerta, corrigea Lily en grimaçant, et je voulais juste savoir si... Est-ce qu'il...  
\- Est-ce qu'il m'a été infidèle ? Termina Emmeline avant de lâcher un rire amusé et de secouer la tête. Non. Jamais. Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment savoir, mais ce n'est pas le genre de James. Il est honnête. On s'était mis d'accord tous les deux dès le début, si l'on était attiré par quelqu'un d'autre et que l'on pensait que c'était réciproque, on arrêtait notre histoire.  
\- Hmm... »

Elle sirota sa tisane en regardant attentivement Lily dont le regard vert s'était perdu sur un bouquet de jonquilles soigneusement disposé dans un vase Ming lui même posé sur une étagère en métal.

« J'avoue que j'ai du mal à le comprendre, sur ce coup là, reprit Emmeline.  
\- Je sais qu'il aime plaire, il rendait cela assez clair quand nous étions à Poudlard, mais je croyais qu'avec Rosmerta, c'était juste pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Sirius et finalement... Je me suis complètement trompée. »

Emmeline se redressa pour boire une gorgée de tisane, puis elle reposa sa tasse et poussa un léger soupir que Lily ne sut pas vraiment comment interpréter jusqu'à ce que son hôte ne reprenne la parole.

« Il ne se comporte jamais comme l'on s'y attendrait quand il s'agit de toi. »

Lily leva les yeux des jonquilles pour les poser sur Emmeline dont le sourire chaleureux la rassurait un peu. L'ex petite-amie de James avait entrepris de s'attacher les cheveux en queue de cheval comme pour se donner le temps de réfléchir, juste une petite minute, et semblait s'apprêter à lui expliquer quelque chose, quelque chose que Lily redoutait d'entendre mais qu'elle avait encore plus peur d'ignorer.

« James passait son temps à gribouiller tes initiales sur ses parchemins quand on était à Poudlard. Il y en a sur toutes ses feuilles de cours. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, mais j'ai dit oui parce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui, et aussi parce que je pensais réussir à faire en sorte qu'il ne pense plus à toi. »

Gênée, Lily se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, et ses yeux plongèrent dans la tisane qu'elle n'avait presque pas touché.

« Ça a marché pendant quelques temps. Enfin, je pensais, et je crois que lui aussi. On était plutôt heureux. Et puis on s'est mis à vivre ensemble, et je me suis rapidement rendue compte que nous n'étions plus que des amis et il s'est remis à parler de toi, et Merlin, à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il était quelqu'un d'autre, et je crois que c'est à partir de là que l'on s'est dit que ça n'allait plus, nous deux. Le hasard a fait que tu es réapparue dans sa vie un mois après notre rupture, et je peux t'assurer que j'ai vu le changement.  
\- Je n'avais aucune idée...  
\- Je sais, s'empressa de lui dire Emmeline en lui lançant un sourire réconfortant. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. James et moi, ça ne fonctionnait pas, c'est tout. Je ne te raconte pas cette histoire pour te mettre mal à l'aise, juste parce que j'aimerais qu'un garçon se soucie autant de moi qu'il se soucie de toi.  
\- Mais Rosmerta...  
\- Parle lui, Lily, la coupa t-elle. Parce que je peux t'assurer que Rosmerta n'était pas celle qui lui manquait quand nous vivions sous le même toit. »

Elle était venue chercher des réponses ici pendant que Sirius la croyait chez Rogue, et elle n'avait pas voulu le prévenir qu'elle serait chez Emmeline parce qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte de l'appartement de son ami. Maintenant, elle l'était.

Elle allait laisser le choix à James, puisque toutes ses incertitudes venaient de lui, elle allait lui exposer les faits et voir comment il y réagirait. Elle n'avait plus d'autres choix. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et elle sentait l'étau se resserrer autour d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle sache quoi faire, mais elle était incapable de prendre la décision seule.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être mariée à Severus Rogue, mais elle aimait l'idée de donner une chance de plus à l'Ordre du Phénix, de pouvoir mettre un terme à ces disparitions mystérieuses, qu'il s'agisse de sorciers ou de moldus, et elle ne voulait pas faire le choix égoïste de ne pas accepter le deal juste parce qu'elle avait peur pour elle. Elle avait peur de retomber dans ses travers avec lui, et elle avait encore plus peur de passer des années enfermée dans une vie qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle avait déjà trop été prisonnière de ses mauvais choix pour en faire un nouveau sur un coup de tête.

« Il faut que j'y aille... Merci Emmeline. »

Elle avait à peine touché sa tisane quand elle quitta la maison de l'ex petite-amie de James. Elle marcha un moment dans la pénombre avant de souffler un bon coup pour se donner du courage, et de transplaner devant la porte de l'appartement du jeune homme. Elle se hâta d'y frapper trois coups car elle savait que si elle s'autorisait à réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant elle, il y eut un éclat de rire, mais il cessa dès que les yeux de James se posèrent sur elle. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là. Merlin qu'il était beau ! Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des millénaires. Ses cheveux étaient plus décoiffés que jamais, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis probablement trois ou quatre jours, et dès qu'il l'avait vu, son regard était devenu un peu plus sombre, un peu plus attirant, un peu plus dangereux, et elle se détestait de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de le contempler, et de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'analyser le moindre changement sur son joli visage.

« Hey, salut, commença t-elle d'une voix douce qui contrastait violemment avec la tempête intérieure à laquelle elle tentait de faire face.  
\- Salut Lily, répondit-il de la même manière.  
\- C'est Lily ? »

La voix de Rémus s'éleva de derrière James, et il s'effaça juste assez pour qu'elle puisse le voir, assis sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, agiter la main dans sa direction et lui faire signe d'entrer. Elle osa un regard vers James qui hocha la tête comme pour lui donner son accord, et elle pénétra timidement dans l'appartement.

« Sirius vient d'envoyer un hibou pour nous prévenir que tu étais partie chez Rogue, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? L'interrogea Rémus, le parchemin en question à la main.  
\- Je... Elle s'interrompit et jeta un regard désespéré vers James qui semblait vouloir comprendre autant que Rémus. J'ai besoin de parler à James.  
\- Oh ! S'exclama Rémus en se levant d'un bond. Bien sûr. Evidemment, je... Je serais chez moi si vous avez besoin de moi. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous auriez besoin de moi, à moins que... Non, rien. Heu... Bonne soirée ! »

Il avait filé en quatrième vitesse, et James l'avait regardé faire, perplexe, avant de se retourner vers Lily, un regard interrogateur empreint sur le visage. Elle ne perdit pas une minute. Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et lui présenta l'écrin. Ses doigts tremblaient légèrement, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, alors elle opta simplement pour la vérité, et la vérité la mettait dans un état de stress incroyable.

« Severus Rogue m'a offert cette bague tout à l'heure. Et une vie avec lui, par la même occasion. C'est... C'est long à expliquer, disons que j'ai marchandé avec le professeur Dumbledore pour faire en sorte qu'il fasse partie de l'Ordre, qu'il soit une sorte d'agent double, parce que je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi, mais... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il accepte en imposant une condition... Elle se stoppa et fit un signe de tête vers la bague. Celle ci, ajouta t-elle avant de déglutir.  
\- Tu as fait quoi... ?! S'exclama James, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
\- Merlin, Sirius a eu la même réaction que toi, je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous compreniez, mais j'aimerais juste que tu essaies, en toute objectivité, de t'imaginer l'avantage que cela pourrait nous donner s'il faisait cela pour nous.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pris, Lily ? »

La question lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle bafouilla un instant, profondément déstabilisée, avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits.

« Je n'ai rien pris ! S'écria t-elle.  
\- Je ne te vois pas pendant un mois, et tu débarques chez moi pour me dire que tu as tout fait pour faire rentrer un mangemort dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et qu'il t'a demandé de l'épouser, comment est-ce que je suis supposé croire que la Lily qui est devant moi est en pleine possession de ses sens ?  
\- Tu as un sacré culot, James Potter ! Répliqua t-elle en haussant la voix. Excuses-moi de ne pas être aussi douée que toi pour faire semblant !  
\- De quoi tu parles ? S'étonna t-il en passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Oh Rosmerta, bon sang ! Un jour tu passes la nuit avec moi, et le suivant tu embrasses la première venue ! Tu sais, il y a seulement deux explications à cela. Soit tu es un odieux connard et tu t'es bien fichu de moi et de ce que tu me laissais imaginer, et c'est cette possibilité que j'ai choisi de croire pendant ce dernier mois, ou alors, tu as agi comme un abruti pour une raison qui m'échappe et Merlin, si c'est ça, James, tu ferais mieux de le dire immédiatement parce qu'à la minute où je quitte cet appartement, je m'en vais accepter la proposition de Rogue. »

Elle avait terminé sa tirade et il la dévisageait comme s'il voulait lui dévisser la tête, ce qui ne la rassurait pas particulièrement. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes qui lui parurent être des heures, elle soupira et fit volte face en s'efforçant de ne pas s'effondrer devant lui, devant son mutisme absolu et terrifiant, devant la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, avec fureur, et sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir lorsque les doigts de James atterrirent sur son épaule et qu'il la força à se retourner. Elle n'émit aucune résistance, elle en aurait été bien incapable même si elle l'avait voulu, car il y avait une tempête dans ses yeux. Sa colère semblait s'être mélangée à un sentiment plus doux qui lui embrouillait l'esprit.

Il fit un pas vers elle, la poussa légèrement contre la porte, et approcha son visage du sien. Elle manqua de perdre connaissance. Elle ne savait même pas si elle devait poser ses mains sur lui, il ne l'embrassait pas, il était à quelques centimètres d'elle, il était penché sur elle, mais Merlin, il ne l'embrassait pas et elle était positivement certaine que la vague de chaleur qu'il lui renvoyait allait la faire tomber dans les pommes.

Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, ses yeux verts passaient des siens, noirs, hostiles, avides, à sa bouche, attirante, et elle se surprenait à ressentir autant de peur que d'envie. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cette sensation déstabilisante, d'être à la croisée des chemins, mais de ne pas avoir son destin en main. Il l'avait. Il l'avait, et elle allait attendre qu'il fasse son choix, même s'il fallait qu'elle perde la tête à respirer le même air que lui pendant deux heures.

Elle avait déploré le fait qu'elle ne le connaisse pas mieux, et maintenant qu'ils étaient presque l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire quand il lui affirmait qu'il la connaissait. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ses habitudes de vie, avec le nombre de fois où ils avaient pu discuter ensemble, c'était autre chose. C'était un regard, simplement, qui disait tout et qu'elle avait appris à déchiffrer sans toutefois savoir comment.

Elle le suppliait intérieurement de l'embrasser, de ne pas la laisser partir, mais il fallait qu'il prenne la décision seul. Le pathétique soupir d'envie qu'elle aurait voulu retenir et qu'elle laissa échapper par mégarde dut cependant lui donner un indice puisqu'une seconde plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Et soudain, elle n'avait plus peur. Elle flottait, simplement, et elle répondait à son baiser avec plus d'ardeur qu'elle ne se serait jamais imaginée le faire. Elle jura, même, quand ses lèvres quittèrent brièvement les siennes, et elle le força à se pencher pour continuer à l'embrasser, mais il avait visiblement une autre idée en tête.

Elle sentit ses doigts recouvrir les siens, et puis l'écrin lui échappa des mains. James le balança derrière son épaule, dégaina rapidement sa baguette, et le « confringo » qui sortit de sa bouche, clair et précis, fit exploser la boîte et tout ce qu'elle contenait. Une seconde plus tard, il répondait à sa requête silencieuse et l'embrassait encore.

Elle pensait qu'elle serait la première à essayer de le déshabiller, mais elle fut agréablement surprise de sentir les mains de James se frayer un chemin sous son t-shirt et aussitôt, comme s'il venait de donner le top départ d'une course effrénée, elle le pressa d'enlever le sien.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur son torse avec une délectation qu'elle ne parvint pas à dissimuler quand il lâcha ses lèvres pour plonger dans son cou. Elle s'agrippa à sa nuque, les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, et elle lui murmura des mots qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de prononcer vraiment, le supplia de la délester de son jean, et se retrouva à bout de souffle lorsqu'il s'exécuta et qu'il envoya sa petite culotte sur le manche d'un de ses balais qui trônait près de la cuisine.

Merlin, elle avait voulu qu'il la retienne, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à cela. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il pourrait lui faire ressentir autant d'émotions à la fois, qu'il pourrait lui dire des mots qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais dits rien qu'avec son corps. Elle l'avait rêvé, et maintenant, elle l'avait. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. James Potter était entre ses mains, et elle n'allait pas le lâcher, et il n'allait pas la lâcher.

Elle sentit ses doigts s'attarder le long de ses cuisses, et elle le laissa la soulever juste assez pour qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de sa taille et qu'elle puisse le sentir contre elle, qu'elle puisse sentir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire semblant à ce point là. Elle se mit à sourire contre ses lèvres sans pouvoir se contrôler. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, quand elle était adolescente, que James Potter pourrait la vouloir. La vouloir _vraiment_.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il désirerait son corps et toutes les imperfections qui le composaient. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il n'ait prononcé aucun mot. Leur proximité suffisait amplement à la vérité, et la situation devint rapidement aussi urgente pour elle que pour lui. Elle le lui fit comprendre d'un simple mouvement de hanche et elle sentit son visage s'embraser quand un juron rauque s'échappa de sa bouche et que sa respiration chaude rebondit contre sa gorge.

Ils allaient vraiment faire l'amour comme des animaux contre la porte de son appartement. Ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. James ne lui cachait plus rien, et il ne pouvait pas être plus explicite qu'il l'était quand il entra en elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou à chaque nouveau coup de reins pendant que les doigts de Lily se contractaient autour de ses épaules et dans ses cheveux.

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça comme ça, sur un coup de tête. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça en ayant vraiment envie de le faire, en ressentant une attirance démesurée mêlée à une frustration qu'elle n'était plus capable de supporter. Toute la nervosité, toutes les tensions qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers mois semblaient s'évaporer sous ses doigts, sous sa bouche qui revenait toujours vers la sienne, et elle réalisa qu'elle était à mille lieues de la vérité quand elle avait décrété que James était un poison pour elle.

Il était la meilleure dope qu'elle ait goûté jusque là, et elle était presque sûre qu'elle détenait le record de la plus rapide addiction. Les potions... Les potions n'étaient rien à côté de lui. Personne avant lui n'avait su faire durer cette petite sensation agréable dans son bas ventre lorsqu'elle expira contre lui. C'était d'habitude si bref, et c'était cette fois-ci si délicieusement long... Elle en voulait encore, et lui aussi. Elle le sentait dans ses baisers brûlants, impatients, pressants, quémandant un deuxième round qu'elle était prête à lui offrir si seulement il incluait un matelas douillet.

« Ton lit, parvint-elle à articuler entre deux baisers. »

Il ne l'honora pas d'une réponse, mais il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre sans arrêter de l'embrasser, se laissa tomber sur elle en enfonçant ses mains dans le matelas de chaque côté de son visage pour éviter de lui faire subir tout le poids de son corps, et le simple fait de se retrouver entourée de son parfum lui fit pousser un soupir de contentement conséquent qui octroya un sourire malin à James.

Elle tenta d'inter-changer leur position, mais il attrapa adroitement ses poignets et les cloua au lit avant de recommencer à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il avait le goût du courage, du whisky-pur-feu et de l'inattendu.

« Cornedrue ?! Bon dieu, où est-ce que tu es ?! Je t'ai envoyé un hibou ! C'est à propos de Lily ! Il faut qu'on aille la chercher.»

La voix de Sirius résonna soudainement dans tout l'appartement juste avant qu'elle ne résonne dans leurs oreilles. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre à la volée, Lily profita de la surprise de James pour libérer ses poignets de son étreinte et elle l'attira contre elle pour dissimuler son corps sous le sien.

« Oh bouse ! Tu es sur elle ! S'écria Sirius en plaquant sa main sur ses yeux.  
\- FRAPPE, SIRIUS, BON SANG, COMBIEN DE FOIS FAUDRA T-IL QUE JE LE REPETE ?! S'exclama Lily.  
\- Après ça, plus aucune, je le jure, répondit-il pendant que James essayait de se soustraire à l'étreinte de Lily qui ne comptait pas le laisser faire tant que son meilleur ami n'avait pas quitté la pièce.  
\- Sors de là, Patmol, lui intima t-il.  
\- J'essaie, mais je ne retrouve plus la porte ! Répliqua Sirius alors qu'il avançait à tâtons dans la chambre. En tout cas, je suis content de voir que tu es tombé sur elle. Sans jeu de mot.  
\- Oh bon sang Sirius je te jure que si je remets un jour la main sur ma baguette je te lance un sortilège de stupéfixion qui t'enverra jusqu'en France ! Pesta Lily alors que James avait tiré une couverture pour qu'elle s'en recouvre pendant qu'il poussait son meilleur ami hors de la pièce.  
\- Très bien. Tu ne remettras pas ta main sur ta baguette, lui cria t-il de derrière la porte lorsqu'il fut enfin sorti. »

James était resté appuyé contre la porte, et il observait Lily avec un regard à la fois amusé et concupiscent. Elle se mit à rougir violemment en songeant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et elle serra étroitement la couverture contre elle.

« Hé, vous n'allez pas recommencer alors que je suis juste à côté, hein ? Reprit Sirius.  
\- Aucune chance, marmonna Lily avec mauvaise humeur en bondissant hors du lit pendant que James affichait une moue déçue qu'elle fit semblant de ne pas voir. »

Elle jeta un rapide regard par terre pour essayer de trouver ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne qu'ils les avaient abandonné dans le salon. Merlin, comment Sirius avait-il pu louper un tel indice ?

« Patmol ? Appela James. Tu veux bien me passer les vêtements de Lily s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda James en entre-bayant la porte.  
\- Je ne vois pas sa petite culotte, répondit-il alors que Lily, mortifiée, se cachait le visage entre les mains.  
\- Près des balais, je crois, tenta James qui semblait se délecter de la voir aussi embarrassée.  
\- Ne touche pas à ma petite culotte ! S'écria t-elle.  
\- Tu veux que j'aille la chercher ? L'interrogea James d'une voix douce alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, et donc de la porte.  
\- Merlin, dis lui juste de me passer mes autres fringues et je la récupérerai plus tard.  
\- Tu comptes la laisser là ? La questionna Sirius de derrière la porte. Comme... Une offrande ?  
\- Je te jure que si je n'ai pas mes vêtements dans une minute, je vais lui coller une offrande dans la figure, murmura t-elle à l'adresse de James qui semblait en proie à un dangereux fou rire.  
\- Vieux, passe juste le reste, s'empressa t-il de lui dire. »

Une minute plus tard, Lily était entièrement vêtue... Ou presque, et elle tirait Sirius hors de l'appartement de James non sans avoir adressé un regard traînant à ce dernier avant de transplaner. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de devoir composer avec le sourire narquois de son ami dès qu'ils eurent mis les pieds dans leur salon.

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, espèce de troll.  
\- Hé, comprends moi ! Je croyais que tu étais en train d'accepter d'épouser Rogue alors que tu jouais ENFIN au médicomage avec James.  
\- Ferme là, trancha Lily avant de laisser échapper un rire non assumé devant la mine réjouie de celui qui l'avait soutenue quand elle était au plus bas, et qui la voyait maintenant au plus haut. »


	13. Chapter 13

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time  
_ _Need You Now – Lady Antebellum_

« Ca fait deux jours. J'aurais dû avoir de ses nouvelles, non ?  
\- Arrête de flipper, Lily. Je n'en ai pas eu non plus, il a pas mal de boulot en ce moment, répondit Sirius en soupirant bruyamment. »

Les pieds sur la table basse, il avait déplié un magazine de quidditch devant lui et essayait vainement de lire une interview inédite de Basil Horton, un ancien joueur des Faucons de Falmouth, pendant que Lily lui tournait autour, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

« Même pas un hibou... Marmonna t-elle.  
\- T'inquiètes, c'est une technique de mec de ne pas réécrire trop tôt à la fille, lui expliqua Sirius sans quitter son magazine des yeux. Ça les rend accro.  
\- C'est stupide, commenta t-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui et en lui lançant un regard mauvais.  
\- Hé, je n'y suis pour rien si ça fonctionne. Et puis en plus, est-ce que tu lui as donné de tes nouvelles, toi ? »

Son silence et sa moue désabusée furent assez équivoques pour lui, et il lâcha un rire qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir.

« Alors il est peut-être en train de se dire exactement la même chose que toi, lui fit-il remarquer.  
\- On parle de James Potter, là, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Et alors ? James peut être sensible quand il veut, ajouta Sirius avec un sourire malin.  
\- Je l'ai vu se faire déboîter l'épaule lors d'un match de Quidditch et continuer à jouer pendant une heure et demie sans lâcher une larme.  
\- Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est la beauté du sport.  
\- Et cette fois où un Scroutt à pétard lui a explosé dans les mains ? Il a à peine cillé !  
\- Il est dur au mal, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas sensible ! James est quelqu'un de très émotif.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine que nous ayons la même définition du mot émotif... »

Elle soupira et se laissa péniblement tomber sur le canapé à côté de son ami, les yeux dans le vague. Les choses étaient devenues concrètes. Elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle avait pris une décision lourde de conséquences en passant la nuit, ou du moins, une partie de la soirée avec James. Elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Severus Rogue, mais elle savait qu'il avait compris.

Plus les heures passaient, et plus elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. James ne lui donnait pas de nouvelle, et certes, elle ne lui en donnait pas non plus, mais cela commençait à faire monter un immense sentiment de culpabilité en elle. On lui avait donné le choix, une chance de faire gagner le côté du bien, et elle ne l'avait pas saisie. Merlin seul savait combien de vie cela aurait pu sauver, et elle s'efforçait d'essayer de ne pas y penser mais il y avait une boule au fond de sa gorge, et son estomac était douloureux.

« Hé, ce n'est pas ce soir, la réunion de l'Ordre ? Reprit Sirius.  
\- Si, c'est ce soir, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit le moment idéal pour parler de tout ça...  
\- Parler de quoi ? L'interrogea t-il en posant les yeux sur elle, un sourcil en l'air.  
\- Heu... De nous deux. Lui et moi. Définir la relation, tu vois.  
\- Définir la relation ? Répéta t-il, perplexe. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, j'avais l'impression que la définition était assez claire, ajouta t-il moqueusement avant de se prendre un coussin en pleine figure.  
\- On a couché ensemble. Peut-être que c'était juste ça. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'écrit pas, souffla t-elle en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
\- Je croyais que tu lui avais dit ce que tu ressentais.  
\- … On a pas beaucoup discuté, répondit-elle, le visage pourpre.  
\- Oh, Evans, ta maman a oublié de t'expliquer que ce n'est pas facile de parler avec un garçon quand on a la langue dans sa bouche ? Se moqua t-il en ricanant. »

Elle lui arracha son magazine de quidditch des mains pour le frapper avec sans pour autant réussir à faire taire son rire, et puis elle soupira bruyamment avant de lui jeter un petit regard sournois.

« Dis-moi, tu m'as l'air de t'y connaître. Tu mets souvent ta langue dans la bouche des garçons ?  
\- C'est arrivé, répondit-il d'un air détaché. Une fois. James m'avait lancé un sortilège de confusion et j'ai pris Barnabas Cuffe pour ta copine Marlène...  
\- … C'est pour ça que tu as dansé avec lui pendant tout le bal de Noël en sixième année ?  
\- Non, c'est parce que j'adore tenir un Serpentard dans mes bras, ironisa t-il pendant qu'elle gloussait. James nous avait lancé un sortilège de glu.  
\- Merlin mais qu'est-ce que tu lui avais fait ?  
\- La blague sur Rogue, la mauvaise, celle qui a failli le tuer, répondit-il sur un ton neutre, bien que son visage soit devenu brutalement grave.  
\- Oh... Souffla simplement Lily pendant que son sourire s'effaçait.  
\- Il m'en a voulu pendant des mois et des mois. Je l'ai laissé me faire un peu ce qu'il voulait, mais grâce à lui, j'ai appris que mes parents étaient prêts à m'organiser un mariage avec Barnabas Cuffe du moment que je ne traînais plus avec des enfants de moldus ou des sangs-mêlés...  
\- Comment ?  
\- Comment j'ai su ça ? James a envoyé une photo de Barnabas et moi pendant le bal à mes parents. Il s'est fait passer pour lui et leur a demandé ma main. Ils ont renvoyé leur hibou pour accepter, je l'ai intercepté dès que je l'ai vu débarquer dans la Grande Salle.  
\- Mais... Et Barnabas dans tout cela ? Il n'a pas réagi ?  
\- D'après James, il est tombé sous mon charme. Moi, je le suspecte d'avoir fourré un philtre d'amour dans sa purée de citrouille, mais il n'a jamais avoué...  
\- Et comment est-ce que ça s'est terminé ?  
\- J'ai dû briser le cœur de ce pauvre Barnie... Répondit simplement Sirius pendant que Lily pouffait à côté de lui.  
\- Un de plus sur la liste de Sirius Black, commenta t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule. »

Il esquissa un sourire en coin, et elle songea qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ramener qui que ce soit dans l'appartement depuis qu'elle y habitait avec lui. A Poudlard, il n'était pourtant pas du genre à rester enfermé dans son dortoir toutes les nuits. Elle se souvenait bien de ce que l'on disait sur lui, de ce que les filles lui racontaient.

Sirius Black était un beau baratineur, et quand il avait décidé de passer la nuit avec une fille, il n'avait en général aucun mal à mettre son plan à exécution. Il les flattait un peu, et elles tombaient comme des mouches. Lily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire dès que les filles de septième année parlaient de lui, se prenant toutes pour les premières et les dernières avec qui il voudrait s'enfermer dans un placard à balai. Elle avait toujours vu clair dans son jeu, probablement parce qu'il était l'une des seules autour de qui il n'avait pas tourné.

« Hé, tu n'as personne en ce moment ? Lui demanda t-elle en l'observant avec attention.  
\- Hmmm... Non.  
\- Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis là ? Tu sais, tu peux ramener des filles ici, ça ne me pose pas de problème...  
\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter de ma vie sexuelle Evans, mais c'est simplement que je ne veux pas t'exposer à un sacré tapage nocturne, répondit-il en affichant un sourire malin.  
\- Oh Merlin, il y a des sorts pour ça, tu sais.  
\- Laisse tomber. Je préfère emprunter l'appartement de James.  
\- Tu empruntes son appart pour t'envoyer en l'air ? S'étonna t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? Tu me croyais vraiment quand je t'envoyais des lettres pour te prévenir que je bossais toute la nuit ? Ricana t-il.  
\- Heu... Oui, répondit-elle en lui jetant un regard hébété. Mais, et James ?  
\- Quoi, James ? Il nous regarde. Il aime bien. Il a toujours eu un petit côté pervers, si tu veux mon avis. »

Ses grands yeux vers avaient pris la taille de deux énormes cognards quand Sirius décida finalement de quitter son air sérieux pour éclater de rire.

« Je rigole, Lily. Il dort chez ses parents. C'est grand, ils ne se rendent même pas compte qu'il est là.  
\- Tu n'as qu'à me prévenir la prochaine fois que tu as quelqu'un, et je me débrouillerais pour...  
\- Aller dormir chez tes beaux-parents ? Termina t-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
\- Demander le gîte à Alice, Mary, ou Marlène, le corrigea Lily en ignorant délibérément sa remarque.  
\- Quel dommage. Je suis sûr qu'Euphémia serait ravie de t'avoir pour le petit déjeuner. »

Elle plongea sur lui pour lui enfoncer la tête dans les coussins du canapé pendant qu'il rigolait sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Ce garçon était un sale troll, mais elle s'était surprise à adorer les sales trolls ces derniers mois...

« Hé, la réunion ne va pas tarder à commencer. Si tu arrêtais de chercher des excuses pour te frotter à mon sublime corps, on pourrait ne pas être en retard.  
\- Pour ton propre bien, ne me redonne jamais ma baguette, Sirius Black, répliqua t-elle simplement en se redressant et en pointant un index menaçant dans sa direction. »

Il ricana une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle disparaissait dans sa chambre, regroupant quelques plumes et parchemins dans son sac, avant de transplaner avec lui au quartier général. Elle constata avec soulagement que Marlène, Mary, et Alice étaient déjà là, toutes les trois en train de discuter avec Frank et Dedalus Diggle qui semblait s'être remis de ses récentes blessures.

Elle les salua et s'installa près des filles avant de sortir ses affaires, et de balayer la pièce du regard en espérant y voir James, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de sa présence. Sirius était en train de rire avec Peter non loin d'elle, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall discutaient des élèves de Poudlard au bout de la table, et Emmeline Vance observait avec la plus grande attention du monde une carte de Londres que lui montrait Kingsley Shacklebolt, mais James, lui, n'était pas là.

« Tu cherches qui ? L'interrogea Marlène en suivant son regard.  
\- Personne, répondit-elle hâtivement en mettant de l'ordre dans ses parchemins.  
\- Hmmm... »

Quand la réunion commença, il n'était toujours pas là. Les réserves de polynectar de l'Ordre étaient presque épuisées et le professeur Dumbledore voulait absolument trouver quelqu'un pour réapprovisionner leur armoire à potions. Ils manquaient cruellement de talents dans ce domaine, et Lily savait qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir concocter des mixtures efficaces et durables, mais son passé trouble l'empêcha de se porter volontaire. Le seul domaine dans lequel elle pouvait aider avec brio était celui qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de toucher, et cela la rendait malade.

« Je vais le faire. Evans me filera un coup de main pour la théorie, entendit-elle à peine une minute après que la porte du quartier général ait grincé. »

James venait de pénétrer dans la pièce et tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui. Il avait l'air de s'être dépêché, ses joues étaient légèrement rouges comme s'il avait couru et ses cheveux ressemblaient à un champ de bataille, mais c'était de cette façon qu'elle les aimait le plus. Elle se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles quand il lui adressa un discret clin d'oeil et elle entendit Sirius masquer un rire derrière une toux douteuse.

« Evans me filera un coup de main pour la théoriiiie, répéta Marlène en chuchotant à l'oreille de Lily d'une voix langoureuse.  
\- Merci James, et bonsoir. Comment va M. le ministre ? L'interpella le professeur Dumbledore avec un sourire espiègle.  
\- Je n'ai pas de très bonnes nouvelles, répondit le jeune homme d'un air sombre. Il laisse de plus en plus de terrain aux mangemorts... Récemment, il a parlé d'engager Lucius Malefoy au département de la justice magique. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais ce n'est pas bon. »

Cette nouvelle provoqua un énorme brouhaha dans le quartier général qui ne cessa que lorsque Dumbledore leva la main en l'air, faisant un signe de tête vers James qui reprit la parole.

« Mon père est en pleine discussion avec lui en ce moment même, on essaie d'arranger les choses. Et puis... J'ai une certaine influence sur sa fille, j'espère que cela suffira...  
\- Il se tape la fille du ministre ?! S'exclama Marlène à voix basse. »

Lily déglutit et baissa les yeux vers son parchemin, tripotant nerveusement sa plume. Elle avait envie de ne pas croire que c'était ce que James avait fait ces deux derniers jours, mais elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée.

Elle n'écouta pas le reste du débat avec le professeur Dumbledore, mais elle songea à ce qu'elle allait devoir lui annoncer à la fin de la réunion. Elle avait décliné l'offre de Severus Rogue et il n'apporterait pas son aide à l'Ordre. Elle redoutait ce moment là, elle détestait avoir à décevoir le directeur de Poudlard qu'elle estimait tant, mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant.

« Ouch ! Laissa t-elle échapper quand une boulette de parchemin s'écrasa sur sa tempe. »

Marlène et Mary, assises de chaque côté d'elle, lui lancèrent un regard curieux alors qu'elle massait le point d'impact entre la feuille et son visage, puis elle déplia doucement le missile.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?  
J. _»

Elle tenta de le replier avant que les filles ne le lisent par dessus son épaule, mais quand Marlène se racla bruyamment la gorge et que Mary se mit à fredonner d'un air innocent, elle sut qu'il était trop tard.

« Tu ne réponds pas ?  
\- A qui ? Demanda t-elle en dissimulant vainement le papier sous son tas de parchemin.  
\- James. Il est en train de te matter. C'est maintenant ou jamais, championne, lui glissa Marlène. »

Mal à l'aise, Lily jeta un coup d'oeil bref en direction de James qui, effectivement, la fixait d'un air qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Elle détourna le regard, écarlate, et eut envie de hurler sur Marlène parce qu'elle semblait toujours tout voir et tout savoir avant qu'elle ne lui ait raconté quoi que ce soit et que cela devenait carrément frustrant.

Elle avait beau n'avoir jamais rien avoué aux filles par rapport à ses sentiments envers James Potter, elles semblaient être au courant de tout depuis au moins leur sixième année. C'était désespérant. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour tout dissimuler et pour éviter qu'elles ne la taquinent constamment à ce sujet, qu'elle ne pouvait que contempler son échec avec un certain sentiment d'indignation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas en train de lui répondre ? La questionna Mary, suspicieuse.  
\- Nous sommes en pleine réunion ! Leur rappela Lily en feignant reporter son attention sur le professeur Dumbledore.  
\- Elle a déjà couché avec lui, murmura Marlène sans pour autant être convaincue de son affirmation.  
\- Tu as déjà couché avec lui ? Reprit Mary.  
\- Chhhut !  
\- Ca veut dire oui, traduisit Marlène en souriant d'un air espiègle. Alors, c'était comment ? Est-ce que les rumeurs sont fondées ?  
\- Quelles rumeurs ? L'interrogea Lily en essayant de paraître désintéressée.  
\- Tu sais ! Emmeline avait raconté à Amélia Bones que c'était un sacré bon coup, et celle-ci l'avait répété à Matilda Dukelow, et puis...  
\- Et puis à Bertha Jorkins, et tout Poudlard était au courant, je me souviens, la coupa Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Alors ? S'impatienta Mary.  
\- Alors quoi ?  
\- Alors on veut toutes savoir s'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation, intervint Sirius en se penchant vers elles et en prenant une voix aiguë.  
\- Oh mêles toi de tes affaires, Black ! Le rembarra Marlène en le repoussant légèrement avant de planter de nouveau ses grands yeux sur Lily.  
\- Je ne vais pas répondre à ça ! S'indigna Lily.  
\- Hm... Ca veut sûrement dire que non... Conclut Marlène en grimaçant légèrement.  
\- Oh c'est tout l'inverse en fait ! S'emporta finalement Lily, s'attirant tous les regards sur elle et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Heu... Pardon. Les filles me demandaient juste si je... Si j'aimais toujours autant la purée de citrouille. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour ce genre de question, Marlène, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter alors que ses copines gloussaient. »

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, jusqu'à ce que Marlène ne se penche de nouveau vers elle.

« Et juste comme ça, à quel point est-ce que tu aimes la purée de citrouille ?  
\- C'est la meilleure purée que j'ai goûté de ma vie, maintenant, fous moi la paix, lui répondit Lily en dissimulant un sourire derrière sa plume. »

Il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où Lily avait l'impression d'être de retour à Poudlard. Elle fut même surprise que le professeur McGonagall ne leur intime pas de se taire comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire pendant le cours de métamorphose, quand elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chuchoter les derniers ragots.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que racontaient les membres de l'Ordre. Elle entendait des mots, par ci par là, mais n'enregistrait rien. Elle avait eu le malheur de tourner la tête vers James, et elle était restée captivée devant lui comme un zombie. Lentement, elle tira le petit mot qu'il lui avait envoyé de sous son tas de parchemin, et griffonna quelques mots à la suite.

« _On termine ce que Sirius a interrompu. Ok ?  
L._ »

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre, un peu gênée par sa propre audace quand elle envoya discrètement la boulette de papier dans sa direction, qu'il la déplia, et qu'il releva les yeux sur elle avant d'afficher un sourire en coin qui l'étourdit un peu. Elle savait qu'il n'écoutait pas grand chose non plus. Ses doigts ne cessaient de bouger impatiemment sur la table, et ses yeux sombres glissaient sur elle avec si peu de retenue qu'elle était presque sûre que n'importe qui pouvait deviner ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

« James, quand est-ce qu'on peut espérer avoir les potions ? L'interrogea Minerva McGonagall.  
\- Nous allons faire au plus vite, lui répondit-il rapidement. Nous commencerons dès ce soir.  
\- Ben voyons, commenta Sirius à voix basse en ricanant.  
\- Professeur Dumbledore, est-ce que je peux vous voir en privé ? Demanda Lily alors que la réunion touchait à sa fin. »

Le vieux directeur de Poudlard acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent dans le fond de la pièce pendant que les membres de l'Ordre commençaient à partir les uns après les autres. Elle répondit à un bref signe de la main de Mary et à un mime peu catholique de Marlène qui avait pointé James du doigt, et s'efforça de reporter son regard sur Albus Dumbledore.

« A propos de Severus Rogue...  
\- Il a accepté le marché, Lily, lui apprit-il.  
\- Il a accepté ? Répéta t-elle, profondément surprise. Mais...  
\- J'ai reçu un hibou de sa part ce matin même. On dirait que vous aviez raison. Bon travail, Lily. »

Il lui administra une petite tape sur l'épaule et la contourna avant de quitter le quartier général à son tour, la laissant songeuse. Malgré tout, Severus avait accepté l'offre. Elle n'avait pas imaginé un tel retournement de situation. Elle pensait que tout était perdu. Elle était profondément troublée lorsqu'elle rejoignit James et Sirius devant l'entrée.

« Tu rentres avec moi ? Ou tu vas « filer un coup de main à James pour la théorie » maintenant ? La questionna Sirius, le regard malin.  
\- Je... Vais lui filer un coup de main, répondit-elle après avoir été convaincue par la façon dont les yeux de James la parcouraient.  
\- Très bien. Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler les sorts de protections ? »

James laissa échapper un rire bref et poussa brutalement son meilleur ami hors du quartier général pendant que Lily les observait d'un air dépité.

« Je parle des potions, bien sûr. Quoi d'autre ? Protego peut être très utile en cas de projection ! Reprit Sirius d'un air faussement sérieux.  
\- Oh bon sang, fais-moi transplaner Potter sinon je jure que je vais lui faire du mal, soupira Lily en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Les maraudeurs échangèrent un sourire espiègle, et puis Lily sentit la main de James envelopper la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était dans son appartement, ses mains déjà dans ses cheveux, sa bouche déjà sur la sienne, et le dialogue qu'elle aurait probablement dû instaurer avant toute chose était bien oublié.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Numb – Linkin Park

Lily était allongée dans son canapé, enroulée dans une couverture en laine, une bouillotte posée sur son ventre douloureux. Sirius venait de rentrer du travail et lui avait gentiment déposé un bol de soupe sur la table basse avant de soulever ses jambes pour se faire une place à ses côtés.

« C'est dans ces moments là que je remercie Merlin d'être un homme, lui signala t-il en buvant une gorgée de bièraubeurre pendant qu'elle grimaçait de douleur.  
\- Tu n'as aucune idée de la chance que tu as, articula t-elle entre deux crampes. »

Il haussa les épaules et tapota affectueusement ses tibias qu'elle avait reposé sur ses cuisses à la minute où il s'était assis sur le canapé, et elle soupira bruyamment.

« J'ai invité les gars ce soir, lui annonça t-il. Tu vas boire avec nous ou tu vas agoniser dans ta chambre ?  
\- James sera là ? Demanda t-elle en se redressant légèrement.  
\- Il devrait arriver d'ici une heure, lui répondit-il après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge.  
\- Merde, pesta t-elle.  
\- Quoi ? S'étonna t-il.  
\- C'est ma mauvaise période du mois, voilà ce qu'il y a, marmonna t-elle en se hissant hors du canapé.  
\- Et alors ? Vous n'êtes pas forcés de vous sauter dessus à chaque fois que vous vous voyez, si ? L'interrogea t-il en laissant échapper un rire amusé.  
\- Tu ne comprends pas. On ne parle pas. On ne fait que « _ça_ ». Et Merlin, je pensais vouloir définir la relation, mais si on ne fait que _ça_ , je suppose que c'est parce qu'il ne veut que _ça_ , et je n'ai pas envie qu'on se retrouve comme deux abrutis à ne pas oser se regarder parce qu'on ne sait pas quoi se dire, ou parce qu'on n'a rien à se dire ! S'exclama t-elle paniquée.  
\- C'est le truc le plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendu.  
\- Oh merci infiniment pour ton aide, Sirius !  
\- C'est ridicule, Lily. C'est James. Vous trouvez toujours des trucs à vous dire.  
\- Non. On couche ensemble, c'est tout.  
\- C'est tout ? Répéta t-il, en l'observant d'un air dubitatif.  
\- C'est tout, confirma t-elle. »

Il détourna le regard et essaya de masquer une moue moqueuse que Lily ne manqua pas.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête là ?  
\- Pour rien, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Dis-moi ! S'écria t-elle en arrêtant de faire les cent pas pour se stopper devant lui.  
\- Je crois que tu deviens complètement parano, voilà ce qu'il y a, cracha t-il finalement avec un léger sourire amusé. James et toi, vous parliez bien ensemble avant, et là, tu t'es mis un truc dans le crâne, et tu flippes pour rien.  
\- Je flippe parce que je pense que je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité quand je suis dans ma mauvaise période du mois, et c'est vrai ! Répliqua t-elle en soupirant.  
\- Tu n'as pas vocation à être utile, Lily, tu es une personne, lui rappela t-il en arquant un sourcil et en la fixant comme si elle avait sorti une énormité plus grosse qu'elle.  
\- Dis ça à ton meilleur ami qui ne pense qu'à s'envoyer en l'air, ronchonna t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- Hé, ce n'est pas exactement comme si tu l'arrêtais, lui fit-il remarquer à juste titre, ce qui eut le malheur de la braquer encore plus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?!  
\- Tu es toujours là, en train de battre des cils devant lui et de lui envoyer des petits mots quand il y a d'autres personnes dans la pièce et Merlin, la dernière fois, tu as à peine attendu que j'ai quitté son appartement pour le déshabiller. Je ne sais honnêtement pas lequel de vous deux est le plus dépravé, ça devient déprimant.  
\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je... Je suis dans le dialogue et... Et l'écoute ! Réfuta t-elle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.  
\- Eh bien... On verra ça dans une heure, commenta t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Elle avait à peine remarqué qu'il l'avait totalement manipulée pour qu'elle ne soit plus effrayée à l'idée de ne rien avoir à dire à James de la soirée, mais qu'elle soit au contraire pressée de pouvoir lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas forcée de se jeter à son cou et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement gérer une conversation avec lui.

« Tu vas rester comme ça ? L'interrogea t-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. »

Son chignon était partiellement défait, elle portait un pantalon de jogging beaucoup trop large pour elle, son débardeur fétiche un peu trop court qu'elle avait depuis ses seize ans mais qu'elle refusait de jeter, et elle ne semblait pas vouloir émerger de cette grosse couverture orange dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée.

« Oui. C'est une tenue de dialogue, répondit-elle en se dirigeant la tête haute vers la cuisine. »

Elle l'entendit pouffer dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. La vérité, c'était qu'elle redoutait de ne pas avoir assez de volonté pour repousser James. Au moins, son accoutrement envoyait un message clair. Elle ne pouvait pas être moins désirable que cela, à moins de s'enrouler dans du papier toilette, ce qu'elle considéra sérieusement pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Rémus fut le premier à frapper à la porte. Il attendit poliment que Sirius vienne lui ouvrir et déposa un baiser sur chaque joue de Lily sans émettre le moindre commentaire sur sa tenue, et elle lui en fut silencieusement reconnaissante.

Peter ne fit pas preuve du même tact. Dès qu'il pénétra dans l'appartement, il salua Lily avec un « Il fallait me dire que c'était une soirée déguisée, je serais venu autrement », faisant glousser Sirius pendant que Lily répliquait que son costume de troll lui allait à merveille, ce qui le fit rougir d'embarras jusqu'aux oreilles.

Quand James débarqua, il se passa la chose la plus gênante qu'elle ait vécu. Il salua ses amis et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement l'un en face de l'autre, incapable de savoir de quelle manière ils devaient se dire bonjour. C'était le risque, quand on ne définissait pas la relation et qu'on se retrouvait au milieu d'un groupe d'amis. Elle avait prévu un certain embarras, mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il allait se pencher pour lui faire la bise, que sa bouche atterrirait bizarrement sur le coin de ses lèvres, et qu'ils éviteraient soigneusement de se regarder par la suite.

« Comment avancent les potions ? Demanda Rémus à James en attrapant le verre de whisky-pur-feu qui lévitait juste devant lui.  
\- Les potions ?  
\- Les potions pour l'Ordre.  
\- Ah ! _Ça_ ! Ça... Avance, répondit James avec hésitation avant de se racler légèrement la gorge et de boire un coup de whisky-pur-feu.  
\- Bouse d'hippogriffe ! Tu n'as rien fichu ! Lui reprocha soudainement le lycanthrope pendant que Lily rougissait légèrement, à l'autre bout du canapé.  
\- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, ok ? Mais je vais m'y mettre bientôt.  
\- Je croyais que vous deviez bosser dessus tous les deux ?! S'exclama Peter, ses yeux jonglant entre Lily et James. C'est important !  
\- C'est vrai ça. Lily, pourquoi est-ce que le projet n'avance pas ? N'avez-vous pas eu le temps d'en _DISCUTER_ ensemble ? L'interrogea Sirius avec un sourire en coin. »

La jeune femme avala sa gorgée de whisky-pur-feu de travers et jeta un regard accusateur à son ami qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

« C'est de ma faute, intervint James. Je suis pas mal occupé en ce moment au ministère.  
\- Les garçons, quand est-ce que je n'ai pas rendu un devoir à l'heure ? Reprit Lily, mettant tout le monde d'accord. »

Rémus sembla soulagé, et Lily fut ravie lorsqu'il détourna l'attention vers l'organisation de la prochaine pleine lune. James, lui, se contenta de lui adresser un rapide regard accompagné d'un sourire amusé. Visiblement, il n'était pas aussi gêné qu'elle par la situation. Elle fut contente de constater qu'il y en avait au moins un d'eux deux qui était à l'aise avec le mensonge, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait vraiment être soulagée que ce soit lui.

Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'était qu'elle avait besoin d'une bonne gorgée de tequila. Elle fouilla dans le buffet de l'entrée, attrapa la bouteille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, et en avala le quart d'une seule traite sous les regards médusés des quatre garçons.

« Il paraît qu'il faut que je change d'addiction, se justifia t-elle avant de hausser les épaules.  
\- J'avais dit une _saine_ , lui rappela Sirius en jetant un coup d'oeil appuyé vers James.  
\- Ah, Merlin, j'ai dû oublier ce détail... Souffla t-elle avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé, la bouteille à la main. »

Mais l'addiction idéale était pourtant bien là, assise à quelques mètres d'elle, à la fixer avec un sourire inébranlable, un sourire qu'elle avait vraiment envie d'embrasser. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer sans savoir si c'était à cause de la tequila ou à cause de James Potter et de ses fichus regards en coin qui mettaient un désordre incroyable à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Si elle avait pensé se protéger de ses œillades en s'habillant le moins bien possible, elle songea que sa mission était un échec total. C'en était navrant. Peu importe vers où la discussion avec ses amis se dirigeait, il fallait toujours, à un moment ou à un autre, qu'il la fixe en lui donnant la nette impression que s'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, cette hideuse couverture orange se retrouverait en cendres au bout de sa baguette.

« Hé, Lily, tu écoutes ou pas ? Lui demanda Sirius en la bousculant légèrement, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- McKinnon. Peter demande si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie.  
\- Marlène ? Hmm... Oui. Un certain Martin, je crois. Enfin, c'était il y a quelques temps. Il faudrait que je lui redemande, mais ça avait l'air sérieux... Pourquoi ? Peter veut sortir avec Marlène ?  
\- Non, répondit rapidement l'intéressé en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, c'était juste pour savoir.  
\- Bien sûr, souffla Lily en lâchant un rire. Tu sais, Marlène a toujours été d'humeur changeante... Peut-être que tu pourrais tenter ta chance malgré tout.  
\- Tu vois, Queudver. Je te l'avais dit. Il faut y aller. Si tu ne fais rien, il ne se passera rien. Les femmes ne comprennent pas la subtilité, l'encouragea Sirius avec entrain.  
\- Pardon ? Intervint Lily en l'observant avec la ferme intention de lui faire regretter ses mots. Les femmes comprennent très bien la subtilité ! Je serais toi, Peter, j'irais doucement. Nous sommes des êtres dotés de sensibilité contrairement à ce que semble penser Sirius qui, soit dit en passant, est toujours célibataire, reprit-elle en lâchant un sourire suffisant qui fit glousser Rémus.  
\- Queudver, tu ne veux pas prendre des conseils d'Evans, je t'assure, sur-enchérit Sirius en ignorant sa remarque. C'était la première de la classe, elle n'y connaît rien, là dessus !  
\- Ca n'a absolument aucun rapport ! Protesta t-elle rapidement. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais la première de la classe que je ne suis pas sortie avec des garçons !  
\- Ah oui ? Et qui sont les heureux élus exactement ? La questionna t-il. »

Elle pouvait entendre la provocation dans sa voix, la voir sur son visage, et elle bouillonnait. Merlin, parfois, il pouvait la pousser à bout, mais juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'aller se fourrer son verre de whisky-pur-feu dans un endroit inadéquat, elle comprit exactement où il voulait en venir.

James avait les yeux plongés dans son verre, il semblait presque gêné par la tournure que la conversation avait prise, et Lily pouvait affirmer qu'elle l'avait rarement vu embarrassé par quoi que ce soit. Et s'il était jaloux ? Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'admettre, mais Merlin, cela la mettrait dans un état de jouissance incroyable. Sirius était un génie.

« Bertram Aubrey, commença t-elle sur un ton détendu.  
\- Bertram Aubrey ? Répétèrent Sirius, Rémus et Peter en choeur, estomaqués.  
\- Ce n'est pas cet idiot qui avait lancé un cognard sur Sirius ? Marmonna James en faisant rouler son verre entre ses doigts.  
\- C'est lui ! S'écria Sirius. On lui avait fait enfler la tête !  
\- Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, protesta Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Oh bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait exprès ! Répliqua James un poil agacé. C'était le match pour la victoire de la coupe, il n'était pas fou, il a essayé de blesser nos meilleurs joueurs.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas qu'il t'ait fait quoi que ce soit, répondit Lily en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Non, évidemment, ronchonna t-il avant de boire d'une traite son verre de whisky-pur-feu sous le regard sceptique de Lily.  
\- Et après Bertram Aubrey ? Les interrompit Sirius, le regard espiègle. »

Lily lui jeta un regard incertain. Sirius savait très bien qui avait suivi Bertram. Il s'agissait de Severus Rogue, et la jeune femme n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont James allait réagir à cet aveu.

« Personne, mentit-elle en regardant ses pieds.  
\- Personne ? Répéta Sirius en prenant un air profondément étonné.  
\- Rogue, marmonna James qui avait certainement vu clair dans le jeu de son meilleur ami.  
\- Rogue ?! S'exclama Peter qui semblait répugné par l'idée.  
\- Elle a honte, pointa James. Je ne vois pas de qui d'autre elle pourrait avoir honte.  
\- C'est incroyablement méchant, lui fit-elle remarquer en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Excuses-moi, tu attendais peut-être que j'encense le gars qui t'as mise dans cet état ? Lui dit-il en lui lançant un regard sombre qui lui fit froid dans le dos. »

Un silence tendu s'installa soudainement dans la pièce. Rémus interrogea Sirius du regard, ce dernier était avachi dans le canapé, à observer tour à tour Lily et James tout en buvant son whisky-pur-feu comme s'il était en train de regarder un bon film, et Peter, lui se tassa un peu plus au fond de son fauteuil, bien décidé à ne pas prendre part à la dispute qui semblait sur le point d'éclater.

Lily avait les yeux rivés sur James, et ses lèvres frémissaient légèrement. Il venait de lui faire un mal de chien, et il s'en était probablement rendu compte parce qu'à la minute où elle bondit du canapé pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il se leva à son tour, esquissant un geste pour la retenir, et elle l'évita soigneusement.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et tourna autour de son lit comme une mère dragonne à qui l'on aurait volé un œuf. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit une chose pareille. Elle avait pensé qu'il ne la voyait pas comme la ratée qu'elle avait constamment l'impression d'être, mais il venait de la faire sérieusement douter.

Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir pénétrer dans sa chambre juste après elle, et elle s'écarta de lui autant qu'elle le put. Il dut avoir peur qu'elle saute par la fenêtre lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le rebord, puisqu'elle vit sa main se crisper sur sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Elle leva les yeux au plafond. Il devait vraiment penser qu'elle était au fond du gouffre.

« _Dans cet état_... Le cita t-elle à voix basse en secouant la tête, dépitée.  
\- Tu sais ce que je voulais dire, Lily, tenta t-il en se rapprochant légèrement.  
\- C'est justement le problème, lui fit-elle remarquer en lui jetant un regard qui visait clairement à le décourager d'avancer d'avantage. Si tu savais à quel point j'avais peur de te revoir quand Sirius m'a trouvé... Commença t-elle avant de détourner le regard vers la rue dans laquelle une bande de jeunes éméchés étaient en train de briser des bouteilles. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois comme ça, je me trouvais horrible et je me dégoûtais. Pourtant, quand tu es arrivé, tu ne m'as pas regardé avec pitié, et Merlin qu'est-ce que ça m'a soulagé ! Ajouta t-elle en lâchant un rire ironique. Mais bouse, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu l'avais fait, c'est parce que ton foutu visage est illisible et tu caches tout ce que tu penses ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, soupira légèrement et se passa la main dans les cheveux puis se rapprocha encore d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il use de son physique maintenant, mais elle doutait qu'il sache que c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais peur de moi ? L'interrogea t-il à un ou deux mètres d'elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et elle eut l'impression qu'elle l'avait un peu heurté, mais elle n'en retint aucun plaisir contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.  
\- J'avais peur de ce que tu penserais de moi, le corrigea t-elle sur un ton sec en détournant le regard. »

Grave erreur. Il se rapprocha d'avantage et sa main atterrit sur son épaule. Elle fit un geste pour l'en dégager, et la main se retrouva sur sa joue pâle avec une douceur démesurée qui lui donna autant envie de lui hurler dessus que de fondre dans ses bras. Elle détestait cette façon qu'il avait de toujours réussir à s'en tirer juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir un quelconque contrôle sur ses hormones quand il était dans le coin et qu'il s'en était parfaitement rendu compte.

« Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu penses de moi. C'est complètement insensé. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis jamais ce que tu penses ? Lui demanda t-elle finalement en posant sur lui deux yeux plein de doutes. »

Elle le vit se mordre très légèrement la lèvre, comme s'il hésitait à lui confier quelque chose, et puis il tapota un peu sa cuisse pour qu'elle lui fasse une place sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et quand elle s'exécuta, il s'assit à côté d'elle et jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers les jeunes, en bas, avant de reporter son regard sérieux sur elle.

« Bien... Lâcha t-il simplement après avoir légèrement toussoté. Tu es sûre que tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en gigotant nerveusement.  
\- Dis-moi quand tu seras sûre. »

Il se leva et elle le regarda marcher vers la porte pour rejoindre les garçons de l'autre côté, prise au dépourvu. Merlin, il abandonnait rapidement. Sûrement parce qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de confession et qu'il aurait tout fait pour éviter d'utiliser des mots.

« James, attends. Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça risque de tout changer ? Le questionna t-elle juste avant qu'il n'actionne la poignée.  
\- Peut-être, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ça dépend surtout de toi, à vrai dire.  
\- Est-ce que je vais t'en vouloir ? S'inquiéta t-elle.  
\- Honnêtement, je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont tu vas réagir. »

Il s'était de nouveau rapproché, et elle sentit son regard sur elle pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Si Sirius avait été dans la pièce, Lily était sûre qu'il se serait moqué d'eux. Ils n'arrivaient absolument pas à communiquer ensemble, c'était tellement risible. Elle avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui avouer, et il semblait appréhender tout autant sa réaction.

« Dis-le moi, lui ordonna t-elle à toute vitesse. »

La pièce resta silencieuse pendant un moment, troublée seulement par les éclats de rire des garçons de l'autre côté de la porte, et par ceux des jeunes dans la rue. Il y avait de la peine dans les yeux de James, et cela déstabilisa complètement Lily. Elle avait envie de tout y voir, sauf cela. Merlin, le voir aussi abattu devant elle était un véritable déchirement. Sirius avait raison, James avait quelque chose de sensible, quand il acceptait de montrer son vrai visage.

« J'en ai marre, lui avoua t-il finalement en la fixant attentivement. »

Ces quelques mots eurent un impact violent sur elle. C'était comme si elle venait de se prendre le magicobus lancé à pleine vitesse. Sans qu'il n'ait dit quoi que ce soit de plus, elle en avait déduit qu'il en avait marre d'elle, d'être près d'elle, d'avoir cette relation exclusivement physique avec elle, et elle regrettait amèrement de ne pas l'avoir laissé quitté la chambre.

« C'est peut-être ce que tu veux, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Il avait ajouté la phrase suivante d'un air sombre, sans ciller. Elle se demandait comment il pouvait continuer à la regarder avec une telle intensité en lui disant ce qu'il lui disait. Elle n'en aurait jamais été capable. Jamais. Elle aurait bafouillé, trébuché sur les mots, et aurait fini par lui tourner le dos, et par s'en aller, simplement.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard. Elle avait envie de se cacher sous son hideuse couverture orange, et surtout, elle voulait qu'il s'en aille. Pourquoi restait-il, s'il ne voulait pas de ça ? D'eux ? Elle se demanda soudainement s'il n'avait pas eu un bon pressentiment en serrant sa baguette entre ses doigts un peu plus tôt, car le vide lui semblait de plus en plus attirant.

« J'ai compris, lui confia t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole. Je... Je suis différente de celle que j'étais à Poudlard... Tu as vu des choses... Merlin, tu ne devais certainement pas t'attendre à voir Lily Evans vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes de ton meilleur ami à cause d'une dépendance... Je ne suis pas du tout celle que tu t'attendais à retrouver, je suis un désastre, et...  
\- Lily, l'arrêta t-il en la regardant curieusement, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de dire.  
\- Ah bon ?  
\- Non, répondit-il. »

Il resta muet quelques secondes, et cette fois, cette unique fois, ses yeux fuirent les siens en même temps que sa main s'enfouit dans ses cheveux noirs.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, ça me tue, glissa t-il si bas qu'elle eut du mal à l'entendre. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu voulais, depuis Poudlard, je... Je ne suis pas foutu de te parler, de te dire les choses que je devrais te dire, et je prends systématiquement la mauvaise décision, celle qui est la plus facile à prendre.  
\- Je suis en face de toi. Tu peux me dire les choses que tu dois me dire, souffla t-elle en espérant cette fois accrocher son regard quand il se laissa tomber sur son lit, assis, las.  
\- Pas si tu me dévisages de cette manière, l'informa t-il en secouant la tête.  
\- Quoi, tu veux que je me cache dans le placard ? Lui proposa t-elle en lâchant un léger rire. Tu ne pourrais plus me voir, et je ne pourrais plus te dévisager.  
\- Ce serait certainement plus simple, affirma t-il en souriant, mais on a déjà établi que la mauvaise décision à prendre est toujours la plus facile. »

Elle lui concéda ce point là en hochant la tête, et ils continuèrent à s'évaluer pendant un moment, chacun se demandant ce que l'autre allait finir par lui dire, par lui répondre, s'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, s'il allait finir par quitter cette chambre et si elle allait finir par ne plus lui adresser la parole, et pendant qu'ils s'imaginaient les pires scénarios possibles, le meilleur se profilait doucement sans qu'ils ne le voient arriver.


	15. Chapter 15

_Meanwhile I'd listen  
To every breath he takes  
Something in his heartbeat is telling me  
He's never walking away  
And I feel it, I know it  
This man's here to stay  
I'm lost in his loving  
Forever from today  
_ _One Man To Love – Bethany Joy Galeotti_

« James, allez, c'est ridicule, l'encouragea Lily en riant un peu.  
\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, tu n'es pas timide.  
\- Toi, timide ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! S'exclama t-elle.  
\- Je peux être timide, dans certaines situations, expliqua t-il en prenant un air sérieux. »

Elle ne put faire autrement que de décrocher un sourire. Merlin, comment pouvait-il ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était l'être le plus attachant du monde ? Elle avait commencé à comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire quand il l'avait stoppée dans sa tirade, un peu plus tôt, mais elle voulait tellement l'entendre prononcer les mots et elle n'avait aucune envie de le décourager en lui avouant qu'elle savait où il voulait en venir.

« Ça traîne depuis Poudlard, tu l'as dit toi même, reprit-elle.  
\- Merlin, Lily, laisse moi deux secondes !  
\- Je t'ai laissé des années ! Lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Il n'est pas juste question de le dire, il faut le dire bien, répliqua t-il. Je ne peux pas te balancer les choses comme ça, sans filtre.  
\- Et pourquoi pas ? Si Sirius était là, il se moquerait de nous. Il se moque toujours de nous.  
\- Je sais, il le fait devant moi aussi, lui apprit-il en esquissant un sourire. »

Elle le lui rendit, puis elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa son menton dessus, ses yeux verts restaient vissés sur lui, doux et encourageants, et les siens, intensément noirs, étaient plein de confusion. Elle savait qu'elle était vraiment hypocrite de le pousser de cette façon, parce qu'elle avait probablement tout autant de choses à avouer que lui, mais c'était plus simple de le laisser faire. Et puis, c'était lui qui avait dépassé les limites quand le nom de Rogue était venu dans la discussion, c'était à lui de se racheter. Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle aimait se dire pour ne pas se sentir trop coupable de le voir se décomposer devant elle.

Elle n'avait jamais vu James Potter dans cet état. Il avait l'air à la fois déterminé et inquiet, mais son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le sien comme si c'était la seule façon pour lui de réussir à réunir assez de courage pour se lancer. Il lui avait pourtant demandé d'arrêter de le dévisager, mais elle en avait été incapable, et elle songea qu'il était peut-être confronté au même problème.

« Tu t'es bien fichu de moi, avec Aubrey, hein ? Dit-il le visage tendu.  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Aux Trois Balais, répondit-il avant de déglutir. Tu es allée boire un verre avec Bertram Aubrey. J'ai vu ça.  
\- Tu es mal placé pour me faire des remarques sur ce qu'il s'est passé aux Trois Balais, lui rappela t-elle sur un ton parfaitement neutre.  
\- J'étais fou de jalousie, admit-il sans détour. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je fais n'importe quoi à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de toi. Je ne réfléchis pas.  
\- Intéressant, commenta t-elle avec un demi-sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'on arrive quelque part, là. »

Il soupira d'agacement et elle eut envie d'éclater de rire, mais elle ne le fit pas car elle craignait de le voir s'en aller.

« Si tu sais ce que je veux dire, à quoi ça sert que je le dise ? L'interrogea t-il en arquant un sourcil.  
\- Je n'ai pas dit que je savais, répliqua t-elle.  
\- C'est écrit sur ton visage. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et sauta du bord de la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur son lit, tout en faisant claquer sa main sur sa cuisse.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais le dire bien. Je veux entendre ça.  
\- Maintenant tu me mets la pression, commenta t-il en grimaçant. Je peux te montrer, sinon. »

Il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser mais elle se recula en pouffant.

« Oh non, Potter. C'est trop facile, et on a dit que ce n'était jamais la bonne solution, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Tu es vraiment en train de refuser d'embrasser un gryffondor dans la détresse ? Ton capitaine de Quidditch ?! Ton préfet-en-chef ?! La questionna t-il, prenant un air si étonné qu'elle se demanda s'il avait déjà connu un seul rejet dans sa vie.  
\- Tu vas t'en remettre, Don Juan. »

Le sourire en coin qu'il lui décrocha déclencha quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle, et sa manière de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lui fit amèrement regretter de l'avoir tenu à distance.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. »

A la façon dont il avait prononcé cette phrase, Lily sut qu'ils y étaient, que c'était là, qu'il allait tout lui dire maintenant, et que cela allait probablement engendrer quelque chose comme un tremblement de terre partout en elle. Il ne la regardait plus. Ses yeux s'étaient figés sur ses propres cuisses, et il avait reprit un air sérieux, et Merlin, elle était à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

« Tout à l'heure, tu as dit que Bertram Aubrey ne m'avait rien fait, commença t-il doucement. C'est faux. »

Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Bertram Aubrey commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Si elle avait su que son nom reviendrait autant dans la conversation, elle n'aurait certainement pas pris un verre avec lui aux Trois Balais.

« Je vous ai surpris ensemble un jour, continua t-il pendant que Lily se décomposait. Enfin... Il savait que j'allais me trouver là. J'allais à l'entraînement. Le dernier avant le match contre Serdaigle. Il t'a emmenée à l'entrée du château, et il t'a embrassée. J'ai cassé quatre balais à cet entraînement.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait ça ? L'interrogea Lily sur un air de défi. »

James lâcha un rire ironique, et cette fois, il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Parce qu'il savait où taper pour me faire mal. »

Il resta silencieux. Elle aussi. Elle sentait son cœur commencer à battre vite. Plus vite. Elle n'avait jamais autant eu envie qu'il mette cartes sur table qu'à ce moment là, car elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt ne plus avoir aucun contrôle sur elle-même et l'envie de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux devenait trop forte, bien trop forte.

« Pendant un moment, je croyais que c'était juste un béguin. Je me suis dit que ça allait passer. Tout passe, d'habitude. Je croyais qu'il fallait que je te parle, et que je me rendrais compte que tu n'étais pas si géniale que ça, que je t'idéalisais sûrement un peu trop, et puis Sirius nous a enfermé dans les toilettes des filles, et... »

Il s'interrompit le temps de se passer la main sur le visage, et Lily réalisa à ce moment là qu'elle était en train de retenir sa respiration depuis assez longtemps pour devenir bleue.

« Merlin... Lily, je suis tombé tellement amoureux de toi... »

Et voilà. Il l'avait dit. Il l'avait dit et ce qu'elle avait imaginé ressentir à ce moment là ne représentait pas le quart de ce qu'elle ressentait en réalité. C'était comme si tout était en feu autour d'eux, et qu'elle sentait les flammes sur sa peau, intenses, torrides, sans jamais en souffrir.

« Je sais que j'ai fini l'année avec Emmeline, _je sais_ , souffla t-il avec embarras, mais c'était tellement plus simple que de te faire face. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fichu avec moi ? Je m'embarrassais dès que tu étais dans le coin, j'étais à peine capable d'aligner deux mots quand tu me parlais, je faisais perdre des points à gryffondor un jour sur deux alors que tu te donnais tant de mal pour en gagner, tu devais probablement me prendre pour un troll. »

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse, et il lui adressa un sourire tendre en retour. Elle aurait voulu lui avouer que tout était réciproque, mais elle n'arrivait pas à parler. Plus rien ne fonctionnait.

« Je n'en peux plus, de me contenter de passer la nuit avec toi. J'ai besoin de plus. Je veux tout ce qui va avec. Je veux les sentiments, les engueulades, les réconciliations, je veux être là quand tu ne vas pas bien et je veux que tu me fasses confiance pour t'aider dans ces cas là. »

Elle déglutit et hocha doucement la tête. Encore une fois, il lui sourit, et puis il se rapprocha doucement. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, il avait une jambe repliée contre lui, et l'autre pendait dans le vide. Ses doigts effleurèrent son menton, et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Lily pour fondre sur lui et l'embrasser, le faisant basculer en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

A quatre pattes par dessus lui, Lily laissa l'hideuse couverture orange les recouvrir tous les deux pendant qu'elle apprenait à l'aimer comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Elle avait mal, tellement elle était heureuse. C'était sacrément étrange, sacrément paradoxal, mais c'était la douleur la plus formidable qu'elle ait jamais ressenti.

Elle sentait ses mains sur elle, et elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il la touchait vraiment. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet que ses révélations avaient sur elle, mais tout semblait différent, tout semblait plus juste.

L'atmosphère devint rapidement bouillante, plus encore qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes auparavant, et Lily ne se souvenait pas avoir eu un jour autant envie de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'avec lui, mais elle se rappela lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains remonter sur ses cuisses qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle était enveloppée dans cette horrible couverture.

« Merde, pesta t-elle en lâchant ses lèvres à contre-coeur.  
\- Quoi ? Demanda t-il, le souffle court pendant qu'elle s'écartait de lui.  
\- Tu tombes mal, répondit-elle en grimaçant. Mauvaise période du mois. »

Il eut l'air soulagé au grand étonnement de Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise, compte tenu de ce qu'il lui avait confié, qu'il n'était pas forcément dans l'optique de faire l'amour avec elle comme ils n'avaient cessé de le faire depuis quelques semaines.

« C'est marrant, Rémus m'a dit pareil l'autre jour, commenta t-il en souriant malicieusement.  
\- J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de faire la même chose... »

Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête. Un bruit sourd dans la pièce d'à côté leur fit tourner simultanément la tête vers la porte, et Lily se rappela brusquement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil vers James, et soupira longuement avant de faire glisser son index le long de ta mâchoire.

« On ne se rase, plus, Potter ?  
\- Ca fait juste trois jours. Sirius dit que ça me donne un côté rebelle, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire en coin qui tua quelques uns de ses neurones.  
\- Oh. Alors c'est pour plaire à ton petit-ami ?  
\- Jalouse, Evans ? La questionna t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
\- Un peu. Trop, bafouilla t-elle, étourdie par sa proximité. J'aime bien ça, moi aussi, ajouta t-elle en passant son doigt sur son menton.  
\- Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle de Dumbledore ?. »

Il s'était subitement écarté et avait pris un air pensif, mais sa suggestion avait sorti brutalement Lily de sa rêverie et elle lui avait lancé un regard dubitatif.

« Trop longue. Trop... Trop. Ne fais jamais ça. J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser avant que tu ne mentionnes Dumbledore... Souffla t-elle de dépit. »

Il ricana et lui vola un rapide baiser sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de protester, puis il se leva d'un bond. Elle le suivit attentivement des yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que James Potter venait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle avait réussi à voler le cœur du glorieux capitaine de quidditch qui étant tant voulu qu'elle ne pouvait que mesurer sa chance, et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à le faire. C'était un peu irréel. Complètement irréel.

Il était si beau, si à l'aise dans tout ce qu'il faisait, si doué dans tous les domaines, si déroutant parfois qu'elle en perdait ses mots. Et il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il le lui avait dit. Elle l'avait bien entendu, et pourtant, c'était comme si l'information ne voulait pas passer. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que c'était possible, qu'il pouvait être à elle, vouloir être à elle, qu'elle avait le droit de se lever de se lit et d'aller se caler dans ses bras maintenant, juste parce que c'était ce que faisaient les gens qui étaient amoureux, les gens normaux. Ce n'était plus que du sexe, c'était tellement plus, c'était tellement profond, tellement vaste, presque effrayant.

« Sirius va faire la tête si on reste ici toute la soirée, lui dit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.  
\- Et tu oses dire que c'est moi qui suis jalouse ? Riposta t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, s'enroulant de nouveau dans la grande couverture.  
\- Hé, il ne risque pas de l'être avec ce que tu portes. »

Elle était en train de se lever du lit lorsque l'information remonta jusqu'à son cerveau. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur lui, beaucoup trop arrogant pour son propre bien, et elle se hâta de le rejoindre devant la porte pour le marteler de coups.

« Espèce de sale veracrasse ! S'exclama t-elle alors qu'ils déboulaient dans le salon.  
\- J'ai l'impression que ça ne s'est pas arrangé, commenta Peter.  
\- Besoin d'aide, vieux ? Proposa Sirius.  
\- Ca va, merci Patmol, répondit James entre deux rires alors que Lily avait arrêté de le taper et s'était dirigée droit vers le canapé, la tête haute.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? On a entendu un bruit tout à l'heure, demanda t-elle à Rémus.  
\- Oh, c'est moi, reprit Peter. J'ai parié avec Sirius que j'étais capable de faire le poirier sur le fauteuil après cinq verres de whisky-pur-feu. J'ai perdu.  
\- Vous avez raté quelque chose, commenta Rémus. C'était la chute la plus spectaculaire que j'aie vu.  
\- Je parie que tu ne peux pas la refaire, Queudver, intervint James en jetant un coup d'oeil malicieux vers Sirius avant de reporter son regard sur leur ami.  
\- Tu paries combien ? Le questionna Peter, intéressé.  
\- 200 gallions.  
\- 200 gallions ?! Répéta Peter en s'étranglant. Je n'ai pas ça dans mon coffre !  
\- On s'en fout, vieux. Tu ne me devras rien si tu perds, mais je te les donnerais si tu gagnes. »

Lily secoua la tête et lâcha un rire, songeant que Peter n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas voir que son meilleur ami était en train de le manipuler comme un professionnel, et pourtant, le jeune homme hocha rapidement la tête, et quelques secondes plus tard, il était sur le sol en train de masser son crâne douloureux pendant que les trois autres garçons rigolaient.

« Tu vas avoir une de ces bosses ! Attends, je vais te donner quelque chose qui devrait t'éviter de ressembler à une licorne, lui dit Lily en se levant du canapé pour aller fouiller dans les placards de la cuisine. »

Deux minutes plus tard, elle était en train d'étaler une lotion sur le haut du crâne du pauvre Peter qui, en plus de s'être fait atrocement mal, recevait à présent les regards noirs de son ami à qui Lily était en train de faire des réprimandes.

« Il aurait pu se blesser.  
\- Il va bien. Tout va bien, Queudver, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre le garçon, un poil gêné de recevoir autant d'attention. »

Lily s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit un énorme hibou apparaître derrière la fenêtre. Ce ne fut que quand il donna un coup de bec dedans que les garçons suivirent son regard, et que Sirius se leva pour lui ouvrir et détacher le parchemin qui était maladroitement enroulé autour de sa patte.

« C'est Fol Oeil. Il y a une alerte dans le centre. Ils ont besoin de nous. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, et ceux qui étaient encore assis se levèrent d'un bon, prêts à partir, ils se ruèrent vers la porte sans prendre la peine d'enfiler leur manteau dans l'urgence, mais Sirius arrêta Lily dans l'entrée.

« Pas toi, lui dit-il simplement.  
\- Quoi ?! Mais...  
\- Il y a deux heures, tu te tordais de douleur sur le canapé, la coupa t-il en la repoussant légèrement à l'intérieur de l'appartement.  
\- Il a raison, appuya James.  
\- Merlin, j'ai mes règles, je ne suis pas en train de mourir ! Vociféra t-elle en essayant de se frayer un chemin entre eux.  
\- Et James était seulement un peu fatigué lors de la dernière pleine lune, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Sirius, c'est ridicule, je...  
\- S'il te plaît, Lily, trancha James en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Ne nous oblige pas à utiliser la force.  
\- La force ? Répéta t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Ils se jetèrent un regard, et elle eut juste le temps de voir deux baguettes s'élever devant elle avant de se sentir aspirée à l'intérieur de l'appartement et de voir la porte claquer bruyamment devant son nez. Elle se rua dessus et essaya de l'ouvrir, sans succès. De là où elle se tenait, elle jura que s'ils rentraient vivants, elle s'occuperait d'eux.

Elle songea à emprunter un balai à Sirius, mais elle découvrit lorsqu'elle tenta d'ouvrir la fenêtre que ces deux trolls avaient également jeté un maléfice dessus. Ils étaient beaucoup plus prévoyants que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'avaient cloîtrée ici juste parce qu'elle avait un petit problème féminin, et elle ne savait pas lequel des deux était pire que l'autre.

Elle tourna en rond pendant un moment, pestant contre eux à voix basse, lâchant des soupirs rageurs, jetant des coups d'oeil anxieux vers l'horloge, puis elle s'avoua vaincue et alla s'échouer dans son lit. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et garda les yeux rivés sur le plafond, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pourrait pas trouver le sommeil tant qu'ils ne rentreraient pas.

Elle avait tellement peur de ne pas les voir revenir qu'elle n'avait même plus la sensation de subir les désagréments que chaque femme subissait tous les mois, elle se focalisait juste sur le moindre petit bruit qu'elle pouvait entendre, le moindre craquement de parquet, le moindre chuchotement, mais il n'y eut rien pendant près de deux heures, et quand enfin elle entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer, puis un long reniflement, elle ne ressentit plus aucune envie de hurler sur qui que ce soit.

« James ? Appela t-elle dans la pénombre.  
\- Rendors toi, répondit-il d'une voix éteinte.  
\- James, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Ça te dérange si je dors là ?  
\- Non, mais... »

Elle s'interrompit, déglutit, et s'écarta légèrement quand elle sentit qu'il se glissait dans son lit. Elle aurait tout donné pour avoir une baguette et pouvoir voir son visage. Elle hésita à aller allumer la lumière, mais il passa un bras par dessus elle et la serra solidement contre lui. Sa bouche effleura son menton avant de passer brièvement sur la sienne, et puis son visage se perdit dans ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'oreiller.

Elle avait posé sa main sur son épaule et comptait remonter jusqu'à ses joues mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'y parvienne et elle devina rapidement pourquoi. Son cœur se brisa quand il entremêla ses doigts aux siens dans le but ultime et vain de l'empêcher de se rendre compte qu'il avait craqué, que la guerre l'avait atteint comme elle l'atteignait aussi parfois sans prévenir, en plein milieu de la nuit ou en plein jour.

« Est-ce que les garçons sont en sécurité ? Le questionna t-elle, une boule dans la gorge.  
\- Ils vont bien.  
\- Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? Osa t-elle finalement. »

Elle l'entendit inspirer profondément, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Elle sentit ses doigts caresser sa joue, replacer une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille, et ses lèvres se posèrent de nouveau sur les siennes, plus douces qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été.

C'était pour la faire taire, elle le savait, mais sûrement aussi pour se rassurer, elle le devina quand le baiser s'éternisa, devenant un peu plus poignant de secondes en secondes. Quand il s'écarta légèrement d'elle, elle l'entendit distinctement lui murmurer qu'il l'aimait et elle songea qu'elle en aurait hurlé de joie dans d'autres circonstances. Là, elle était juste tétanisée.

« James... C'est quelqu'un qu'on connaît, c'est ça ?  
\- Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas te dire ça maintenant. S'il te plaît, Lily. Est-ce que tu peux dormir ? »

Elle acquiesça doucement au bout d'une longue minute, puis elle réalisa bêtement qu'il ne pouvait probablement pas la voir dans la pénombre, alors elle chuchota un simple « oui » à son oreille et plongea sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, le massant doucement comme elle savait qu'il aimait qu'elle le fasse. Jamais elle n'avait autant redouté que le jour se lève.


	16. Chapter 16

Promise me this  
That she knows  
That the people that she loves  
Will love her in the skies above  
I Miss Her – Jessie J

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, James dormait toujours à côté d'elle. Sa main était négligemment posée sur sa taille, de la même façon que lorsqu'il s'était endormi, mais sa respiration était devenue plus lente. Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte sans grande difficulté compte tenu qu'il ne la tenait plus vraiment contre lui, et elle décida d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

A sa grande surprise, tout était déjà étalé sur la table, mais Sirius n'était pas là. Elle jeta un bref regard vers le porte manteau pour constater que sa veste n'y était pas, puis elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises vide.

Elle avait un peu espéré pouvoir lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Elle avait senti que James redoutait le moment où ils en parleraient tous les deux, alors elle avait songé que peut-être, si elle en discutait avec Sirius avant, tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

Elle croqua machinalement dans un toast, et elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme bruit de tambour à quelques mètres d'elle, suivit d'un grognement sourd de James, et puis plus rien. Elle s'apprêtait à aller voir lorsqu'il émergea de la chambre à son tour, torse nu, une main perdue dans ses cheveux noirs, l'autre frottant ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
\- Mon réveil, marmonna t-il. Il est sept heures.  
\- Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, si j'ai affaire à ce réveil un jour, je le brise en deux.  
\- Tu ne peux pas. C'est un maléfice. Il fait apparaître des trolls qui tapent sur des tambours jusqu'à ce que je me lève. C'est la seule solution qu'on ait trouvé pour aller en cours à l'heure, à Poudlard, expliqua t-il avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
\- Parce que tu supportes ça depuis Poudlard ? Merlin, il est hors de question que je dorme encore avec toi si tu ne lèves pas ce maléfice.  
\- Alors il va falloir que tu trouves une nouvelle façon de me réveiller... Lui glissa t-il avec un demi-sourire. »

Elle le lui rendit, acquiesça, et le fixa attentivement. Ce fut juste quand elle réalisa que toute trace de tristesse avait disparu de son visage qu'il se referma totalement et qu'il tourna la tête. Il déglutit, se servit un verre de jus de citrouille, et le but doucement avant de rester figé, les yeux dans le vague.

« James...  
\- Je travaille dans une demie-heure, Lily, je...  
\- Tu avais dit que tu me raconterais tout aujourd'hui, lui rappela t-elle.  
\- Je t'ai dit de dormir, la corrigea t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers la salle de bain et éviter habilement la conversation. »

Elle bondit de sa chaise à son tour et trottina derrière lui jusqu'à ce que la porte claque juste devant son nez. Elle resta immobile devant pendant une minute avant d'actionner la poignée et de rentrer dans la pièce. Il était déjà sous la douche. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était aussi adroit pour éviter les conversations fâcheuses, et elle le découvrait à son grand dam.

« Tu espérais que je me lèverai tard et que tu n'aurais même pas besoin de me faire face, hein ? Reprit-elle.  
\- Je n'entends pas Lily, l'eau coule.  
\- Tu m'entends très bien ! Répliqua t-elle. »

Elle n'eut plus aucune réponse jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la douche après avoir pris tout le temps qu'il était en mesure de prendre et se sécha d'un coup de baguette pendant que le regard inquisiteur de Lily était figé droit dans le sien.

« J'admire le fait que tu sois capable de me fixer dans les yeux maintenant, pointa t-il avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il était nu devant elle.  
\- James, je ne rigole pas, et tu ne rigoles pas non plus, que tu essaies de me le faire croire ou non. »

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement mais il se hâta de mettre ses vêtements et elle le suivit de nouveau jusqu'au salon où il enfila rapidement sa veste avant de s'assurer qu'il avait bien sa baguette sur lui. Là, seulement, Lily eut l'impression qu'il se rappelait de son existence car il tendit la main vers elle.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- Je t'emmène chez moi.  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle alors qu'ils étaient sur le seuil de l'appartement.  
\- Parce que tu ne dois pas rester toute seule maintenant.  
\- Pourquoi ? Répéta t-elle, sa gorge commençant à devenir étrangement douloureuse.  
\- Parce que c'est Marlène. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, pas le temps de réfléchir, la main de James s'était resserrée autour de la sienne et il l'avait faite transplaner. Elle s'était rendue compte quand ils étaient arrivés dans le manoir Potter que par « chez moi » il entendait « chez ses parents ».

« Quoi, c'est Marlène ? Demanda t-elle. »

Il inspira profondément et tapota la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, ses yeux noirs bien déterminés à fuir les siens. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été mortifiée à l'idée qu'il l'emmène chez ses parents maintenant, mais là, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait et elle avait juste envie qu'il lui dise que Marlène allait bien, mais il ne le faisait pas.

« James, où est Marlène ? Reprit-elle la voix chevrotante. »

La porte s'ouvrit devant eux, et il la tira à l'intérieur du manoir. Il semblait désert, mais quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, Lily distingua la silhouette familière de la mère de James assise dans le canapé, la gazette du sorcier posée sur les cuisses.

« Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça, je te le promets, chuchota t-il à Lily en tenant son visage entre ses mains. Papa est déjà avec le ministre, et je dois vraiment les rejoindre, je suis désolé.  
\- James ? Appela sa mère en se retournant. Merlin, tu es là ! »

Lily était en train de bafouiller quelque chose quand la mère de James serra son fils dans ses bras pendant une longue minute, comme si elle avait été sur le point de le perdre, et c'est à ce moment précis que la jeune femme comprit ce qu'il essayait de lui expliquer. C'était Marlène. C'était Marlène, qui était morte.

« Maman, tu te rappelles de Lily ? Je dois y aller, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec elle.  
\- James, s'il te plaît, l'implora Lily alors qu'il se dégageait de l'étreinte de sa mère qui hochait la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Ma mère est au courant de tout, elle était là, juste... Restez ensemble. Ne vous aventurez pas en dehors des limites tant qu'on est sûr de rien, trancha t-il avant de disparaître. »

Lily n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce dont il voulait parler. Elle aurait voulu le retenir, mais il s'en était allé comme un coup de vent, et elle se retrouvait seule avec sa mère dont les yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle aussi avait pleuré.

« Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ? L'interrogea Lily.  
\- Oh, Lily, c'est terrible, je ne sais pas si...  
\- Dîtes moi, la coupa t-elle avec détermination. »

Euphémia lui fit signe de s'asseoir dans le canapé à côté d'elle, et elle commença à lui raconter l'histoire qui était déjà dans tous les journaux. Les McKinnons s'étaient retrouvés dans le centre ville pour une balade en famille, et des mangemorts les avaient attaqués. Certains les avaient entendu dire que c'était parce qu'ils ne se battaient pas dans leur camp, Euphémia avait juste vu les sorts se diriger droit sur eux.

Elle était en train de regarder au travers une vitrine de magasin quand c'était arrivé, et elle n'avait rien pu faire. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de se rendre compte que la scène d'horreur s'était véritablement déroulée devant ses yeux et de réaliser qu'elle devait se mettre à l'abri.

La brigade d'aurors et l'Ordre étaient vite arrivés sur place, mais il était trop tard. Une famille entière avait été décimée par des hommes sous des capuches, et plus personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Selon Euphémia, les McKinnons étaient ciblés depuis longtemps, et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. S'il y avait une leçon qu'ils pouvaient en tirer maintenant, c'était qu'ils étaient tous en danger, sans exception.

« Tu connaissais bien Marlène, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est l'une de mes meilleures amies. Je veux dire, c'était... Murmura Lily la gorge serrée, les larmes s'agglutinant dans ses yeux.  
\- Il n'y a pas de mal à rester dans le présent. Aussi longtemps que tu la considéreras comme telle, Marlène restera l'une de tes meilleures amies. »

Lily acquiesça simplement. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire. Marlène était morte, et une nausée violente venait de l'envahir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire à tout cela. C'était irréel, et pourtant, elle savait que c'était la vérité. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais Marlène. Plus jamais. On la lui avait enlevée. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il prendre une personne comme elle, une personne si formidable qu'elle ?

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait, subitement ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir vue pendant des mois et des mois juste parce qu'elle avait honte d'elle-même. Marlène n'aurait jamais porté un mauvais regard sur elle. Elle l'aurait soutenue, mais c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle le réalisait. Trop tard.

C'était déchirant. Elle avait perdu tout ce temps, tout ce temps qui n'était plus rattrapable. Marlène était partie en se battant pour elle, pour ses droits, pour que toute cette discrimination cesse. Marlène avait perdu son combat, mais Lily ne s'était jamais sentie aussi reconnaissante envers quelqu'un qu'elle l'était à ce moment précis envers la meilleure amie qu'elle ne retrouverait plus, avec qui elle ne rirait plus, qui ne la serrerait plus dans ses bras.

Elle savait ce que c'était de perdre quelqu'un. Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents, et elle en avait monstrueusement souffert. Perdre une amie était totalement différent. C'était se rendre compte que tout le monde était vulnérable. Marlène avait le même âge qu'elle, ce n'était pas normal. Les gens ne partaient pas à cet âge là. Les gens restaient et vieillissaient, mais Marlène, elle, n'était pas restée et n'avait pas vieilli.

« Est-ce qu'elle a eu mal ? demanda t-elle finalement à Euphémia, la voix faible.  
\- Non. C'est allé très vite. Elle n'a même pas vu qu'ils étaient là.  
\- Bien, lâcha Lily avant de renifler bruyamment. »

Elle voulut se lever du canapé, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle y resta clouée, et une avalanche de larmes s'écroula sur ses joues blanches. Euphémia Potter lui tendait des mouchoirs en lui massant le dos sans savoir que c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne parlait pas, c'était inhabituel, mais Lily ne fut pas surprise. Les Potters connaissaient bien les McKinnons, le choc devait être le même pour elle.

Elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait perdu ses grands-parents. Elle avait quatorze ans et elle s'était mise à pleurer sur le canapé de la maison de ses parents quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient eu un accident de voiture. De la même façon, elle s'était installée à côté d'elle et avait longuement fait glisser sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale en lui murmurant qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle.

C'était étrange comme Euphémia Potter se rapprochait de l'image qu'elle se faisait de sa propre mère, de ce souvenir précis qu'elle gardait d'elle et qui la rassura profondément. Elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais il y avait une telle bienveillance dans ses gestes et dans ses silences qu'elle se sentit comprise et soutenue.

Elle devina d'où James tenait sa compassion, sa douceur dans des moments durs. C'était elle. C'était elle qui lui avait inculqué tout cela, et elle aurait voulu la remercier pour cela, mais les mots ne pouvaient plus sortir de sa gorge, complètement serrée. Elle posa simplement sa main sur la sienne, leurs regards se croisèrent brièvement, et il y eut un espèce d'accord silencieux entre elles, un soutient indéfectible.

Fleamont Potter fut le premier à rentrer du ministère. Lily l'entendit bruyamment soupirer dans l'entrée quand la porte se fut claquée derrière lui, et quelque chose de sourd, comme un lourd attaché case tomba dans le hall avant qu'il ne pénètre dans le salon où Euphémia avait disposé plusieurs tasses fumantes.

Elle contourna la table basse pour aller l'accueillir et quand Lily se retourna, elle les vit s'étreindre dans l'entrée de la pièce. Ils semblaient tenir l'un à l'autre plus que tout. C'était rare, de voir autre chose que de l'ennui dans les gestes des gens qui avaient vécu plus de la moitié de leur vie ensemble.

Les yeux bruns de Fleamont se posèrent sur elle, par dessus l'épaule de sa femme, et il lui adressa un léger signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Elle y répondit de la même façon, et se retourna pour siroter son thé en songeant qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus. Une potion, ou James. L'un, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y toucher, et l'autre n'était pas là.

« James rentrera pour le dîner, lui annonça t-il alors que son étreinte se desserrait autour de sa femme. »

Lily déglutit et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Elle allait rester avec les parents de James pendant encore quelques heures, et elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il avait peur que la nouvelle la fasse replonger ? Elle lui en voulut immédiatement quand l'idée germa dans son esprit.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement à son aise. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait intrusion dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, et elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Elle n'était pas chez elle et les gens qui l'accueillaient ne connaissaient rien d'elle. C'était étrange. Elle se tortilla un instant sur le canapé, et Euphémia dut remarquer qu'elle ne se sentait pas à sa place puisqu'elle retourna s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui proposa une partie d'échecs version sorcier.

« On a un point commun toutes les deux, commença Euphémia alors que Lily mettait ses pions en place tout en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. On a toutes les deux été préfètes en chef.  
\- Ah oui ?  
\- Hmmm, répondit simplement Euphémia. Enfin, je pense que c'était plus simple pour moi que pour toi, quand je vois ce que les enfants inventent maintenant... »

Lily détourna le regard mais laissa paraître un bref sourire. Les élèves les plus turbulents à qui elle avait eu affaire était James et Sirius, mais elle se passa bien de le lui confier.

« Enfin, j'imagine que je dis ça parce que j'ai des centaines de lettres du professeur Dumbledore dans mes tiroirs qui relatent d'une nouvelle prouesse de James... A partir du moment où j'ai lu quelque chose concernant un parc à hamster géant dans la Salle Commune, je me suis dit que tout était possible.  
\- Oh. C'est moi qui m'en suis occupée. Un vrai casse-tête à démonter. Certes, ce n'était pas bien d'un point de vue éthique, mais Merlin, la magie utilisée était absolument époustouflante, commenta Lily tout en déplaçant l'un de ses pions.  
\- Ne les complimente jamais là dessus, ils seraient capables de le recréer, et depuis qu'ils ont passé seize ans, je n'ai plus aucune autorité sur eux. »

L'un des pions de Lily se fit pulvériser par l'un de ceux d'Euphémia, et ce fut loin d'être le dernier. Lily n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée aux échecs. Marlène et Alice avaient essayé de lui apprendre à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait jamais pu battre ni l'une, ni l'autre. Elle n'avait pas assez de patience.

« Oh si, pour James, il y a toujours la Lissenplis, intervint Fleamont, debout à côté de l'immense fenêtre du salon.  
\- La Lissenplis ? répéta Lily en leur lançant tour à tour un regard interrogateur.  
\- Tu ne connais pas la lotion Lissenplis ? l'interrogea Euphémia.  
\- Si, bien sûr, c'est une lotion pour cheveux, mais...  
\- Eh bien, c'est mon mari qui l'a inventée pour venir à bout de ses épis... James n'a plus voulu en mettre sur les siens dès qu'il a eu l'âge de décider pour lui-même. Il dit qu'il ne supporte plus ni l'odeur, ni l'effet. Moi je trouve pourtant qu'elle sent très bon.  
\- Je n'avais aucune idée que cela venait de vous, commenta Lily avec une pointe d'admiration.  
\- Et j'ai un fils qui semble s'amuser à faire éclater des feux d'artifice dans ses cheveux, c'est sacrément ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Plaisanta Fleamont. »

Lily esquissa un sourire pour toute réponse. A vrai dire, elle bénissait le fait que James refuse de tartiner ses cheveux de cette lotion. Elle l'avait vu faire des merveilles sur ceux de ses camarades de dortoir, mais ceux de James étaient tellement uniques, tellement fous, et donnaient tellement envie d'y glisser la main qu'elle aurait détesté les voir autrement.

« Enfin, je dois dire que leurs capacités sont plutôt utiles pour l'Ordre... Si tu savais le nombre de choses qu'ils ont inventé pour nous faciliter la vie. Sirius est actuellement en train de voir s'il peut dupliquer son miroir à double sens pour que nous puissions tous nous en servir. Ce serait bien utile, ajouta Euphémia. Echec et mat. »

Lily leva les yeux vers elle, et la mère de James esquissa une moue désolée. Elle avait certainement battu le record de la partie la plus rapide. Pendant qu'elle rangeait le jeu, elle jeta un nouveau regard vers l'horloge. James devait être sur le point d'arriver, et Lily savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas cacher son soulagement en le voyant passer le pas de la porte.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, mais elle savait qu'il était au ministère et qu'il essayait certainement d'interroger le maximum de gens possible pour trouver qui avait tué les McKinnons. Elle doutait qu'il y parvienne parce que plus personne ne parlait, maintenant que Voldemort frappait à tous moments et à tous endroits sans prévenir. Les gens étaient terrorisés, et elle l'était aussi.

Elle avait envie de voir Mary et Alice. Elle avait envie de savoir comment elles allaient. Certainement mal, comme elle, mais elle ressentait le besoin de se réunir avec elles, juste parce qu'elle était persuadée que cela ferait revivre un peu Marlène, d'une certaine façon. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela d'arriver aux autres. Elle refusait de croire qu'ils allaient tous devoir vivre cloîtrés chez eux à présent.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas tournée vers la guerre en se disant qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait redouté de reprendre des potions, elle avait redouté, à certains moments, que James la repousse, mais elle avait oublié de redouter le vrai danger, celui qui rodait partout autour d'eux et qui attendait patiemment avant de les attraper et de ne jamais les libérer. La mort était là, et Lily la voyait maintenant.


	17. Chapter 17

_Why do you have so much jealousy  
But no matter how you try you can't be me  
_ _You Make Me Laugh – Christina Milian_

L'enterrement de Marlène avait été beau. Triste, mais beau et poétique. Sirius avait longuement fait pleuvoir des pétales de rose au dessus des trois cercueils en granit qu'un vieux sorcier avait ensorcelé pour qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la terre d'un cimetière magique, et une multitude de petits trèfles s'étaient mis à pousser par dessus.

Lily avait fait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs, et Mary et Alice avaient ajouté une plaque avec une photo d'elles quatre prise en septième année, juste avant qu'elles ne quittent Poudlard. Elles étaient au pied d'une carriole et elles arboraient un grand sourire. Lily la fixa pendant un moment en songeant qu'à ce moment là, aucune d'elles n'aurait pu penser que ce jour arriverait ci tôt, si subitement.

Beaucoup de gens avaient pleuré. L'on avait pas l'habitude d'enterrer une famille entière, d'être confronté à autant de violence d'un coup. Le professeur McGonagall avait fait un discours émouvant sur le parcours scolaire de Marlène et sur l'élève enjouée qu'elle était. Tous ses camarades d'école qui étaient présents avaient hoché la tête.

Lily n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais là. C'était compliqué, quand l'on perdait une amie si pleine de vie, si pressée d'être libre, indépendante, si joviale... Il y avait un profond sentiment d'injustice qui persistait. Pourquoi elle ? _Pourquoi elle_ ? Lily était sûre que si les gens qui avaient fait ça l'avait connue, ils n'auraient pas pu tendre leur baguette devant elle et murmurer la formule qui lui avait ôté la vie. C'était impossible.

Elle était restée longtemps devant la tombe de Marlène. D'abord avec James et ses parents, puis avec les filles, et avec le professeur Dumbledore, le professeur McGonagall, et le professeur Slughorn. Personne n'avait plus parlé, une fois que les corps avaient été mis sous terre. Ils s'étaient contentés de fixer les tombes dans un silence à la fois d'amour et de terreur.

Lily savait qu'elle était probablement figée depuis plus d'une heure lorsque le bras de Sirius s'enroula autour de ses épaules et qu'elle laissa sa tête reposer un instant contre lui. Il lui avait promis qu'il retrouverait ceux qui avaient fait cela, et Lily savait qu'il allait le faire. Elle savait que ni lui, ni James ne les laisseraient s'en sortir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver un quelconque confort là dedans.

Elle voulait juste revoir Marlène, et elle avait l'impression que quitter ce cimetière revenait à l'abandonner ici. Elle savait qu'il faudrait qu'elle le fasse, tôt ou tard, mais c'était vraiment difficile. C'était comme laisser un bout d'elle-même ici, à l'intérieur de ce cercueil, comme si elle renonçait à quelque chose, comme si elle sacrifiait tous leurs bons souvenirs pour continuer à vivre sa vie... Et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Et pourtant, quand James se retrouva de nouveau à sa hauteur et qu'il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, elle se souvint qu'il existait autre chose que ce cimetière, que cette horrible souffrance qui la prenait au cœur si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait arrêter de respirer n'importe quand. Il y avait lui et tout ce qu'ils venaient de commencer.

« Allons-y, décréta t-il. »

Et la simple pression qu'il exerça sur sa main fut suffisante pour qu'elle détourne le regard de la tombe de son amie et qu'elle le suive jusqu'à l'extérieur du cimetière, Sirius à ses côtés. Il avait organisé quelque chose à l'appartement. Sirius organisait toujours quelque chose. Pour les anniversaires, comme pour les décès, et cette simple pensée laissa un sourire ironique planer sur le visage de Lily.

Elle s'en voulait un peu de sourire maintenant, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était nerveux. Dès qu'elle pénétra dans l'appartement, elle songea que Marlène aurait adoré cela. Sirius avait disposé plusieurs photos datant de Poudlard un peu partout. D'autres, un peu plus récentes, les montrait aux Trois Balais. Ils avaient fini par se réconcilier, par laisser le passé derrière eux, sans que Lily ne sache vraiment à quel moment ils avaient décidé cela.

Mary non plus n'avait plus l'air d'avoir de rancoeur envers le maraudeur. Peut-être qu'elle s'était enfin rendue compte que l'on faisait des erreurs lorsque l'on était jeune et guidé par ses hormones. Tout ce qui importait à Lily, c'était qu'elle était là, elle était venue, avec Alice et Frank et quelques autres camarades qui avaient partagé la Salle Commune avec eux pendant de nombreuses années.

« Marlène aurait voulu de la musique. Elle aurait voulu qu'on fasse tellement la fête qu'on réveille les voisins, souffla Mary à l'adresse de Sirius.  
\- Ça, je peux faire, affirma t-il, un discret sourire en coin flottant sur son visage. »

Il adressa un signe de main à Peter qui disparut cinq minutes, juste le temps de revenir avec un gros tourne disque et de l'installer au milieu de la pièce. Il avait pleuré, lui aussi. Lily ne l'avait jamais vu aussi touché par quoi que ce soit.

C'était bizarre, tout simplement bizarre de voir des bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu s'étaler sur le bar, des verres se remplir, la musique commencer à jouer doucement, les gens commencer à danser. Cela parut étrange à Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle ne fêtait pas la mort de Marlène, mais qu'elle fêtait la vie qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle ne put cependant se résoudre à danser avec les autres. Ses jambes semblaient peser des tonnes. Le whisky-pur-feu qu'elle avala d'une traite lui donna un peu de courage, juste assez pour aller s'asseoir à côté d'Alice et de Mary sur le canapé du salon qui avait été poussé contre un mur pour la soirée.

Elles regardaient toutes d'un air distrait la cinquantaine de personnes qui s'agglutinaient dans la pièce, leur verre à la main, elles ne bougeaient pas. Marlène n'aurait certainement pas aimé les voir stoïques, mais elle n'était pas là pour les réprimander. Lily savait que si elle s'était trouvée dans le salon à ce moment là, elle serait arrivée vers elles en dansant et les aurait attrapé par la main pour les entraîner dans une chorégraphie douteuse que personne sauf elle n'arriverait à exécuter.

Elle vit à peine James passer devant elle et planter un rapide baiser sur le haut de son crâne avant de reprendre son chemin vers Rémus, à quelques mètres de là, qui essayait d'ensorceler le plafond pour que l'on puisse y voir de grosses vagues. Marlène adorait la mer plus que tout. Elle partait tous les étés avec ses parents dans des endroits paradisiaques et Lily se souvenait avoir plusieurs fois reçu des lettres dans lesquelles se trouvaient des photos d'elle les pieds dans l'eau.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait raté ça, murmura Mary.  
\- Quoi ? l'interrogea Lily.  
\- Toi et Potter, répondit-elle avec un sourire amusé. On l'avait vu venir depuis si longtemps... Elle était persuadée que vous étiez faits pour être ensemble.  
\- On l'a croisée lors de notre premier rendez-vous, expliqua Lily en se souvenant. Elle m'a mis la honte de ma vie devant lui en lui disant qu'il fallait me caresser les cheveux pour que je m'endorme. »

Elle avait terminé sa phrase en riant un peu. C'était tellement Marlènesque, de faire une chose pareille. Quand Lily avait commencé à sortir avec Bertram Aubrey, son amie leur avait hurlé en plein couloir bondé de sortir couverts, ce juste devant le professeur Binns, et la jeune femme rousse en avait rougi pendant une journée entière.

« Ça lui ressemble bien, commenta Alice en gloussant.  
\- Tu te rappelles, Al', elle avait fait une liste entière pour nous prouver que Lily aimait bien James en septième année ?  
\- Elle n'a pas fait ça ! s'exclama Lily en se retournant vers Mary la bouche entrouverte.  
\- Si, c'était un soir où tu étais à une réunion de préfet, puisqu'on ne pouvait pas en parler devant toi sans que tu ne disparaisses mystérieusement ou que tu ne soupires en nous jetant des regards mauvais. Qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé, et Merlin, elle aurait tellement mérité un O en Divination aux ASPICs !  
\- Je crois que je l'ai toujours, intervint Alice. Elle doit être quelque part dans mes affaires de cours, j'essayerais de la retrouver. »

Lily hocha la tête et garda les yeux rivés sur celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son petit-ami. Il était toujours avec Rémus, mais Sirius et Peter les avaient rejoints et ils buvaient tous beaucoup trop, et riaient tous un peu trop aussi. Elle savait que c'était leur moyen de défense, elle l'avait compris, depuis le temps.

Ses yeux verts glissèrent le long du visage de James Potter pendant un long moment, appréciant ses traits fins, essayant de lire sur ses lèvres les mots qu'ils lançaient à ses amis et qui les faisaient rire, en vain. Il était dans sa tête, encore, comme il avait l'habitude d'y être depuis des années, et il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans le fait de le regarder qui la fascinait toujours un peu.

Il était là, Merlin, il était toujours là, dans sa vie, et elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ferait sans lui. Jusque là, elle avait avancé prudemment, sans rien lui avouer sur ses sentiments, le laissant faire le premier pas, le deuxième, le troisième, le laissant lui énoncer chaque jour à quel point il était heureux qu'elle soit avec lui.

Il avait tant été sur la réserve la première fois qu'il lui avait confié ce qu'il ressentait qu'elle avait songé, à tort, qu'il continuerait à l'être, mais James Potter était toujours surprenant, jamais là où on ne l'attendait, perpétuellement plus adorable que ce qu'il ne laissait penser. La vérité, c'était que la vie ne lui paraissait jamais aussi exquise que quand il était près d'elle.

Elle se leva du canapé pour se diriger vers lui, priant pour qu'il ne la voit pas venir, pour qu'il ne lui lance pas l'un de ses sourires qui la rendait faible, parce qu'elle jurait que ses genoux allaient lâcher cette fois-ci. Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il la rattraperait si c'était le cas, mais elle trouvait cela particulièrement déstabilisant.

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, qu'elle noua ses deux mains autour de sa taille et qu'il passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme un automatisme, sa main plongeant dans ses cheveux roux. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient eux même en public, la première fois qu'elle venait quémander un câlin juste parce qu'elle en avait besoin et parce qu'elle pouvait le faire, parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle, parce qu'il le lui avait dit.

Elle posa son front contre son épaule et le laissa poursuivre sa discussion avec les garçons. Elle ne voulait pas l'enlever, elle voulait juste être contre lui un instant, sentir ses doigts sur elle, elle voulait juste un contact. Elle ferma les yeux, la musique était forte, mais pas assez pour couvrir les voix des quatre garçons, et c'était apaisant. C'était sa famille.

Elle s'écarta légèrement quand elle sentit un regard sur elle, mais ses deux mains restèrent nouées autour de lui, et il ne cessa pas de lui caresser les cheveux non plus. Elle aperçut Emmeline Vance à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle lui adressa un sourire et un clin d'oeil auxquels Lily répondit par un simple signe de main tout en desserrant son étreinte autour de James. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de coller son bonheur affectif sous le nez de la personne la plus gentille qu'elle connaisse, surtout dans de telles circonstances.

James ne retira pas sa main de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle les rejoignit pour discuter avec eux. Lily en fut un peu soulagée, elle dut l'admettre. Ils passèrent quelques minutes à se remémorer des souvenirs de Poudlard lorsque Lily décida qu'il était temps pour elle de les quitter. Ses yeux la brûlaient affreusement, et elle sentait qu'ils commençaient à se fermer un peu trop longtemps pour qu'elle parvienne à rester éveillée une minute de plus.

Elle déposa une bise sur la joue de ses amis, pressa brièvement l'épaule de James, et retourna étreindre Mary et Alice avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. N'importe qui aurait pu être dérangé par la musique à côté, mais elle ne l'était pas, au contraire. Cela lui permettait de savoir qu'il y avait du monde à côté, qu'elle n'était pas toute seule, même si elle s'était glissée dans son lit et que sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre.

Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Depuis que James lui avait annoncé que Marlène était morte, elle n'avait pas pu dormir une nuit complète. Elle s'était toujours réveillée à un moment, les larmes aux yeux, et cette fois-ci ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Il n'y avait plus aucune musique lorsqu'elle émergea, seulement quelques tintements de vaisselle dans la pièce adjacente. Elle passa rapidement sa main sur ses deux joues pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé pendant la nuit, et elle resta immobile pendant un moment. Elle pensait que James la rejoindrait pendant la nuit, mais il avait probablement dû rentrer chez lui car la place à côté d'elle était vide.

Elle soupira lourdement et serra sa couette contre elle. Elle commençait tout juste à se dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rendormir seule ici lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et qu'elle reconnut sa silhouette. Il avait dû aider Sirius à tout ranger. Il se défit adroitement du costume qu'il avait porté toute la journée, et se retrouva bientôt à quatre pattes sur le matelas, à observer son visage avec attention.

« Tu ne dors pas ?  
\- Non, répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues.  
\- Tu penses à Marlène ? »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête tout en bénissant la lune d'être assez claire pour lui permettre de voir distinctement le charmant visage de James, juste au dessus du sien. Il poussa un petit soupir compatissant et se pencha pour déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de frotter son visage contre le sien un instant.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était du genre affectueux. Ce n'était pas une facette de sa personnalité qu'il lui avait montré avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Il semblait toujours si détaché de tout, presque froid, qu'elle était agréablement surprise à chaque fois qu'il lui démontrait qu'il était capable d'être attentionné et tendre.

« Demain soir il y a une réception au ministère en l'honneur de sa famille. Ça va probablement être énervant car personne là bas ne les connaissait vraiment et que la plupart des invités sont une belle bande d'hypocrites... Est-ce que tu veux m'accompagner ? Lui demanda t-il, toujours à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle. »

Elle laissa échapper un rire ironique et enroula une mèche de ses cheveux noirs autour de son index, son autre main toujours posée sur sa joue pendant que ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens.

« Tu me vends du rêve, Potter.  
\- Hé, tu pourras rester accrochée à mon bras toute la soirée. Est-ce que ce n'est pas une vraie chance, ça ? Reprit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
\- Oh, sans aucun doute, répliqua t-elle en riant. Est-ce que Paula Minchum sera là ?  
\- Partout où je vais, elle est là, répondit-il en grimaçant.  
\- Alors je viendrai.  
\- On veut défendre son territoire, Evans ?  
\- Hmmm... Marmonna t-elle d'un air absent en tirant sur ses cheveux pour l'obliger à pencher la tête un peu plus vers elle. »

Juste comme ça, elle put de nouveau atteindre ses lèvres, les lèvres si douces de James Potter que Paula Minchum n'aurait jamais. Elle était la seule à pouvoir être persuadée, une fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé, qu'elle allait retrouver le sommeil sereinement, sans avoir à faire le moindre effort parce qu'il s'était allongé à côté d'elle et qu'il la serrait étroitement contre lui, que ses jambes étaient entremêlées aux siennes et que sa respiration tiède chatouillait son oreille. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de s'endormir dans l'étreinte chaude de James Potter, et Lily se sentait presque triste pour Paula Minchum de savoir qu'elle ne vivrait jamais un tel bonheur.

Quand Lily mit un pied dans la réception, elle réalisa immédiatement que cela représentait tout ce que Marlène aurait détesté, une espèce de réunion guindée et triste, dans une pièce avec des dorures partout, remplie de gens arborant tous le même air constipé à l'exception d'une poignée, non loin du buffet, qu'elle reconnut aussitôt.

Euphémia Potter fut la première à la remarquer. Elle agita sa main dans sa direction et Lily se hâta d'aller rejoindre la famille Potter et Sirius qui semblaient observer les autres personnalités avec la même expression perplexe qu'elle deux secondes auparavant.

« Quelle magnifique robe ! la complimenta Euphémia en la saluant.  
\- Merci, c'est Marlène qui me l'avait offerte, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais...  
\- Et tu rentres encore dedans ?! s'exclama Sirius, faisant pouffer son meilleur ami qui lui donna un léger coup de coude pour lui intimer de se taire pendant que Lily les fusillait tous les deux du regard.  
\- N'écoute pas Sirius, il n'a jamais su complimenter les jolies femmes comme il le fallait, intervint Fleamont Potter.  
\- J'ai dit à Euphémia que la veine sur son poignet était d'un bleu éclatant ! protesta le maraudeur, indigné.  
\- C'est bien ce que je dis... souffla le père de James en levant les yeux au plafond, laissant apparaître un sourire sur le visage de Lily. »

Elle fut légèrement prise au dépourvu lorsque James déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour la saluer. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer, le regard moqueur de Sirius n'arrangea rien du tout, et le raclement de gorge d'Euphémia non plus.

« Merlin, prenez une chambre, se moqua Sirius.  
\- Eh bien, si nous n'étions pas sûrs, maintenant nous sommes fixés, commenta Fleamont Potter avec un sourire espiègle.  
\- Il y en a certainement une qui ne va pas aimer cela... ajouta Euphémia en faisant un signe de tête vers le milieu de la pièce. »

Paula Minchum était avec son père, les deux arboraient un air triste qui ne trompait personne, et comme à son habitude, la jeune femme avait enroulé l'une de ses grosses boucles brunes autour de son index, mais cette fois, elle portait un énorme chapeau qui laissait tomber un voile noir sur ses yeux bleus.

Lily réalisa qu'elle devait la fixer d'un air dubitatif depuis bien trop longtemps lorsque Paula tourna la tête dans sa direction et que leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de la fille du ministre descendit le long de son corps avec un certain mépris non dissimulé, et Lily eut l'impression, pendant l'espace d'une minute, de n'être qu'un déchet.

Une seconde plus tard, Harold Minchum grimpa sur une petite estrade au fond de la pièce et pointa sa baguette contre sa gorge pour que tout le monde l'entende. Lily écouta à peine son discours sur les McKinnons, elle s'arrêta dès qu'elle l'entendit dire qu'ils étaient « De pauvres gens qui, malgré leur nombreuses qualités, n'avaient pas réussi à se protéger correctement. », puis il appela les Potters pour prendre sa suite puisqu'ils étaient, selon lui, les plus à même de savoir comment ne pas répéter une telle erreur.

Lily vit l'agacement sur leur visage quand ils montèrent sur scène, et elle fut amusée de constater que Fleamont et James prenaient un malin plaisir à souligner, par différents sous-entendus habiles, le fait que le Ministère lui même était supposé protéger ses citoyens et qu'il avait failli à ses devoirs le jour où la famille McKinnon avait péri.

« Je me suis renseignée sur vous. »

Lily tourna la tête vers la droite, vers Paula Minchum qui s'était retrouvée debout à côté d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait su par où elle était arrivée, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Lily Evans. Vos parents, de modestes ouvriers moldus, sont morts quand vous aviez seize ans. Votre relation avec votre sœur est compliquée, pour ne pas dire affligeante ou inexistante, mais vous avez passé vos ASPIC haut la main, ce qui est plutôt respectable, quand on y pense, pour quelqu'un aillant vécu dans la pauvreté toute sa vie, poursuivit-elle. »

Lily déglutit. Sa mâchoire commençait à se serrer, et ses doigts s'étaient enfermés dans ses poings. Elle ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Paula Minchum, mais ce n'était visiblement rien de bon.

« La pauvreté n'a jamais rien eue à voir avec les notes, répliqua t-elle sur un ton un peu sec qu'elle ne parvint à retenir.  
\- Je faisais allusion à la pauvreté intellectuelle, évidemment, lui retourna Paula Minchum à voix basse en se penchant vers son oreille.  
\- Mes parents étaient des gens biens, rétorqua Lily, une horrible fureur commençant à grandir au fond d'elle.  
\- Oh je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Toutes mes excuses si c'est ce que vous avez compris, reprit-elle avant de marquer une pause. Je disais simplement qu'ils ne devaient pas être bien futés, s'ils n'avaient pas de plus hautes ambitions qu'être ouvriers.  
\- Pardonnez-moi Paula, mais je ne comprends pas bien où cette conversation nous mène, trancha froidement Lily. »

Elle gardait son calme parce que ce n'était pas le lieu, ni le moment de se donner en spectacle et qu'elle détestait cela, mais elle commença soudainement à se souvenir de ce que James lui avait dit à propos de Paula Minchum quelques semaines auparavant « Elle est tarée ». L'expression prenait soudainement tout son sens.

« J'ai cru comprendre que mon père avait l'intention de vous embaucher... Il fallait bien que je m'assure que vous n'alliez pas lui causer du tort.  
\- Je pensais que cette proposition n'avait plus lieu d'être depuis que vous m'aviez vu avec James.  
\- Non, évidemment, j'ai trouvé quelque chose pour vous discréditer dès que j'ai pu. Ce n'était pas particulièrement difficile. Le ministère a des amis partout, vous savez. Et quand je dis partout, je parle de tous les recoins le plus sombres et dégoûtants du pays, ceux où l'on trouve des gens... Comment dire ? Peu fréquentables. »

Lily sentit sa gorge se serrer et, les yeux rivés sur l'estrade, elle vit ceux d'Harold Minchum, hostiles, se poser sur elle. Elle baissa les siens immédiatement. Elle savait très bien ce que Paula Minchum avait découvert, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son passé remontait à la surface doucement, lui donnant la nausée.

« Les Potters sont l'une des familles les plus nobles d'Angleterre. Que croyez-vous qu'ils penseront lorsqu'ils apprendront que la femme que leur fils fréquente est une racaille ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Paula ? Lui demanda Lily en accrochant finalement son regard bleu azur.  
\- Juste que vous vous rendiez compte que ce n'est pas un monde pour vous, Evans. Soyons réalistes un peu, cette histoire est une supercherie. Nous connaissons toutes les deux James Potter assez pour savoir qu'il aime s'encanailler une fois de temps en temps, mais que cela ne dure jamais.  
\- Il est sorti avec Emmeline Vance pendant trois ans, lui fit remarquer Lily.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle s'encanailler. Vance est du même milieu que nous, mais je vois que vous n'avez aucune idée de la façon dont James s'est amusé quand ils ont rompu. Des filles comme vous, il en a ramené plus d'une.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez bien y savoir ? répliqua Lily en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Les gens qui travaillent étroitement avec mon père sont surveillés de près, pour sa propre sécurité et pour la leur.  
\- Ça ne me regarde pas, de toutes façons. James faisait bien ce qu'il voulait quand il n'était pas avec moi, lui répondit Lily.  
\- Et il fera encore ce qu'il voudra quand il ne sera plus avec vous, croyez-moi, et cela pourrait arriver bien plus vite que prévu alors profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste, conclut Paula Minchum avec un large sourire. »

Lily la regarda s'éloigner d'elle avec un sentiment de haine plus fort que tout ce qu'elle n'avait ressenti auparavant pour quiconque. C'était une bonne chose que les garçons ne lui aient pas rendu sa baguette, parce qu'elle jurait que si elle l'avait eue en sa possession, les talons de Minchum auraient fondu et elle se serait brisée les deux chevilles sur le coup.

Elle reporta son regard sur les Potters, toujours sur l'estrade, mais elle fut incapable de les écouter. Ils étaient tous si élégants, si à leur place, qu'elle ne pouvait que constater que Paula avait raison sur au moins certains points... Et peut-être aussi sur d'autres, et elle en eut soudainement atrocement mal au ventre.

 **Coucou à tous, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en tant que Guest (je ne peux pas vous répondre directement par message si vous n'êtes pas inscrits :'(**

 **Juste pour vous prévenir que le chapitre 19 sera le dernier :)**

 **Voilà, bisou et à bientôt :)**


	18. Chapter 18

You never know what people have up their sleeves,  
Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me,  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles,  
But I don't care,  
'Cause right now you're mine, and you say,  
So don't you worry your pretty little mind,  
People throw rocks at things that shine,  
And life makes love look hard,  
The stakes are high, the water's rough,  
But this love is ours  
Ours – Taylor Swift 

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

C'était la troisième fois que Sirius lui posait cette question depuis le début de la journée, et Lily était ravie de voir par la grande fenêtre du salon que le soleil commençait à se coucher et qu'elle allait bientôt pouvoir arrêter de lui mentir en acquiesçant frénétiquement.

« Je voulais t'en parler plus tôt, mais je pensais que James allait passer... On a arrêté quelqu'un aujourd'hui, pour... Pour Marlène, lui confia t-il alors qu'ils étaient en train de dîner.  
\- … Un mangemort ? demanda Lily après plusieurs secondes de silence.  
\- Oui. Je ne suis pas supposé te dire qui, mais... Tant pis. C'est Travers.  
\- Travers ? Il était à Poudlard, je me souviens de lui, souffla t-elle, le visage fermé.  
\- Un serpentard, quatre années au dessus de nous, confirma Sirius.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va lui arriver ?  
\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà mort, marmonna le jeune homme avant de faire une brève pause. Il va passer devant le magenmagot, on va l'enfermer à Azkaban toute sa vie, James est probablement en train de s'en assurer en ce moment. »

Lily hocha la tête, et écrasa machinalement ses petits pois dans son assiette avant de tracer des formes aléatoires dans ce qui ressemblait maintenant à une purée à la consistance étrange et peu attrayante.

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de parler d'elle, on peut parler d'elle, reprit Sirius. »

Ses yeux gris balayaient son visage à une allure folle. Elle savait qu'il essayait de le décrypter, mais elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il le fasse car elle se sentait profondément honteuse d'être troublée par quelque chose d'autre que par la récente mort de l'une de ses meilleures amies.

Pour dire vrai, les mots que Paula Minchum avaient prononcé quelques jours auparavant ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête comme si elle lui avait lancé un mauvais sort l'empêchant de les oublier et surtout, de ne pas les prendre en considération.

Elle avait compris que Minchum était complètement névrosée, mais il y avait du vrai dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos de James et d'elle, à propos de ce qu'Euphémia et Fleamont pourraient penser d'elle s'ils savaient de quelle façon elle était réapparue dans la vie de leur fils, dans quel état il l'avait retrouvée, comment elle avait vécu sa vie après sa sortie triomphante de Poudlard...

Elle ne pouvait pas se voiler la face là dessus. Elle n'y avait pas pensé jusque là parce que tout semblait naturel lorsqu'elle était avec James. Il rendait les choses beaucoup plus simples, il l'empêchait de penser à son passé, à ce qu'il avait accepté plus qu'elle ne l'avait fait elle-même, alors elle avait éludé tout cela.

Elle avait esquivé ce qui était révolu, mais paradoxalement, s'était prise au jeu de croire qu'elle était la même fille que lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, la même fille que les gens appréciaient et qu'ils prenaient en exemple, la même fille que ses professeurs voyaient devenir une éminente sorcière avec un futur remarquable, et par dessus tout, respectable. Merlin, elle n'était plus rien de tout cela, et elle n'avait rien accompli.

« Lily... Tu sais à quel point je suis persistant ? reprit Sirius, la sortant brutalement de ses pensées.  
\- Eh bien, tu m'as enfermé dans des toilettes pendant cinq heures une fois...  
\- Exactement, pointa t-il. Cinq heures. Et je ne comptais pas vous ouvrir avant le jour suivant, c'est Rémus qui a levé le maléfice derrière mon dos pendant le dîner.  
\- Qu'est-ce c'est censé vouloir dire ?  
\- C'est censé vouloir dire que je ne vais pas te lâcher, alors tu devrais me dire immédiatement ce qui te trotte dans la tête depuis quelques jours, parce que de toutes façons, je le découvrirai tôt ou tard, même s'il faut que je te fasse avaler une goutte de veritaserum pendant ton sommeil.  
\- Tu ne ferais pas ça, lui dit-elle, un peu scandalisée.  
\- Oh que si, je le ferais si je pense que quelque chose cloche, et c'est exactement ce que je pense maintenant, lui fit-il remarquer en faisant voler son assiette dans l'évier d'un coup de baguette. »

Lily le jaugea un instant, mais il était imperturbable. Les manches remontées jusqu'à ses coudes, il passa élégamment une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa aller au fond de sa chaise en lui lançant un regard qui signifiait clairement que si elle ne voulait pas être réveillée en pleine nuit, il allait falloir qu'elle parle. Oh, elle doutait vraiment qu'il lui fasse ingérer du veritaserum, mais elle ne préférait pas le tenter.

« C'est Minchum, lâcha t-elle.  
\- Minchum ? Le ministre Minchum ? répéta t-il en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.  
\- Sa fille, en fait. Elle est... Elle est complètement rentrée dans ma tête, et je n'arrive pas à l'en sortir.  
\- Eh bien, eh bien, moi qui pensais être le seul à fantasmer sur quelqu'un du même sexe, plaisanta t-il.  
\- Non, pas comme ça, marmonna Lily en secouant la tête et en soupirant. Elle m'a dit des choses, à la réception pour Marlène, et j'ai beau savoir qu'elle n'est pas très pertinente, je suis forcée de constater qu'elle n'a pas eu totalement tort cette fois-ci.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a été te raconter, cette harpie ? S'enquit-il en s'accoudant à la table qui les séparait.  
\- Des trucs sur James, sur moi.  
\- James est au courant ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance.  
\- Et c'est ce que tu penses ?  
\- Non. J'ai juste... Merlin, je n'en sais rien, elle m'a vraiment embrouillé l'esprit. »

Sirius soupira et se leva de la table. Lily crut un instant que sa confession avait eu raison de lui puisqu'il disparut dans sa chambre, mais il en émergea une minute après avec tout un tas de parchemins qui dataient de Poudlard. Elle reconnut rapidement l'écriture désordonnée de James, et ses yeux verts furent attirés vers le bas de chaque page sur lequel figurait systématiquement un petit vif d'or à l'intérieur duquel leurs initiales étaient entremêlées.

« A chaque fois que tu doutes, jettes un coup d'oeil à ça. Il m'a filé ses cours quand il a fallu réviser pour les ASPIC, il en avait moins besoin que moi malgré mon talent évident. J'ai trouvé ça drôle au début, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il y en avait sur toutes les pages, j'ai vite compris pourquoi il préférait prendre ceux de Rémus quand il allait réviser avec Emmeline à la bibliothèque.  
\- Je déteste croire Paula Minchum. Je déteste ça. Je n'ai aucune envie de douter de James, c'est juste... Elle m'a dit qu'il s'était amusé avec des filles comme moi, après Emmeline, et je...  
\- Des filles comme toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, exactement ? l'interrogea Sirius, irrité.  
\- Des filles paumées, j'imagine. Elle s'est renseignée sur moi. Elle sait tout, et...  
\- Aucune des filles avec qui James a pu être après Emmeline n'était comme toi, Lily.  
\- C'est à la fois rassurant, et à la fois pas du tout rassurant.  
\- Je ne vais pas te cacher qu'il a eu des aventures, Merlin, tu le connais, tu le connaissais à Poudlard, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en cachait. Je suis sûr que si tu lui en parlais, il te le dirait mieux que moi. Personne, personne n'a trouvé grâce à ses yeux avant toi.  
\- Je sais que ça ne devrait même pas m'atteindre, avoua t-elle, honteuse. C'est juste que je...  
\- Tu n'as pas confiance en toi, la coupa t-il. »

Il avait visé juste. C'était flagrant, visiblement. Elle grimaça légèrement et hocha la tête. Sirius lâcha la pile de cours sur la table devant elle, et se rassit sur sa chaise en soupirant lourdement et en lui lançant un sourire amusé.

« Tu devrais, pourtant. Tu es unique pour lui. Paula Minchum a dû s'en apercevoir, comme le monde entier lorsque vous êtes ensemble.  
\- Elle m'a dit que ses parents n'accepteraient pas quelqu'un comme moi dans leur famille s'ils savaient ce que j'étais devenue à Poudlard, ce que j'avais fait, continua t-elle en baissant les yeux.  
\- Merlin, cette sale tête de bubobulb, cracha t-il. Elle ne sait rien d'Euphémia et Fleamont !  
\- Sirius... Tu ne peux pas nier, sur ce coup là, qu'elle n'est pas loin de la vérité. Je ne connais pas une seule personne qui accueillerait la petite-amie de leur fils à bras ouverts en sachant que c'est une fichue droguée et dealeuse de potions.  
\- Ancienne, corrigea t-il. Tu simplifies trop les choses. Tu ne connais pas Fleamont et Euphémia, crois-moi. Tout le monde a un passé derrière lui, et ils ont accepté le mien quand ils m'ont accueilli sous leur toit à mes seize ans.  
\- Ce n'est pas comparable, Sirius. Tu n'as pas choisi de vivre dans une famille comme la tienne.  
\- Parce que tu avais choisi de faire ce métier de merde ? L'interrogea t-il.  
\- Non, mais...  
\- Lily, arrête ça. Arrête de croire que tu n'es pas dans le même monde que nous. Tu y es. Tu es là et aussi longtemps que tu vivras, je te tirerai à l'intérieur pour que tu y restes, que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu fais partie de la famille. »

Son regard gris s'était durci, et elle avait un peu peur de le contredire encore, mais en même temps elle n'avait plus trop envie de le faire car il avait déclenché quelque chose de positif au fond d'elle-même, une petite chaleur réconfortante qui la rassura un peu sans pour autant l'aider à surpasser ses angoisses.

« J'ai peur, avoua t-elle.  
\- Qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas ?  
\- Qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas, et que James se rende compte que je ne suis pas du tout pour lui, qu'il mérite mieux.  
\- Ah, rassure toi, je doute même qu'un imperium puisse jouer en ta défaveur là dessus... Je ne sais pas ce que James t'a dit par rapport à ce qu'il ressent pour toi, mais multiplie les sentiments que tu penses qu'il a par quelques milliards, et je pense que tu te rapprocheras de la vérité.  
\- Ca fait beaucoup de sentiments, concéda t-elle en souriant.  
\- Et encore, tu es très loin du compte, répliqua t-il en lui renvoyant un sourire malin.  
\- Merci Sirius. Paula Minchum est stupide et je sais que je ne devrais pas croire ce qu'elle me dit, mais Merlin, elle a ses manières d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. »

Il secoua la tête pour toute réponse et se leva une nouvelle fois de sa chaise, juste pour aller s'effondrer sur le canapé. Il avait de longues journées, ces temps-ci. Il travaillait beaucoup, et elle savait qu'ils rigolaient guère au bureau des aurors. Il lui avait expliqué la veille qu'ils avaient repris les entraînements physiques intensifs comme ils le faisaient une fois par an pendant trois mois, et elle avait failli s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille quand il lui avait raconté, épuisé, qu'il avait couru pendant six heures d'affilé.

Elle s'était bien retenue de lui raconter qu'elle n'avait elle-même jamais pu passer les dix minutes, se contentant de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui disant qu'il y avait bien pire dans la vie tout en priant pour qu'il ne lui propose pas de l'accompagner pour un footing matinal le lendemain.

« Tu sais, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait avoué ce qu'il ressentait pour toi et que tu ne lui avais rien répondu, reprit-il en lui jetant un rapide regard en diagonal.  
\- Ehhh... Je l'ai embrassé, c'est une réponse.  
\- Lily... Tu sais que le genre de questions que tu te posent trouveraient des réponses si tu étais enfin honnête avec lui.  
\- Je suis honnête, affirma t-elle d'une voix forte en le regardant comme s'il était fou.  
\- Pas vraiment, marmonna t-il en haussant les épaules.  
\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.  
\- Parce qu'il est investi à cent pour cent dans votre relation et que tu ne l'es pas.  
\- Là, ça devient méchant, pointa t-elle en s'écartant légèrement de lui, les sourcils froncés.  
\- Non, ce n'est pas méchant. C'est juste vrai. Et je ne dis pas ça pour te vexer, je le dis pour t'aider.  
\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Sirius.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire. Les amis n'ont jamais besoin de demander, et tu peux me regarder comme si tu allais me lancer un avada kedavra, ça ne changera absolument rien. Tu es nulle en communication, tu ne t'autorises pas à te laisser aller, même avec lui, et c'est effrayant. Tout ça juste parce que tu ne te fais pas confiance et que tu penses qu'il va prendre ses jambes à son cou une fois que tu lui auras dit que tu l'aimes.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas, répondit-elle immédiatement plus par automatisme et par esprit de contradiction que pour autre chose. »

Sirius se tourna vers elle, ses sourcils étaient tous les deux remontés plus haut que jamais, et ses yeux lui disaient clairement « arrête d'essayer de m'embobiner, ma vieille. ». Une seconde plus tard, il éclatait d'un rire bruyant qui la fit presque sursauter, et elle croisa solidement ses bras contre sa poitrine, l'air renfrogné.

« Lily, je suis ton allié là dedans, lui rappela t-il.  
\- On ne dirait pas, pointa t-elle avec une mauvaise foi évidente qui le fit rire encore plus.  
\- Je t'assure que si, allez, ne sois pas en colère contre moi, souffla t-il en lui lançant un regard implorant qu'elle évita soigneusement.  
\- Quand tu dis tout ça, on a l'impression que c'est simple, ronchonna t-elle.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui en une seconde. C'est arrivé lentement, et c'était laborieux de l'accepter, parce que je n'étais pas la seule à ressentir ça pour lui et que j'étais certaine que jamais, ô grand jamais il ne me remarquerait parmi toutes les autres. Ça fait des années, Sirius, des années et des années que je pense à lui, et tu n'as aucune idée de la peur qui s'est installée au fond de moi quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était lui. C'est comme ça depuis Poudlard. C'est lui. Je le sais. C'est comme... Je ne peux même pas te l'expliquer. C'est la seule conviction que j'ai, la seule chose dont je suis sûre. Je ne peux pas perdre ça. »

Il la fixait avec des yeux ronds, et elle comprit à ce moment là, quand un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, qu'il n'avait probablement jamais réalisé à quel point elle s'était amourachée de son meilleur ami.

« S'il te plaît arrête de faire cette tête là, tu me files les jetons, reprit-elle d'une petite voix, les joues rougies par sa confession.  
\- Excuses-moi, c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de parler à James. Merlin, qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous marier ?! Ça me fatigue, lâcha t-il finalement. »

Elle s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et ses joues tournèrent carrément à l'écarlate. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre et de se convaincre de quitter ses pieds des yeux pour les reposer sur lui quand il reprit la parole.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as peur. Il t'a déjà dit ce qu'il ressentait. Tu peux y aller, Evans. Tu peux sauter, tu ne risques plus rien, tu es sûre qu'il te rattrapera, et tout ce qui en résultera, à mon humble avis, c'est un énorme ventre précédant huit marmots avec un potentiel capillaire incroyable. »

Elle resta interdite avant de laisser filtrer un sourire, réalisant qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il avait eu le courage de le lui dire pour leur bien à tous les deux, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire pareil ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter de la jouer perso, pour son bien à lui ? Elle ne trouvait plus de réponse logique à cette question, tout à coup.

« Au fait... Tu parlais de James quand tu as dit que tu fantasmais sur quelqu'un du même sexe ? L'interrogea t-elle en allant s'installer à côté de lui.  
\- Évidemment, répondit-il sur un ton égal, la faisant éclater de rire.  
\- Oh alors on en est là, maintenant. Tu ne le caches même plus ?  
\- Ecoute, il est temps que tu comprennes que c'est mon petit-ami avant d'être le tien, Evans, lui répondit-il, une étincelle de malice dans le regard.  
\- C'est bon Black, c'est bon, j'ai compris depuis longtemps.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui nous a trahi ? Les regards langoureux ou les mains aux fesses ?  
\- Hmmm... Probablement un peu des deux... Répondit-elle après avoir fait semblant de réfléchir.  
\- Je le savais. Je lui ai répété une centaine de fois d'être discret pourtant, mais que veux-tu, il a les mains baladeuses et j'adore ça. »

Elle éclata de rire et lui donna une légère tape sur le genou pendant qu'il luttait lui même pour ne pas céder au fou rire qui menaçait de le prendre quand, juste à ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur le maraudeur en question. Dès que ses yeux noirs se braquèrent sur eux, ils se lancèrent un regard complice et amusé qui le laissa perplexe.

« Tu tombes au bon moment, ma biche, commenta Sirius.  
\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea James en lâchant un rire.  
\- Pour rien, ricana le jeune homme avant de tapoter l'épaule de Lily et d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. »

James lâcha son gros sac de quidditch dans l'entrée, retira son manteau et pointa sa baguette droit vers le frigo qui éjecta une bièraubeurre dans sa direction. Il l'attrapa à la volée et en but une longue gorgée avant d'aller déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Lily, toujours assise sur le canapé.

« Tu as ramené les potions qu'il faut terminer ? l'interrogea t-elle.  
\- Tout est là. Dans le sac, répondit-il en faisant un geste de tête vers l'entrée. Sirius t'as dit pour Travers ?  
\- Oui. Il espère qu'il sera condamné à passer sa vie à Azkaban.  
\- Ce sera le cas, fais moi confiance, confirma James en posant la main sur la cuisse de Lily. »

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, et elle le lui rendit avant de se racler la gorge, de se lever et de sortir de son sac les deux chaudrons qu'il y avait mis, ainsi que les quelques ingrédients qui leur manquait et que Sirius avait gentiment été acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse en revenant du travail.

« On s'y met déjà ?  
\- Il faut que ce soit prêt pour la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre, le professeur Dumbledore a été bien clair là dessus James.  
\- Ok, Evans, j'arrive, soupira t-il en s'extirpant du canapé.  
\- Oh ne fais pas comme si c'était une punition, je sais que tu aimes bien travailler avec moi, reprit-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard.  
\- J'aime bien travailler avec toi, confirma t-il en hochant la tête, mais il y a des tas d'autres choses que je préférerais faire sur cette table avec toi, termina t-il. »

Elle évita soigneusement son regard et son sourire en coin, mais dans son trouble, la fiole qu'elle tenait lui glissa entre les mains. Il la rattrapa habilement non sans avoir éclaté d'un rire moqueur et elle lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule pour toute réponse.

« Touille, au lieu de te moquer de moi, lui ordonna t-elle. »

Il s'exécuta, mais son sourire malin ne disparut pas pour autant, et même si elle feignait de le trouver irritant, elle essayait simplement d'y résister et Merlin, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. La seule raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas déjà pendue à son cou, à essayer de le décoiffer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, c'était parce que Sirius était dans la pièce d'à côté et qu'il pouvait en sortir à tout moment.

Elle s'assura, de loin, qu'il versait tous les bons ingrédients dans la potion et qu'il remuait la mixture comme il le fallait, et lorsqu'il eut enfin mis en bouteille la quasi-totalité de la mixture, elle surgit derrière lui et noua ses mains autour de sa taille, sa tête calée contre sa colonne vertébrale. Elle le sentit tressaillir un peu, et cela lui envoya des frissons jusque dans les orteils.

« Peut-être que je vais finir par faire tout ce que je veux sur cette table, finalement, plaisanta t-il alors qu'elle sentait sa voix vibrer dans tout son corps.  
\- On va attendre d'avoir notre propre appartement pour ça, Potter, Marmonna t-elle, les yeux fermés. »

Il ne répondit pas et elle réalisa subitement qu'elle était peut-être entrée dans un territoire un peu trop intime pour eux jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne finalement la parole.

« Ne me dis pas ça à moins d'y penser vraiment, Lily. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et desserra son étreinte autour de lui juste pour le forcer à se retourner. Son petit cœur battait comme un fou à l'intérieur d'elle-même, et ses neurones cessèrent de fonctionner correctement quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, ses sublimes yeux noirs qui en disaient long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, ses sublimes yeux noirs qui auraient sa mort, un de ces quatre.

« Paula Minchum pense que nous deux, c'est une vaste blague, lâcha t-elle. »

Le pavé dans la mare. _Bien joué, Lily_. Elle vit son beau visage se décomposer devant elle, la colère et l'inquiétude le déformer alors qu'elle gardait ses yeux verts solidement accrochés aux siens, ses deux mains fermement agrippées à ses avants bras qu'elle n'aurait lâché pour rien au monde et il s'apprêta à lui répondre probablement la même chose que Sirius, que Paula était une sale harpie avec une tête de bubobulb, mais elle ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de le faire.

« Paula Minchum sait tout sur moi, reprit-elle. Elle sait que j'ai tout raté, que j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air, que je suis allée trop loin et que je suis tombée trop bas...  
\- Lily...  
\- Paula Minchum n'a juste aucune idée de ce que je suis prête à faire pour toi, le coupa t-elle, les yeux dans les yeux. »

Il y avait une boule dans sa gorge, et une autre dans son estomac. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réussir à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, mais elle savait qu'elle allait le faire. Elle le savait parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu lui confier une chose pareille et ne pas lui avouer le reste, tout le reste. Sirius avait raison. Elle n'était pas juste avec James, elle ne l'avait jamais été, et pour la première fois, elle était prête à corriger la situation.

Il n'essayait plus d'intervenir, sûrement parce qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Elle lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de la laisser retomber sur son épaule. Il la fixait d'un air si innocent qu'elle se demanda s'il se doutait une seule seconde de ce qu'elle avait envie de lui faire à cet instant précis, de la façon dont elle avait envie de l'embrasser ou de la tendresse avec laquelle elle avait envie de lui faire l'amour...

« Ce n'est pas juste. Toi non plus tu n'en as aucune idée, lui glissa t-elle. Je n'ai plus besoin des potions. Je n'ai plus besoin de rien d'autre que toi, figures-toi. C'est terrible parce que je me rends compte que je dépends entièrement de toi, mais c'était déjà le cas trois ans auparavant. Paula Minchum n'a aucune idée de la force avec laquelle on s'aime, et Merlin, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais si peur de te dire tout ça parce que je te regarde dans les yeux et je sais, je sais que Sirius avait raison quand il m'a dit que la seule chose que je risquais, c'était de finir enceinte d'octuplés... »

Elle lâcha un léger rire en terminant sa phrase, et James resta figé une seconde avant de pouffer à son tour.« Sirius a toujours eu du flair. » fut la seule réponse qu'il lui donna avant de s'emparer de la main pâle qui était posée sur son épaule, et de la tirer jusque dans sa chambre en lui envoyant à la figure un regard foudroyant qui l'acheva.


	19. Chapter 19

_With all we have  
Through the good and the bad  
Until death separates us two  
I promise to give all I am to you  
It's not much but I hope it's enough to get us through  
To a chapter where happily ever after comes true  
With you  
_ _With you – He is We_

Lily lâcha péniblement à ses pieds le dernier carton qu'elle venait de monter dans leur nouvel appartement et sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de casse retentit. Les yeux de James firent un rapide allé retour entre les siens, et la boîte qui se trouvait devant elle, et il lui jeta un sourire amusé.

« A quoi ça servait que j'écrive « fragile » dessus, si tu le largues comme une brute à la moindre occasion ?  
\- Je suis désolée... Je pensais que j'étais plus près du sol que ça... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda t-elle en déballant légèrement le carton.  
\- Juste la porcelaine qu'on se transmet de génération en génération depuis presque cent ans, répondit-il l'air de rien, en haussant les épaules devant le regard horrifié de Lily.  
\- Tes parents vont me tuer.  
\- Merlin, tu as vraiment oublié que tu possèdes une baguette, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'effectivement, elle était une sorcière, et que quelques assiettes brisées ne lui faisaient pas peur. James lui avait rendu sa baguette le jour où elle lui avait plus ou moins avoué sentiments. Enfin, il lui avait seulement dit où elle se trouvait, et elle avait découvert qu'il l'avait laissé à sa portée depuis le début, dans sa propre table de chevet qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine d'ouvrir.

Il avait arrêté de redouter qu'elle s'en serve pour les mauvaises choses à peu près au moment où ils avaient commencé à être plus intimes l'un avec l'autre, et cela faisait un sacré moment. De l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et ils avaient décidé d'habiter ensemble dès que Sirius s'était plaint de devoir se jeter des sortilèges de surdité presque toutes les nuits et, par conséquence, de ne plus entendre son réveil.

« Reparo, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur les morceaux de porcelaine qui ne tardèrent pas à se rassembler. »

Elle traîna le carton jusqu'à la cuisine avec difficulté, puis, essoufflée, elle rebroussa chemin pour s'arrêter dans le vaste salon que James était en train de ranger. Elle le balaya des yeux un long moment en se mordillant la lèvre avant d'avancer prudemment vers le jeune homme alors qu'une profonde inquiétude qui la hantait depuis des mois refaisait surface.

« James...  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Tu te souviens de notre discussion à propos de Paula Minchum ?  
\- Ah, je me souviens certainement de ce qui a suivi, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil qui la fit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Je suis sérieuse, pointa t-elle sur un ton grave. Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit. »

Il posa négligemment l'exemplaire du Quidditch à travers les âges qu'il tenait dans la main sur une étagère, et il se retourna vers elle, toute trace d'amusement ayant disparu de son visage. Il semblait attendre qu'elle poursuive, mais elle avait du mal quand il la fixait aussi sérieusement. Elle avait peur de le blesser, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

« Ce jour là, Paula m'a dit que tes parents ne m'accepteraient pas en sachant qui j'étais vraiment.  
\- Tu veux dire une sorcière douée dans tous les domaines ? L'interrogea t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.  
\- James... »

Il soupira, secoua la tête et envoya valser tous les bouquins de son carton sur l'étagère d'un simple coup de baguette.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas une très bonne opinion de mes parents. »

Cette simple phrase rappela à Lily la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Sirius, et elle la fit se sentir profondément mal. James semblait à la fois irrité et triste, et Merlin, elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir abordé un sujet tabou qui datait déjà de plusieurs mois et qui n'aurait même plus dû avoir d'importance. Malheureusement, il en avait.

« C'est tout le contraire, reprit-elle. Je les trouve géniaux. Je veux dire... Ton père est un sorcier hors pair, il est drôle et gentil, et attentionné, et ta mère... Merlin ta mère est indescriptible, je veux dire... Elle est si bienveillante... Je l'adore. Je les adore tous les deux, j'ai juste... Je voudrais juste... Je me demande s'ils m'apprécieraient toujours s'ils savaient tout... Termina t-elle dans un murmure en baissant les yeux.  
\- Lily... Souffla t-il simplement. »

Elle fut surprise de se retrouver dans ses bras une seconde plus tard. Toute colère semblait avoir disparu de son esprit, et ses mains étaient juste en train de caresser ses cheveux, son dos, pendant que ses lèvres déposaient de brefs baisers sur sa joue et sous son oreille.

« Ils savent déjà tout, lui confia t-il.  
\- Ils savent déjà tout ? répéta t-elle ahurie, en s'écartant assez de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Ils savent depuis que mon père nous a trouvé aux Trois Balais ensemble la première fois.  
\- Mais... On ne sortait même pas ensemble à ce moment là et... Ils ne m'en ont jamais parlé, je veux dire... Je... Ils n'ont jamais rien dit, bafouilla t-elle, prise au dépourvu.  
\- Ils ne voulaient pas t'embarrasser avec ça. Dès qu'ils ont appris à te connaître, ils ont compris que tout ça, c'était du passé. A partir de là, il n'y avait plus lieu de rouvrir les vieilles blessures. »

Elle bégaya pendant un long moment des choses toutes plus incohérentes les unes que les autres avant de plonger de nouveau dans ses yeux. Il souriait, il était confiant et à l'aise, et elle savait qu'il disait la vérité, et Merlin elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'était torturée pendant des mois là dessus alors qu'elle aurait pu lui en parler bien plus tôt et s'épargner beaucoup de peine. Elle entendait presque le rire moqueur de Sirius résonner à l'intérieur de sa tête et précéder une remarque sur son incapacité à communiquer.

« Est-ce que je peux continuer à ranger, ou est-ce que Paula Minchum t'a sorti une autre vacherie que tu veux partager maintenant ? L'interrogea t-il après être passé derrière elle et avoir brièvement massé ses épaules.  
\- J'imagine que tu peux continuer à ranger, répondit-elle un poil absente.  
\- Parfait, conclut-il. »

Il planta un baiser sur sa nuque et elle le regarda s'activer un long moment dans tous les recoins de la pièce avant de croiser les bras contre sa poitrine et de l'interpeller de nouveau.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si pressé ? L'interrogea t-elle, un tantinet suspicieuse.  
\- Les garçons viennent demain. Je veux que tout soit prêt, répondit-il à la hâte.  
\- Tout sera largement prêt, le rassura t-elle en roulant les yeux.  
\- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout pris en considération.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas pris en considération ?  
\- Nos ébats, dans toutes les pièces, répondit-il du tac-au-tac avant de se retourner vers elle et de lui lancer un sourire qui manqua de la faire tomber à la renverse.  
\- ... Il n'y en a que quatre. Ça risque d'aller vite.  
\- Ne blesse pas mon ego comme ça, répliqua t-il en se renfrognant.  
\- Je n'essayais pas de blesser ton ego... J'espérais juste te motiver à me prouver le contraire... Le provoqua t-elle avant de lui retourner son sourire, et de changer de pièce.  
\- Ça fonctionne très bien, Evans ! L'entendit-elle s'exclamer. »

Elle pouffa et en un rien de temps, la porcelaine centenaire trouva sa place dans la cuisine. Lily réalisa lorsqu'elle rangea une spatule dans le four qu'elle n'arriverait absolument plus à faire preuve de logique maintenant qu'elle savait ce que James avait en tête. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, dissimuler le plus d'ustensiles possibles pour lui faire croire que tout était rangé et qu'ils pouvaient enfin vaquer à leurs occupations. Enfin... à une occupation précise qu'elle chérissait particulièrement.

Elle avait presque terminé lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver derrière elle. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour se retrouver dans ses bras, et elle s'empressa de l'embrasser. Leur premier baiser dans leur nouvelle maison. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de béatitude dès qu'il décida de la laisser respirer un peu, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes quand il la hissa sur le plan de travail. Elle s'apprêtait à l'embrasser encore quand il détourna la tête et haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a une brique de jus de citrouille à l'envers dans le pot à ustensiles ? La questionna t-il. »

Elle posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, et le força à la regarder elle, plutôt que le désordre qu'elle avait fichu dans la cuisine, lui sourit, et l'embrassa encore. Elle se sentit devenir un peu faible quand ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, Merlin, elle adorait qu'il la touche là, et il le savait très bien.

Elle adorait aussi quand il commençait à l'embrasser avec plus d'audace, plus de ferveur, avec une vélocité qui la laissait pantoise, une virtuosité qui lui ôtait toute capacité d'épeler son propre prénom. Un prénom de quatre lettres. _Quatre lettres_. A quel point était-ce ridicule ?

Il s'arrêta un instant, et elle le maudit de le faire, elle le maudit de la laisser dans cet état et de garder son visage à quelques centimètres d'elle juste pour la tenter encore. Il laissa ses yeux étincelants jongler entre les siens et sa bouche, pendant quelques secondes, et elle s'égara à l'intérieur.

Elle l'aimait, Merlin, elle l'aimait tant qu'elle redoutait à peine de ne jamais pouvoir s'extirper de ce charmant regard qu'il n'accordait qu'à elle. Ses doigts fins et pâles traçaient amoureusement les traits de son visage, et elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais.

Les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison, et à ce moment précis, à cet instant exact, elle se souvint de toutes ces choses qui étaient arrivées et l'avaient conduites ici, dans ses bras, dans ses yeux, dans sa vie, simplement.

Elle ne s'était jamais attendue à faire la paix avec elle-même, avec ses années de misère passées dans l'immoralité, mais elle réalisa brutalement que sans avoir souffert autant, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais pu vivre autant.

Elle se souvint de Sirius, qui l'avait sauvée de tout. Il l'avait sauvée d'une vie catastrophique, il l'avait sauvée d'elle-même, et il l'avait poussé dans les bras de son meilleur ami dont elle était tombée folle amoureuse pendant leur dernière année d'étude.

Elle se souvint de toutes ces nuits passées dans son lit miteux, seule, à s'imaginer une vie avec lui sans se douter une seule seconde qu'elle l'aurait. Elle avait souffert des heures entières, elle avait senti son estomac se retourner à chaque fois que son image apparaissait dans sa tête, et cela avait été tellement régulier qu'elle en était devenue malade.

Elle se souvint de Marlène, qui lui avait laissé le temps de comprendre toute seule que James Potter était exactement la personne qu'elle cherchait sans même savoir qu'elle la cherchait. Elle se souvint de ses clins d'oeil à chaque fois qu'elles passaient devant lui dans les couloirs, et elle se souvint de la façon dont elle lui pinçait l'épaule pour lui dire de redescendre sur terre. Elle se souvint aussi des fous rires qui suivaient et qui avaient été trop brefs.

Elle se souvint de ses parents, à qui elle était certaine d'avoir fait honte même dans leur mort, pendant plusieurs mois, voyant leur visage apparaître devant elle à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle potion était terminée, prête à être ingérée. Elle se souvint qu'ils n'avaient toujours voulu que son bonheur, et que cette fois-ci, ils pouvaient être fiers d'elle, parce qu'elle avait réussi à le trouver.

Elle se souvint de Severus Rogue, qu'elle avait laissé dans le passé après avoir trouvé son futur. Elle se souvint de toutes ses amies de Poudlard, celles avec qui elle avait partagé des secrets inavouables, des batailles d'oreillers jusqu'à pas d'heure, des goinfreries de chocogrenouilles comme on n'en avait jamais vu dans toute l'Angleterre, et elle songea que si elle les avait revues maintenant, aucune d'entre elles n'auraient pensé qu'elle avait changé, parce qu'elle était redevenue la Lily qu'elle aimait, la Lily pour qui elle avait de l'estime et du respect, la Lily qu'elle était vraiment.

Et enfin, elle se souvint d'un rêve, un rêve particulièrement déstabilisant qu'elle avait fait lorsque James s'était retrouvé dans son lit juste après la réception organisée chez ses parents en son honneur. Ses grands yeux verts se perdirent un peu plus dans les siens, et elle avala sa salive avec difficulté quand elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer.

James Potter venait de l'embrasser avec une impétuosité qui avait troublé ses hormones, et puis il avait cessé, et il s'était mis à la regarder, à la fixer simplement avec ses beaux yeux sombres qui lui hurlaient qu'il l'aimait, et elle avait le vertige. Et elle avait l'impression que la boucle était bouclée, que c'était ça, que c'était tout ce que la vie pouvait lui offrir, que c'était déjà trop, et qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus.

Il était intense. James Potter était intense, et elle l'était aussi entre ses doigts habiles, et elle ne savait plus si elle devait l'embrasser ou continuer à l'admirer pour tout ce qu'il représentait, et ce fut à ce moment là que la vérité la frappa en pleine face. Elle voulait épouser cet homme. Elle allait épouser cet homme.

Et Merlin, elle sut exactement quels allaient être les prochains mots qui allaient glisser hors de sa bouche et s'échouer sur la sienne, parce qu'elle se souvenait clairement du rêve, et elle savait à présent que ça n'en était pas un. C'était la réalité, la réalité comme elle avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit et comme elle n'avait jamais pu l'être avant. Elle avait tout, mais elle voulait plus, et il était le seul à pouvoir lui offrir plus. Un « oui » suffirait, et elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi pour l'obtenir.

« Épouse moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle n'avait pas du tout été déstabilisée par son audace cette fois-ci, ni par son ton, mais elle l'avait été par le regard de James, d'abord surpris, presque confus, et ensuite extatique. Elle n'avait pas besoin de supplier, elle le savait rien qu'en gardant les yeux solidement accrochés aux siens.

Il avait rapidement pris la décision d'abandonner leur jeu de regard pour plaquer urgemment sa bouche contre la sienne, et elle sentit bientôt ses mains partout sur elle, l'aider à se débarrasser des ses vêtements, et elle avait chaud, Merlin, elle avait chaud, et elle avait l'impression de s'embraser à chaque fois qu'elle le touchait. James Potter était un incendie, et Lily Evans n'avait jamais eu peur de se brûler.

« Est-ce que c'était un oui ? »

Cette fois, sa voix était désespérée. Enroulée dans les draps de leur nouvelle chambre où le quatrième round avait eu lieu, elle s'était allongée sur le côté, les deux mains calées sous son oreiller et accessoirement, sous sa tête, et elle le dévisageait d'un air anxieux.

Il tourna légèrement la tête, juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, et un instant plus tard, il se retrouva à quatre pattes au dessus d'elle, à l'embrasser encore, et elle rit contre sa bouche en nouant ses jambes autour de lui, le prenant au piège.

Sa respiration n'avait jamais été aussi irrégulière, et celle de James non plus. Il se laissa basculer sur le côté quand elle exerça une légère pression sur lui avec ses jambes, et elle laissa le poids de son corps tout entier reposer sur le sien quand leur position fut enfin inversée. Elle trouvait cela fascinant à chaque fois, de voir à quel point leurs corps étaient parfaitement adaptés l'un à l'autre.

Quand elle était dans cette position, elle pouvait simplement coller sa joue contre son torse et l'écouter respirer, et il pouvait caresser ses cheveux la tenir étroitement contre lui avec sa main libre sur sa taille. Elle glissait sa jambe entre les siennes, et elles restaient emmêlées des minutes, des heures entières, jusqu'à temps que le sommeil les fasse dériver chacun d'un côté du matelas, jamais très loin l'un de l'autre, jamais là où ils ne pouvaient plus se toucher.

« James... murmura t-elle, à moitié somnolente.  
\- Hmmm ?  
\- Est-ce que c'était un oui ?  
\- Oui. »

Elle sourit contre lui et pour la première fois depuis des années, elle songea qu'elle avait réussi quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas trouvé de travail, elle n'avait certainement pas pansé toutes ses blessures, mais elle avait James Potter, et il l'avait aidé à se sortir de son enfer. C'était sa plus belle victoire et sa plus grande fierté.

 ** _The End_**

 ** _Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette fic, merci aux Guests qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et à qui je ne pouvais pas répondre en message perso, et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragée. A bientôt les amis :)_**


End file.
